Mon choix
by Ana-Aya-31
Summary: Dire que moi, Leiko, celle qui avait fait que fuir les gens toute ma vie, me montrant parfois froide, voire même méchante, avec tout le monde, me retrouvais en ce moment même à me demander qui j'aimais le plus entre deux idiots comme eux. Kidd x OC x Law School fic (UA) (pas de yaoi désolé )
1. Chapitre 1 (12-27 14:22:17)

**Voilà le premier chapitre de ma fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance des fautes d'orthographe, je fais mon possible pour les éviter mais bon je dois quand même en faire. Si vous en voyez n'hésitez pas à me le dire pour que je corrige.**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages principaux (sauf OCs) ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Rating : T pour le moment**

/ BAM /

Ma tête venait de cogner violemment la vitre contre laquelle je m'appuyais à ce moment précis, me réveillant par le coup inattendu. Je pestais silencieusement, me massant la tête. Mon regard se tourna vers la fenêtre que je venais de cogner et je me mis à regarder le paysage qui défilait à la vitesse du train dans lequel je me trouvais.

Le train en question était à moitié vide, ce qui ne m'étonnait pas pour le moins du monde. J'avais embarqué à 5 heures du matin et avais pris la ligne directe pour me rendre là où j'allais passer ma nouvelle vie.

Mes pensées vagabondaient. Je me demandais bien comment j'avais réussi à trouver un lycée, un boulot et un appartement dans la même ville. Sans doute était-ce grâce à la concession que je dus faire. Qu'était cette concession ? Bah c'était simple, au lieu d'avoir enfin une indépendance totale, je me retrouvais en collocation avec trois autres étudiants. Cela ne me ravissait pas le moins du monde, surtout que la sociabilité n'était vraiment pas mon plus gros atout.

Je soupirais tristement en me disant qu'il allait falloir que je fasse un peu d'efforts pour paraître aimable. Mais cette idée m'effleura à peine l'esprit que je l'abandonnais. Je n'avais pas besoin de me forcer, au pire des cas si mon caractère ne leur plaisait pas ils n'auraient eu cas aller vivre ailleurs.

Alors que je commençais déjà à prévoir la façon dont j'allais envoyer bouler mes futurs camarades de classe et mes futurs colocataires, le train entra en gare. Une voix annonça le terminus et je récupérais ma valise avant de sortir du train.

Le train repartit alors que j'observais les alentours. Il faisait plutôt beau pour un mois d'octobre, on se serait presque cru en été. Je devais avouer qu'à ce moment précis je regrettais d'avoir mis ma veste que j'avais l'habitude de porter là d'où je venais.

Je regardais la pendule affichée dans le hall de la gare et je remarquais qu'il était déjà 10 heures. Le trajet avait duré un long moment, chose pas étonnante sachant que je venais de l'autre bout du pays.

Je sortis de la gare, ma valise à la main, et je me dirigeai vers l'établissement dans lequel j'allais étudier. La ville où se trouvait ce lycée était immense, elle comportait de nombreux centres commerciaux, deux lycées et de nombreuses facs dont la plus prestigieuse des facs de médecine du pays. Je rêvais justement de rejoindre cette fac, seulement elle était bien trop coûteuse et avec ma moyenne désastreuse, principalement en biologie, la chance d'obtenir une bourse n'était même pas envisageable.

En attendant, je me trouvais dans la rue, regardant le petit papier où l'adresse de mon lycée était inscrite dessus. Tout en le regardant, je me cognais à quelqu'un devant moi. Mon petit corps ne supporta pas le coup et je tombai en arrière, sur ma valise qui amortit ma chute. Je grognais quelques injures tout en levant la tête vers celui qui avait causé ma chute. Mon regard tomba sur les yeux gris de mon vis-à-vis qui me regardait avec un sourire en coin. Je fus légèrement déstabilisée par cet homme avant de me relever.

« _Faut faire attention un_ _peu_ , grognais-je dans un murmure pour pas qu'il entende vraiment.

\- _Il fallait regarder devant soit, en même temps,_ _miss_ , répliqua-t-il, m'ayant visiblement entendu me plaindre. »

Je fus surprise de sa réponse et je grognai tout en détournant le regard. Je voulus me concentrer de nouveau sur le papier qui m'avait donné l'adresse de là où je devais me rendre mais je me rendis compte que celui-ci n'était plus dans mes mains. Il avait dû tomber avec moi. Je regardais autour de moi avant de voir qu'il n'était pas là non plus.

« _Merde comment je vais faire pour y aller moi ?!_ grognai-je pour moi même.

\- _Où voulais-tu aller ?_ demanda l'inconnu tout en me regardant paniquer.

\- _Au lycée général de la_ _ville_ , lui répondis-je. _Je suis attendu là-bas à 10 heures et demi._

\- _Tu es un peu en retard alors, il est 11 heures_ _passées_ , m'informa-t-il avec un air moqueur qui commençait à m'énerver. »

Je le fusillai du regard, mais cela n'eut pour effet que d'agrandir son sourire, ce qui montrait qu'il se fichait clairement de moi.

Voyant que mon regard devenait de plus en plus insistant, il roula des yeux, toujours le même sourire aux lèvres. Il me prit le poignet alors que je ne m'y attendais pas et commença à me tirer à sa suite.

« _Eh ! Mais lâche-moi !_ criai-je en manquant de tomber et en attrapant ma valise au passage.

\- _Arrête de râler je t'amène à ton lycée._

\- _Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé !_ m'énervai-je. »

Il ne répondit rien mais ne me lâcha pas non plus. Je n'avais assurément pas assez de force pour l'arrêter alors je le suivais tout en grommelant. Il s'arrêta brusquement devant une grille.

Pas préparée à cet arrêt brusque, mon nez vint rencontrer son dos. Je me le tins péniblement tout en grognant alors qu'il prit la parole.

« _C'est ici, tu as de la chance de m'avoir croisé, tu aurais été encore plus en retard aussi non._

\- _En même temps si tu m'avais pas bousculée je n'aurais pas perdu mon_ _papier_ , répondis-je du tac au tac sur un ton froid.

\- _Un merci aurait_ _suffi_ , se moqua-il alors que son sourire fourbe commençait vraiment à m'énerver au plus haut point. »

Je ne répondis rien et passai la grille, emportant ma valise avec moi. Je ne me retournai même pas pour voir si l'inconnu était parti et avançai dans la direction qu'indiquait les flèches, me rendant dans le bureau du principal.

J'arrivai vite à celui-ci et toquai à la porte. J'entendis des rires venir de l'intérieur et j'entrais avant même que l'on m'en donne la permission. Je vis deux homme l'un en face de l'autre. Le premier était debout et avait une longue barbichette tressée, il semblait crier sur l'autre qui était assis sur un canapé, riant tout en mangeant des gâteaux.

« _Tu dois être la nouvelle je_ _présume_ , dit le premier en se tournant vers moi, le second riant toujours, alors que j'en déduisis qu'il s'agissait du principal du lycée.

\- _Oui_ , répondis-je simplement.

\- _Tu es en retard pour le premier jour,_ remarqua-t-il alors que j'avais envie de le féliciter sarcastiquement pour ce constat.

\- _Ça c'est la faute de l'autre_ _idiot_ , me contentais-je de grogner doucement.

\- _Arrête un peu_ _Sengoku_ , me défendit la seconde personne présente dans la pièce. _Son train a dû avoir du retard._

\- _Ne te mêle pas de ça Garp et sors de mon bureau !_

\- _Si on peut plus rire_ _maintenant_ , rigola le second, sortant en mangeant toujours ses gâteaux. »

Une fois qu'il fut sorti de la pièce le principal reporta son attention sur moi.

« _Tu peux poser ta valise ici, tu viendras la chercher ce soir. Suis moi je t'accompagne à ta classe._ »

Je le suivis sans rien dire, laissant ma valise là où elle se trouvait. Nous marchâmes dans plusieurs couloirs, montant un étage, avant d'arriver devant une salle. Il toqua avant d'ouvrir la porte. Je rentrais à l'intérieur alors que tous les élèves étaient debout depuis l'arrivée du proviseur sauf trois en fond de classe. Un mangeait, l'autre avait un genou à terre devant une rousse qui s'était levée et le dernier dormait paisiblement.

Sans m'attarder sur les gens de la classe, je reportais mon attention sur la jeune femme qui semblait être le professeur de ce cour là. Elle discuta avec le principal avant qu'il ne quitte la salle.

« _Enchantée_ _Leiko_ , me sourit la prof en se tournant vers moi, _je suis Nico Robin, ton professeur d'histoire. Il y a une table juste là-bas, à côté de celui qui porte un chapeau de_ _paille_ , fini-t-elle en m'indiquant le fond de la classe. »

Je me dirigeai vers la table indiquée sans dire un mot. Les regards me suivaient ce qui m'agaçait fortement. Une fois que je fus assise je regardais par la fenêtre, fixant le portail.

Je songeais à l'homme qui m'avait amenée jusque-là, grognant fortement. Je ne lui avais rien demandé, et je n'aimais pas du tout son air arrogant. Je me renfrognais dans mon coin avant de penser que je ne le reverrais sans doute jamais.

Je soupirais de soulagement, pensant qu'au moins je serais plus tranquille maintenant qu'il était parti, mais ce fut sans compter sur mon voisin de classe qui venait de terminer de manger et qui avait décidé de taper la causette avec moi.

« _Salut ! Moi c'est Luffy !_ me sourit mon voisin alors que ça bonne humeur me surprit légèrement. _On peut devenir amis si tu veux._

\- _Non merci, je n'ai pas besoin de personnes encombrantes dans mon_ _entourage_ , dis-je froidement en lui lançant un regard noir. »

La sonnerie retentit juste après que j'eus prononcé ma phrase. Mon voisin ne perdit pas son sourire, ce qui me surprit et m'agaça fortement. Tout le monde était sorti de la classe alors que je restais assise mon voisin se leva.

« _Aller ! Viens je vais te présenter à mes amis !_ »

Il prit ma main et m'emporta avec lui sans mon accord. Je fus contrainte de le suivre, n'arrivant pas à le faire lâcher prise de mon poignet.

Il me traîna au travers de plusieurs couloirs avant de monter des escaliers. Cela me surprit légèrement, généralement pour sortir il fallait descendre les étages, pas les monter.

On monta un petit escalier qui se trouvait sur un côté caché et il ouvrit la porte se trouvant au bout du dit escalier. Il me tira à l'extérieur et je remarquai qu'on se trouvait sur une petite terrasse de l'avant dernier étage. Surprise d'un tel endroit je me laissais emporter sans continuer de me débattre.

Il s'arrêta devant un groupe de gens. Je les regardais tous attentivement, surprise des personnes que j'avais devant moi. L'un d'entre eux avait les cheveux verts et me regardait de haut en bas de manière nonchalante. Un autre était blond et était en train de charmer la rousse à côté de lui qui l'envoya bouler. A côté d'eux se trouvait un gras bizarre qui avait le nez allongé. Mais le plus bizarre de tous était justement celui qui m'avait conduit jusqu'ici. Il affichait un grand sourire, respirant la joie de vivre.

Je regardais chacun des gens devant moi avec un air froid, montrant ainsi que je n'étais pas prête de devenir leur amie.

« _Je te présente mes amis ! Lui c'est..._ commença-t-il avant que je ne l'interrompe.

\- _Je t'arrête tout de suite, commençais-je en dégageant mon bras de son emprise, je t'ai dit il y a à peine deux minutes que je en cherchais pas d'amis alors va ramener ta joie de vivre ailleurs. »_

Tous semblèrent choqués de ce que je venais de dire à leur ami, et celui-ci pencha la tête sur le côté en signe d'incompréhension.

« _Comment ça ?_

\- _Je ne veux pas d'amis ni de pot de colle alors laisse-moi,_ me répétai-je d'un ton glacial. _Est-ce assez clair là ?_

\- _Mais avec qui tu vas rester alors ?_ insista-t-il avec un air intrigué.

\- _Certainement pas avec vous en tout_ _cas_ , répondis-je froidement avant de lui tourner le dos. »

Une fois que j'eus dit cela, je marchais vers là d'où on venait d'arriver, mais je vis deux portes. Ne sachant pas laquelle nous venions d'emprunter, je pris celle de droite.

Contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, devant moi se trouvait un escalier qui montait au lieu de descendre. Curieuse de savoir où il menait je l'empruntais avant de monter à peu près deux étages. J'ouvris la porte qui se trouvait devant moi et sortit une nouvelle fois à l'extérieur.

Je me trouvais sur le toit du lycée, élevé à 5 étages. J'avançais vers la rambarde qui empêchait toutes chutes et regardais le paysage. Je vis la grande cour du lycée, pleine de monde, mais je ne m'attardais pas là-dessus. Je remarquais un bâtiment collé à celui du lycée. Il semblait tout aussi grand, mais n'avait pas de toit comme celui-ci, où l'on pouvait monter.

Je regardais ce bâtiment, intriguée, me demandant ce que cela pouvait être, mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder plus là-dessus que la sonnerie retentit.

J'empruntais la porte que je venais de passer, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'endroit que je venais de découvrir. Je décidais alors que j'irais là à chaque récrées, je trouvais la vue jolie d'ici et l'endroit était tranquille.

Je descendis les escaliers tout en fermant la porte et me rendis en cour.

La journée se termina enfin, j'allais chercher ma valise avant de me rendre devant le portail. Alors que je passais à peine un pied en dehors du lycée, un cri m'appelant me fit me tourner.

« _Eh oh ! Leiko !_ »

Je regardais la personne s'avancer avant de reconnaître le pot de colle ayant toujours un grand sourire accroché au visage. Je ne lui répondis pas, le regardant durement.

« _Tu vas où ?_ me demanda-t-il en souriant.

\- _En quoi cela te regarde-t-il ?_ demandai-je froidement en guise de réponse.

\- _Je me disais que si on n'habitait pas loin je pouvais_ _t'accompagner_ , continua-t-il sans perdre son sourire.

\- _Désolée mais je ne rentre pas chez moi maintenant, et puis je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'accompagne._

\- _Et tu vas où ?_ insista-t-il

\- _Ça ne te regarde_ _pas_ , conclus-je. »

Je lui passais devant avant de partir dans une direction inconnue, tirant toujours ma valise derrière moi. Au bout d'un moment de marche, et m'étant assurée que l'autre idiot ne me suivait pas, je sortis un petit papier de ma poche et lus une adresse dessus.

Je me dirigeai vers le lieu indiqué avant de me trouver devant le bar dans lequel j'avais été engagée. Je passais la porte et je remarquai que le bar était plutôt vide, pas étonnant vu qu'il était encore bien tôt.

Je vis une femme au comptoir du bar et je me dirigeais vers elle. D'une manière aimable je me présentais, chose pas très courante chez moi, cependant lorsqu'il s'agissait de boulot je savais faire la part des choses.

« _Bonjour, je m'appelle Kyuusone Leiko je suis là car j'ai été engagée comme serveuse._

\- _Enchantée je suis Shakky, je suis la propriétaire de ce_ _bar_ , se présenta-t-elle à son tour en me souriant. _Suis moi je vais t'expliquer ce que tu dois faire._ »

Shakky m'expliqua gentiment toutes mes taches avant de me donner mon uniforme de travail. Cette femme était vraiment gentille. Il était rare que j'apprécie les gens, mais comme de toute façon je n'avais pas vraiment le choix puisqu'il s'agissait de ma patronne, autant bien m'entendre avec elle.

Mon service commençait à 20 heures et se terminait à minuit. Pour le moment j'avais qu'un petit 20 heures par semaines, mais j'avais fait les calculs et ça suffisait largement pour payer le lycée et ma part de loyer.

L'heure de commencer à travailler arriva assez vite. Je me changeais avant de commencer mon service. Le bar s'était vite remplit et je jonglais entre les tables pour prendre les commandes et amener à boire aux clients.

Deux heures passèrent sans encombres. Je souriais et servais les gens avec une amabilité totalement fausse et ne me ressemblant absolument pas. Shakky m'avait dit de ne pas me gêner pour répondre aux gens s'ils me manquaient de respects, mais ce ne fut pas le cas alors je gardai le sourire et restai polie.

A un moment, un groupe de trois hommes rentrèrent dans le bar, saluant Shakky. J'en déduisis que c'était des habitués alors je me dirigeais vers eux avec un grand sourire aimable.

Je les observais attentivement, l'un d'eux avait le teint beaucoup trop gris à mon humble avis, un autre avait de longs cheveux blonds et le dernier avait des cheveux roux qui semblaient défier les lois de la gravité.

« _Bonjour, que puis-je vous servir ?_ demandai-je avec un sourire crispé que je servais à tous les clients. »

Les trois me regardèrent sans rien dire, visiblement surpris. J'attendais gentiment qu'ils daignent me répondre, commençant tout de même à m'impatienter, mais gardant tout de même ce sourire béat collé au visage.

Ce fut seulement quand je vis le regard du roux dériver sur mon décolleté que je le perdis et commençai à m'énerver. Je me mis alors à crier.

« _Non mais vas-y ! Faut pas te gêner !_ »

Alors que je venais de dire cela il releva son regard dans mes yeux, un air pas du tout impressionné par ma remarque. Il ne fallut pas plus de temps pour que cet homme commence à me taper sur le système.

« _Je ne savais pas que Shakky avait engagé des_ _Play-girls_ , dit-il avec un sourire moqueur et lubrique.

\- _Pardon ?! Tu ne sais pas faire la différence entre une serveuse et une pute ?!_ m'énervais-je. _Si tu as si chaud au cul que ça, va donc faire le trottoir toi-même !_ »

Alors que les gens autours semblaient choqués par mes propos, le roux me matait toujours sans aucune pudeur ce qui m'énerva encore plus alors qu'il ajoutais avec un air provocateur :

« _Tu es plutôt bien roulée, tu ne veux pas aller faire un tour avec moi ?_ »

Alors que j'allais répondre à ça, je ne trouvais aucune repartie. Ma mâchoire en tomba presque alors qu'il se mit à rire devant ma tête.

« _Aller prend pas tout au sérieux ma belle. Apporte nous une bière et dis à Shakky de la mettre sur mon ardoise. C'est au nom d'Eustass Kidd._ »

Enervée qu'il se moque de moi comme ça je serrais les poings avant de me rendre au bar vers Shakky qui me regardait avec un petit sourire amusé, montrant qu'elle avait assisté à toute la scène.

« _Ne t'en fait pas, Kidd est comme ça, il aime bien_ _provoquer_ , m'informa-t-elle.

\- _Je suis désolée de m'être_ _emportée_ , m'excusai-je sans en penser un traître mot.

\- _Ne t'en fait pas, si les clients te manquent de respect tu as carte_ _blanche_ , commença-t-elle avant d'aller chercher les bières et me les donner. _Et puis ça ne lui fait pas de mal de se faire remettre un peu en place de temps en temps._ »

Je pris les bouteilles sans rien dire avant d'aller les donner, adressant un regard noir au roux qui se foutait encore de moi.

Il était minuit et quart et je venais de terminer mon service, j'allai me changer et partis vers l'adresse de mon nouvel appartement, valise à la main. J'avais prévenu les trois personnes y habitants déjà que j'arriverais vers minuit.

J'arrivai devant l'immeuble et montai les trois étages pour me mettre devant la porte portant le numéro indiqué. Je ne savais pas encore sur qui j'allais tomber et j'espérais vraiment que mes trois futurs colocataires n'allaient pas essayer de faire ami-ami avec moi. J'avais rencontré assez de gens sociables pour cette journée-là.

C'est donc la boule au ventre que je toquais à la porte, attendant que l'on vienne m'ouvrir la porte.

 **Premier chapitre fait !**

 **Bon, les chapitres sont peut-être un peu long mais bon...**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Et le deuxième chapitre.**

 **Disclamer : Les merveilleux personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) toujours pas.**

 **Rating : T**

J'attendais patiemment devant la porte avant que quelqu'un ne vienne l'ouvrir. Mon regard tomba, en premier lieu, sur le torse tatoué de la personne devant moi. Mon regard resta bloqué sur les abdos de la personne en face et je sentis mes joues chauffer légèrement.

Je me repris et je levai le regard vers le visage de mon futur colocataire. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand je tombais sur le regard métallique de l'homme devant moi qui abordait un sourire fourbe.

Mes paroles se bloquèrent dans ma gorge. J'étais surprise, mais aussi énervée, de reconnaître la personne qui m'avait emmenée au lycée dans la matinée. Je ne disais rien, bien trop surprise et agacée du fait que ce soit lui mon futur colocataire.

« _Tiens, miss, tu t'es encore perdue ?_ demanda-t-il moqueur.

\- _Hein ? Euh... je..._ balbutiais-je, perdue dans mes pensées avant de reprendre mes esprits et de répondre d'un ton froid. _Ne me dit pas que tu habites ici, toi !_

\- _Si, mais en quoi cela te dérange-t-il ?_ »

Je poussais un grand soupire de désespoir, moi qui croyais ne plus jamais le voir celui-là. Je me repris vite, montrant tout de même que l'idée de vivre avec lui ne m'enchantait pas vraiment.

« _Si j'en crois l'adresse, c'est_ _ici_ , dis-je en regardant le papier dans ma main.

\- _Qu'est ce qui est ici ?_ demanda-t-il.

\- _C'est ici pour la colocation_ questionnais-je en levant le regard vers lui alors que je vis son sourire s'élargir et qu'il se poussa de l'entrée pour me laisser passer.

\- _Donc c'est toi Kyuusone Leiko... Entre._ »

Je fis ce qu'il me dit, grognant. J'avais au moins espéré m'être trompée d'adresse, mais même ça s'était trop demander. Une fois que je fus dans l'entrée il ferma la porte avant de reporter son attention sur moi et de se présenter.

« _Je m'appelle Trafalgar Law, mais appel moi juste Law,_ commença-t-il avant de me faire signe de le suivre. _Suis moi je vais te faire visiter._ »

Je m'exécutais, le suivant. Nous entrâmes d'abord dans un salon avec cuisine ouverte. Un îlot de cuisine séparait les deux pièces. Le salon n'était pas très grand, mais assez pour permettre d'inviter plusieurs personnes. La cuisine était petite, mais assez fonctionnel au premier coup d'œil.

« _Là c'est le salon, et là c'est la_ _cuisine_ , dit-il en me montrant les pièces en question.

\- _Non sans déc. ? Je n'aurais pas_ _deviné_ , murmurai-je sarcastiquement.

\- _Tu râles toujours autant miss ?_ demanda-t-il amusé.

\- _C'est ce que je réussis le mieux dans la_ _vie_ , affirmai-je d'un ton sarcastique. »

Il sourit devant ma remarque avant de continuer la visite. On traversa un couloir comportant 3 portes de chaque côtés. Il ouvrit la première à droite et je vis des toilettes.

« _Les toilettes._ Il ouvrit la porte en face de celle-ci. _La salle de bain. Je te mets en garde, le matin essaie d'y aller avant Eustass-ya, il met beaucoup de temps à se préparer._

\- _Eustass ?_ répétai-je intriguée alors qu'il me semblait déjà avoir entendu ce nom quelque part.

\- _Ouais, Eustass Kidd. Il vit ici aussi. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver._ »

Ce nom me disait quelque chose mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre la main dessus.

Je ne répondis rien et le suivis jusqu'à la pièce conjointe à la salle de bain. Il l'ouvrit et je pus voir une chambre assez spacieuse. Un grand lit se trouvait au milieu de celle-ci et une grande bibliothèque se trouvait contre le mur à droite. Je regardais la pièce, elle était plutôt bien rangée pour être une chambre d'homme.

« _Ça c'est ma chambre._

\- _Tu as beaucoup de_ _livres_ , constatai-je avec surprise.

\- _Ouais j'aime bien lire._ »

Je grimaçais à cette idée, dès qu'il s'agissait de faire marcher son cerveau, cela ne me plaisait pas vraiment.

Il ferma la porte de sa chambre avant d'aller dans celle d'en face. Il ouvrit la porte et je vis une nouvelle chambre, de la même taille que la précédente.

Celle-là n'était pas du tout rangée. Il y avait pleins de vêtements par terre ainsi que quelques outils à côté d'un objet bizarre qui devait sans doute être cassé. Contre le mur de gauche se trouvait une armoire à vêtement, ce qui m'intrigua. Pourquoi ses fringues traînaient de partout s'il avait de quoi les ranger ? Je ne m'attardai pas là-dessus, me disant qu'il devait juste avoir la flemme de ranger.

« _Ça c'est la chambre de_ _Kidd_ , m'informa-t-il. _Il n'est pas très ordonné comme tu vois, mais n'essaie même pas de fouiller dans ses affaires, il remarque toujours quand on touche à quelque chose._

\- _Pas très ordonné ?_ répétai-je surprise par la faiblesse du mot utilisé. _C'est un bordel monstre dans cette chambre !_ »

Law ne dit rien et ferma la porte avant de se diriger vers la pièce voisine. Il ouvrit la porte et je découvris une chambre totalement blanche. Un lit fait et impeccable se trouvait au milieu de celle-ci. Une armoire se trouvait sur le mur gauche, celle-ci étant ouverte, je pus constater qu'elle était totalement vide. Du côté droit se trouvait un grand miroir et un bureau d'angle de couleur blanche.

« _Ça, ce sera ta chambre, tu peux poser ta valise si tu veux._ »

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et posai ma valise à côté du lit avant de le rejoindre dans le couloir, fermant la porte derrière moi. Il se tourna et alla ouvrir la porte de la chambre en face de la mienne. Je vis que celle-ci n'était pas mieux rangée que celle du dénommé Kidd. Des livres de cours traînaient un peu partout sur le sol. Comme dans la chambre m'étant attitrée, celle-ci avait un bureau d'angle, celui-ci plein de feuilles chiffonnées.

« _Et ça c'est la chambre de Luffy, il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer aussi, il est allé chercher du lait à la supérette en_ _bas_ , finit-il sans que je l'écoute vraiment.

\- _A cette heure ci ?_ m'étonnai-je.

\- _Ouais, elle ouvre jusqu'à 1_ _heure_ , répondit-il d'un ton désinvolte. »

J'acquiesçais avant qu'il ne referme la porte et que l'on se dirige vers le salon. Il s'assit sur une chaise haute en face de l'îlot de la cuisine. Je le regardais, attendant qu'il me donne plus d'informations, ce qui ne tarda pas.

« _On fait les courses une fois par semaine, un tour chacun. Le loyer est à payer à la fin du mois. Sur l'organisation, le matin ils se lèvent à 7 heures, s'ils n'oublient pas de se réveiller, et commencent les cours à 8 heures. Moi je me lève à 5 et je pars vers 6 heures. Eustass-ya met environs 45 minutes dans la salle de bain chaque matin si ce n'est pas plus, et Luffy prend beaucoup de place dans la cuisine._

\- _Luffy ?_ répétai-je en reconnaissant ce nom.

\- _Oui, l'autre qui vit ici. Il est dans ton lycée il me_ _semble_. »

Ma mâchoire en tomba, alors lui aussi j'allais devoir me l'empéguer ? Il allait encore vouloir devenir mon ami, et j'avais bien d'autres préoccupations que de m'occuper d'un pot de colle pareil.

« _Merde, encore_ _lui..._ murmurais-je.

\- _Tu le connais ?_ demanda Law.

\- _Ouais_ , répondis-je froidement »

Il ne dit rien et reprit ses explications.

« _Le soir Luffy rentre dès qu'il a fini les cours, sauf s'il va chez ses amis. Kidd rentre rapidement puis repart, généralement il se rend au Bar_ _de l'arnaque ou en boite. On ne peut pas prévoir quand il rentrera, et il arrive qu'il ne rentre pas. Quant à moi je rentre à 21 heures et demi généralement, sauf quand je suis de garde à l'hôpital. Chacun se fait à manger de son côté et essaie de ne pas trop_ _utiliser d'eau lors de tes douches parce qu'on est 4._

\- _Tu travailles à l'hôpital ?_ m'informais-je subitement intéressée.

\- _Avec la fac de médecine, il arrive que l'hôpital prenne des internes à mis temps avec les_ _cours_ , développa-t-il.

\- _Tu es à la fac de médecine ?!_ m'écriais-je surprise et intéressée.

\- _Tiens, tu es moins froide maintenant,_ remarqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- _Bah j'ai le droit de poser des questions quand même. Et puis si je m'intéresse à cette fac c'est que je veux y aller_ _aussi_ , dis-je en redevenant froide.

\- _Bonne chance_ _alors_ , conclut-il avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Comment ça bonne _chance ?!_ m'énervai-je, _Tu ne crois pas que je puisse intégrer cette fac ?!_

\- _Je n'ai jamais dit_ _cela_ , répondit-il avec un air qui voulait clairement dire qu'il ne croyait pas une seconde que je puisse rejoindre cette fac. »

Je grognais fortement avant que j'entende la porte s'ouvrir brusquement et que j'entende des cris dans l'entrée. Je reconnu la voix de Luffy qui dit :

« _Eh Trifouilli ! Il y avait plus de lait mais j'ai trouvé une superbe promotion sur la viande !_ »

Il arriva en trombe dans la cuisine, les mains pleines de viandes. Law soupira bruyamment, râlant après le petit brun devant nous. Luffy venait justement de s'arrêter brusquement de courir et me fixait avec un air surpris.

Je soupirais à mon tour en voyant un grand sourire apparaître sur son visage.

« _Leiko !_ cria-t-il. _Tu es venue pour qu'on devienne amis ?_

\- _Certainement pas,_ niai-je froidement.

\- _C'est elle qui va venir habiter ici,_ expliqua Law.

\- _Mais c'est génial !_ s'exclama Luffy. _On pourra passer encore plus de temps ensemble._

\- _Génial..._ ironisais-je. »

Luffy posa toute la viande qu'il avait dans les mains sur l'îlot avant de se diriger vers moi avec un grand sourire. Alors qu'il allait commencer à me parler, Law l'interrompit.

« _Luffy ! Range tout ça !_

\- _Mais j'allais le_ _faire_ , râla le pot de colle.

\- _Tu dis toujours ça et au final c'est moi qui range alors_ _dépêche-toi_ , l'engueula Law ! »

Le petit s'exécuta et je soupirais de soulagement avant de demander à Law :

« _C'est tout ce que j'avais à savoir ?_

\- _Ouais, il me semble,_ répondit ce dernier.

\- _Bon alors je vais me_ _coucher_ , dis-je en sortant de la cuisine et en me rendant dans ma chambre. »

Je rangeais ma valise dans mon armoire tout en râlant. Je sentais que cette histoire de colocation allait dégénérer.

Je venais à peine de terminer de ranger que je me demandais l'heure. Je sortie mon radio réveil et regardais l'heure dessus, m'apercevant qu'il était déjà 2 heures du matin. Je sortis de ma chambre, jetant un œil dans le couloir pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un encore debout.

Je ne vis personne et me dirigeai vers la cuisine. J'ouvris le frigo et pris un peu de lait que je me servis dans un verre - je dus fouiller dans tous les placards pour trouver le verre en question. Je pris aussi une boite de gâteaux qui traînait par là et je commençais à manger.

Tout à coup j'entendis une clé déverrouiller la serrure de l'appartement. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et des pas venir dans ma direction. Je regardais devant moi, arrêtant de manger, avant de voir un homme arriver dans la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais.

Il arrêta ses pas et me fixa un moment. Je ne mis pas longtemps à le reconnaître. C'était l'homme du bar qui m'avait provoquée. Je fronçais immédiatement les sourcils avant de le voir se diriger vers moi, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres.

« _Tiens, que fais-tu là ma belle ?_ demanda-t-il avec un air lubrique. _Tu es venue pour moi ?_

\- _Non mais tu rêves là !_ m'énervai-je. _J'habite ici maintenant, et je ne suis certainement pas revenue pour toi !_

\- _Tu vas habiter ici ?_ répéta-t-il, visiblement content.

\- _Ouais, c'est ce que je viens de dire._ »

Il sourit devant ma réponse, il semblait bien trop emballé par mon emménagement à mon goût. Il me tourna le dos avant d'enlever ses chaussures et son gros mentaux, se retrouvant torse nu, et il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, dos à moi. Il alluma la télévision avant de tourner la tête dans ma direction.

« _Tu ne dors pas encore ?_

\- _Je fais encore ce que je veux non ?!_

\- _Je n'ai jamais dit le_ _contraire_ , dit-il avant de reprendre son air lubrique. _Si tu n'as rien à faire, on pourrait s'occuper._ »

Ma mâchoire tomba devant sa demande. Je me demandais vraiment comment il pouvait demander une telle chose sans aucune pudeur.

« _Mais va te faire foutre !_ »

Je me levais avant de ranger ce que j'avais sorti et de me diriger vers ma chambre, très énervée. J'entendis le rire du roux jusqu'à ce que je claque la porte de ma chambre et ne m'enferme dans celle-ci.

Je me changeais avant d'aller me coucher, espérant, sans trop de convictions, que le lendemain se passerait mieux que cette journée-là.

Alors que je dormais tranquillement, le bruit de l'eau de la douche me réveilla. J'ouvris doucement un œil puis l'autre. Je mis un certain temps à reconnaître les lieux dans lesquels je me trouvais, me rappelant que je venais d'emménager dans cet appartement.

Je tournais la tête vers mon radio réveil qui affichait 5h28. Je soupirais fortement, sachant qu'il aurait pu me rester encore 1 heure et demie de sommeil, mais je savais parfaitement que je n'arriverais pas à me rendormir.

Je sortis alors de ma chambre doucement avant de me rendre dans la cuisine et de reprendre les gâteaux et le lait afin de finir mon repas d'hier qui fut interrompu par l'autre idiot pervers.

Je mangeais tranquillement avant que le bruit de la douche de ne s'arrête. Je vis alors le brun aux yeux gris sortir de la salle de bain, ne portant qu'une simple serviette autour de la taille.

Mes joues me chauffèrent à cette vue, et je détournais le regard alors que je sentais le siens me scruter de haut en bas. J'entendis ses pas arriver vers moi et je le regardais dans ses yeux cernés.

« _Tiens, tu es déjà réveillée miss._

\- _Joli_ _constat_ , répondis-je sarcastiquement.

\- _Et tu comptes toujours te montrer aussi drôle ?_ demanda-t-il de manière tout aussi sarcastique que moi tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- _C'était mon_ _intention_ , lançais-je froidement. »

Je le vis aller se servir un café avant de le faire chauffer et se tourner vers moi, s'appuyant contre un meuble de la cuisine.

« _Tu ne comptes pas aller t'habiller avant de prendre ton café ?_ questionnais-je en cachant ma gène.

\- _Pourquoi, ça te gène ?_ demanda-t-il a son tour avec un sourire carnassier.

\- _Non, tu fais ce que tu veux, j'en ai rien à_ _foutre_ , mentis-je. »

Je finis vite de manger avant de tout ranger. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, prenant des affaires avant de me rendre dans la salle de bain. Je me mis sous la douche, profitant de ce court moment de tranquillité, avant de sortir et de m'habiller d'un simple haut blanc et d'un jean noir.

Je sortis de la pièce et remarquais que Law n'était plus là. Je soupirais de soulagement, regardant l'heure qui affichait 6h32. Il me restait donc une petite demi-heure de tranquillité avant que les deux autres ne se réveillent.

Je profitais de cet instant pour regarder tranquillement la télévision.

Le temps passa très vite et j'entendis deux réveilles résonner suivit d'un bruit de fracas. Je vis Luffy sortir de sa chambre et se diriger vers la salle de bain et de s'enfermer dedans. Je reportais mon attention sur la télévision avant qu'il ne ressorte de la pièce d'eau.

Il alla vers la cuisine et se mit à manger de la viande dès le matin. Cela me surprit mais je ne dis rien avant de remarquer que le roux n'était pas levé. Law m'avait pourtant dit qu'ils se réveillaient à la même heure.

Je me levais avant d'aller vers Luffy qui semblait à moitié endormi et de lui parler froidement.

« _Il ne se réveille pas l'autre idiot ?_ »

Il sursauta quand je parlais comme s'il n'avait pas fait attention à moi avant.

« _Il a dut se rendormir, il arrivera sans doute en retard comme d'habitude._

\- _Il est à quelle école ?_ continuai-je.

\- _Il fait un CAP mécanique dans le bâtiment juste à côté de notre lycée. C'est le bâtiment collé au notre._

\- _Ah..._ _d'accord_ , finis-je en me perdant dans mes pensées. »

Luffy me sortit alors de celles-ci.

« _C'est cool on va pouvoir aller au lycée ensemble !_ »

Je soupirais bruyamment, je ne pouvais pas éviter cela à mon plus grand malheur.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le lycée. Une fois à l'intérieur, je vis les amis de Luffy le rejoindre. Je restais silencieuse et continuais ma route sans leur lancer un regard.

Je les entendis demander pourquoi j'étais avec Luffy, mais ne m'attardai pas là-dessus. Cela se voyait qu'ils ne me portaient pas dans leur cœur et cela m'était bien égal, je n'avais aucune envie de me faire des amis.

Je continuais ma course jusqu'à ma salle de classe où j'assistais au cour. Ennuyée par ce que racontait le prof, je pris une feuille de brouillon et commençais à dessiner ce que voyais.

Le temps passa assez vite et la pause de midi arriva. N'ayant pas très faim, je me dirigeais vers le toit du bâtiment, pensant que je serais tranquille là-bas.

Une fois que j'y fus, je regardais le paysage, un carnet et un crayon à la main. Je me mis à dessiner ce que je voyais dans le plus grand des silences.

Je sursautais en entendant des pas venir de l'escalier permettant d'arriver ici. Je regardais la porte avec surprise, cachant mon dessin. Je me demandais bien qui pouvait venir ici, j'étais pourtant sûre que personne ne viendrait.

Les pas se rapprochèrent de plus en plus et j'entendis deux voix venir de là-bas. Une voix enjouée appartenant sûrement à une femme et la voix d'un homme. Ce qui m'intriguait le plus était que je semblais reconnaître cette voix.

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Laissez une review.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**La suite !**

 **Disclamer : Je n'ai (malheureusement) toujoues par réussit à me procurer les droits de One Piece donc les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Rating : T**

Alors que je fixais l'entrée, la porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant un rire venant de la fille s'échapper. Je la vis passer la porte, tournée vers l'homme qui était encore caché par celle-ci.

Elle était assez petite, juste un peu plus grande que moi. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, légèrement emmêlés, qui tombaient sur ses épaules. Elle était plutôt fine et sa façon de s'habiller était provocatrice ; mini-short et tee-shirt s'arrêtant en haut du nombril.

Elle ne me remarqua pas et enleva son haut avant de reculer et de laisser la personne avec elle monter sur le toit. Aucun d'eux ne me remarqua pas, s'embrassant fougueusement alors que mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

Premièrement j'étais fortement choquée de voir ce qu'ils comptaient faire en ce moment précis. Et deuxièmement, ce qui me surprit le plus, c'était que l'homme qui était en train de parcourir ses mains sur le corps de l'inconnue n'était d'autre que le roux débile qui me servait de colocataire.

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir, tout ce qui était sûr était que je devais me faire remarquer avant qu'ils passent vraiment aux choses sérieuses qui deviendraient vite gênantes pour moi.

« _Non mais t'es complètement fou_ criai-je de surprise. _J'avais deviné que tu étais bien porté sur le sexe mais là..._ »

La fille sursauta et se tourna vers moi, essayant de cacher son corps alors que Kidd me regarda surprit avant qu'un sourire ne se dessine sur son visage. La fille, visiblement surprise et énervée, se tourna vers Kidd qui perdit son sourire en voyant le regard de la fille.

« _Tu la connais ?_ demanda-t-elle. »

Il ne répondit rien, et je compris vite la situation. Il devait sans doute sortir avec cette fille et redouter fortement que je dévoile qu'il aguichait toutes les filles qui passaient.

Un sourire fourbe se dessina sur mon visage. Il m'avait manqué de respect hier et il allait le regretter. Je pris une expression faussement outrée avant de prendre une voix enjouée.

« _Bien sûr qu'il me_ _connaît_ , répondis-je avec une voix remplie de sous-entendus. _Et même très bien, si tu vois ce que je veux dire._ »

Je vis dans le regard de la blonde que ma réponse l'avait fortement énervée. Je pris un sourire vainqueur quand je vis le regard choqué du roux me fixer. La blonde récupéra son tee-shirt avant de l'enfiler et de se diriger de nouveau vers Kidd en lui donnant une violente claque.

« _Non mais je rêve ?!_ s'écria-t-elle. _Tu m'as prise pour une pute ou quoi ?!_ »

Kidd ne dit rien, toujours sous le choc de ce que je venais de dire. Elle se tourna vers moi alors que je sollicitais toutes les forces de mon corps pour ne pas me mettre à rire de la scène devant moi.

« _Tu dois être sa copine, je te préviens, il m'a fait croire la même_ _chose_ , m'informa-t-elle en croyant toujours à mon mensonge. _Alors ne crois pas que tu as l'unanimité salope !_ »

Elle partit par la porte qu'elle venait d'emprunter et je ne mis pas plus de temps que ça avant d'éclater de rire. Je me tins le ventre tellement la situation me faisait rire.

Je me calmais au bout de quelques secondes et vis le regard amusé de Kidd, ce qui m'étonna légèrement car je venais quand même de foutre la merde. J'aurais cru ça l'aurait plus énervé que ça.

« _Tu n'imagines même pas dans quelle merde tu viens de te fourrer,_ commença-t-il avec un air amusé.

\- _Comment ça ?_ demandai-je surprise.

\- _Cette fille à une sacrée réputation et elle est dans ton lycée. Je pense qu'elle risque de te faire passer pour une salope._

\- _Bah écoute, que bien lui fasse. Je n'en ai rien à foutre de la réputation que j'ai._

\- _En attendant tu viens de me faire perdre un bon_ _coup_ , dit-il alors qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'air déçu. _Dommage_.

\- _J'aurais cru que tu serais plus énervé que ça. Je suis_ _déçue_ , soupirai-je.

\- _Bah des salopes il y en a à tous les coins de rue, ça en fait qu'une de moins. En attendant, tu me dois une partie de jambe en l'air._

\- _Pardon ?_ m'étonnai-je.

\- _Non seulement tu as insinué que ça avait déjà eu lieu, mais en plus tu viens de m'en faire perdre une._

\- _Parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser me baiser sur le toit du lycée ?!_

\- _Si c'est le lieu qui te dérange je veux bien attendre d'être à_ _l'appartement_ , continua-t-il avec un sourire lubrique.

\- _Non mais tu rêves ! Sale_ _perver_ s, criai-je d'énervement. »

Je le vis s'avancer dangereusement vers moi, un sourire lubrique collé au visage. Je reculais progressivement avant que mon dos ne vienne cogner la rambarde, empêchant ainsi une chute de plusieurs étages.

Coincée, je vis Kidd s'avancer vers moi. Il se pencha en avant alors que je commençais vraiment à paniquer et à regretter de m'être trouvée ici.

Sans que je n'eus le temps de comprendre il cella ses lèvres aux miennes. J'écarquillais les yeux d'horreur et je mis un certain temps à réagir.

Je me libérais de son emprise en le poussant violemment. Il eut un sourire amusé alors que mes joues me brûlaient. Hors de moi, je serrais mon poing avant que celui-ci ne se dirige vers la joue du roux.

J'aurais imaginé qu'il ait un peu mal, cependant la seule douleur ressentie était dans mon poignet. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de force et je venais de me faire mal toute seule. Je pris mon poignet dans mon autre main et le serra, criant des injures contre cet imbécile de Kidd.

Il se mit à rire devant ma souffrance alors que je lui adressais le regard le plus glacial que j'avais en stock.

« _T'énerves pas comme ça ma belle, c'était juste pour_ _rire_ , se moqua-t-il sous mon regard noir.

\- _Va te faire foutre !_ »

Je passais devant lui, le bousculant et sortant du toit en descendant les escaliers. J'ouvris la porte qui menait à la terrasse où Luffy m'avait amené le premier jour. Je vis qu'elle était vide et j'en conclu qu'ils devaient être en train de manger.

Je me dirigeais vers un banc installé contre le mur et je m'assis dessus. Je regardais mon poignet, il semblait assez enflé, il fallait dire que je n'y étais pas allée de main morte, et ça avait été comme frapper contre un mur.

Je soupirais rageusement passant un certain temps comme cela.

Au bout d'un moment j'entendis des pas venir des escaliers en bas. Je déduisis qu'il s'agissait sûrement des amis de Luffy, et cela ne manqua pas. Je vis celui qui avait les cheveux verts arriver vers moi, accompagné de la rousse.

Ils me regardèrent un moment alors que je soupirais fortement.

« _Tiens, c'est toi la coloc. de Luffy ?_ demanda celui au cheveux vert.

\- _Ouais_ , soupirai-je.

\- _C'est toi qui l'accompagnais ce matin ?_ demanda à son tour la rousse.

\- _Oui_.

\- _Je ne t'ai pas vu à la_ _cafeteria_ , continua celle-ci. _Tu ne manges pas ?_

\- _Je n'ai pas très_ _faim_ , répondis-je toujours froidement.

\- _Tu t'es battue ?_ intervint le vert en fixant mon poignet.

\- _Non_.

\- _Tu as quoi alors au poignet ?_ insista-t-il avant que la rousse ne l'engueule.

\- _Zoro ! Ça ne te regarde pas_! Elle regarda à son tour mon poignet. _Ah ! C'est vrai qu'il est bien_ _bleu_. »

Je soupirais une nouvelle fois. Ils étaient aussi épuisants que Luffy ceux-là. Contrairement à ce que j'aurais fait habituellement, je ne les envoyais pas chier et me contentais de leur parler froidement. Cependant, je profitais du fait qu'ils soient là depuis plus longtemps que moi pour leur poser une question.

« _Vous savez s'il y a souvent des gens du CFA d'à côté qui viennent sur le toit ?_

\- _Ouais, il y a toujours un gars qui y va pour_ _baiser_ , répondit le vert. _On le voit souvent passer avec des meufs._

\- _Je crois que c'est aussi le coloc. de Luffy. Tu dois le_ _connaître_ , continua la rousse avant de réfléchir. _Je crois qu'il s'appelle Eustass Kidd._

\- _Ouais... Et il vient tout le temps ?_ questionnais-je.

\- _Assez_ _souvent_ , répondit le dénommé Zoro. _Pourquoi ? C'est lui qui t'a fait ça._

\- _Pas vraiment._

\- _Ah, c'est toi qui était là-bas tout à l'heure ?!_ s'écria la rousse.

\- _Euh... oui, pourquoi ?_ me risquai-je à répondre.

\- _Alors tu sors avec lui ?!_ continua Nami.

\- _Non ! Pas du tout ! Jamais de la vie !_ m'exclamai-je.

\- _Pourtant c'est la rumeur qui_ _court_ , intervint le vert.

\- _Et vous vous intéressez aux rumeurs ?_ les méprisai-je.

\- _Non, les rumeurs sont jamais fondées, je me demandais juste si c'était vrai, ça coûte rien de_ _demander_ , informa la rousse avant l'intervention du vert.

\- _Au pire des cas on n'en a rien à foutre de ta vie_ _amoureuse_. »

Je ne dis rien, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi je ne les avais pas envoyés bouler dès le début. J'entendis de nouveau des pas et je vis Luffy accompagné du reste de ses amis arriver vers moi.

Je soupirais de nouveau en voyant son grand sourire alors qu'il cria :

« _Tiens ! Leiko ! Tu es devenue notre amie ?_

\- _Certainement pas. Je cherchais juste un endroit tranquille._

\- _Bah tu as cas rester avec nous_ _maintenant_ , me sourit-il.

\- _Sans façon, de toute façon les cours vont bientôt_ _reprendre_ , finis-je en me levant. »

Sur ses mots je me levais et sortis, me dirigeant vers ma salle de cour. Avant même que j'arrive devant celle-ci la sonnerie retentit. Je rentrais alors en cour, m'asseyant à ma place.

Le professeur entra dans la salle de classe alors que je laissais tomber lourdement ma tête contre mon pupitre. Je détestais vraiment les maths, malheureusement, j'avais justement besoin de cela pour obtenir mon diplôme de fin d'année et pouvoir tenter de trouver une fac de médecine.

Alors que je pensais, je me rendis même pas compte que je m'endormis sur ma table.

Je sentais que l'on me secouait, ce qui me réveilla. Je pestais silencieusement avant de lever la tête et de voir Luffy qui me souriais. Je regardais autour de moi et vis que la classe était vide.

« _Les cours sont terminés, tu viens on rentre_ _ensemble_ , proposa le brun. »

Je soupirais avant de ranger mes affaires et de suivre Luffy. J'aurais préféré faire le chemin seule, seulement j'avais plutôt peur de me perdre alors je ne disais rien et suivais le brun au chapeau de paille.

Nous arrivâmes devant l'appartement et nous montâmes les étages avant que l'on entre. Je posais mon sac dans l'entrée avant de me rendre dans le salon. J'allais m'installer sur le canapé mais celui-ci était déjà occupé par Kidd qui semblait réparer quelque chose sur la table devant.

Intriguée, ma curiosité parla à ma place.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ »

Il tourna la tête vers moi, me regardant un moment avant de sourire et de reprendre son travail.

« _J'ai cassé mon réveil ce_ _matin_ , dit-il simplement.

\- _Ah, c'est donc ça que j'avais_ _entendu_ , me dis-je. »

Il ne répondit rien et reprit son travail alors que j'allais directement vers ma chambre. Je me dirigeais vers mon armoire et ouvris une petite boite qui se trouvait au bas de celle-ci. Je vis, à l'intérieur, plusieurs enveloppes pleines d'argent que j'avais économisé depuis mes 14 ans. Il y avait à peu près 300 000 Berry à l'intérieur, il me manquait encore beaucoup avant de pouvoir espérer payer la fac de médecine.

Je refermais la boite avant de me lever et de prendre ma tenue de travail qui n'était d'autre qu'une chemise blanche, légèrement décolletée et une jupe noire. Rien de bien dérangeant à porter, malgré que je trouvais les jupes encombrantes. Je la posais sur le lit.

Je regardais l'heure qu'affichait déjà 18h56. J'allais dans la salle de bain et fouillai dans plusieurs placards, cherchant quelques chose pour me mettre sur le poignet, mais je ne trouvais rien, cela me surprit qu'il n'y ait même pas une trousse à pharmacie.

Je sortie dans le salon et vis Luffy en train de manger devant la télé alors que Kidd réparait toujours son radio réveil. J'allais vers eux, ils reportèrent alors leur attention sur moi et je demandais :

« _Vous savez où il y aurait une boite à pharmacie ?_

\- _Pourquoi faire ? demanda Luffy en penchant la tête sur le côté en signe d'incompréhension._

\- _Tu as encore mal au poignet ?_ questionna le roux en ignorant la remarque débile de l'autre.

\- _Oui_ , grognais-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- _C'est ça de s'en prendre à plus fort que soit,_ se moqua-t-il. »

Je grognais sans rien dire, détournant le regard, honteuse de m'être faite mal de cette façon aussi ridicule.

« _Bon, vous savez où elle est ?_ insistai-je.

\- _Il faut demander à Law,_ intervint Luffy. _Il ne veut pas qu'on touche à ses affaires alors il les cache._

\- _Très utile,_ ironisai-je, blasée. _Je fais comment maintenant ?_

\- _Tu veux peut-être un bisou_ _magique_ , me provoqua le roux.

\- _Ferme ta gueule toi !_ »

Sur ces mots je leur tournais le dos avant de me rendre dans ma chambre. Je regardais de nouveau l'heure avant de juger qu'il était temps que j'y aille. Je mis ma tenue avant de sortir de ma chambre. Quand je passais dans le salon j'entendis un sifflement venir du roux mais je l'ignorais et sortis de l'appartement.

Je marchais un long moment avant d'arriver dans le bar. Shakky m'accueillit avec un sourire gentil. J'étais un peu à l'avance alors je m'assis en face d'elle et me mis à discuter avec elle.

« _Alors j'ai appris que tu vivais avec Kidd, Law et le petit Monkey. Ça se passe bien ?_ demanda ma patronne.

\- _Ça ne fais qu'un jour, mais j'ai déjà du_ _mal_ , soupirai-je.

\- _Ne t'en fait pas, ils ne sont pas_ _méchants_ , m'assura-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- _Je ne dis pas ça. Il y en a juste un de chiant, un de pervers et un de collant._

\- _Je suppose que le pervers est Kidd et le collant_ _Luffy_ , déduisit-elle, _mais pourquoi trouves-tu Law chiant ?_

\- _Je ne sais pas, il m'énerve ! Il est parfait ça me saoul !_

\- _En quoi est-il parfait ?_ demanda-t-elle amusée.

\- _Je ne sais pas, il est ordonné, poli, beau gosse et en plus il est à la fac de médecine. Comment il fait pour se la payer ?! Ça doit coûter une blinde !_

\- _J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait obtenu une_ _bourse_ , expliqua Shakky.

\- _Et en plus il est intelligent,_ râlai-je fortement.

\- _Ça te dérange tant que ça ?_

\- _Non, mais ça m'énerve. Je sais pas pourquoi._

\- _Es-tu jalouse ma petit Kyuusone ?_ demanda-t-elle fourbement. »

Je soupirais fortement avant de laisser tomber ma tête sur le comptoir et de la tourner sur le côté, fixant le mur. Je me rendis compte qu'elle avait raison, j'étais jalouse.

« _Oui_. »

Elle rigola doucement avant que je relève la tête pour voir pour quelle raison elle était amusée.

« _Il te plaît ?_ me demanda la Barmaid en me surprenant. »

Je restais surprise de sa question avant de répondre d'un seul coup.

« _Non ! Pas du tout._ »

Elle rigola fasse à ma réponse et ne sembla pas la prendre au sérieux, pourtant, à cet instant j'étais totalement s'insère, il ne pouvait pas me plaire alors que je le connaissais que depuis hier.

Il était vrai que physiquement il n'y avait rien à dire, mais après je ne le connaissais pas assez pour me faire une idée pareil. En plus de ça je n'étais jamais tombée amoureuse de qui que ce soit. J'étais plutôt froide ce qui effrayait souvent les gens.

Evitant le sujet, je fis remarquer à ma patronne que je devais commencer mon service et j'allai servir plusieurs personnes.

Mon service venait tout juste de se terminer et je me trouvais devant l'entrée de l'appartement. Je soupirais avant de passer la porte. Dans l'entrée j'entendais des cris de dispute. Je reconnu les voix de Kidd et de Law.

J'avançais vers le salon et les regardais se disputer sans rien dire.

« _Je te dis de ranger tes_ _affaires_ , dit Law d'un ton sec mais sans crier.

\- _Ne me donne pas d'ordre Trafalgar !_ cria Kidd.

\- _Si tu ne ranges pas je mettrais tes affaires_ _dehors_ , menaça le brun.

\- _Si tu fais ça je te préviens que tu vas le regretter !_

\- _Et que vas-tu faire ?_ le provoqua-t-il. »

Devant cette scène un petit rire m'échappa attirant l'attention des deux garçons. On aurait dit un vieux couple, et cette idée me fit de nouveau rire.

Une fois mon hilarité calmée je me rappelais mon mal de poignet et me dirigeai vers Law sans même prêter attention au roux.

« _Law, tu aurais quelque chose pour ça ?_ demandai-je en lui montrant mon poignet.

\- _Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivée ?_ demanda-t-il surprit en haussant un sourcil. »

Je grognais silencieusement avant de jeter un regard noir discret à Kidd qui se retenait de rire en pensant, sans doute, à la façon dont je m'étais faite ça.

« _Rien_ , grognais-je.

\- _Bien, attend_ _moi_ , partit Law, ne cherchant pas à savoir. »

Je fis ce qu'il me dit. Il alla dans sa chambre avant de revenir avec une trousse à pharmacie. Il prit mon poignet et passa une crème dessus avant de sortir une attelle.

« _Tu dois avoir une_ _entorse_ , expliqua-t-il, _garde ça pendant une semaine._ »

Je mis l'attelle comme il me dit avant de partir dans ma chambre tout en le remerciant doucement. Je m'installais dans mon lit pensant à ce qui s'était passé ce midi. Ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose d'important pour moi, mais ça restait assez gênant.

Je fixais le plafond, la tête pleine de pensées, et ne tardai pas à m'endormir.

 **Voilà un nouveau petit chapitre ! Des avis ?**


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à Boadicee pour ses review

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Un bruit strident retentit dans mes oreilles. J'ouvris vite les yeux avant de me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de mon réveille. Je soupirai avant de l'éteindre. Je m'étirai avant de me lever, soupirant fortement. Aujourd'hui nous étions mercredi et je finissais les cours à 10h00, d'ailleurs je ne voyais même pas l'intérêt d'y aller juste pour 2 heures de cours, et en plus pour des maths.

Je laissais ses pensées et me levai, me dirigeant vers la cuisine. Je vis que Luffy était déjà prêt et mangeait calmement. J'allais à côté de lui dans le silence et sorti du lait et des gâteaux. Je mangeais doucement avant que Luffy ne m'adresse la parole.

« _Je crois que tu vas être en retard aujourd'hui…_

\- _Pourquoi ça_ , demandai-je surprise»

Je regardais l'horloge qui affichait 7h26, j'avais encore le temps de me préparer.

« _Kidd vient de rentrer dans la salle de bain et le temps qu'il finisse il serra 8h00 passé_ , expliqua le brun

\- _Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Comment je vais faire,_ m'affolais-je

- _Je ne sais pas, tout ce qui est sûr c'est que c'est impossible de le faire sortir._ »

Je grognai avant de me lever, laissant mon petit déjeuné en plan, et allai toquer à la porte de la salle de bain. Seul le bruit de l'eau de la douche se fit entendre.

« _Kidd ! Bouge-toi je vais être en retard,_ criai-je au travers de la porte pour qu'il m'entende

Le silence me répondit alors que je râlais encore. J'allai vers la cuisine et finis mon déjeuner tranquillement.

Le temps passa doucement et Luffy parti en cour. J'attendais toujours, faisant les cents pas dans le salon. Déjà que j'avais une moyenne désastreuse il manquait plus que j'arrive en retard en cour.

Ce fut seulement à 8h26 qu'il sortit de la douche, habillé et prêt à partir. Alors qu'il entrait dans le salon il me fixa un moment pendant que je lui adressais un regard noir pour m'avoir mise en retard.

« _Tiens, mais tu n'as pas cour toi,_ demanda-t-il

\- _Tu te fou de ma gueule ?! C'est ta faute si je suis à la bourre,_ m'énervai-je

\- _Bah si tu es en retard tu devrais peut-être te dépêcher._ »

Je grognais avant de courir dans ma chambre, prenant mes affaires et me dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Je mis seulement 10 minutes à me préparer et je sortis de l'appartement en courant, sac sur le dos.

Arrivée au lycée, je me rendis dans ma classe le plus vite possible, entrant en trombe dedans et n'ayant même pas pris la peine de toquer. Mon professeur de maths me regarda agacé avant de m'engueuler et de faire une leçon de moral sur le retard.

Je me rendis à ma place sans l'écouter et m'installais tranquillement, sortant une feuille pour dessiner. Luffy me regardais dessiner, ce qui commençais par m'agacer au bout de quelques minutes.

« _Bon, t'as fini de me fixer comme ça ?!_

\- _Tu dessines trop bien,_ s'extasia Luffy

\- _Merci,_ murmurai-je gêné. »

Un grand sourire s'installa sur son visage.

« _Cet après-midi je vais chez Nami avec les autres, tu veux venir avec nous,_ propos le brun

\- _Sans façon._

\- _Mais pourquoi,_ bouda le brun

\- _J'ai autre chose à faire,_ mentis-je. »

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais contrairement à mon habitude je ne l'envoyais pas bouler. Après tout il n'était pas méchant avec moi alors pourquoi le serais-je ?

Je soupirais silencieusement avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

« _Pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça que je devienne ton amie ?_

\- _Bah parce que tu n'as pas encore d'amis ici et que ça doit être nul d'être seul,_ expliqua Luffy. »

Je ne répondis rien et repris mon dessin, ne faisant plus attention à mon voisin qui m'observais. Le cour dura bien trop longtemps à mon goût, et lorsque la sonnerie retentit, je rangeais mes affaires et sortis avec tous les autres élèves.

Devant le portail Luffy me salua de loin avant de suivre la rousse qui devait, sans aucun doute, se nommer Nami. Je restais un moment sur place, essayant de me souvenir du chemin que je devais prendre pour me rendre à l'appartement.

Je marchais dans le silence, pour une fois il n'y avait pas Luffy qui me cassait les oreilles en me racontant toute sorte d'histoire que je ne prenais même pas la peine d'écouter.

Une fois arrivée devant l'immeuble je montais les marches jusqu'à arriver devant mon lieu de résidence. Ce fut une fois confrontée à la porte que je me rendis compte que Law avait oublié de me donner les clés de l'appartement.

Je soupirais bruyamment, désespérée, avant de sonner, espérant que Kidd se trouvait à l'intérieur. Rien ne répondit, j'en conclu donc qu'il n'était pas là. J'eus, un instant, l'idée de rejoindre Luffy pour lui demander les clés, mais je ne savais pas où habitait la rousse chez qui il se trouvait à ce moment même.

Je grognais fortement avant de me dire qu'il ne restait plus qu'une solution. Je remis mon sac sur le dos et descendis les étages, sortant de nouveau dans la rue. Je pris le chemin de la fac de médecine, sachant que Law était mon dernier espoir de passer une après-midi tranquille devant la télé.

Je mis un bon quart d'heure avant d'arriver devant l'immense bâtiment conjoint à l'hôpital de la ville. Le portail étant fermé, je sonnais à l'interphone. J'attendis un instant avant qu'une voix ne me réponde.

 _« Oui ? C'est pour quoi,_ demanda une voix à l'interphone

- _Bonjour, je suis venu voir l'un des élèves,_ expliquai-je, _pourrais-je entrer pour l'attendre lors de son inter cour ?_

 _\- Désolé mais la fac ne donne pas cour le mercredi, mais peut-être se trouve-t-il à l'hôpital, ils embauchent des internes lors de leurs temps libres._

\- _D'accord merci._ »

Je me dirigeais vers le bâtiment à côté de celui-ci. Le portail était ouvert, laissant l'entrée libre pour les urgences ou juste les simples malades qui venaient en consultation. Je suivais un petit chemin en terre, regardant autour de moi.

Le cadre était vraiment idéal, tout était vert autour du grand bâtiment. Je rentrais dans le hall et fut accueillis par une secrétaire qui se trouvait derrière le seul bureau présent dans la grande salle d'entrée.

« _Bonjour madame, puis-je vous aider,_ questionna la secrétaire

- _Euh oui, je cherche un homme du nom de Trafalgar Law, il est interne ici il me semble._

\- _Oh oui, le docteur Trafalgar a beaucoup de consultation aujourd'hui, il ne pourra pas vous recevoir, vous pouvez prendre rendez-vous pour Vendredi matin si vous voulez,_ me proposa la secrétaire.

\- _Non, je n'ai pas besoin de rendez-vous. Je veux juste lui parler, j'en ai vraiment que pour une minute,_ expliquai-je.

\- _Bien, attendez je l'appelle pour voir quand il pourra vous recevoir._ »

Elle prit le téléphone à côté d'elle avant de taper un numéro. J'attendis alors qu'elle commençait à parler.

« _Oui, docteur Trafalgar, j'ai une jeune fille qui demande à vous parler._ Elle me regarda d'un air interrogateur. _Son nom ?_

\- _Kyuusone Leiko,_ répondis-je à sa question indirecte.

\- _Kyuusone Leiko… Oui…. D'accord je la fait monter tout de suite,_ finit-elle avant de raccrocher et de me sourire. _Allez attendre devant sa salle. Au troisième étage, suivez les indications vers les salles de consultation en chirurgie et attendais devant la salle numéro 3._

\- _D'accord merci_ , répondis-je. »

Sur ces mots je fis ce que m'avait indiqué la jeune femme et je montais à l'étage. Une fois que je fus au troisième étage je suivais les flèches me menant aux salles de consultation. J'arrivais devant la salle numéro 3 et vis une autre personne attendre devant celle-ci.

Je détaillais la jeune fille devant. Elle était de taille moyenne et très jolie. Elle avait de longs cheveux roses et des yeux violets. Elle portait un haut décolleté blanc qui s'arrêtait un peu au-dessus du commencement de son short orange rayé noir. Elle avait un piercing en bas de l'œil droit et un rouge à lèvres qui lui allait très bien.

Malgré ce que l'on pouvait croire sa tenue n'avait rien de vulgaire. Elle était appuyée contre le mur et semblais attendre quelque chose. Je me mis à côté d'elle et attendis patiemment Law.

Elle tourna son regard vers moi avant qu'un sourire à la fois fourbe et amusé n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres.

« _Tu ne serais pas la petite Leiko,_ demanda l'inconnue

\- _Euh… si. Pourquoi ?_

- _Je m'appelle Bonney,_ se présenta-t-elle, _je suis une amie de Law et de Kidd. Ils m'ont parlé de toi._

\- _Et en quel honneur ?_

\- _Va-t-on savoir, les discussions avec eux tournent toujours autour d'une fille._

\- _Vraiment ? Pour Kidd cela ne m'étonne pas, mais je ne voyais pas Law comme ça,_ fis-je surprise.

\- _Bah si, c'est bien le cas pour lui aussi._ »

Je restais muette, réfléchissant à ça. Je n'aurais pas cru ça de lui. Enfin bon, il restait un homme donc cela n'était pas non plus très étonnant.

Au bout d'un moment d'attente je vis Law sortir de la salle, une blouse blanche sur lui. Cela me surprit de le voir dans cette tenue mais je ne fis pas de remarque. Il me regarda sans surprise avant de fixer la dénommée Bonney, un air intrigué au visage, ce qui montrait qu'il s'attendait pas à la voir ici.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici,_ demanda Law à la dénommée Bonney _? Ne me dis pas que tu es malade, je ne te croirais pas._

\- _Non, je suis venue t'engueuler,_ cria la rose

\- _Et que me vaut cet honneur ?_

\- _Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue hier soir,_ s'énerva-t-elle _?! Tu avais dit que tu viendrais._

\- _Prends-toi en à Eustass-ya, j'ai dut ranger tout l'appartement car monsieur avait laissé traîner les ruine de son radio réveil partout,_ répliqua Law. »

Je ne disais rien, suivant leur discussion. Je compris vite la raison pour laquelle lui et Kidd se disputaient hier soir, mais je n'arrivais pas encore à saisir pourquoi la rose semblait aussi énervée qu'il ne soit pas venu à leur rendez-vous, ce n'était pas si désastreux que ça quand même.

« _J'en étais sûre de toute façon tu nous poses un lapin chaque année ! Tu trouves toujours une bonne excuse !_

\- _Excuse-moi, mais je te répète que c'est la faute de Kidd,_ dit Law d'un ton neutre.

\- _Mais bien sûr ! Bah tu sais quoi, la prochaine fois va te faire foutre ! C'est la dernière fois que l'on fête ton anniversaire !_ »

J'analysais les paroles de la fille avant de comprendre pourquoi elle était énervée. Je la vis partir en furie avant de reporter mon attention sur Law qui levait les yeux au ciel, visiblement exaspéré par la réaction de son amie.

« _Que voulais-tu miss,_ me demanda Law

\- _Euh…_ beuguai-je avant de me reprendre. _Ah oui ! Tu as oublié de me donner une clé de l'appartement. Kidd n'est pas là et Luffy est allé chez Nami donc je ne peux pas rentrer, tu pourrais me prêter tes clés ?_

- _Désolé elles sont dans les casiers et je ne peux pas y aller avant 16 heures, quand j'aurais terminé._

\- _Bah bravo je vais aller où maintenant,_ soupirai-je. »

Je lui tournais le dos avant de commencer à m'en aller. Alors que j'allais sortir de son champ de vision je me tournais vers lui de manière hésitante.

« _Au fait, bon anniversaire en retard._

- _Merci,_ me sourit-il de manière carnassière. »

Je me retournais avant de reprendre ma route. Je sortie de l'hôpital et vagabondais dans les rues avant de trouver un endroit où j'allais passer le reste de ma journée.

Je me dirigeais vers le bar de Shakky et ne tarda pas à l'atteindre. Je rentrais à l'intérieur et allai m'asseoir au bar devant elle. Elle me sourit avant de s'approcher vers moi, servant un client au passage.

« _Que fais-tu ici ma petite Kyuusone ?_

\- _Law a oublié de me laisser les clés de l'appartement, Luffy est chez une amie et Kidd est porté disparu. Donc je n'ai nul part où aller,_ expliquai-je.

- _Je vois. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?_

\- _Je n'ai pas d'argent, mes sous son à l'appartement,_ répondis-je

\- _Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tu veux quoi ?_

\- _J_ _e veux bien une bière._

 _\- Tu n'es pas trop jeune pour boire de l'alcool,_ demanda-t-elle en revenant avec ma bière et me la tendant

\- _Non, j'ai 18 ans,_ l'informai-je.

\- _Vraiment ? On ne dirait pas,_ dit-elle.

\- _Je sais, on me le dit souvent._

- _Tu es donc plus âgé que Luffy,_ continua-t-elle.

\- _Ah bon ? Il a quel âge,_ demandai-je

\- _17 ans, me semble-t-il. Kidd en a 21 et Law 24._

\- _Kidd en a 21 et il est toujours au CFA,_ m'étonnais-je ?

\- _D'après ce que je sais son comportement lui a fait redoubler plusieurs classes. Et toi ? Tu as redoublée aussi, non ?_

\- _Ouais, je n'ai pas de très bonnes notes_ , répondis-je

\- _Et que veux-tu faire plus tard ?_

\- _J'aimerais devenir médecin, mais je sais déjà que c'est peine perdue_ , soupirai-je

\- _Qu'est ce qui te fais baisser ta moyenne,_ réfléchit Shakky

\- _Les maths et la biologie. J'adore la bio, seulement je suis assez feignante et je ne révise pas beaucoup._

\- _Tu devrais demander à Law, il est doué en tout ça,_ m'informa Shakky. »

Je soupirais bruyamment avant de boire une gorgée de ma bière. Je n'avais aucune envie de lui devoir quelque chose alors je n'allais certainement pas aller lui demander de l'aide.

Je buvais tranquillement, échangeant quelques mots avec Shakky de temps à autre jusqu'à 16 heures et quart où la porte du bar s'ouvrit. Je vis Law entrer et s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« _Salut Shakky,_ salua Law, _ça va aujourd'hui._

\- _Tout va bien, comme tu vois. Et toi ? Tes cours,_ répondit Shakky

\- _J_ _e m'en sors._

\- _Tu veux boire quelque chose,_ proposa la barmaid

\- _Non merci, je suis juste venu chercher la miss,_ dit-il avant de se tourner vers moi. _J'ai les clés, tu veux rentrer ou pas ?_

\- _Ouais, il faut que je pose mon sac. »_

Je descendis du tabouret, faisant signe à Shakky. De toute façon j'allais revenir travailler dans la soirée. Je suivais Law au travers des rues, légèrement en retrait. Je fixais son dos, constatant qu'il avait quitté sa blouse pour son habituel sweat-shirt jaune et noir.

Un moment passa avant que l'on arrive devant l'appartement. Il ouvrit la porte et me laissa entrer avant de la fermer. Il enleva ses chaussures et je fis de même. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine, prenant quelque chose à manger dans le frigo et allant s'installer sur le canapé, allumant la télévision.

N'ayant rien d'autre faire, je pris mon courage à deux mains et m'installa à côté de lui, embarquant mes devoirs avec moi. J'éparpillais mes exercices de maths avant d'essayer de les faire, vaguement distraite par la télé.

Au bout d'un certain temps je poussais un profond soupire avant de laisser lourdement tomber ma tête sur la table. Les maths n'étaient vraiment pas mon fort.

« _Que fais-tu_ , me demanda-t-il moqueur

\- _Mes devoirs,_ répondis-je, la tête toujours sur la table. _Ça_ _ne se voit pas ?_

\- _Mais comme matière ?_

\- _Des maths,_ dis-je.

\- _Ce n'est pas compliqué,_ dit-il en prenant des papier à côté de ma tête, _tu veux que je t'explique ?_

\- _Sans façon_ , refusais-je en faisant rouler ma tête sur le côté pour pouvoir le regarder. »

Je me relevais difficilement en lui prenant le papier, qu'il venait de me prendre, des mains. Je rangeais tout ça, abandonnant l'idée même d'étudier. Je me levais et me rendit dans la cuisine, m'asseyant face à l'îlot et mangeant un goûter improvisé.

« _Tu sais que si tu ne révises pas tu n'as aucune chance d'entrer à la fac de médecine_ intervint Law

\- _Merci, je suis au courant_ grognai-je.

\- _Si tu acceptais mon aide tu pourrais remonter ta moyenne et peut-être même décrocher une bourse._

- _Je veux bien croire que tu es doué, mais avant que tu arrives à faire ce genre de miracle tu as encore un chemin à faire,_ dis-je. »

Il ne répondit rien, me regardant manger.

« _Tu manges beaucoup de sucré, je me trompe ?_

\- _Tu comptes faire une remarque sur tout ce que je fais_ , soupirai-je d'un ton froid

\- _Ce n'est pas bon pour ton corps_ , ignora-t-il ma question

\- _Merci papa pour ses bons conseils sur la vie. Maintenant puis-je avoir un peu de tranquillité ?_ »

Il resta muet un moment avant de regarder mon poignet. Je suivais son regard alors que je constatais que je n'avais pas mis mon attelle.

 _Il me semble t'avoir dit de garder l'attelle pendant une semaine,_ me sermonna-t-il.

\- _Oui mais ce matin j'étais à la bourre parce que monsieur Kidd avait pris la salle de bain,_ me défendis-je.

\- _Je t'avais prévenue qu'il mettait du temps._ »

Je soupirais, agacée de ses remarques et je rangeais ce que je venais de sortir. Alors que je faisais la vaisselle je vis Law aller dans sa chambre puis en sortir avec une clé qu'il me tendit.

Je la pris, comprenant qu'il s'agissait de celle de l'appartement et repris mon activité.

Je venais de terminer mon service au bar et je marchais, exténuée, me rendant chez moi. Une fois à l'appartement je passais la porte et ne fit même pas gaffe à Luffy qui était en train de manger tout en dormant, me dirigeant vers ma chambre.

Je soupirais avant de m'affaler sur le lit épuisée, me rappelant que dans seulement deux jours ce serait le week-end.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Ce matin-là je fus réveillée par une douleur dans le dos. Je grognais avant de regarder l'heure qui affichait 5h12. Je soupirais et essayais de me rendormir dans une position moins douloureuse. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure j'abandonnais l'idée de me rendormir, ayant bien trop mal pour cela.

Je me levais donc et me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuné. Je vis alors Law, appuyé contre un meuble de la cuisine, café à la main. Il ne portait pas de haut, laissant ses tatouages parfaitement visibles. Je les observais un moment avant de reporter mon attention sur son visage. Il affichait un air surprit.

« _Déjà debout miss ?_

\- _Tu veux bien arrêter de balancer des évidences comme ça,_ dis-je d'un air énervé _? Si tu me vois ici c'est que je suis debout, non ?_

\- _On n'est pas du matin à ce que je vois,_ constata-t-il.

\- _Non._

\- _Qu'est ce qui t'a réveillé_ , demanda-t-il

\- _J'ai mal au dos,_ répondis-je simplement. »

Il posa son café avant de me scruter du regard. Je fus un peu déstabilisée mais je ne montrais rien.

« Tu as souvent mal au dos, demanda-t-il ?

\- _Ça m'arrive des fois._ »

Il sembla réfléchir un moment avant de regarder mon bas ventre avec insistance. Je fus fortement gênée et je sentis mes joues me chauffées.

« _Non mais faut pas se gêner_ , m'énervai-je

\- _Tu as peut-être un déhanchement_ , dit-il en relevant le regard. »

A cet instant je me sentis ridicule d'avoir été gênée alors qu'il regardait juste si j'avais un problème. Je le vis s'avancer vers moi et se mettre juste devant.

« Enlève ton haut et ton bas, m'ordonna-t-il.

\- _Pardon,_ m'écriai-je

\- _Ne t'en fais pas,_ se moqua-t-il, _je veux juste voir si il te faut faire des radios._

\- _Non mais je ne vais pas me déshabiller devant toi quand même !_

\- _Aller, fait pas ton enfant,_ dit-il avec un sourire en coin. »

Je fixais mon regard dans le siens, le regardant durement. Il était hors de question que je me déshabille devant lui, docteur ou non. Un combat de regard s'engagea alors avant que je n'abandonne. De toute façon si les douleurs persistaient il allait bien falloir que j'aille voir un médecin alors autant le faire maintenant, au moins la consultation ne serait pas payante.

Je soupirais fortement avant de me mettre dos à lui et d'enlever mes affaires. Une fois que je fus en sous-vêtements je me tournais vers lui, gênée.

« _Tourne-toi, mets-toi droite et sers les pieds,_ _m'ordonna-t-il_ »

Je fis ce qu'il me dit sans broncher, toujours gênée de la situation. Je sursautais quand je sentis une de ses mains sur chacune de mes hanches. Je me tournais et reculais précipitamment.

J'aurais bien voulu lui donner le même coup que celui que j'avais donné à Kidd, seulement mon poignet n'étais toujours pas guérit et j'avais déjà assez de mal à écrire à cause de ça.

Je me contentais alors de lui lancer un regard noir, ce qui l'amusa visiblement.

« _Reviens, je veux juste voir si tes hanches sont à la même hauteur._ »

Je ne disais rien, le toisant du regard pendant un instant avant de m'exécuter. Je me remis de dos comme il me l'avait dit et il posa de nouveau ses mains sur mes hanches. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais ça me parut durer des minutes entières. Je sentais son regard posé sur mon bassin et ça me gêna vraiment.

Au bout d'un moment il enleva ses mains et se releva. Je me précipitais d'aller chercher mon haut de pyjama et le remis, suivit de mon bas. Je retournais ensuite vers lui.

« _Tu as l'air d'avoir une jambe plus courte que l'autre, tu devrais faire des radios._

\- _Sans façon,_ refusai-je.

\- _Comme tu voudras,_ accepta Law d'un ton désinvolte, _en tout cas j'espère pour toi que c'est ça aussi non l'autre raison serais encore plus gênante._

\- _Pourquoi,_ m'inquiétai-je

- _Il se pourrait que ce soit juste ta poitrine qui soit trop lourde,_ finit-il avec un petit sourire fourbe. »

Je rougis fasse à ce qu'il disait avant de lui tourner le dos et de me rendre dans ma chambre, les joues toujours en feu. Je pris mes affaires et allai me doucher. Je ne mis pas plus de 10 minutes sous la douche et lorsque je sortie, déjà prête, je vis Law me fixer le poignet.

Je compris directement et j'allais chercher l'attelle dans ma chambre, me la mettant pour pas encore à avoir de réflexion de sa part. Je m'assis devant la télé et le vit commencer à partir. Avant de passer l'entrée il se tourna vers moi.

« _Ce soir je risque de passer au bar avec des amis, ne soit pas étonnée,_ m'informa-t-il.

\- _Bah tu fais ce que tu veux, pas besoin de me tenir au courant de ta vie._

\- _Je te dis ça parce qu'ils sont assez lourd et risque de t'emmerder un peu._

\- _Déjà que toi tu n'es pas un cadeau alors je n'imagine pas tes amis,_ marmonnai-je.

\- _Je t'ai entendu,_ sourit fourbement le brun.

\- _Mais comment tu fais pour toujours entendre ce que je dis,_ grognai-je

\- _Ça te dérange,_ demanda-t-il fourbement

\- _Non mais c'est chiant._ »

Il ne répondit rien, affichant toujours son sourire moqueur avant de sortir de l'appartement. Je reportais mon attention sur la télévision avant de voir Luffy sortir de sa chambre en courant, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Il en sorti au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, déjà prêt à partir. Je le regardais aller dans la cuisine et prendre à manger avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi, me souriant.

« _On a sport aujourd'hui_ , m'informa Luffy. »

Je ne répondis rien, le regardant. Pourquoi me disait-il cela ? Certes le sport était ce que je préférais, mais pourquoi m'en informer spécialement ? La réponse ne tarda pas.

« _Tu veux te mettre dans notre équipe,_ proposa-t-il _? On fait basket._

\- _Je ne sais pas, on verra._

\- _On est la meilleur équipe tu verras,_ s'exclama-t-il _! En plus on joue contre les élèves du CFA d'à côté puisque leur gymnase a été inondé la semaine dernière._

\- _Génial,_ ironisai-je en soupirant. »

Il ne disait rien et continua de manger comme si de rien n'était. Au bout d'un moment je vis le roux se lever, avec une tête à faire peur. Il alla se chercher à manger avant de nous rejoindre devant la télé.

« _Bouge, tu prends trop de place_ , grogna-t-il.

\- _Eh ! Mais t'as cas aller ailleurs si t'es pas content,_ m'offusquai-je

\- _Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es grosse._ »

Ma mâchoire en tomba, il était encore plus cassant que moi le matin. En plus ce qu'il disait était totalement faux puisque j'étais fine et petite, je ne pouvais donc pas prendre autant de place qu'il le disait.

Sans que je ne puisse rien faire il me poussa et s'installa. Le canapé était plutôt grand, mais monsieur ne semblait pas vouloir aller de l'autre côté et préférait me faire me décaler. Je ne disais rien, râlant encore silencieusement, avant de regarder de nouveau la télévision, attendant qu'il soit l'heure de se rendre en cour.

J'étais dans les vestiaires des filles, me changeant pour me mettre en tenue de sport. Une fois cela de fait je sortis de la pièce de change, accompagnée de Nami. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le prof pour savoir quelle équipe j'allais rejoindre, mais une fois devant lui je vis qu'il avait le regard fixé sur mon attelle au poignet.

« _Tu peux jouer avec ça,_ me demanda le prof de sport

- _Oui oui, c'est rien,_ répondis-je.

\- _Tu es droitière ou gauchère,_ continua-t-il à me questionner

\- _Gauchère pourquoi ?_

\- _Parce que ça veut dire que ta main de prédiction est blessée, je ne te fais pas jouer si tu es blessée._

- _Quoi,_ m'énervai-je _?! Mais non ! Pour une fois que j'ai une matière qui me plaît._

- _Rien à faire, si tu te blesse d'avantage se serra ma responsabilité. Tu la gardes combien de temps ?_

\- _Jusqu'à mardi prochain_ , dis-je en soupirant.

\- _Bien, la semaine prochaine tu joueras, en attendant assied toi et observe_ , m'ordonna le prof. »

Je grognais en faisant ce qu'il me disait. En sortant du vestiaire je vis Luffy arriver vers moi, visiblement surpris de voir que j'étais assise.

« _Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

\- _J_ _e n'ai pas le droit de faire sport,_ râlai-je.

\- _Pourquoi ?_

\- _A cause de ça,_ dis-je en montrant mon poignet. »

Luffy ne répondit rien, me lançant un regard compatissant avant de rejoindre son équipe. Quelques minutes passèrent sans que le match commence, ce qui m'étonna. Ce fut seulement quand je vis une autre classe entrer que je compris qu'ils attendaient les CFA pour faire un match.

Alors que je boudais toujours dans mon coin, jurant à voix basse, je vis Kidd arriver vers moi, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« _Bah alors ma belle, on est blessée,_ se moqua le roux

\- _Va te faire foutre ! C'est ta faute,_ grognai-je avec hargne »

Il rigola avant de rejoindre son équipe et commencer les matchs. Je les regardais d'un œil distrait, toujours en train de râler.

Le cour se passa rapidement et je repartie me changer, déçue de ne pas avoir pu jouer. Après ça j'allais sortir du gymnase mais me rendis compte que j'avais oublié mon tee-shirt de sport. Je me redirigeais vers les vestiaires vides avant de m'apprêter à ressortir.

Plus personne ne traînait dans le gymnase et je vis un ballon traîner. Je posais mes affaires avant de le récupérer et de marquer un panier qui aurait valu 3 points si nous étions en match. Alors que je souriais face à ce que je venais de faire, un applaudissement se fit entendre. Je tournais la tête vers les tribunes et vis Kidd qui me regardait avec un sourire moqueur.

Il descendit et s'approcha de moi alors que je lui adressais un regard noir. Il récupéra le ballon et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi.

« _Tu es assez douée pour une petite fille,_ se moqua Kidd.

\- _Premièrement je ne suis pas petite, je suis de taille légèrement plus basse que la moyenne,_ répliquai-je, _et secondement ce n'est pas parce que je suis une fille que je suis nulle. Je pourrais te battre quand je veux._

\- _Vraiment ? Alors que dis-tu d'un un-contre-un,_ me provoqua-t-il

\- _Quand tu veux,_ m'exclamai-je déterminée

- _Bien, alors que dis-tu de maintenant,_ proposa-t-il

- _Tu n'as pas cour ?_

\- _Si, mais ce n'est pas grave. Alors ? Tu acceptes où tu te défiles ?_

\- _J'ai un contrôle là,_ protestai-je.

\- _Ce n'est pas grave, tu rattraperas._ »

Je réfléchissais, les cours étaient importants, mais si on ne faisait pas le match il allait dire que je le faisais exprès. Je soupirais avant de lui prendre le ballon des bras et de me placer, prête à commencer le match.

Nous jouâmes un bon moment avant que la sonnerie de midi ne retentisse. Je grognais fortement alors qu'il avançait vers moi, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres. Il avait gagné mais de seulement 6 points.

« _Bon, je dois avouer que tu es assez douée quand même,_ admit Kidd.

\- _Merci,_ grognai-je. »

Il commença à partir vers la sortie, récupérant ses affaires. Avant de sortir du bâtiment il se tourna vers moi.

« _On se refera un match la prochaine fois_. »

Et il sortit. Je pris à mon tour mes affaires avant de sortir du bâtiment. Je marchais tranquillement dans la cour avant de voir Luffy arriver en courant vers moi.

« _Tu étais où_ , me demanda Luffy

\- _Au gymnase._

\- _Pourquoi,_ continua-t-il

\- _Je faisais un match de basket avec Kidd,_ expliquai-je.

\- _Ah d'accord_ , me sourit-il avant de me prendre par le poignet. _Tu viens, on va manger au Baratie._ »

Je fus contrainte de le suivre, n'ayant pas d'autre alternative. Une fois arrivé sur place on s'installa avec ses amis. Je ne leur adressais la parole que pour répondre à leur question, restant assez froide.

Alors que la journée était terminée, Luffy et moi étions rentrés à l'appartement. Nous entrâmes avant qu'il ne se mette à goûter. N'ayant pas très faim je me contentais de regarder la télévision pendant que le brun me parlait sans cesse.

« _Pourquoi tu t'accroches tant ?_

\- _M'accrocher à quoi,_ ne semblant pas comprendre ma question

 _A ce que je devienne ton amie ?_

\- _Bah je ne suis pas du genre à lâcher l'affaire,_ répondit-il, _et puis tu n'es pas méchante malgré ce que tu veux nous montrer._

\- _Si tu le dis,_ conclus-je. »

Je reportais mon attention sur la télé, ne disant plus rien, écoutant vaguement Luffy me raconter une histoire. Au bout d'un certain temps je regardais l'heure et me dis qu'il était temps d'aller me préparer.

Me voyant me lever Luffy me lança un regard intrigué.

« _Je ne vais pas tarder à aller travailler,_ répondis-je à sa question muette. »

Il ne dit rien, acquiesçant et je partis me changer. Une fois que je fus prête je sortis de l'appartement et me dirigeais vers le bar dans lequel je travaillais depuis déjà 4 jours.

Une fois que j'y fus Shakky me salua et je commençais mon service. Je jonglais entre les tables avant de voir, assise à une table, la fille que j'avais croisée sur le toit avec Kidd.

Je soupirais avant de me diriger vers elle et son groupe d'amis. Elle eut un sourire amusé quand elle me vit et prit un air hautain.

« _Tiens,_ commença la fille, _mais tu ne serais pas la salope du toit ?_

\- _La salope,_ répétai-je calmement _? Ce n'est pas moi qui allais baiser sur le toit du lycée._ »

Elle me lança un regard offusqué avant que j'entende une de ses copines rire. Je la regardais, la scrutant de haut en bas. Elle avait des cheveux roses attachés en deux couettes. Je haussais un sourcil, ne comprenant pas bien son hilarité.

« _C'est vrai que tu n'as pas la carrure d'une salope,_ renchérie la rose, _généralement elles sont un minimum jolies._ »

Je la regardais attentivement, me rappelant d'une vague description d'elle par Luffy qui m'avait dit qu'elle craquait sur le gars aux cheveux verts.

« _Ce n'est pas toi qui craque sur l'autre débile aux cheveux verts,_ lui demandai-je

\- _Moi,_ s'écria la rose _?! Pas du tout ! Il m'énerve !_

\- _Ah…_ dis-je en reprenant mon sérieux. _Bon, vous voulez quoi à boire ?_ »

Je pris leur commande, ignorant les critiques qui fusaient. Je trouvais ça bien gamin pour des personnes de leur âge.

Une fois que cela fut fait je me dirigeais vers une autre table où je vis Law accompagné de deux personnes. Je soupirais avant de me rendre vers eux.

« _Que voulez-vous à boire ?_ »

L'un des deux accompagnateurs du brun avait les cheveux châtain légèrement cachés par une casquette. L'autre avait aussi un couvre-chef ayant inscrit dessus « Penguin ».

« _Je veux bien une bière,_ commanda le châtain.

\- _Pareil pour moi,_ dit l'autre.

\- _Bien_ , dis-je avant de me tourner vers Law. _Et toi ?_

\- _Une bière aussi s'il te plaît,_ demanda-t-il. »

Je me tournais avant d'aller chercher ce qu'ils voulaient et leur amener. Devant eux, je vis que Law me regarder de haut en bas. Je ne disais rien mais cela ne tarda pas à m'agacer.

« _Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu veux une photo peut-être ?!_

\- _Ça te va bien cette tenue,_ m'ignora-t-il. _Bien que je regrette celle de ce matin._

\- _Ta gueule,_ grognais. »

Je vis le regard perdu de ses deux amis qui jonglaient entre moi et Law avant de se mettre à leur tour à me détailler.

« _Tu es la copine de Law,_ demanda le châtain

\- _Genre il aurait une copine,_ rigola l'autre. _Tu rêves là Shachi._

\- _Tais-toi Penguin,_ dit Law à celui qui portait la casquette avec écrit "Penguin" dessus, _j'ai eu plus de copine que tu n'en auras jamais dans ta vie._ »

Le dénommé Penguin fit une courte dépression, se rendant sûrement compte que ce que venait de lui dire Law était vrai. Après tout il paraissait évident que Law devait avoir beaucoup plus de facilité à se trouver des filles que eux.

Il faut dire qu'il a un sacré charme et en plus il est bien foutu. Je sortis ses pensées de ma tête lorsque je vis le dénommé Shachi me fixer. N'ayant pas entendu ce qu'il venait de dire il répéta.

« _Alors,_ insista Shachi

\- _Alors quoi ?_

\- _Tu es la copine de Law ,_ demanda celui-ci »

Je levais les yeux au ciel devant l'indiscrétion de la question. Je vis le sourire amusé de Law c'est alors qu'une idée me passa en tête. Avec un sourire fourbe je regardais le châtain.

« _Et si c'était le cas, ça te ferrais quoi,_ aguichai-je

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et je reportais mon regard vers Law qui avait une expression toute aussi surprise bien qu'il semblait amusé de la situation. Je ne me retins pas de rire.

« _Je rigole, calmez-vous. Bien sûr que non je ne sors pas avec lui, il est bien trop chiant._ »

Sur ses mots je leur laissais l'addition avant de reprendre mon service comme si de rien n'était.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Mon réveil sonna fortement, me hurlant dans les oreilles. Mécaniquement je l'arrêtais avant de me lever tel un zombi. J'arrivais dans la cuisine et pris un verre de lait, ne faisant pas gaffe à ce qui m'entourait.

Je n'avais jamais été autant fatiguée de ma vie, et je n'avais même pas la force de me dire que nous étions vendredi et que donc demain ce serrais le week-end. Je me dirigeais mécaniquement vers la salle de bain, heureuse que Kidd ne s'y trouve pas, et je me mis immédiatement sous la douche.

Il me fallut une bonne demi-heure pour me réveiller et sortir de la douche. J'allais m'habiller avant de remarquer que j'avais oublié mes affaires dans ma chambre. Je soupirais avant d'enrouler une serviette autour de moi et de sortir de la salle de bain.

J'avais, un instant, espéré ne croiser personne, cependant ce fut sans compter sur Kidd qui venait à peine de se réveiller et sortait tout juste de sa chambre. Je bloquais un moment, ne bougeant plus. Il me détailla de haut en bas avant qu'un sourire lubrique n'apparaisse sur son visage.

« _Ça c'est ce que j'appelle un bon réveil,_ commença-t-il avec son air pervers. _Tu ne veux pas faire tomber la serviette ?_

\- _Non mais tu rêves,_ m'énervai-je »

Je lui passais devant en furie, les joues me brûlant. J'entrais dans ma chambre, m'enfermant dedans. Je m'habillais de mon habituel haut blanc et je sortis, sac sur le dos, de ma chambre.

Je sortis immédiatement de l'appartement sous le regard surprit de Luffy. Je marchais distraite dans les rues, songeant à la raison de mon brusque départ. J'avais pour habitude d'envoyer bouler les gens et c'était exactement ce que je venais de faire avec Kidd, seulement quelque chose clochait.

Je me rendis compte que depuis lundi, date précise de mon emménagement, je n'arrêtais pas d'être gênée. Autant quand Kidd m'avait embrassé que quand Law m'avait ausculté.

D'ailleurs, cela me fis repenser à mon mal de dos. Il avait raison, il fallait que j'aille faire des radios avant que ça s'aggrave. Je regardais alors l'heure et remarquais qu'il était seulement 7h42, et le vendredi je commençais à 9h00. Je décidais alors de me rendre à l'hôpital.

Je mis seulement 10 minutes à l'atteindre et j'entrais dans le hall, voyant la secrétaire au téléphone. J'attendais qu'elle ait terminé avant de m'approcher.

« _Bonjour, je voudrais prendre un rendez-vous pour une radio,_ demandai-je poliment.

\- _Pour quel jour,_ questionna la secrétaire

\- _Mercredi entre 10 heures et midi._

\- _Et avec quel médecin ?_

\- _Le docteur Law._ »

J'eus un moment de bug après avoir dit cela. Pourquoi prendre rendez-vous avec lui alors qu'il y avait toute une flopée d'autre médecin ? Je ne savais pas vraiment mais son nom m'avait échappé.

« _Désolé mais il a déjà des rendez-vous sur cette tranche d'horaire,_ répondit-elle, _peut-être à 15h00, cela vous irez ?_

\- _Oui, ça ira._

\- Bien, à quel nom ?

- _Kyuusone Leiko._

\- _Bien, au revoir._ »

Sur ses mots je lui tournais le dos, et sortit de l'hôpital, me dirigeant vers le lycée. Une fois devant je vis les grilles ouvertes, je m'engouffrais donc dans l'enceinte. Je regardais l'heure qu'affichait 8H21. Je soupirais en constatant qu'il me restait encore une bonne demi-heure de tranquillité, avant de me diriger vers l'intérieur du bâtiment. Je montais plusieurs étages avant d'arriver sur le toit.

Une fois que j'eus passé la porte j'entendis un fort ronflement. Intriguée je suivis le bruit pour voir Kidd, allongé à même le sol, qui dormait profondément. J'aurais presque put trouver la situation amusante s'il ne tenait pas quelque chose que je connaissais bien à la main.

Je fixais le carnet dans sa main, me souvenant que j'avais précipitamment caché mes dessins lorsque j'avais entendus des bruits venir vers ici mardi. Quand j'étais partie précipitamment suite à l'incident, je l'avais oublié. Il était donc évidant que ce qu'il tenait dans la main était mes dessins.

Je voulus lui prendre doucement des mains pour ne pas qu'il se réveille mais il se releva en sursaut. Mettant déjà baissé pour récupérer mon affaire, son front vint rencontrer violemment mon nez.

« _Aïe ! Mais ça ne va pas ! Putain, ça fait mal,_ grognais-je en me tenant douloureusement le nez

Je le vis mettre un temps à réaliser ce qu'il se passait alors que je me tordais de douleur. Il se leva avec un air légèrement affolé. Cela me surprit, j'avais mal mais il y avait pas raison de s'affoler.

« _Putain ton nez,_ s'affola-t-il

\- _Bah quoi mon nez,_ m'énervai-je _?! C'est ta faute, idiot !_

Alors que je lui gueulais dessus l'enlevais l'une de mes mains de sur mon nez, laissant l'autre dessus, et la regarda. Je vis qu'elle était pleine de sang. Immédiatement je compris la panique de Kidd.

Je grognais quelques injures avant d'aller m'asseoir au sol, contre la rambarde qui nous séparait du vide. Je me calmais doucement avant de voir Kidd s'asseoir à côté de moi, toujours mon carnet en main.

« _Tu veux bien me rendre mon carnet,_ demandai-je

\- _C'est le tient ?_

\- _Bah ouais si je te le dis_.

\- _Tu dessines bien,_ conclut-il en me le tendant. _Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais douée en quelque chose toi._

\- _Parce que tu es doué en quelque chose toi ?!_

\- _Moi, je sais me battre_ , se moqua-t-il en regardant mon poignet.

\- _Ouais bah ce n'est pas ma faute si je n'ai pas beaucoup de forces._

\- _Déjà si tu mangeais mieux._

\- _Comment ça ?_

\- _Je ne te vois jamais manger sauf le matin._

\- _Je n'ai pas très faim._

\- _Bah force toi un peut,_ ordonna-t-il anormalement sérieux, _tu vas nous tomber dans les pommes à force._

\- _Parce que tu te soucis de mon alimentation maintenant ? Il manquait plus que ça. Entre l'un qui se soucis de mes états d'âme et veut faire ami-ami avec moi, toi qui te soucis de mon alimentation et l'autre qui se soucis de ma réussite scolaire et mon état de santé, j'en ai pas fini avec vous._

\- _Bah si tu faisais plus attention à toi en même temps._

\- _Je fais encore ce que je veux ! Je suis majeure et vaccinée alors merci de me laisser gérer ma vie comme je l'entends._

\- _Tu es majeure toi,_ s'étonna-t-il _? On dirait que tu as à peine 16 ans._

\- _Bah non, j'ai 18 ans et 19 le 12 février._

- _Genre,_ demanda-t-il, toujours surprit

\- _Si je te le dis idiot !_ »

Il me regarda un moment alors que je l'ignorais. Je me tenais toujours fermement le nez et celui-ci ne semblait pas s'arrêter de saigner. Je grognais encore quelques injures avant de voir Kidd se lever. Je le regardais surprise, ne sachant pas pourquoi il se levait.

« _Vient, on va à l'hôpital, tu as peut-être le nez cassé._

\- _Mais j'en viens de l'hôpital ! Et puis il n'y a pas une infirmerie ici ?_

\- _Je te conseil pas d'y aller, la vieille Kureha n'est pas une enfant de cœur, même moi je préférerais me faire soigner par Law et en prendre un coup sur ma fierté que par elle._

\- _Tu n'abuses pas un peu là ?_

\- _Non, pas le moins du monde._ »

Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de me lever pour le suivre. Seulement, à peine je fus debout que ma tête me tourna fortement. Je perdis l'équilibre et manquai de m'écraser au sol. Seulement Kidd me rattrapa avant que je ne le touche et soupira bruyamment.

« _T'es vraiment un boulet ma parole._ »

Alors que j'allais répliquer, je le senti me porter et m'installer sur son dos. Je n'avais pas assez de force pour me débattre alors je me laissais faire, m'accrochant à son cou pour ne pas tomber.

Nous descendîmes les escaliers et arrivâmes devant la grille du bâtiment avant même que je puisse m'en rendre compte. Après cela nous nous dirigeâmes directement vers l'hôpital.

Bien trop fatiguée je posais ma tête contre son épaule et fermais les yeux. Doucement je me sentis comme m'endormir, luttant quelques fois pour ne pas tomber dans le sommeil.

Alors que j'étais sur le point de m'endormir doucement je remarquais que je me sentais anormalement bien contre le roux. J'aurais bien essayé de chasser cette idée de ma tête, mais je ne pouvais nier que j'étais vraiment bien calée, la tête contre son manteau de fortune, mes bras autour de son coup et ses mains soutenant mes cuisses pour me maintenir sur son dos.

J'allais m'endormir sur cette pensée, mais on me sortit de mon petit confort. Je sentis quelqu'un me porter. J'ouvris un œil difficilement pour voir Law qui m'amener vers un lit blanc. Je n'eus pas le temps d'en voir plus que je tombais de sommeil.

Je me réveillais doucement, ayant dormi assez longtemps. Je m'étirais doucement avant d'ouvrir doucement les yeux, la vision encore embrumée. Je me tournais pour mieux me caler, ayant mal au dos dans cette position, mais une force inconnue m'empêchait de tout mouvement.

Surprise, j'essayais de remettre mes idées en place, mais un souffle chaud contre mon cou me dérangeait fortement dans ma réflexion. Je tournais donc la tête vers ce souffle anormal et vis que Kidd dormait tranquillement.

J'écarquillais les yeux, voyant qu'il avait un bras sur ma taille, m'empêchant de bouger. Un cri s'échappa de ma gorge et je me débâtis avant de le pousser, le faisant tomber du lit.

Quand il vint rencontrer le sol il grogna fortement, se relevant doucement. Je me levais à mon tour, regardant autour de moi. Je ne me trouvais pas dans ma chambre, d'ailleurs je reconnu celle bordélique du roux en face de moi.

« _Qu'est-ce que je fou là,_ m'écriai-je, perdue

\- _Une fois à l'hôpital tu t'es endormie. Law t'a soignée et m'a dit de t'amener à l'appartement._

\- _Ça explique pas ce que je fais dans ton lit,_ m'énervai-je

\- _Bah je t'ai installé dans la chambre la plus proche, je n'ai pas fait gaffe._

\- _Non mais tu crois que cette excuse me suffira ?!_

\- _Arrête un peu de râler tout le temps, je t'ai rien fais, tu as juste dormis._

\- _Ça c'est toi qui le dis !_ »

Il leva les yeux au ciel alors que je regardais ma tenue. Je portais toujours mon haut blanc, celui-ci taché de sang sec d'ailleurs. Je reportais mon attention sur mon nez et mis mes mains dessus. Je sentis quelque chose et je sortis de la chambre de Kidd pour me diriger vers la salle de bain, m'observant dans le miroir.

J'avais une simple attelle sur le nez. Je tournais le regard vers Kidd qui se trouvait devant la porte.

 _Il a dit que tu la garderais 3 jours, ça suffirais,_ expliqua Kidd. _Il a aussi dit que tu devais manger plus et que c'était pour ça que tu avais des vertiges_. »

Je ne disais rien, sortant de la salle de bain, me rendant dans la cuisine. Je regardais l'heure qui affichait déjà 16h11. Je sortis alors de quoi manger, non pas parce que Kidd m'avait fait la remarque, mais parce que j'avais vraiment faim.

Je me mis à manger des gâteaux, voyant Kidd arriver vers moi. Il posa un carnet sur l'îlot où je mangeais et je compris qu'il avait récupéré mes dessins.

« _Merci,_ le remerciai-je en le prenant. »

J'allais le ranger puis je repris mon repas. Une fois que j'eus terminé j'allais devant la télé où Kidd était déjà installé. Je regardais celle-ci, les pensées distraites. Je me souvins de ce que j'avais pensé lorsqu'il m'avait emmené à l'hôpital et mes joues me brûlèrent. Je devais être sacrement fatiguée pour penser cela.

Je reportais mon attention sur la télé et je restais comme ça pendant un bon moment. Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à me concentrer sur le poste devant moi, mes pensées tournaient en rond dans ma tête.

J'avais emménagé depuis seulement 5 jours et tout était déjà emmêlé dans ma tête.

Luffy qui tenait absolument à être mon ami, ce qui, en y repensant, n'était pas vraiment dérangeant. C'est vrai qu'après tout, je n'avais aucune raison pour ne pas essayer de l'apprécier. Il avait l'air plutôt gentil et attachant, seulement toute ma vie je n'avais fait que fuir les gens.

Kidd aussi était plutôt sympa, même s'il avait un fort côté pervers et qu'il m'agaçait fortement, je devais bien admettre qu'il n'était pas si dérangeant que ça. Enfin si, dérangeant il l'était. Chiant aussi. Mais quelque chose le rendait affectif et je l'aimais déjà bien, même si je ne l'admettrais jamais.

Je repensais sans cesse à l'incident sur le toit. A chaque fois je me demandais bien pourquoi cela me perturbait autan. Peut-être me plaisait-il ? Je ne savais pas, je ne connaissais pas vraiment ce que c'était que d'apprécier quelqu'un dans ce sens.

Et quand à Law… Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi penser de lui. Il m'énervait à toujours être sur mon dos. Toujours se montrer supérieur bien que ce ne soit pas de manière hautaine qu'il le faisait. Mais ce gars était parfait ! Il m'énervait tellement, mais en même temps je l'appréciais au moins autant que les deux autres crétins.

En plus je ne savais pas pourquoi mais il m'intimidait légèrement. Il arrivait toujours à me gêner sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Même si la plus part des fois je ne faisais comme de rien, cet homme me déstabilisait vraiment.

La question de Shakky me résonna dans la tête. Est-ce qu'il me plaisait ? Je n'en savais trop rien. Tout comme Kidd, cela ne faisait que 5 jours que je les côtoyais, est-ce possible d'avoir des sentiments en si peu de temps ?

Je soupirais, attirant ainsi l'attention de Kidd qui était assis à côté de moi. Je me levais avant de me rendre dans ma chambre. Je me changeais, quittant mon haut blanc plein de sang pour un simple débardeur de la même couleur et une veste noir. Je pris un petit sac où je mis mon uniforme de travail et sorti de la chambre.

Je vis le regard intrigué de Kidd et je répondis à sa question muette.

« _Je vais au bar,_ dis-je simplement.

\- _Mais tu ne commences pas à 20 heures ?_

\- _Si, mais je veux juste voir Shakky._ »

Il ne répondit rien, me scrutant du regard avant de reporter son attention sur la télévision. Je quittais l'appartement et me rendit au bar. Je l'atteins en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire et entrai sous le regard surprit de la propriétaire.

Je m'assis au bar et soupirai fortement avant de laisser tomber ma tête contre le comptoir. J'entendis les pas de Shakky venir en ma direction. Toujours la tête contre le meuble, je la sentis poser quelque chose à côté de moi.

Je relevais la tête, buvant une gorgée de la bière qu'elle venait de poser à mon intention. Je la vis me fixer le nez un instant avant qu'elle ne pose la question.

« _Que t'est-il arrivé_ , me questionna Shakky

- _Je me suis cognée,_ soupirai-je. »

Elle eut un sourire amusé et ne dis rien de plus attendant sans doute que je me confis à elle, ce qui ne tarda pas.

 _Je suis perdue,_ grognai-je.

\- _Que t'arrive-t-il ma petite Kyuusone,_ s'inquiéta-t-elle en s'appuyant sur le comptoir

\- _Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends plus rien à ce qui se passe._

\- _Comment ça ?_

\- _Tu vois, avant d'arriver ici je m'étais fait des plans censés tenir._

\- _Quel genre de plan ?_

- _Je comptais aller en cour normalement, ne pas me faire d'amis et rester tranquille. Pour la colocation j'avais pensé qu'en me montrant froide ça éloignerait immédiatement les gens vivant avec moi. Et même au travail j'aurais cru rester poli avec mon patron mais sans plus,_ expliquai-je avant de soupirer. _Mais maintenant je me retrouve à parler de mes problèmes totalement débiles avec toi. Je suis sur le point d'accepter l'amitié de Luffy. Et pour Law et Kidd,_ fini-je en laissant ma phrase en suspens, ne sachant pas quoi dire

\- _Law et Kidd,_ insista la barmaid

\- _Je ne sais pas, ils me font chier ! J'ai toute les raisons du monde de les détester mais je n'y arrive pas ! Ça m'énerve !_ »

Je bus de nouveau ma bière, la finissant d'une traite, observant le sourire amusé de Shakky.

« _Ma petite Kyuu-… Je dois t'avouer que je ne vois pas où est le problème._

\- _Moi non plus, je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me dérange._ »

Je soupirais fortement, c'est vrai, après tout, pourquoi cela serrait un problème de me rapprocher d'eux ? C'était seulement que je n'en avais pas l'habitude. Je grognais en pensant à tout ça.

« _Je peux en avoir une autre ?_

\- _Tu devrais profiter_ , commença-t-elle en me servant mon verre. _Tu es belle et jeune, tu as toute la vie pour te faire des soucis._ »

Je soupirais, ne disant rien. Je restais muette un long moment, buvant calmement ma bière tout en réfléchissant sous le regard bien faisant de ma patronne. Au bout d'un moment, je posais, hésitante, la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis tout à l'heure.

 _Tu crois que j'ai des sentiments pour eux ? Enfin… je veux dire… en si peu de temps ?_ »

Un long sourire amusé se dessina sur son visage avant qu'elle ne s'appuie contre sa main, tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette avant de répondre.

« _Ça, seule toi peut le dire._ »

Je soupirais encore, prenant ma bière et la finissant d'une traite comme la première. J'étais vraiment perdue…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

Je me changeais dans une salle derrière le bar, ayant tout juste terminé mon service. Il était déjà minuit et demi. Une fois que je fus changée, je me dirigeais vers le devant du bar et m'assit. J'avais bien terminé mon service, mais je n'avais aucune envie de rentré à l'appartement, et comme le bar ouvrait jusqu'à 5 heure le vendredi et le samedi, j'en profitais.

Une fois assise devant Shakky, je l'interrogeais du regard.

« _Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je continue le service ? De toute façon je ne compte pas rentrer maintenant._

\- _Non, ne t'en fais pas,_ me rassura-t-elle. »

Je ne dis rien et je la vis aller servir un client. Je ne portais même pas attention aux gens autour de moi, perdue dans mes pensées et buvant une bière que j'avais pris avant de m'asseoir.

Je vis Shakky arriver vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

« _Il y a des gens à la table numéro 6 qui t'attendent, vas donc avec eux, ça t'évitera de rester seule à broyer du noir,_ sourit-elle, amusé.

\- _Des gens qui m'attendent ? Pourquoi ?_

\- _Tu ne comptais pas rentrer de toute façon alors va avec eux,_ ignora-t-elle ma question. »

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit et me rendis vers la table. Une fois assez près je reconnu la fille aux cheveux rose du nom de Bonney, celle-ci accompagnée de Law, qu'elle semblait engueuler, et de Kidd qui riait devant cette scène.

Je soupirais et voulu faire demi-tour mais la voix de la rose m'appela, m'arrêtant dans ma course, m'empêchant ainsi une soirée de tranquillité.

« _Hey,_ s'écria Bonney _! Leiko, c'est ça ? Viens avec nous, je t'ai vu au bar._ »

Je n'eus d'autre choix que de me tourner vers eux et je vis le regard surprit de mes deux colocataires. J'avançais tout en soupirant fortement. Une fois devant leur table je ne disais rien, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe justement sur ceux que j'essayais de fuir ?

Je vis Law se décaler sur la banquette, me laissant une place. Je soupirais avant de m'asseoir, mal à l'aise. Je restais muette alors que les trois me fixaient.

« _Tiens, je t'en ai pris une,_ dit-elle en me tendant une bière. »

Je regardais la boisson, sachant que ça allait faire la quatrième depuis cet après-midi. Je ne tenais pas particulièrement bien l'alcool, mais je n'osais pas la refuser. Je me disais que ça me changerais les idées et m'aiderais à me sentir moins mal à l'aise face à eux.

Je vidais la moitié d'une traite alors que la rose me souriait malicieusement en me demandant :

« _Alors ? Ça va de vivre avec ses deux idiots ? Ils ne sont pas trop chiants ?_

\- _Si, très chiants._

\- _Ça je n'en doute pas_ , rigola-t-elle. »

Elle me parla pendant toute la soirée, et au fur et à mesure je devenais de plus en plus bavarde, sans doute est-ce dût à l'alcool. Je ne me souvenais même plus du sujet de conversation, mais ça m'était totalement égal. Vers 2 heures et demi du matin, je vis que Law me regardais mal alors que je riais au éclat pour une raison qui m'échappait totalement, mais je m'en fichais.

Je devais être plutôt bourré puisque Law se leva, me forçant à me lever. Il avait un air énervé et me regardait durement et de me parler froidement.

« _On rentre._

\- _Eh, calme-toi, on a le temps,_ dis-je sans comprendre son changement d'humeur.

\- _Non, on rentre maintenant._

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu peux être coincé des fois._ »

Il me fixa longuement avant que je ne capitule. Alors que Bonney et Kidd restaient sur place, Law m'embarqua, saluant Shakky au passage. Nous marchâmes un moment dans la rue avant que je ne vois un petit parc.

Sans laisser le temps à Law de protester que je le tirais vers celui-ci. Il y avait des jeux pour enfants ainsi que de grandes étendues d'herbe, quelques bancs par-ci par-là et un grand lac. Je trouvais ce parc très apaisant et je regrettais de ne pas l'avoir découvert avant.

Je marchais machinalement vers les jeux pour enfants, rentrant dans l'espace délimité par un petit grillage, avant de m'asseoir sur une balançoire. Law me suivit à contre cœur, me regardant me balancer comme une enfant de 7 ans, appuyé contre le grillage.

Une fois que j'eus fini de m'amuser je rejoins Law qui avait les bras croisé sur son torse malgré un petit sourire amusé sur ses lèvres. Je me mis juste en face de lui et lui sourit de toute mes dents avant de me caler à côté de lui, m'appuyant contre le grillage qui séparait l'espace de jeu du reste du parc.

« _Ça me rappel des souvenir les parcs comme ça,_ pensais-je en voix haute. »

Il me regardait intrigué par ce que je disais. Un fin sourire nostalgique s'installa sur mes lèvres.

« _Je me souviens que quand j'étais plus jeune j'allais toujours dans des parcs de jeu avec mes sœurs. On se réfugiait là-bas après nos fugues._

\- _Tu as des sœurs,_ demanda-t-il surprit

\- _J'avais_ , soupirais-je tristement. _Quand je suis partie de chez moi la plus vieille des deux n'a pas voulu me suivre et a refusé que je prenne notre petite sœur avec moi. Cela fait maintenant 2 ans que je n'ai plus une seule nouvelle._

\- _Pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée avec elles ?_

\- _C'est compliqué._ »

Nous restâmes silencieux un moment avant que je ne change de sujet. Celui-ci était très délicat et je n'aimais pas l'aborder, d'ailleurs je me demandais bien pourquoi j'en avais déjà autant dit.

« _Bon, on rentre,_ demandai-je »

Il acquiesça et nous avions repris notre chemin. Une fois à l'appartement, j'entrais dans la cuisine, ayant anormalement faim. Alors que je m'apprêtais à prendre un paquet de gâteaux dans le placard du haut, étant sur la pointe des pieds car j'étais trop petite pour l'atteindre, je sentis Law m'arrêter dans mon geste.

Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur, me remettant de plein pied.

« _Tu manges trop de sucré,_ s'expliqua-t-il.

\- _Tu sais que tu es agaçant ?_

\- _Je sais,_ sourit-il fourbement comme à son habitude. »

Il me lâcha la main avant de se rendre vers un autre placard et d'en sortir un paquet de pâtes. Je compris qu'il voulait que je mange ça, seulement je n'avais jamais fait de pâtes de ma vie.

« _Je ne sais pas faire à manger._

\- _Tu n'es vraiment pas douée,_ se moqua Law.

\- _Bah tu as cas les faire toi, monsieur parfait._ »

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de commencer à préparer le repas. Je le regardais mettre de l'eau dans une casserole avant de se tourner vers moi.

« _Je vais me doucher, met les pâtes dès que ça boue._ »

J'acquiesçais alors qu'il partit se doucher. J'attendais un moment mais je vis que ça ne bougeait pas. J'augmentais alors la température avant d'aller me mettre en pyjama.

Je mis un certain temps à me changer, me battant avec mes affaires. Une fois que cela fut fait je me dirigeais tranquillement vers la cuisine avant de voir que l'eau débordait. Je me précipitais vers la casserole mais l'eau commença à atteindre le sol.

« _Law,_ m'affolai-je _! Viens m'aider !_ »

Je devinais qu'il m'avait entendu mon cri car il sortit précipitamment de la salle de bain, une simple serviette sur la taille. Il arrêta l'ébullition avant de vider l'eau dans l'évier. Une fois cela de fait il en remit et se tourna vers moi.

Je le regardais avec de yeux ronds, choquée de sa tenue. J'avais beau avoir assez d'alcool dans le sang pour taper tranquillement la causette avec des gens que j'essayais de fuir, mais pas assez pour m'empêcher d'être gêné.

Seulement il sembla que j'étais assez alcoolisé pour faire des remarques que je ne me serais jamais permise de faire en temps normal.

« _Putain ! Tu es bien foutu !_ »

Il me regarda surprit avant qu'un sourire moqueur n'apparaisse sur son visage.

« _Et toi tu es bien bourrée._

\- _Si tu crois que là je suis bourré il ne vaut mieux pas que tu me vois quand c'est vraiment le cas_ , rigolai-je.

\- _Tant que ça ?_

\- _Ouais, là j'ai juste envie de t'embrasser. Bourré j'aurais eu envie de coucher avec toi._ »

Son air surprit me fit rire un bon moment avant que je me calme.

« _Je rigole, calme toi._ »

Un sourire fourbe et légèrement déplacé naquit sur son visage alors qu'il s'approchait dangereusement de moi. Par réflexe je reculais.

« _Mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis très calme._

\- _Tu fais quoi là,_ reculai-je en étant peu rassurée »

Il ne dit rien et je fini par buter l'îlot de la cuisine. Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté de moi, s'appuyant sur le meuble. A cet instant je regrettais amèrement d'avoir voulu plaisanté. Mes joues me chauffèrent alors qu'il se rapprocha doucement juste avant de sceller ses lèvres aux miennes.

Je restais immobile, me laissant faire mais ne bougeant pas. J'attendais un instant avant qu'il s'éloigne avec un air amusé toujours collé au visage, sans doute à cause de la tête choquée que je devais afficher.

Je ne bougeais plus pendant un long moment, me demandant bien pourquoi je ne l'avais pas envoyé chier. Je me rendis pas compte du temps que je passais perdu dans mes pensées, mais quand j'en fus sorti les pâtes étaient prêtes et Law m'appelait depuis le salon. Heureusement pour moi il était allé s'habiller.

« Miss, tu viens manger ?

\- _Euh… Oui, j'arrive,_ acquiesçais un peu perturbée. »

Je repris mes esprits et me dirigeais vers le canapé où Law été déjà installé, mangeant et regardant la télévision. Je regardais l'heure et vis qu'il était déjà 3 heures et demi du matin.

Cela pourrait paraître bizarre de manger à cette heure-ci, mais j'étais bien trop perturbé pour penser à cela. A ce moment j'avais l'impression que ce qui venait de se passer m'avait totalement fait décuver, mais l'étrange envie de renouvellement me montrait que ce n'était clairement pas le cas.

Je mangeais, pensive. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas réagit ? Est-ce à cause de l'alcool ? Je l'espérais fortement car si ce n'était pas le cas, cela me donnerais une réponse à la question que j'avais posé plus tôt à Shakky. Et cette réponse n'était pas vraiment celle que j'avais espéré.

Une fois que j'eus terminé de manger je m'allongeais sur une partie du canapé, faisant en sorte de laisser une place suffisante à Law pour qu'il termine de manger. Je me sentais bien trop fatiguée pour aller jusqu'à ma chambre et je ne mis que quelques secondes avant de m'endormir profondément.

Alors que je dormais depuis seulement deux petites heures, le claquement de la porte d'entrée me fit sursauter. J'essuyais le filet de bave qui coulait le long de ma joue avant de remarquer que Law n'était plus là et que j'avais une couverture qui me recouvrait.

J'eus du mal à relever la tête, encore endormie, et je vis Kidd entrer dans le salon, ayant visiblement continué à boire après notre départ. Je le regardais se servir un verre d'eau avant qu'il ne se tourne vers moi. Il me regarda avec un air surpris alors que je grognais avant de me rallonger sur le canapé.

J'entendis ses pas venir vers moi et j'ouvris un œil pour voir le regard intrigué de Kidd. Je grognais encore une fois avant de remonter la couverture sur mon visage.

« _Bah qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? Tu n'as pas une chambre où dormir ?_

\- _Ta gueule, je suis fatiguée,_ grognai-je. »

J'entendis son rire mais je ne tardais pas à me rendormir profondément, l'ignorant superbement.

Le lendemain je fus réveillée par le bruit de la télévision. J'ouvrais doucement un œil puis l'autre. Un mal de tête me prit ensuite, et je gémissais de douleur, attirant ainsi l'attention de Kidd qui était assis sur l'espace restant du canapé. Il me regarda amusé.

« Tu as mal à la tête ?

\- _Non, tu crois,_ ironisai-je agressive

\- _Tu ne tiens pas beaucoup l'alcool_ , rigola-t-il, _seulement une bière et tu étais déjà bien bourrée._

\- _Premièrement ce n'était pas ma première mais ma quatrième, et deuxièmement je n'étais pas bourrée. Et puis en quoi est-ce un exploit de bien savoir tenir l'alcool ?_

\- _Tu n'étais pas bourrée ?_

\- _Loin de là._

\- _Tu te souviens de quoi on parlait avec Bonney hier ?_

\- _Euh…_ Réfléchis-je. _Je dois avouer que cette partie m'échappe, mais je me souviens de tout après, jusqu'à ce que Law me ramène et que je m'endorme._

\- _Bah ton cerveau ta fait oublié le pire alors,_ se moqua-t-il.

\- _Comment ça,_ demandais-je en me relevant et le regardant _? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

\- _Tu as avoué que Law et moi te plaision_ _s_ sourit-il fourbement.

\- _Hein_ , criai-je de surprise »

Comment aurais-je put admettre ça ? Je n'en étais même pas sur moi-même. Je restais choquée alors que Kidd se mit à rire grandement. Une fois qu'il fut calmé je lui adressais un regard noir.

« _Je plaisante._ »

Je fus soulagé, me demandant bien comment ça se serrais vraiment passé si ça avait été le cas. Cependant ce n'était pas près d'arriver car je n'avais pas pour habitude de dévoiler mes sentiments comme ça, et puis je n'avais aucune raison de le faire car ils ne me plaisaient pas. Du moins, pour l'instant, dans le doute, je préférais opter pour cette option-là.

Alors que je tergiversais, soulagée de ne pas avoir dit une telle chose, Kidd me freina dans mon remue méninge.

« _Par contre tu as roulé une pelle à un inconnu,_ se moqua-t-il.

\- _Quoi ?! Tu es sur que j'avais bu qu'une seule bière ? Parce que je ne ferais pas ça normalement._

\- _Bah on t'en a donné une puis tu as commencé à vider les notre lorsque Bonney commençais à te demander d'où tu venais et quelle était ta vie avant._

\- _Ah d'accord, je vois._

\- _Après que tu aies embrassé l'inconnu Law s'est énervé et t'a embarqué. Après je ne peux pas te dire ce qui s'est passé je n'étais pas là. En tout cas tu nous as bien fait rire,_ dit-i en rigolant.

\- _Ouais bah à ne jamais refaire si possible_ , soupirai-je. »

Je me levais avant de me rendre vers la cuisine et de me servir un verre d'eau. Un mal de tête me prenais et je ne savais pas où se cachaient les antidouleurs. Je regardais l'heure, voyant qu'il n'était que midi.

Je buvais, me rappelant ce qui c'était passé une fois que Law m'avais fait sortir du bar. Non seulement je lui avais parlé de mes sœurs mais en plus il m'avait embrassé. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Peut-être avait-il profité d'un moment de faiblesse.

Je réfléchissais, me perdant dans mes pensées avant que je ne revienne à moi en voyant Kidd essayer d'accéder au placard à verre contre lequel j'étais appuyé.

« _Tu comptes rester là encore longtemps ?_

\- _Au fait, pourquoi vous avez décidé de faire de la colocation,_ demandai-je en me décalant ?

\- _C'était plus pratique et moins cher, enfin pour ma part c'est pour ça._

\- _Vous faites comment pour payer le loyer ? Enfin, Law il travail je le vois, mais toi et Luffy ?_

- _Moi je travaille du lundi au mercredi avec le CFA et Luffy, il me semble que c'est son grand père qui lui donne de quoi payer._ »

Je ne répondis rien avant de me rendre compte de l'absence de Luffy, et ça depuis hier soir. Curieuse, je demandais à Kidd :

« _Il est où Luffy au fait ?_

\- _Chez son frère, il me semble._

\- _Il a un frère ?_

\- _Ouais, je crois il s'appelle Ace. Il travaille dans l'entreprise de Barbe Blanche, un homme de grande renommée dans son secteur._

\- _Et Law ? Où est-il ?_

\- _Il travaille à l'hôpital._

\- _Ah…_ Dis-je simplement. »

Je ne disais rien avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Je me lavais et une fois prête je sortis de la pièce. Je vis Kidd prêt à sortir et je l'interrogeais du regard.

« _Je vais voir Killer, tu veux venir avec moi ?_

\- _Sans façon._ »

Il partit sur ces mots alors que j'allais m'asseoir sur le canapé, réfléchissant. Je me demandais bien comment, hier soir, j'avais pu me laisser aller comme ça. Comment Law avait-il put m'embrasser ?

Je laissais ses questions en suspens, décidant de ne plus y penser. Pour ma santé mentale il fallait bien mieux que j'oublie tout ça.

Cependant, malgré cette partie-là, autre chose me perturbais. Pourquoi lui avais-je parlé de mes sœurs ? Je n'en avais jamais parlés à personnes jusqu'à présent et je ne savais vraiment pas pourquoi j'avais fait une telle chose.

C'était un sujet que je détestais plus que tout aborder, je suppose d'ailleurs que c'était pour ça que je m'étais mise à finir les boissons qu'il restait. Je soupirais fortement, sachant parfaitement que même si j'essayais de ne pas y penser, cela allait me torturer l'esprit toute la journée.

Si seulement tout ça n'était jamais arrivé…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

Je soupirais fortement avant de laisser tomber lourdement ma tête sur mon pupitre sous le regard interrogateur de Luffy.

Le week-end étais vite passé. Le samedi Law avait travaillé, Luffy était allé chez ses amis et Kidd n'était pas rentré avant le soir. J'avais profité de cette journée pour me reposer un peu, même si j'avais passé la plupart du temps à penser aux éléments de la veille.

Le dimanche, j'étais restée dans ma chambre à essayer de comprendre mes leçons de maths. Cette tentative fut vaine et j'en conclus que ce n'était vraiment pas pour moi.

D'ailleurs, à ce moment nous étions en cour de maths et j'en étais bien lassée. Heureusement pour moi aujourd'hui nous étions mercredi, ce qui voulait dire qu'après cette heure-ci j'avais terminé la journée.

Alors que je me reposais sur mon pupitre, un bruit sourd contre celui-ci me fit sursauter et relever la tête. Je vis le regard dur de mon prof de maths.

« _Mademoiselle Kyuusone, puisque vous avez l'air fasciné par ce cour, allez donc corriger les au tableau,_ m'ordonna-t-il.

\- _Mais j'ai rien compris,_ m'offusquai-je

\- _Si déjà vous preniez la peine d'écouter_. »

Je soufflais avant de me diriger lascivement vers le tableau. Je vis toute sorte de formule de calcul que je ne comprenais pas le moins du monde. On aurait pu écrire un texte en chinois que j'aurais mieux compris.

Je grognais, figée devant le tableau et ne sachant quoi répondre. Au bout de deux bonnes minutes sans bouger, le prof se mit à gueuler.

« _Allez-vous asseoir ! Il va vraiment falloir que vous vous y mettez. Votre examen final n'arrive que dans quelques mois._ »

Je ne dis rien avant de retourner à ma place adressant un regard noir aux gens qui rigolaient. Une fois assise, je vis Luffy me regardait avec un grand sourire.

« _Tu es vraiment nulle en fait,_ fit remarquer Luffy.

\- _Je sais, mais merci de me le rappeler._

\- _Tu veux venir avec nous cet après-midi, on va chez Nami pour faire notre DM de maths. On pourra le faire ensemble, même si on n'est pas très doués._

\- _Pourquoi pas,_ acceptai-je en haussant les épaules »

Il me sourit de nouveau et je me demandais bien comment j'avais pu devenir amie avec ce genre de personne. Et tout ça en 2 jours.

Lundi Luffy avait de nouveau insisté pour que je l'accompagne manger au restaurant où travaillait Sanji, l'un de ses amis. Même si je n'avais fait que picorer dans mon assiette, je les avais suivit. Le lendemain ce fut la même chose sauf qu'il m'obligeait, chaque récrées, à rester avec eux.

J'avais finalement appris à les connaître, et même si je restais assez froide, je les aimais bien. Chacun avait son propre caractère et chacun était attachant à sa manière. Surtout Luffy. Même si sa bonne humeur m'avais freinée au départ, je devais bien avouer que ça faisait sourire de voir sa bêtise.

Pendant ses deux jours j'avais aussi, lorsque Luffy me laissait un moment de repos, passer du temps sur le toit, accompagné de Kidd qui, lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas, séchait ses cours.

Je restais tout de même bien plus froide avec lui que Luffy, il m'énervait tellement que j'avais juste envie de le frapper à certaine reprise. Mais à ces moment je me rappelais que je venais d'enlever mon attelle et que ce n'était pas pour en avoir une autre.

Le roux s'amusait à me gêner, me provoquant souvent. Généralement je m'énervais et partais en furie, mais j'avais fini par m'y habituer. Et puis en y repensant je me rendais compte que sa compagnie n'était pas si désagréable que ça.

Alors que j'étais en train de regarder par la fenêtre d'un air pensif, la sonnerie retentit dans le bâtiment, signalant la fin du cour. Je soupirais de soulagement avant de ranger mes affaires et de me lever.

Je regardais Luffy faire de même avant de le suivre pour quitter la classe. Une fois devant le portail la rousse nous rejoignit. Elle me salua avec un sourire aimable avant que nous nous mettions à marcher jusqu'à chez elle.

Sa maison était un peu éloignée du centre-ville et se trouvait dans un endroit bien plus paisible. La maison était assez petite mais chaleureuse à première vue. Tout autour de la maison se trouvait plein de mandariniers aux feuilles oranges vu la saison.

Nous entrâmes dans la maison et je vis une jeune fille, à peine plus âgé que nous. Elle avait de cours cheveux bleutés et un tatouage qui passait de son cou à son épaule. Elle nous sourit gentiment

« _Salut Luffy,_ salua la fille avant de se tourner vers moi avec un gentil sourire. _Bonjour, tu dois être Leiko, c'est ça ?_

\- _Euh… oui, mais comment tu sais mon prénom ?_

\- _Nami m'a raconté que tu étais dans sa classe._

\- _Ah…_

\- _Je suis Nodjiko, la sœur de Nami. Enchantée._

\- _De même._

- _Bon ce n'est pas tout on a du travail,_ intervint Nami en me tirant par le bras. »

Elle m'embarqua avant que je ne puisse protester et m'amena dans une pièce qui ressemblait à une chambre. Elle me lâcha alors que je regardais la pièce. Elle n'était pas bien grande et peu meublée. Seul un lit et un bureau se trouvait dans cette chambre.

Alors que Nami tapait Luffy pour je ne sais qu'elle raison, je vis un petit cadre sur son bureau, à côté d'un grand tas de feuille. Curieuse je me dirigeais vers celui-ci et regardais la photo qui se trouvait dedans.

Je reconnu Nami étant jeune et j'en déduisis que celle aux cheveux bleus été sa sœur. La femme qui se trouvait avec elles avait des cheveux rose foncés et une cigarette à la bouche.

Je pris le cadre, attendrit par ce tableau. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir triste à la vue d'une telle famille unie. Je me tournais vers Nami, le cadre en main.

« _Qui est-ce, sur la photo ?_

\- _C'est Belmer,_ dit-elle en lâchant Luffy. _C'était notre mère à Nodjiko et moi._

\- _Comment ça, c'était ?_

- _Elle a était tuée lorsque j'avais 10 ans._

\- _Oh… Désolée,_ m'excusai-je confuse

\- _Pas grave, ne t'en fait pas,_ sourit-elle. »

Je posais le cadre avant de me diriger vers mes deux camarades. Je regardais Luffy qui était au sol en train de manger je ne sais quoi.

Quitte à parler de sujet délicat, autant que j'en apprenne plus sur eux.

« _Et toi Luffy ? Tu as de la famille par ici ?_

\- _Ouais, j'ai un frère et mon grand-père. Ace travaille chez Barbe Blanche et papy au lycée._

\- _Et tes parents ?_

\- _Je les connais pas,_ dit-il d'un ton neutre en haussant les épaules.

\- _Ah…_

\- _Et toi,_ demanda Nami

\- _Moi quoi ?_

\- _Tu as de la famille ?_

\- _C'est compliqué,_ dis-je tristement. »

Elle n'ajouta rien, voyant certainement que je ne voulais absolument pas en parler. Je n'aimais pas parler de mes sœurs, cela me rendais triste. Sans cesse je me rappelais que je les avais laissé avec ce monstre qui m'a fait quitter mon chez moi il y a de cela 2 ans.

Je me forçais à ne plus y penser et décidais de changer de sujet.

« _Bon, on les fait ces maths ?_

\- _Ouaip,_ répondit Luffy »

Et on se mit à travailler tranquillement. Le midi, nous étions sortis manger au Baratie où ce fut Sanji qui nous servit. Luffy mangeais comme un porc alors que je grignotais un peu.

Ayant assez mangé je posais mes couverts, l'assiette à peine entamé. Je vis Luffy fixer mon assiette.

« _Tu ne manges pas,_ demanda-t-il en avalant ce qu'il avait dans la bouche

\- _J'ai plus faim_ répondis-je

\- _Je peux finir ?_

\- _Vas-y._ »

Il ne prit pas un instant avant de terminer mon assiette d'une traite, manquant de s'étouffer au passage. Pour le dessert le blond nous servit et je ne mis pas un instant avant de me ruer dessus.

Une fois le repas terminé je regardais l'heure. On s'était vite éternisé avec Luffy qui ne cessait jamais de manger, et il était l'heure pour moi d'aller faire mes radios.

Je saluais les deux compères avant de me mettre à marcher vers l'hôpital. Pour m'y rendre je passais devant le parc où je m'étais arrêté avec Law il y avait quelques jours de cela.

Je le regardais avant qu'un sourire nostalgique s'installe sur mon visage. Je repensais au temps où je partais de chez notre tuteur avec mes sœurs. On se cachait et il arrivait qu'on passe plusieurs jours à dormir dans ce genre de parc.

Je repris mon chemin, évitant le sujet. J'avais rendez-vous dans seulement 10 minutes et il m'en fallait au moins 15 pour m'y rendre.

Je pressais un peu le pas avant d'arriver devant le bâtiment médical. J'entrais avant de me rendre vers la secrétaire.

« _Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous avec le docteur Trafalgar Law._

- _A quel nom,_ _questionna la secrétaire_

\- _Kyuusone Leiko._

\- _Troisième étage, suivez les flèches vers la radiologie._

\- _Merci._ »

J'allai là où elle m'indiquait et arrivai dans une salle d'attente. J'attendis 5 bonnes minutes avant que Law ne sorte et ne me fixe.

« _Leiko, viens._ »

J'acquiesçais avant de le suivre. On entrait dans une salle où seul un banc se trouvait.

« _Enlève ton haut et ton bas puis rejoint moi dans la salle à côté._

\- _D'accord._ »

Il ferma la porte et je fis ce qu'il me dit. Je me rendis dans la salle à côté, légèrement gênée de ma tenue. J'étais plutôt pudique, mais sans plus. Je me demandais aussi fortement pourquoi avais-je pris rendez-vous avec lui.

Je passais outre cette question alors que j'entrais dans la pièce. Law trafiquais un truc sur des ordinateurs avant de remarquer ma présence. Il eut un sourire amusé, sans doute dut à ma gêne.

Il s'approcha de moi alors que je restais sur place.

« _Tu te mets là et tu tiens les poignets,_ dit-il en désignant l'endroit. »

Je fis ce qu'il me dit. L'endroit où je me trouvais bougea et je manquais de tombé de surprise. Il prit plusieurs radios avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce conjointe.

« _C'est bon, tu peux aller t'habiller. Revient ici après._ »

Je m'exécutais allant me changer avant de le rejoindre. Je ne comprenais pas bien pourquoi il avait besoin que je le rejoigne, j'aurais très bien put attendre mes résultats dans la salle d'attente comme tout le monde.

« _Tu veux devenir médecin non_ , demanda-t-il

\- _Bah ouais, je te l'ai dit la dernière fois._

\- _Pourquoi tu veux faire ça ? Tu n'as pas l'air très douée._

\- _Merci ça fait plaisir_ , ironisai-je.

\- _Alors ? Pourquoi ?_

\- _Je ne sais pas, sûrement parce que je veux aider les autres. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Toi, pourquoi tu fais ça ?_ »

Il ne répondit rien, observant les radios qu'il venait de faire. Je restais muette alors qu'il termina de regarder ça.

« _Tu as un petit déhanchement. Rien de bien grave, il faut juste que je te remette les hanches en place,_ expliqua Law

\- Euh… et tu fais comment ça ?

\- _Pourquoi ? Tu as peur,_ demanda-t-il amusé

\- _Non._ »

Il me regarda un moment avant de me dire qu'il allait le faire maintenant. Il s'approcha vers moi et instinctivement je reculais, pensant à ce qu'il s'était produit la dernière fois qu'il s'était avancé vers moi de la sorte.

Ça sembla l'amuser alors que je m'arrêtais de reculer, voyant que c'était stupide d'avoir peur ainsi. Une fois devant moi il plaça ses mains sur mes hanches. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter à son contact, mais je me laissais faire.

Il me fit craquer les hanches avant de me lâcher.

« _C'est bon. Attend moi, on rentre ensemble, j'ai fini ma journée._

\- _Euh… D'accord._ »

Je sortis de la salle et l'attendit à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Au bout de quelques instants il me rejoignit.

« _On y va ?_ »

Il acquiesça et nous partions vers l'appartement. Nous passions une nouvelle fois devant le parc et mes pas s'arrêtèrent automatiquement. Alors que je me rendis compte de mon arrêt je me tournais vers Law qui me regardait avec un air sérieux, ce qui m'intrigua.

« _Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a,_ demandai-je

\- _Pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé de reprendre contact avec tes sœurs si c'était si important que ça ?_ »

Je fus légèrement surprise de sa question, me demandant bien comment se faisait-il qu'il me pose une telle question. Aussitôt je me braquais et affichais un air froid. De quel droit se permettait-il de me faire de telles leçons de moral.

« _Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde,_ répondis-je froidement.

- _Ça à l'air de te toucher, que s'est-il passé ?_

- _Je viens de te dire que ça ne te regarde pas,_ haussai-je de la voix »

Un sourire sadique apparut sur ses lèvres alors que je m'énervais fortement contre lui. Il avait un air provocateur comme s'il voulait me pousser à bout. Jamais je n'aurais cru voir une telle facette de lui.

« _Il doit bien avoir une raison pour que ça t'affecte autant._

\- _Ne te mêle pas de ça !_

\- _Je te vois mal abandonner tes sœurs sans raison. Tu serrais vraiment un monstre de faire ça._

\- _La ferme,_ criai-je »

Je vis un air surprit s'installer sur son visage, enlevant ce sourire qui m'agaçait fortement. Je compris sa surprise quand je sentis de larmes couler sur mes joues. Je pleurais mais je ne savais pas bien pourquoi, je ne pouvais pas retenir ses larmes.

Je continuais tout de même, ne baissant pas le ton.

« _Toi aussi tu dois bien voir une famille, je suppose que tu es parti de chez toi pour faire ta vie. Tu as bien dut laisser tes parents, un frère ou bien une sœur derrière toi. Toi aussi tu es parti pour tes propres raisons, alors laisse-moi mener ma vie comme je le veux._

\- _Je n'ai pas de famille moi,_ répondit-il sans paraître forcement très triste, _et je ne vois pas bien comment on peut laisser la sienne sans raison valable._

\- _Comment ça,_ me calmai-je

\- _J'ai perdu mes parents et ma sœur quand j'avais 10 ans._

- _Oh…_ »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je restais muette. J'avais été très indiscrète et je m'en voulais. Je le vis s'approcher de moi alors que j'essuyais les larmes qui étaient tombées de mes yeux malgré moi.

« _Ce n'est pas grave. On rentre,_ intervenu Law en commençant à partir. »

Je ne disais rien et le suivais. Je marchais dans son dos sans rien dire, fixant le sol. Je me suis énervée contre lui et je ne le regrette pas, mais je n'aurais peut-être pas dut lui parler comme ça, après tout peut-être s'inquiétait-il juste pour moi.

Nous arrivâmes chez nous et je me dirigeais directement vers ma chambre, voulant au possible éviter d'avoir à faire à Law.

Le temps été passé et nous étions maintenant durant la période de noël. Les vacances étaient déjà bien entamées et noël approchais à grand pas. J'étais en ce moment même sur le canapé avec Luffy et Nami, nous jouions aux cartes.

« _J'ai encore gagnée_ , criai-je de joie

\- _Tu as vraiment de la chance,_ commença Nami avant de voir Luffy avec tout un tas de cartes. _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Luffy ?_

\- _Bah quoi ? Le but ce n'est pas d'avoir le plus de carte,_ répliqua

- _Arrêtes d'être débile un peu,_ le frappa Nami. »

Je rigolais en me tenant les côtes. Je m'étais vraiment rapproché d'eux et je les considérais vraiment comme mes amis à présent.

Je m'étais aussi rapprochais de Law et Kidd, mais ça restais assez spécial avec eux. Je me sentais mal à l'aise et Shakky m'avait dit qu'il se pourrait que je les apprécie plus que ce que je croyais.

Je n'avais rien dit et était partie bredouille. En ce moment j'étais d'ailleurs en congé pour les fêtes. Law et Kidd ne travaillaient pas non plus, ils étaient allés chercher un sapin de noël.

Je n'avais jamais fêté noël avant et je devais avouer que je trouvais cette fête merveilleuse. J'avais déjà acheté un cadeau à mes trois colocataires et j'attendais patiemment la fin de la semaine pour qu'on fête ça.

Alors que nous continuions la partie de carte, la porte s'ouvrit sur Kidd et Law qui firent entrer le sapin à l'intérieur. Ils le posèrent dans le salon alors que je le regardais avec des yeux émerveillés.

Nami nous avait salués avant de rentrer chez elle et Luffy était allé chercher des décorations en sautillant de joie. Il les amena dans le salon et je décorais le sapin avec lui. Law nous regardais de loin avec un air amusé et Kidd avait engagé une bataille avec la bombe à fausse neige.

Je fini couverte de fausse neige de la tête au pied et je partis me doucher.

Je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi heureuse et je croyais que rien ne pouvais gâcher ce moment si joyeux. Enfin, je croyais.

Nous étions tous les trois assit devant la télé, mangeant un repas qu'on avait commandé car personne ne savais vraiment faire la cuisine ici. Nous mangions tranquillement alors que je songeais que j'avais vraiment bien fait d'emménager ici. Jamais je n'aurais cru que tout se passerais si bien.

Tout à coup, alors que j'étais plongée dans mes pensées, on sonna à la porte. Tous les trois nous nous tournèrent surprit vers l'entrée, qui pouvais bien sonner à cette heure-ci ?

Law se leva et alla ouvrir. Je ne vis pas de qui il s'agissait depuis là où j'étais, et j'entendis à peine une faible voix. Je ne m'inquiétais pas vraiment, cela aurait pu être n'importe qui après tout.

Je fus vraiment alarmée de la situation quand j'entendis la voix sérieuse de Law.

« _Leiko… viens voir._ »


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

Je mis un moment avant de réagir. Comment se faisait-il que quelqu'un soit là pour moi ? Je ne connaissais personne ici, mis à part les trois personnes se trouvant déjà à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Peut-être que cela pourrait être Shakky ? Non, cela était impossible puisqu'elle travaillait en ce moment même.

Je me levais enfin, me disant que mes questions allaient bientôt être résolues. Je me levais du canapé et m'avançais vers l'entrée. Une fois devant celle-ci je pus enfin apercevoir la personne devant Law.

Mon corps se bloqua de lui-même, et ma respiration se coupa un moment avant de s'accélérer d'un seul coup. Mon pou devait être certainement très élevé. Je fixais cette personne sans pouvoir même faire un seul mouvement ou prononcer un seul mot.

Devant l'entrée se trouvait une petite fille. A peine âgée de 6 ans. Elle avait de long cheveux bruns emmêlés et de grands yeux verts. Sur son visage se trouvaient plusieurs égratignures et plaies à peines refermées. Elle avait un œil au bord noir et de la terre sur le visage. Ses vêtements étaient tâchés et déchirés à certains endroits, montrant ainsi plusieurs hématomes qu'elle avait sur le corps. Elle était toute fine, même maigre. Cela se voyait qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours, elle tenait à peine sur ses pieds.

J'aurais voulu courir vers elle et la prendre dans mes bras, la serrant très fort pour la rassurer et lui dire que maintenant qu'elle était avec moi tout se passerais mieux, mais mon corps refusait de réagir.

Je vis un petit sourire se dessiner sur son visage avant d'entendre sa faible voix enrouée me parler.

« _Je suis revenue grande sœur,_ me sourit Akiko. »

Je réagis seulement à ses paroles et me mis à courir vers elle. Je la pris dans mes bras, la serrant au point de l'étouffer.

Ma sœur était là. Elle était en mauvais état, mais elle était là, vivante. Je me retenais de pleurer avec succès et me détachais un peu d'elle pour la laisser reprendre son souffle.

« _Akiko, que fais-tu là,_ m'inquiétai-je _?! Tu vas bien ? Tu es blessée ? Tu dois avoir faim !_

\- _Mais calme toi Leiko_ , rigola ma sœur, _je vais bien, regarde je suis là._

\- _Ne dis pas que tu vas bien, tu es toute maigre et tu es blessée !_

\- _Mais non je t'assure que ça va._

\- _C'est une de tes sœurs_ , intervint Law

\- _Oui. Tu veux bien la soigner, elle est blessée ?_

\- _Oui, fais la entrer et donne lui de la pizza_ , ordonna Law. »

Je le regardais partir avant de prendre le bras de ma sœur qui protesta un moment. Je l'amenais dans la cuisine et la soulevais pour la faire s'asseoir sur l'îlot de la cuisine. Je pris de la pizza et lui donner, ignorant les regards surpris de Kidd et Luffy.

« _Mange, tu dois avoir faim,_ dis-je à Akiko.

\- _Mais c'est à vous,_ répondit ma sœur innocemment, _je ne veux pas vous prendre votre repas._

\- _Ne te soucis pas de ça, on peut avoir autant à manger que l'on veut alors ne te prive pas. Mange tout ce que tu veux._ »

Elle ne prit pas plus de temps avant de dévorer ce que je venais de lui servir. Un moment après Law arriva avec ses affaires de médecine. Il se plaça devant ma petite sœur qui pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant sans doute pas ce qu'il allait faire.

« _Akiko, je te présente Law, il est docteur il va te soigner._

\- _Docteur ?_ Répéta ma sœur avant de tourner la tête en boudant. _Je n'aime pas les docteurs ! Ils sont méchants, ils n'ont pas voulu te soigner quand il t'avait fait mal._

\- _Oui, mais lui il est gentil, fait-moi confiance._

\- _Non,_ s'entêta Akiko

- _Akiko_ , dis-je en haussant le ton _! Tu es blessée il faut qu'il te soigne !_

- _Bon, d'accord,_ se laissa-t-elle convaincre facilement.

\- _Tu es plutôt facile à convaincre petite,_ sourit Law amusé.

\- _Bah si Leiko dit que tu es gentil c'est que c'est le cas._ »

Il eut un sourire amusé alors qu'il commençait à soigner les plaies qu'elle avait sur le visage. Elle ne grimaça même pas quand il appuya dessus. Cela me fit mal de voir qu'elle ne sentait même plus la douleur.

Alors qu'il la soignait, elle chantonnait une chanson que je connaissais bien. Une petite comptine que nous chantions toujours quand nous étions enfant. Alors que je l'écoutais avec un sourire nostalgique elle s'arrêta et regarda Law qui avait commencé à soigner ses jambes pleines d'hématomes.

« _Tu es l'amoureux de Leiko,_ demanda Akiko innocemment à Law»

Mon corps se figea d'un seul coup avant que Law ne se mette à rire face à sa question et ma réaction. Il ne répondit pas à la question et termina de soigner sa jambe. Une fois cela de fait, il se releva en souriant à Akiko.

« _Voilà miss, tu peux descendre._

\- _Merci,_ sourit ma petite sœur. »

Elle sauta de l'îlot alors que je ne bougeais toujours pas. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas nié directement et affirmé que non, nous n'étions pas en couple ?!

Je revins à moi quand je sentis ma petite sœur me tirer le tee-shirt.

« _Eh, tu penses à quoi,_ me demanda Akiko

\- _Rien, viens je vais te présenter._ »

Je marchais vers le salon, suivis par Akiko qui arriva avec moi. Elle s'installa sur le canapé, se jetant dessus.

« _Ouah ! C'est plus confortable que le planché,_ s'exclama-t-elle »

Je ne dis rien et m'assis à côté de ma sœur. Elle se mit à genoux sur le sofa et fixa Luffy et Kidd qui se trouvaient à côté d'elle.

« C'est qui eux, demanda-t-elle en les pointant du doigt et en me fixant ?

\- _Je te présente Kidd et Luffy._ Je me tournais vers les garçon. _Je vous présente Akiko, ma sœur._

\- _Ouah ! Il est trop beau ton chapeau,_ s'écria Akiko en fixant Luffy

\- _Tu as vu ça,_ sourit-il de toute ses dents _! Tu veux l'essayer ?_ »

Elle hocha fortement de la tête avec un grand sourire innocent. Je savais déjà que Luffy et elle s'entendraient bien, ils sont un peu pareils. Toujours à sourire et à respirer la joie de vivre.

Luffy enleva son chapeau avant de la mettre sur la petite tête de ma sœur.

« _Fais-y attention, j'y tiens beaucoup._

\- _D'accord,_ acquiesça-t-elle avant de se tourner vers moi d'un air fier. _Ça me va bien ?_

\- _Un peu trop grand,_ fis-je.

\- _De toute façon tu n'as jamais eu de goût,_ bouda-t-elle. »

Elle rendit le chapeau à Luffy avant de fixer Kidd. Il semblait mal à l'aise. J'en déduisis assez facilement qu'il n'était pas très proche des enfants.

« _Eh bah alors Kidd ? On a peur des enfants,_ me moquais-je

\- Il a peur de moi, s'inquiéta Akiko ?

\- _Ta gueule ! J'ai peur de rien moi,_ ignora-t-il ma soeur.

\- _Bah voyons…_ »

Je vis Akiko passer le regard entre Kidd et moi alors que je riais face à l'air de Kidd.

« _Alors c'est lui ton amoureux ?_ »

Je restais encore une fois choquée alors que Luffy riait à pleins poumons devant la question de la petite brune. Je retenais leur manque de tact avant de me calmer. Alors que j'allais nier, Kidd me devança.

« _Ouais, c'est ça,_ sourit-il moqueur.

\- _C'est vrai,_ s'exclama ma sœur folle de joie »

Alors que ma petite sœur fixait Kidd avec des yeux pleins d'étoiles, celui-ci se mit à rire en voyant ma tête décomposer. Aussitôt je me saisis du coussin le plus proche de moi avant de l'envoyer de toutes mes forces sur Kidd qui l'attrapa sans aucunes difficultés.

« _N'écoute pas ce qu'il dit, il prend ses rêves pour la réalité,_ rectifiai-je.

\- _Ah bon ? Donc c'est faux ?_

\- _C'est ça._ »

Akiko se mit alors à fixer Luffy. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour émettre la troisième possibilité je la coupais.

« Non, lui non plus.

\- _Mais c'est nul_ , bouda-t-elle ! Il est où ton amoureux ?

\- _Je n'en ai pas._

\- _C'est nul._ »

Elle bouda quelques instants. Law nous rejoignit sur le canapé. On regardait tous la télé alors qu'Akiko rigolait avec Luffy. D'un seul coup je me rendis compte de quelque chose.

Ma petite sœur de 6 ans, qui habitait à l'autre bout du pays, se retrouvait chez moi.

« _Akiko,_ l'appelai-je

\- _Oui ?_

\- _Comment tu as fait pour venir ici ?_

- _Bah j'ai pris le train_ , répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

\- _Mais comment ? Tu n'aurais pas pu le payer._

\- Non, je suis montée et je me suis cachée des contrôleurs. C'était rigolo on aurait dit un cache-cache géant comme on faisait quand on allait au parc.

\- _T_ _u t'es enfuit,_ criai-je de surprise

\- _Oui, j'en avais marre. Il était méchant avec nous, il nous tapait et j'en avais marre. Du coup je suis partie._ »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Elle s'était enfuit. Jamais de la vie elle aurait dût faire ça, il la retrouvera toujours. Que j'avais 13 ans je m'étais enfuie aussi, il m'avait trouvé et m'avait tiré dessus. Ce fut à ce moment qu'aucuns médecins n'avaient voulu me soigner. Et c'est aussi à ce moment que j'avais décidé que je voudrais être médecin pour soigner tout le monde, même s'ils n'avaient pas assez pour me payer.

« _Et Mieko,_ m'affolai-je _? Elle est toujours là-bas ?!_

\- _O_ _ui, elle m'a interdit de partir mais je ne l'ai pas écouté._ »

J'étais terrorisé par cela. Mieko allait souffrir à sa place, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus dire à ma petite sœur de rentrer. Elle s'était enfin sortie de cette merde, je ne pouvais pas la laisser y retourner et souffrir de nouveau.

Je me mordis l'intérieur de la lèvre pour m'empêcher de pleurer. J'étais tellement impuissante…

« _Leiko, j'ai sommeil,_ intervint Akiko »

Je me ressaisis en entendant la voix fatigué, suivit d'un bâillement, de ma sœur.

 _Viens, je vais t'installer dans ma chambre._ »

Je me levais et elle me suivit jusqu'à ma chambre. Elle s'extasia devant l'endroit. Elle n'avait jamais connu ça avant. Quand nous vivions chez notre tuteur, il nous faisait dormir toute les trois dans le grenier. C'était étouffant et il y avait de la laine de ver partout.

Je lui montrais le lit et elle s'y installa. Elle ne tarda pas s'endormir. Je la regardais dormir un moment. Elle avait l'air apaisée, comme si tout allait bien.

Je sortis de la chambre et allais dans le salon. L'heure affichait déjà 2H28, mais je n'avais pas sommeil. J'allais devant la télé où seul Law et Luffy s'y trouvaient. Luffy dormait déjà, dans une position qui avait l'air assez inconfortable, un filet de bave coulant sur sa joue.

Je regardais Law qui semblait me fixer avec un air dur.

« _Où est Kidd,_ demandai-je

\- _Sorti,_ répondit Law.

\- _A cette heure-là ?_

\- _Ouais, avec Killer._

\- _Ah…_ Dis-je simplement en m'asseyant sur le canapé à côté de lui. »

Un moment de silence eut lieu alors que je sentais toujours son regard pesant sur moi. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par parler.

« _Que fait ta sœur ici ?_

\- _Je ne sais pas._

\- _Pourquoi s'est-elle enfuit ?_

\- _C'est compliqué,_ soupirai-je. »

Je sentais bien à sa voix et son regard qu'il n'allait pas se contenter de ça. Je n'avais aucune envie d'en parler en règle générale, mais là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, Law me rassurait. Il resta muet alors que j'allais me confier.

« _En fait, notre tueur n'a jamais été du genre sympa. Il nous frappait, nous traitait comme de la merde et nous faisait voler de l'argent pour lui. Je suppose qu'elle en a eu marre et qu'elle a voulu tenter sa chance._

- _Et ton autre sœur ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue ?_

- _Mieko n'a jamais voulu partir. Pas qu'elle se sente bien là-bas, au contraire, c'est celle qui a plus peur de cet homme._

\- _Alors pourquoi ne part elle pas ?_

\- _Elle a peur. Un jour j'ai essayé de m'enfuir, il m'a retrouvé en 2 jours et une fois chez nous il m'a frappé et m'a tiré dessus. Je suppose que ça à dut la traumatiser._

\- _Et pas toi ?_

\- _Si, mais je voulais tenter. Chaque jours il me faisait voler à tout le monde et il a dut croire, quand je suis partie, que je me trouvais en prison ou bien que j'étais morte. Il ne m'a donc pas cherché et comme j'ai déjà 18 ans, il ne pourra plus rien faire._

\- _Mais comment se fait-il qu'un homme comme ça soit votre tuteur ?_

\- _Je ne sais pas, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne ça a toujours été le cas._ »

Il resta muet alors que je baissais la tête. J'avais du mal à lui dire cela, mais, sans en savoir les réels raisons, ça me faisait, aussi, du bien. Je me mis à bailler, attirant l'attention de Law.

« _Tu devrais aller te coucher,_ dit-il.

\- _Je préfère laisser Akiko dormir. C'est la première fois qu'elle dort dans un lit._

- _Et tu comptes dormir où ?_

\- _Bah j'aimerais bien dormir sur le canapé,_ commençais-je avant de regarder Luffy, _mais il est déjà bien encombré._

- _Prend son lit._

- _S'il se réveille et qu'il décide d'aller se coucher ?_

\- _Hum… J'allais te proposer de dormir dans la chambre de Kidd parce qu'il est parti pour une longue soirée et qu'il rentrera sans doute que demain vers 8 heures, seulement je doute qu'il t'y autorise._

\- _Bah pourquoi le saurait il_ , réfléchis-je avec un sourire fourbe

\- _Tu fais comme bon te semble, mais je t'aurais prévenu,_ commença-t-il avant de prendre un air lubrique. _Si jamais tu peux toujours venir dormir avec moi._

\- _Sans façon._ »

Il se moqua de moi avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Je jetais un regard à Luffy, il avait l'air de bien dormir alors il ne valait mieux pas que je le réveille. J'éteignais la télé et me rendis dans la chambre de Kidd. J'hésitais un instant, ayant peur de sa réaction s'il rentrait plus tôt.

Je mis cette idée de côté, pensant que ça n'arriverais sans doute pas. J'ouvris la porte et entrais dans la pièce. Je remarquais vite le bordel qui remplissait la chambre. Il fallait dire que ça aurait été compliqué de le louper.

J'enjambais les affaires qui traînaient un peu partout et m'allongeai sur le lit. N'ayant pas de pyjama, je me contentais de quitter mon haut et mon bas pour dormir à l'aise.

Le sommeil ne tarda pas à m'atteindre et je m'endormis profondément.

Un bruit de claquement de porte me fit me réveiller en sursaut. Je me redressais immédiatement, m'appuyant sur mes coudes. Je regardais devant moi et pus voir Kidd me fixer avec un air, à la fois intrigué, mais aussi surprit.

Je tournais ma tête vers le radio réveil et constatais que celui-ci affichait seulement 4 heures et demi du matin. Je me demandais pourquoi était-il rentré aussi tôt, mais quelque chose de plus important m'évita de lui poser cette question.

Je me rendis compte que je me trouvais en ce moment même dans son lit en sous-vêtements. De plus le sourire lubrique qu'il abordait ne me rassurait pas le moins du monde. Je rougis, remontant le drap sur moi avant de me justifier du mieux que je pouvais, extrêmement gênée par la situation.

 _Je_ , balbutiai-je gênée… _ma sœur dors dans ma chambre et je croyais que tu rentrerais plus tard._ »

Il ne disait toujours rien alors que son sourire s'élargit d'avantage. Je fus légèrement effrayée en m'imaginant ce qu'il avait en tête. Je me levais alors, prête à partir, récupérant mes affaires.

« _Je… je vais aller voir si Luffy est toujours sur le canapé._ »

Alors que je passais devant lui, mes affaires à la main, il m'attrapa le poignet. Je me tournais, surprise, vers lui. Je voulu me justifier une dernière fois mais il ne me laissa pas le temps.

« _Personne ne rentre dans ma chambre sans en payer le prix, encore moins une fille,_ annonça-t-il avec un sourire lubrique et sadique à la fois. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il allait me faire, mais mes questions furent vites expédiées quand il se tourna et me plaqua contre la porte de la pièce. Ses deux bras s'appuyèrent de chaque côté de ma tête et son visage s'approcha du mien alors que mes joues me brûlèrent.

Son sourire toujours présent, il approcha ses lèvres des miennes avant de m'embrasser fougueusement. Sous le choc mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je laissais tomber les affaires que j'avais dans la main au sol.

Je me laissais faire, ne réagissant pas le moins du monde. Mon corps était perdu, tout comme mon esprit. Je ne savais pas si je devais l'arrêter ou pas. J'aurais voulu me décaler, puis le frapper pour ça, mais je ne pouvais pas. Mon corps ne le voulait pas.

Mon cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort alors que le souffle commençait à manquer. Pourquoi je ne l'envoyais pas chier ? Au fond de moi je savais la réponse mais je n'osais me l'admettre.

Il rompit le baisé alors que je reprenais mon souffle, ne réagissant toujours pas. Je pus sentir son allène empestant l'alcool. Je restais bloquée sans rien faire, me demandant bien ce qui allait arriver à présent.

* * *

Au prochain chapitre un petit lemon Kidd x Leiko...


	10. Chapter 10

Comme prévu ce chapitre contient bien un lemon sur Kidd x Leiko

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 :**

Je ne pus réagir, paralysée par la peur, mais aussi l'envie. Je savais parfaitement ce qui allait se produire si je ne faisais rien, mais mon corps refusait toujours de m'écouter.

Je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes hanches et il me conduisit doucement vers son lit. Il affichait toujours cet air pervers qui montrait clairement ses intentions. Alors qu'il me poussa sur le lit, il enleva son manteau et son pantalon avant de se mettre à califourchon sur moi.

Même si mon corps ne me répondait pas, je ne pus m'empêcher de frémir quand je sentis ses mains passer dans mon dos pour m'enlever mon haut de sous-vêtement. Alors que celui-ci tombait au sol, je rabattais mes bras pour essayer de cacher au maximum ma poitrine, détournant le regard, les joues brûlantes.

J'étais gênée, mais je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il s'arrête là. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. J'étais totalement perdue.

Je sentis la main de Kidd prendre mon poignet pour éloigner mes bras alors que je vis son air intrigué, presque inquiet.

« _Pourquoi tu te caches ?_

- _Je…_ balbutiai-je ne sachant quoi dire »

Ma voix resta bloquée dans ma gorge. J'étais pudique il est vrai, et j'avais beaucoup de mal avec les rapports physiques. Je sursautais à chaque fois que quelqu'un m'effleurait et j'en déduisis qu'il avait compris que j'avais un problème avec ça.

Je savais parfaitement d'où venaient cette pudeur et cette crainte, d'ailleurs cette pensée me fit trembler alors que je me mordais la lèvre inférieur. Je vis le regard inquiet de Kidd avant qu'il n'écarquille les yeux, comme s'il était choqué.

« _Tu as peur, s'inquiéta Kidd ?_

\- _Non_ , répondis-je précipitamment »

Je ne voulais pas qu'il croit que j'avais peur de lui car ce n'était pas le cas. Au contraire, c'était l'une des rares personnes de qui je n'aurais jamais peur.

Il ne sembla pas très convaincu, et alors que je le vis commencer à reculer, mon corps agit de lui-même. Mes mains se décollèrent de mon corps et se plaquèrent dans son cou et je me relevais légèrement pour l'embrasser.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais fait ça, mais cela sembla marcher. Il s'approcha de nouveau, approfondissant le baiser. Alors que ses mains se posaient sur mes hanches, je frissonnais à ce contact.

Maintenant que je venais de lui donner cet accord muet pour continuer, je n'avais plus aucune possibilité d'arrêter ce qui allait se passer.

Le baiser se rompit alors qu'il dirigea ses lèvres dans mon cou. Je le sentis me mordiller la peau avant d'y laisser une trace de son passage. En même temps il enleva le dernier vêtement recouvrant mon corps. Il envoya mon bas balader alors que le sien le rejoignit assez rapidement.

Mon corps frissonnais à chaque touchés et mon esprit était embrumé. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. J'avais vraiment envie qu'il aille plus loin, mais je refusais toujours d'admettre pour quelle raison je voulais cela.Alors que je repris conscience de ce qu'il se passait, ma respiration devenue de plus en plus haletante alors que je le sentais faire des mouvements en moi. Je gémissais alors qu'il accéléra de plus en plus.

J'agrippais son dos, enfouissant ma tête dans son cou, essayant de limiter mes gémissements alors qu'il lâchait quelques râles étouffés.

Après quelques minutes de pur plaisir, nous arrivâmes à notre fin. Ma respiration se coupa un moment alors que je n'étais plus capable de penser à quoi que ce soit.

Quand je revenais à moi, je me rendis compte que Kidd venais de s'endormir sur moi. Je le poussais un peu sur le côté avant de m'allonger sur le dos, fixant le plafond, les yeux rond.

Je venais de me rendre compte de ce qui venait de se passer. Même si mon comportement restait toujours inexplicable pour moi, je me demandais bien ce qui avait pris à Kidd.

Je voulu, un instant, mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool, mais je me souvins qu'un jour Shakky m'avait dit que l'alcool ne faisait pas faire n'importe quoi aux gens, cela les faisaient juste faire ce qu'ils n'osaient pas faire en temps normal.

Et puis s'il était vraiment bourré, il ne se serait pas inquiété un instant de savoir si j'avais peur de lui.

Je réfléchissais ainsi un moment alors que Kidd ronflait à côté de moi. Je mis un moment avant de m'endormir.

Le lendemain je fus réveillé par le froid. Je frissonnais, essayant de rabattre la couverture sur moi, seulement je n'arrivais pas à la tirer. Je sentis bougeais à côté de moi alors que j'ouvrais un œil.

Je vis Kidd, la couverture entortillée autour de lui alors qu'il commençait à se réveiller. Je soupirais en repensant à la veille avant de récupérer mon tee-shirt et ma culotte que j'enfilais vite, ne sortant pas pour autant du lit.

Une fois à peu près habillée, je m'étirais fortement. Quand j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux, je vis les yeux rouges de Kidd qui me regardait avec surprise.

« _Bah, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ »

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qui venait de ce passer ou quoi ? Je ne répondis rien espérant qu'il se souvienne de lui-même, mais quand il reprit la parole ce ne fut pas pour ça.

« _Putain, j'ai mal à la tête,_ fit-il en se tenant la tête. _Je n'ai pas dût y aller de main morte sur l'alcool hier._ »

Je restais surprise. Alors il était vraiment bourré ? Je ne dis rien, me levant alors qu'il me regardait avec un air intrigué. D'un côté, cela m'arrangeais qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas. On aura qu'à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Alors que je récupérais le reste des affaires que j'avais au sol, toujours perdue dans mes pensées, je sentis le regard de Kidd sur moi. Je le regardais à mon tour alors qu'il fixait mon cou. Je regardais dans la même direction, remarquant le suçon qu'il m'avait fait quelques temps plus tôt.

Je rougis alors, posant ma main dessus pour plus qu'il le fixe comme cela. Il reporta son regard vers moi alors que ses yeux s'élargirent de surprise.

« _Ne me dit pas que…_ »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, sachant que j'avais compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Je regardais le sol tristement. Je ne regrettais pas ce qui c'était passé, mais quelque chose m'attristais là-dedans.

Il dût comprendre ma réponse et il se leva précipitamment, enfilant son pantalon vite fait et se dirigeant droit vers moi. Alors que je fixais toujours le sol, toujours attristée par une raison qui m'échappait, peut-être parce que j'étais déçu qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas, ou alors parce que j'aurais préféré qu'il ne soit pas vraiment bourré à ce moment-là, il me saisit brusquement les épaules.

Je remontais mon regard pour le plonger dans ses yeux inquiet. Jamais je n'aurais cru le voir avec un regard ainsi, ce qui me surprit vraiment.

« _Je t'ai pas fait de mal au moins,_ s'inquiéta-t-il

\- _Non_ , le rassurai-je, _non, ne t'en fait pas. Tu ne m'as fait aucun mal._ »

Il soupira de soulagement sans pour autant me lâcher. Je n'aurais pas cru qu'il serait aussi inquiet de savoir s'il m'avait forcé ou pas. Quoi qu'il en fût, j'avais besoin d'une bonne douche pour remettre mes idées en place.

« _Tu peux me lâcher ? Je vais aller prendre une douche. Et toi tu ferais mieux de demander une aspirine à Law._ »

Il laissa tomber ses bras et je partis de la chambre. Je me rendis directement dans ma chambre. Ma petite sœur n'y était plus. Subitement inquiète, je sortie en trombe de celle-ci et déboulai dans le salon en panique.

« _Akiko_ , criai-je »

Je vis Law qui donnait une aspirine à Kidd, me regardant avec un air surprit alors que le second me lançait un regard noir, sans doute dût au fait qu'il avait mal à la tête et que m'entendre crier n'arrangeait rien. Je tournais la tête vers le salon où je vis le regard surprit de Luffy et de ma sœur.

 _Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a,_ demanda la dite petite sœur

\- _Je ne t'ai pas vu dans la chambre j'ai eu peur,_ dis-je soulagée.

\- _Ah… mais je suis réveillée depuis longtemps._

\- _Eh oui miss_ , intervint Law, _tout le monde ne se lève pas à 14 heures._

\- _Il est déjà 14 heures,_ criai-je de surprise

\- _Putain ! Arrête de crier,_ s'énerva Kidd

\- _Euh… Désolé. Bon, je vais me doucher._ »

Sur ses mots je leur tournais le dos avant de me rendre dans la salle de bain. Je ne mis pas un instant de plus avant de me laisser couler l'eau chaude dessus. Je réfléchissais tout en pensant aux événements de cette nuit.

Je ne trouvais pas de réponses me convenant pour savoir qu'est-ce qui m'avais poussé à me laisser faire, et pire, à embrasser Kidd alors qu'il allait laisser tomber.

Je soupirai et terminai ma douche tranquillement. Quand je sortis je m'habillais avant de me rendre dans la cuisine et de prendre à manger. J'allais ensuite sur le canapé où je vis Luffy et Akiko faire un pendu sur une feuille. Law était au bout en train de lire un livre alors que Kidd était affalé sur un fauteuil, de la glace sur la tête.

Tout en mangeant, je regardais ma sœur rire alors que Luffy se concentrait fortement. Je regardais le mot alors que Luffy ne le trouvait pas. Ma petite sœur me regarda manger des gâteaux elle me fit les yeux doux.

« _Je peux en avoir un ?_

\- _Tiens_ , lui donnais-je. »

Elle prit le gâteau et le posa sur la table. Elle regarda Luffy se torturer l'esprit avant qu'il n'abandonne.

« _C'est trop compliqué_ , râla Luffy »

Elle rigola alors qu'il s'énervait tout seul et je vis Law regarder le mot d'un œil.

« _Arachide_ , annonça simplement Law.

\- _C'est nul toi tu es intelligent,_ bouda ma sœur. »

Il eut un sourire amusé à sa remarque alors que je me demandais bien comment elle pouvait connaître un mot aussi compliqué. Elle n'avait que 6 ans après tout.

« _Tu sais ce que ça veut dire au moins,_ lui demandai-je

\- _Non mais un jour on m'a dit que j'étais allergique aux arachides,_ dit-elle en mangeant le gâteau.

\- _Ah…_ »

Je vis le regard insistant de Law sur le paquet de gâteau puis je le vis s'affoler.

« _Leiko, ils sont à quoi ses gâteau,_ s'agita Law

\- _Euh… je ne sais pas. Chocolat aux noisettes,_ dis-je en lisant le paquet.

\- _Putain ! Akiko ne mange pas le gâteau,_ s'affola le médecin

- _Putain arrête de crier,_ grogna Kidd

\- _Le gâteau,_ demanda Akiko sans comprendre

\- _Les noisettes sont des arachides, pose ce gâteau,_ s'énerva Law »

Alors qu'elle allait faire ce qu'il lui disait sa respiration se bloqua brusquement. Je me mis à paniquer alors que Law lui demanda de recracher ce qu'elle avait avalé.

Il la conduisit à la salle de bain et elle recracha ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Elle se calma puis reprit une respiration normal. Les ayant suivi je regardais Law aider ma petite sœur à reprendre son souffle, impuissante.

Après cet incident l'après-midi reprit son cour. Vers 16 heures Kidd se leva enfin du fauteuil pour aller manger quelque chose. Alors que je regardais toujours Luffy et Akiko qui s'étaient mis à dessiner, quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

On tournait tous le regard vers la porte alors que Kidd allait vers celle-ci, étant le plus proche. Il l'ouvrit et j'entendis une voix en furie lui crier dessus avant que la personne agressant Kidd n'entre dans le salon.

Je reconnu vite Bonney qui se dirigeait directement vers Law. Une fois devant lui elle se mit à crier comme jamais.

« _Tu n'es vraiment qu'un crétin fini Trafalgar Law,_ cria Bonney

\- _Et que me vaut cet honneur,_ demanda-t-il d'un ton lassé

\- _J'ai croisé tes deux compagnons au bar hier !_

\- _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._

\- _Penguin et Shachi ! Bah je les ai vu et je leur ai demandé où tu étais et tu n'étais pas là !_

\- _Et c'est pour ça que tu t'énerve comme ça ?_

\- _Non ! Comme tu n'étais pas là je leur ai dit de venir avec moi et on a discuté longuement._

\- _Et ?_

\- _Après quelques verres ils parlent beaucoup…_ »

Alors que je suivais la discussion, intriguée, le vis le regard de Law s'assombrir alors que Bonney le regardais toujours durement.

 _Ils ont dit quoi ses deux idiots ?!_

\- _Devine !_ »

Je la vis me lancer un regard furtif alors que Law suivait le regard avant de la regarder et de soupirer. Je ne compris rien du tout à la situation, mais alors rien du tout.

« _J'avais bus plusieurs verres avant de leur dire ça. Ils sont restés bloqué là-dessus alors que j'étais bourré. Alors ce que j'ai dit n'a aucune valeur,_ se justifia Law

- _Bah voyons ! Parce que tu crois qu'en mettant ça sur le compte de l'alcool je vais te croire. Non seulement tu ne l'admets pas, mais en plus tu as osé me le cacher ?!_

\- _Il n'y a rien à te dire puisqu'il n'y a rien à admettre._

\- _Arrête un peu,_ cria Bonney avant de se calmer _Bon… Je te pardonne pour cette fois, mais c'est la dernière._ Elle se tourna vers Kidd et moi. _Au fait, vous faites quoi ce soir ?_

- _Je dors. Vu la quantité d'alcool que j'ai bu hier j'ai eu ma dose pour toute la semaine,_ répondit Kidd.

\- _Moi je dois rester avec ma sœur,_ dis-je à mon tour.

\- _Tiens, c'est ta sœur_ , demanda la rose en fixa ma sœur _? Je ne savais pas que tu en avais une. Elle te ressemble un peu._

\- _Tu es une copine de ma sœur_ , demanda à son tour Akiko

\- _Ouais… Enfin, quand elle ne fait pas la fille associable._

\- _Juste parce que je n'ai pas voulu venir au bar avec vous tu crois que je suis associable,_ soupirai-je »

Elle ne répondit rien et tourna le regard vers Law, attendant sa réponse.

« _Sans façon,_ répondit ce dernier.

\- _Et pourquoi ça,_ insista Bonney

\- Si je viens avec toi tu vas me faire chier toute la soirée.

\- _Mais non._

\- _Je te connais…_

\- _Bon, comme tu veux. Alors ce soir je mange ici_ , annonça la rose. »

Je vis Law soupirer fortement devant la rose qui venait de s'inviter elle-même. Elle regarda le canapé avant de s'y asseoir et de s'installer comme si elle était chez elle.

Kidd qui avait terminé de manger s'installa de nouveau sur le fauteuil tout en regardant la télévision. Ma petite sœur le fixa un moment, ce qui m'intrigua.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Akiko_ , demandai-je à ma sœur

\- _Non rien_. »

Elle se remit à dessiner sur une feuille alors que je la regardais faire. Au bout d'un moment je sentis le regard fixe de Bonney sur moi. Je me tournais vers elle, ne comprenant pas bien pourquoi elle me fixait. Quand je remarquais qu'elle regardait mon cou je me précipitais de cacher la marque.

Elle remonta son regard, me fixant dans les yeux. Mes joues me brûlèrent alors qu'elle se mit à rire à gorge déployée, attirant le regard de tout le monde, malgré que personne ne comprenait son hilarité sauf moi.

« _Ce n'est pas drôle !_ »

Elle mit un moment avant de se calmer et de reprendre son souffle. Elle me sourit alors que les autres nous regardaient fixement pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

« _Qui ?_

\- _Ça ne te regarde pas,_ m'écriai-je »

Je me mis à rougir fortement, lançant un regard furtif à Kidd qui ne s'en rendit même pas compte, contrairement à la rose qui rigola de nouveau. Elle se calma de nouveau avant de me regarder avec un air malicieux.

« _Je n'aurais pas cru,_ annonça la rose

\- _Bah moi non plus,_ grognai-je.

\- _Vraiment ? Tu sais, tout peut arriver._ »

Elle se remit à rire alors que personne ne comprenait et que je lui lançais un regard noir. Je regardais ensuite Kidd qui ne semblait pas plus comprendre que les autres. Au bout d'un moment il remarqua que j'avais posé ma main sur la marque.

Il fut d'abord surprit avant de soupirer.

« _Pourquoi rigoles-tu comme ça,_ demanda Law

\- _Tu n'as pas vu, Leiko à un,_ commença la rose avant que Kidd n'intervienne

\- _Bonney, tu veux manger de la pizza ce soir ?_ »

Aussitôt cela de dit qu'elle abandonna l'idée de dire ça à Law, ce qui m'arrangeait fortement. Que penserait-il de moi s'il apprenait que j'avais couché avec Kidd ?

« _Ouais ! Commandes en 20 pour moi, ça suffira je pense,_ dit Bonney. »

Kidd soupira. Je compris qu'il lui avait proposé ça pour pas qu'elle finisse sa phrase, mais pauvre de lui, cela allait lui revenir fort cher.

La soirée arriva vite et nous mangions les pizzas devant un film. Alors que tout le monde était plongé dans le film, je me mis à penser. Demain nous étions le 24, ce qui veut dire "réveillon". Je ne savais pas si les garçons comptaient le fêter à l'appartement, mais ça m'était égal, tant que j'avais ma petite sœur.

Mon esprit fut de nouveau tourné vers mon autre sœur. La pauvre devait être en train de souffrir en ce moment même… Je soupirais fortement avant de continuer à regarder le film.

A la fin de la soirée, Bonney rentra chez elle et tout le monde alla dormir. Cette fois je ne fis pas la même erreur que la veille et m'endormis sur le canapé.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

Je me réveillais doucement, m'enroulant dans la couverture qui était posée sur moi. J'ouvris doucement un œil, remarquant que personne n'était debout. Je m'étirais avant de me lever. Je me servis un petit déjeuné, m'asseyant près de l'îlot. Je vis un tas de feuilles sur celui-ci, accompagnaient d'un crayon gris.

Je les saisis et me mis à dessiner. Au bout d'un certain temps, je vis Luffy se lever, l'air encore endormit. Je lui souris avant de le saluer. Il me sourit à son tour et se servit à manger à côté de moi.

Alors qu'il commençait à se réveiller, tout en mangeant, il m'adressa la parole.

« _Il faut que je fasse mes courses de noël aujourd'hui avec Nami, Zoro et Sanji. Tu veux venir ?_

\- _D'accord, nous viendrons avec Akiko._ »

Il me sourit et reprit son repas. Alors que je me mis à dessiner de nouveau, je me demandais s'il passait le réveillon ici.

« _Tu fêtes noël ici ?_

\- _Non, ce soir je vais chez papy avec tout le monde. Tu veux venir ?_ »

Je ne pris même pas la peine de réfléchir avant de lui répondre. Je n'allais tout de même pas m'inviter chez sa famille, même s'il y avait tous les autres. Je ne le connaissais pas assez pour m'inviter avec lui pour une fête familiale.

« _Non, mais merci de demander._ »

Il me sourit et continua son repas. Je fixais le mur, pensive. Je me disais que j'aimerais bien que Law et Kidd restent pour noël, je me sentirais moins seule, bien que dans tous les cas il y aurait ma sœur.

Je vis Law se lever, les cernes sous ses yeux encore plus prononcées que d'habitude. Je le regardais se rendre directement vers la machine à café et s'en préparer un.

« _Ça va ? Tu as l'air fatigué,_ m'inquiétai-je.

\- _C'est rien_. »

Je ne disais rien, le laissant se réveiller tranquillement. Son réveil fut vite suivit par celui de Kidd qui déboula dans la cuisine avec un air encore plus sombre que Law. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas l'air du matin ses deux-là.

Alors que tout le monde se réveillait sauf ma sœur qui dormait encore paisiblement, on entendit toquer violemment à la porte. Intrigués, nous nous tournions tous vers la porte. Je regardais l'heure, voyant qu'il n'était que 9 heures.

Je jetais un regard aux garçons, et voyant que personne ne réagissait, je me dirigeais vers la porte. A peine eus-je le temps de l'ouvrir que le cri strident de la personne à la porte me figea sur place.

 _Où est-elle,_ hurla la personne à la porte »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant la personne devant moi. Je la connaissais bien, et elle aussi. Il s'agissait de mon autre sœur.

Elle avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Elle était toujours aussi petite et aussi fine. Elle avait de grands yeux noirs et les cheveux châtains. Elle semblait blessée, mais son air énervé me fit passer outre ses détails.

Elle fronçait les sourcils et m'adressait un regard glaçant. Alors que je ne répondais rien, elle me poussa et entra directement dans l'appartement. Une fois dans le salon elle regarda autour d'elle puis se tourna vers moi, furieuse.

« _Tout ça c'est ta faute,_ continua Mieko en hurlant toujours _! Dis-moi où elle est !_ »

Son air énervé me fit du mal, mais je l'ignorais, m'énervant à mon tour. J'avais parfaitement comprit ce qu'elle voulait, et il n'était pas question que je laisse Akiko repartir avec elle.

« _Elle est mieux ici que là-bas,_ m'énervai-je _! Je ne te laisserais pas la reprendre, ni même y retourner !_

\- _Tu n'as aucun droit de me dire ce que je dois faire ! Pour qui te prends-tu ?!_

\- _Pour ta grande sœur !_

\- _Ma grande sœur ?! Tu as cessé de l'être dès le moment où tu t'es enfuit ! Tu n'es qu'une traîtresse égoïste !_

\- _Je vous avais proposé de venir ! Tu as refusée,_ lui reprochai-je

\- _Si nous étions partie toutes les trois il nous aurait retrouvés et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à nous torturer._

\- _J_ _ustement ! C'est une raison suffisante pour partir !_ »

Alors que nous crions tous ce que nous avions sur le cœur, j'entendis la petite voix de ma sœur venir du couloir.

« _Mieko,_ s'étonna ma petite sœur encore endormie _? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

\- _Je suis venue te chercher ! Viens ! On rentre !_ »

Je la vis s'approcher d'elle et la prendre par le poignet, la forçant à la suivre. Akiko se débâtit alors que je bloquais la porte pour ne pas qu'elles passent. Je n'allais certainement pas les laisser y retourner. Si elles remettaient un pied là-bas, il n'aurait aucune pitié à leur faire du mal.

« _Jamais je te laisserais y retourner_ , criai-je

\- _Pousses-toi,_ m'ordonna froidement Mieko

- _Jamais ! Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?! Tu sais très bien ce qui vous attend si vous y allez, alors pourquoi ?!_ »

Je vis son regard s'assombrir alors qu'elle lâcha le poignet de ma sœur. Elle sera fortement le poing avant qu'elle ne me donne un grand coup, me faisant tomber au sol. Je la regardais d'un air choqué, la main sur ma joue qu'elle venait de frapper, alors qu'elle releva la tête, les joues pleines de larmes.

« _Arrêtes de vouloir nous protéger,_ pleura Mieko _! Si nous restions là il nous retrouvera et te retrouvera par la même occasion. Il n'aura pas la moindre pitié en apprenant que tu te trouves ici et il te tuera, tout comme il a tué des centaines de personne ! Si on reste avec toi tu vas mourir, et je préfère mille fois mieux souffrir que de te laisser mourir !_ »

J'avais la bouche entrouverte sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle faisait ça pour me protéger, mais pourquoi ? Mes yeux me piquèrent et je me mordis la lèvre inférieur en baissant la tête pour ne pas qu'elle voit mes larmes.

« _Mais que dois-je faire alors,_ murmurai-je en pleurant également avant de me mettre à crier d'impuissance _? Hein ?! Je ne peux pas vous laisser souffrir sans rien y faire ! Même s'il risque de venir et me tuer, je préfère que vous restiez ici. Même si cela ne durera que 1 mois, ou même 1 semaine. Vous pourrez manger à votre faim et être libre !_

\- _Tu y crois vraiment,_ insista Mieko _? Tu crois que ce monstre nous laissera ne serais ce qu'une seule petite semaine ?! C'est un fou, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Rappel toi ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu avais 13 ans ! Ce calvaire… Et s'il nous faisait pareil ? On ne survivrait pas, ce fut déjà un miracle que tu t'en aies sorti vivante._ »

Je me mordis d'avantage la lèvre inférieur, me faisant saigner. Ce calvaire me hantait, et je ne voulais certainement pas que mes sœurs vivent une telle chose. Ma voix se fut plus faible, remplit d'incertitude.

« _On… on trouvera une solution_ , tentai-je alors que ma sœur baissa la tête et murmura.

\- _Il n'y en a aucune…_ »

Sur ses mots elle passa à côté de moi, saisissant de nouveau le poignet d'Akiko. J'étais toujours au sol, et je les vis passer la porte. Mieko se tourna vers moi, un air sombre au visage.

« _Adieu Leiko._ »

Elle partit ensuite alors que j'entendais ses pas s'éloigner ainsi que les pleures étouffé de ma petite sœur. Je m'effondrais au sol et me mis à pleurer. Je ne pouvais plus m'en empêcher.

Je vis Kidd passer avec un air sombre, il sortit précipitamment de l'appartement. Luffy suivit, il s'arrêta devant moi et posa son chapeau de paille sur ma tête, partant à son tour, claquant la porte derrière lui. Law arriva vers moi, à son tour, et me porta, m'amenant vers le salon.

Je pleurais toujours et je n'arrivais pas à arrêter mes larmes. J'avais honte de pleurer, c'était déjà la seconde fois que je pleurais devant lui.

Alors qu'il allait me poser sur le canapé, je m'agrippais à lui. J'avais peur qu'il parte à son tour, et il ne manquait que ça, que je me retrouve seule. Je le serrais fortement, ne voulant pas le lâcher. Alors que je pleurais je relevais le regard vers lui.

« _Ne part pas, reste avec moi._

\- _Ne t'en fait pas, je reste,_ me rassura Law. »

Alors que j'atteignis de nouveau le sol, je me mis devant lui, le serrant toujours autant. Il partagea mon étreinte, bien que ce ne devais pas être le genre de personne ayant l'habitude d'être tendre.

« _Tu devrais te reposer_. »

Je hochais la tête avant de me diriger doucement dans ma chambre. Je m'allongeais sur le lit alors que Law fermais mes volets pour ne pas que j'ai de lumière. Alors qu'il allait sortir de la chambre je l'appelais.

« _Reste, s'il te plaît._ »

En voyant l'inquiétude dans ma voix il revint vers moi et se coucha à côté de moi. Je posais le chapeau que m'avait confié Luffy puis je me collais à lui alors qu'il ne disait rien. Je me doutais qu'il devait avoir bien d'autres choses à faire, seulement, je ne voulais pas être seule maintenant.

Mes sœurs venaient de partir et je savais parfaitement que ni Kidd, ni Luffy ne pourraient les arrêter. Je pensais un long moment, me souvenant de la torture que j'avais subit il y a de cela 5 ans.

Après m'avoir retrouvé après ma fugue, notre tueur avait voulu me donner une leçon qui me ferait "passer l'envie de recommencer". Pendant un mois il m'avait attaché à l'extérieur et m'avait laissé là, ne venant que pour me torturer.

Il faisait froid, c'était l'hiver. Je n'avais rien pour me couvrir, ni rien pour me nourrir. Toute personne normale serrait morte avant même une semaine, mais j'avais tenu bon.

Mes membres étaient, jours après jours, de plus en plus glacé, et lorsqu'il venait me taper, il arrivait qu'il me casse des os. Le mois avait fini par passer, et j'étais encore vivante. Mes sœurs s'étaient précipitées sur moi et avaient voulu me trouver un médecin pour me soigner, seulement, personne n'accepta, nous n'avions pas assez d'argent.

Pendant toute la semaine qui avait suivi ma libération, elles m'avaient donné une grande partie de leur part de vivre et avaient essayé de me soigner, impuissantes.

Deux ans plus tard je m'étais de nouveau enfuit lors d'une mission que ce monstre m'avait confié. Je devais braquer une grande entreprise de pétrole. J'avais profité de cette mission pour m'enfuir, demandant à mes sœurs de me suivre, et prendre le premier train vers une autre ville.

Plus tard j'avais appris que l'entreprise dans laquelle je devais me rendre avait explosé le jour même. Je supposais donc qu'il me croyait morte dans cet accident.

Pensant à tout cela, je ne tardai pas à m'endormir, pleurant toujours à chaudes larmes.

Je me réveillais doucement contre quelque chose de chaud. Je me rapprochais encore un peu de cette émission de chaleur avant que je ne me rende compte que ce n'était pas normal.

Je me redressais doucement avant que mon regard ne se plonge dans celui de Law. Un instant je me demandais ce qu'il faisait dans mon lit, puis je me souvins de tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Une nouvelle vague de tristesse m'envahit avant que je ne me ressaisisse.

« _Ça va mieux_ , s'inquiéta Law

\- _Ouais… on va dire ça. Il est quelle heure ?_

\- _17 heures, Luffy et Kidd sont rentrés. Luffy a récupéré son chapeau. Ils n'ont pas réussi à arrêter tes sœurs._

\- _Je m'en doutais,_ murmurai-je en m'efforçant de rester neutre.

\- _Tu devrais te changer les idées._

\- _Je vais aller voir Shakky,_ annonçais-je en me levant. _Je risque de rentrer tard, vous restez ici ?_

\- _Moi oui, mais je crois que Kidd va avec Killer et qu'il rentrera dans la matinée demain._

\- _Pourquoi tu ne le fête pas avec tes amis toi ?_

\- _Shachi et Penguin vont chez les parent à Shachi,_ expliqua-t-il en se levant à son tour, _et je n'ai aucune envie de m'inviter dans ce genre de réunion de famille. Surtout avec eux._ »

Nous sortions de ma chambre et allons vers l'entrée. Alors que je me préparais à partir, j'écoutais Law.

« _Pourquoi ?_

\- _En gros, ça part toujours en vrille chez eux._

\- _Ah… mais tu ne vas quand même pas rester seul ?_

\- _Un peu de tranquillité ne fait pas de mal._

\- _Comme tu veux. Si tu te sens seul je serais au bar._ »

Il acquiesça et je mis mon manteau avant de sortir de l'appartement. Je descendis les étages avant de sortir de l'immeuble. Une bourrasque de vent me donna de grands frissons.

L'hiver était très froid et les rues étaient enneigées. Je marchais jusqu'au bar où j'entrais directement. Celui-ci était bien remplit et l'alcool coulait déjà à flot. Je me dirigeais vers le comptoir où je m'installais avant que Shakky n'arrive vers moi.

« _Leiko ? Comment vas-tu ?_

\- _Ça pourrais aller mieux,_ soupirai-je.

\- _Ça à un rapport avec tes sœurs,_ questionna Shakky en me servant à boire »

Je restais surprise. Je ne lui avais jamais parlé de mes sœurs alors comment pouvait-elle savoir que ça avait un rapport avec elles ?

« Comment le sais-tu ?

\- _Une jeune fille accompagnée d'une petite sont venue,_ expliqua ma patronne. _Elles pleuraient. Je leur ai demandé ce qu'elles avaient et elles m'ont dit qu'elles avaient eu un problème avec leur sœur aînée._ »

Alors qu'elle me racontait tout ça, je bus ma bière. J'allais passer la fin d'après-midi et la soirée à boire pour essayer d'oublier. Ce n'était pas une solution, mais au moins je pensais à autre chose.

« _Elles m'ont aussi dit qu'elles partiraient dès qu'un train partirait. Seulement les gares sont fermées demain et je doute qu'il y ait encore des trains qui partent ce soir,_ fini Shakky.

\- _Quoi qu'il en soit elles vont bien partir à un moment._

\- _Que s'est-il passé exactement ?_ »

Je soupirais fortement avant de lui raconter toute l'histoire. J'eus le temps de finir deux autres bière en lui racontant tout ça. Nous discutâmes un long moment et je ne vis pas le temps passer.

« _Tu es majeure, alors pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas d'adopter tes sœurs,_ proposa Shakky.

\- _J'y ai déjà pensé, mais c'est vachement compliqué l'adoption. Il faut avoir au moins 28 ans ou être marié depuis deux ans._

\- _Je vois… et si tu portes plainte pour maltraitance._

\- _J'aimerais bien, cependant, ma sœur Mieko, ne témoignera jamais. Elle a bien trop peur pour cela…_

\- _Mais ça pourrait au moins aider la plus petite. Quel âge à la grande ?_

\- _Elle fêtera ses 17 ans en_ _juin_

\- _Alors il lui reste qu'une petite année avant qu'elle soit tranquille._

\- _Mais Akiko… Elle n'a que 6 ans la pauvre._

\- _Je pourrais peut-être l'adopter,_ proposa Shakky en me surprenant.

\- _J_ _e ne voudrais pas que tu fasses une telle chose pour moi._

\- _Bon, je te propose que tu finisses ta soirée tranquillement, on en reparlera plus tard,_ me sourit-elle. »

J'acquiesçais et continuais de vider mes verres les uns après les autres. La soirée fut longue et l'alcool ne tarda pas à me monter à la tête. Le bar commençait à se vider au fur et à mesure. Je regardais l'heure qui affichait 2H16.

Alors que je buvais encore un verre, je vis Bonney passer la porte de bar. Elle marqua une pose avant de se diriger vers moi un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'assit à côté de moi et commanda à boire, demandant à ce que l'on me remplisse mon verre qui était à présent vide.

« _Alors ? Comment ça va depuis hier,_ demanda la rose

\- Ça pourrais aller mieux.

\- _Problème d'amour,_ concluait-elle d'elle même »

Elle ne se rendit même pas compte à quel point elle était à côté de la plaque, mais comme elle avait l'air d'avoir déjà bu plusieurs verres avant de venir ici, je mis ça sur le compte de l'alcool.

« _Tu sais quoi Leiko! Je vais te confier un secret !_

\- _Un secret ?_

\- _Ouais ! Mais avant ça, je t'offre un autre verre !_ »

Je bus alors mon verre pour qu'on puisse m'en servir un suivant. Dès que j'eus bus la dernière goûte ma tête me tourna légèrement. Je me rendis alors compte qu'il s'agissait du verre de trop. Ce verre qui prenait d'assaut tout votre corps et vous faisait faire ce que bon lui semblait.

J'aurais bien voulu m'arrêter là, mais ce verre me fit en boire plusieurs autres alors que Bonney me parlait toujours. Sans doute m'avait-elle confié ce secret, mais toute notre discutions était à présent remplacé par un trou noir dans ma mémoire, comme le reste de la soirée.

Aucun souvenir, plus rien ne me parut jusqu'au lendemain où je fus réveillée par une intense douleur à la tête. Etant toujours allongée, je me relevais en poussant un gémissement de douleur et en posant ma main sur ma tête.

J'en déduisis vite que j'avais fini par passer la soirée à boire sans m'en rendre compte. Je regardais autour de moi, remarquant que je ne me trouvais pas dans ma chambre. Je reconnu vite le lieu où j'étais, il s'agissait de la chambre de Law.

Un frisson me parcourut tout le corps. J'aurais voulu me souvenir de comment cela se faisait que je sois dans son lit, mais rien à faire. Une idée me traversa l'esprit. Et si Law et moi nous avions… ?

Je secouais vigoureusement la tête avant de ma la prendre dans les mains. Putain ! Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?!


	12. Chapter 12

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

 **Lapuce :** Merci je suis contente que ça te plaise

 **Piou :** Merci !!

Je remercie encore **Boadicee** pour toutes les reviews

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 :**

Je me levais, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas en restant dans ce lit, qui n'était pas le mien, que j'allais savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Je me demandais tout de même si je voulais vraiment le savoir.

Je me levais avant de remarquer que je ne portais rien sur moi. J'eus encore plus peur de savoir ce qu'il s'était produit. Cela paraissait évidant, mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre sans l'entendre de vive voix. Cependant je me voyais mal demander à Law si j'avais couché avec lui.

Je soupirais avant de voir mes affaires qui étaient pliées sur le bureau. Je m'habillais avec, remarquant que celles-ci empestaient l'alcool. J'en déduisit que je n'avais pas dû m'arrêter au verre de trop ce soir là.

Je fis avec, le temps de sortir de la chambre et de me rendre dans la mienne. Je pris des affaires et partis directement à la douche. Une fois propre je m'habillais et me rendis dans la cuisine.

Ma tête me faisait très mal, et le bruit strident de la haute ne faisait pas de bien. Dans la cuisine se trouvait Law qui semblait préparer à manger. Je ne savais pas bien ce que je devais faire l'éviter ou lui demander clairement ce qu'il s'était passé.

Je pris la sage décision de prioriter la demande d'un anti douleur pour mon mal de tête incessant. Je pris de la glace et me la mise sur la tête avant de me tourner vers Law qui me regardait avec un sourire amusé.

« _Tu aurais un aspirine_ , demandai-je »

Il ne dit rien, indiquant une boite de médicament déjà posée sur l'îlot de la cuisine. J'en pris un, me servant un verre d'eau avec. Alors que je buvais, le regard amusé, et insistant de Law me déstabilisait.

« _Je ne te croyais pas la dernière fois quand tu m'avais dit que tu n'étais pas bourrée,_ commença Law, _mais je dois avouer qu'au vu de ton état d'hier, j'étais loin de penser à ça._

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier au juste ?_ »

Je n'étais pas vraiment certaine de vouloir savoir, mais ma curiosité m'avait poussée à lui demander. Et puis autant lui demander ça tant que nous étions seuls.

« _Tu es vraiment sûre de vouloir savoir,_ s'amusa Law

- _Pas vraiment, mais ça m'inquiète un peu à vrai dire._

- _Tu es rentrée vers 4 heures du matin et tu en tenais une bonne. Ce qui m'a le plus surprit c'est quand tu m'as littéralement sauté dessus._

\- _Quoi ?! Mais tu m'as laissée faire ?!_

\- _Bah pourquoi t'arrêter ?_

\- _Peut-être parce que j'étais bourrée et que tu devais te douter que je ne savais pas ce que je faisais,_ m'énervai-je.

\- _C'est exactement ce que je t'ai dit, mais tu m'as affirmée que tu étais pleinement consciente de ce que tu faisais._ »

Je grognais, pensant à quel point j'avais dût me ridiculiser. Je fis tomber ma tête contre l'îlot en grognant de douleur dût au choc et mon mal de crâne qui venait d'être multiplié par deux.

« _Ce n'est pas possible._

\- _Pour le reste je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, tu devrais demander à Bonney, tu m'as dit que tu avais passé la soirée avec elle._

\- _Mouais…_ »

Je savais pas vraiment si je voulais savoir le pourquoi du comment, cependant quelque chose m'intriguait également. Elle m'avait confié un secret mais je ne m'en souvenais plus du tout. J'avoue qu'à ce moment ma curiosité me fit prendre la décision d'aller la voir dans l'après-midi.

En attendant, je relevais la tête alors que Law me servait une assiette de pâte. Comme j'avais faim, je ne la refusais pas.

« _Ils sont où les deux autres,_ demandai-je

\- _Luffy est toujours chez son grand père et Kidd dort encore._

- _Il est rentré à quelle heure ?_

\- _Ce matin vers 8 heures._ »

Je ne dis rien, continuant de manger. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, me demandant bien comment j'avais pu coucher avec Kidd et Law dans la même semaine.

Je soupirais silencieusement, songeant que je devais en parler à Shakky, elle serait de bon conseil je pensais.

En outre de cela, je repensais tristement à mes sœurs. Je ne savais nullement où elles se trouvaient, mais une chose était sûre, je ne pouvais pas les laisser partir juste après que nous nous soyons disputées. Malgré que j'étais toujours contre le fait qu'elles s'en aille, il fallait que je leur dise au revoir.

Je laissais ses pensées, concluant que demain matin je me rendrais à la gare pour leur dire au revoir.

Aujourd'hui nous étions le jour de noël, et comme l'heure affichait déjà 15H24, je décidais que je pouvais donner son cadeau à Law, étant donné qu'il était le seul debout en ce moment même.

« _Au fait, j'ai un cadeau de noël pour toi,_ annonçai-je.

\- _Tu n'avais pas besoin._

\- _Bah maintenant c'est trop tard._ »

Je me levais, allant dans ma chambre chercher le cadeau. Je revins dans la cuisine avec et lui tendis. Il l'ouvrit doucement et regarda les livres que je lui avais acheté. Ce n'était certes pas très créatif, mais je n'avais vraiment eu aucune idée de cadeau mis à part cela.

Il ne sembla pas gêné de la banalité du cadeau, et en feuilleta un avant de me remercier.

« _Merci. Nous aussi nous t'avons fait un cadeau avec Kidd et Luffy, mais j'attendrais qu'ils soient là pour te le donner._

\- _D'accord_. »

Il y eut un moment de silence alors que je songeais encore à l'incident de cette nuit. Comment avais-je put me laisser aller de la sorte. Je pensais également à ce qui s'était produit avec Kidd, pensant que je n'avais fait qu'enchaîner les erreurs.

J'aurais voulus garder cela secret, cependant, Bonney avait déjà cramé ce qui s'était passé avec Kidd. Je me disais que au moins je pourrais cacher ce qu'il s'est passé avec Law.

« _Au fait… pour cette nuit… on pourrait oublier,_ balbutiai-je par gêne _? J'étais pas dans mon assiette et…_

- _Ne t'en fais pas_ , me coupa-t-il, _j'en parlerais pas_. »

Il continua de manger alors que je me levais pour débarrasser mon assiette. Alors que je lavais la vaisselle, on sonna à la porte. Je posais ce que j'avais dans les mains et me dirigeais vers la porte, laissant Law finir son repas tranquillement.

Une fois que j'eus ouvert, je pus apercevoir la rose avec qui j'avais eut le malheur de passer ma soirée d'hier soir. Je soupirais avant de me dire que au moins j'allais pouvoir lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé hier pour que j'en arrive au point de coucher avec Law.

Elle me passa devant, entrant comme si elle se trouvait chez elle. Je fermais la porte et la regardai alors qu'elle se tenais fortement la tête, sans doute dût à un fort mal de crane.

« _Law est là,_ questionna Bonney

\- _Oui, il est dans la cuisine. Pourquoi ?_

- _J'ai besoin d'un aspirine,_ dit elle en se dirigeant vers la dite cuisine alors que je la suivais.

\- _Tu es venue juste pour avoir un médoc ? Aussi non il y a une pharmacie en bas…_

\- _Mais non, je suis venue te parler, mais comme j'ai mal, autant me soigner,_ me dit-elle avant de se tourner vers Law. _File moi un médoc s'il te plaît._

\- _Sers-toi,_ dit-il en indiquant les médoc sur l'îlot.

\- _Merci. Leiko, tu peux me rendre un service ?_

\- _E_ _uh… Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?_

\- _J_ _e t'expliqu_ _e,_ commença-t-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise _En fait, ce matin je me suis réveillée chez un parfait inconnu. Je suppose que j'ai dû bien boire et je me souviens de rien après mon entrée dans le bar. Comme je sais que j'étais avec toi, est ce que tu pourrais me rappeler ce qu'il s'est produit ?_ »

Je râlais intérieurement avant de lui répondre. Moi qui comptais sur elle pour me rappeler la soirée d'hier, c'était peine perdue à ce que je voyais.

« Désolée, mais ça m'est impossible. Je me souviens juste que tu voulais me confier un secret. D'ailleurs je ne me souviens même plus de ce que c'était.

\- _Merde_ , râla-t-elle avant de prendre des couverts et de ce mettre a manger directement dans le plat de pâtes. _Bon bah tant pis…_

\- _Vous n'avez pas dû y aller de main morte sur l'alcool pour ne plus rien vous souvenir,_ se moqua Law sans faire attention à Bonney qui mangeait comme une porc.

\- _Bah ça arrive de déraper des fois_ , se justifia la rose. »

Elle n'avait pas tord, cependant j'aurais nettement préféré ne pas déraper à ce point. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais me sortir de cette merde moi maintenant. Même si je ne regrettais pas spécialement le fait d'avoir couché avec Law. Ce qui me dérangeait le plus était que à deux jours prêt j'avais fait la même chose avec Kidd.

Je ne regrettais pas ça non plus. Le seul problème était que je me trouvais déjà perdue dans mes sentiments, et j'avais pensais que d'avoir couché avec Kidd m'avait permit de faire un choix, mais maintenant je me trouvais encore plus perdue.

Je refusais toujours d'admettre que je ressentais quoi que ce soit pour ces deux là, seulement les actes parlaient de eux même. Je soupirais fortement, attirant l'attention des deux personnes en train de manger en face de moi.

« _Ça va,_ s'inquiéta Law suivit de Bonney

- _Il s'est passé quelque chose d'important cette nuit ?_ »

Je la regardais surprise de voir qu'elle avait comprit qu'il s'était produit quelque chose qui me tracassait en ce moment même. Avant que je puisse nier, elle rigola doucement avant d'émettre une hypothèse qui me fit blêmir immédiatement.

« _J'espère que tu as pas couché avec n'importe_ qui, rigola-t-elle. _Je me souviens que tu étais pas bien quand je suis arrivée au bar._

\- _Premièrement je ne t'ai jamais dis que j'allais mal quand tu es arrivée au bar,_ m'emportai-je subitement sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, _c'est toi qui à directement dis que j'avais un chagrin d'amour, chose fausse. Et secondement, tu es mal placée pour faire des remarque sur ce que je fais de mon corps puisque toi tu ne connaissais même pas la personne à côté de toi._ »

Je réalisais seulement mes paroles quand je vis le regard choqué de Bonney. Je venais d'admettre avoir couché avec quelqu'un que je connaissais, et cela pouvais la mettre un peu trop sur la voie de la personne en question. Je priais un instant pour ne pas qu'elle relève cela, mais la chance ne semblait pas se trouver avec moi ce jour là.

« _Alors tu as couchée avec quelqu'un… Intéressant… Et en plus de ça tu le connais._ Elle sembla réfléchir avant de poursuivre. _Il est presque 16 heures donc il aurait été possible que tu n'ai pas dormis ici, seulement, la boite d'aspirine était déjà sur la table et je suppose qu'elle fut sortie pour toi. Comme tu dis connaître la personne, tu aurais aussi bien put lui en demander un à lui avant de rentrer ici. De plus tu ne porte pas les même vêtements qu'hier et tu semble à peine réveillée. Donc cela veut dire que tu as dormis ici._ »

Je la regardais surprise pendant sa tirade. Elle était vraiment très observatrice, et cela n'arranger en rien mes affaires.

« _Donc soit tu as couché avec un mec qui est venu ici même,_ continue la rose, _soit il s'agit d'un des deux idiots ici présents. Comme je sais parfaitement que Law ne devait pas être couché quand tu es rentrée, il n'aurait pas laissé quelqu'un entrer avec toi si tu étais bourrée. Donc il s'agit forcement d'une personne présente dans cet appartement. Sachant que Kidd est sorti pour la soirée et qu'il rentre rarement avant le matin, la solution la plus logique serrait…_ »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement avant d'alterner les regards entre Law et moi d'un air choqué. La panique devait sans doute se lire sur mon visage alors que Law restait neutre.

« _Sans déconner,_ s'étonna Bonney _?! Vous deux ?! Non mais là Leiko il va falloir faire quelque chose. Tu ne peux pas coucher avec Law deux jours après avoir couché avec Kidd._ »

Elle me regarda avec un air sévère comme pour engueuler un gosse. Elle changea vite d'expression en voyant mon air outré. Elle tourna la tête vers Law qui haussait les sourcils de surprise, me regardant fixement avant d'ajouté :

« _Parce que tu as couché avec Kidd ?_

\- _Oui, mais c'est pas pareil… Il était bourré et j'étais dans sa chambre_ , me justifiai-je

Il resta muet un moment avant de se lever et de ranger son assiette ainsi que tout ce qui traînait sur l'îlot. Je soupirais fortement, ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait penser de moi à présent. Peut-être allait-il croire que j'étais une salope ou autre chose de la sorte.

Je n'étais franchement pas d'humeur à me justifier et encore moins à devoir expliquer les raisons de mes ébats avec qui que ce soit.

Une fois qu'il eut tout rangé il partit en direction de la salle de bain alors que Bonney essayait de s'expliquer pour rattraper la situation dans laquelle elle venait de me mettre.

« _Aller Law,_ rigola la rose, _tu vas pas bouder pour si peu. Elle ne voulait faire de mal à personne, elle est juste perdue._ »

Elle s'enfonça plus que ce qu'elle rattrapait la situation, ce qui m'agaça d'autant plus. Law ne l'écouta pas et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Elle se tourna vers moi avec un air désolé et prête à se justifier. Je lui servis un simple regard noir avant de me diriger vers l'entrée.

Je mis ma veste et sortis de l'appartement. Je descendais les escaliers rapidement, décidant de me rendre au bar où je pourrais facilement me confier à Shakky tout en enquêtant sur ce qui s'était produit hier soir.

J'entendis les pas de Bonney me suivre dans les escaliers mais je m'empressais de sortir du bâtiment. Elle tenta de me suivre un moment avant que je ne la distance et qu'elle fasse demi tour.

Je continuais ma route plus tranquillement vers le bar. J'arrivais au bout de quelques minutes. J'entrais dans le bâtiment qui affichait « fermé », sachant parfaitement que Shakky s'y trouvait quand même.

« _Leiko ? Que fais-tu là,_ demanda Shakky intriguée

\- _I_ _l fallait que je te parle._

\- _Que se passe-t-il ?_

\- _J'ai fait une connerie hier soir,_ dis-je en m'asseyant sur un tabouret.

\- _Qu'as-tu fait ?_

- _J_ _'ai couché avec Law._

\- _Vraiment ? Et c'était comment ?_

\- _Ce n'est pas une question à poser !_ _Mais à_ _vrai dire je ne m'en souviens plus. Je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de la soirée d'hier._

\- _Je vois… mais est-ce vraiment ça qui te chagrine ?_

\- _Pas vraiment… Je suis perdue… En moins d'une semaine j'ai couché avec Kidd et Law. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il m'a prit…_

\- _Moi je pense que tu ne me dis pas tout._

\- _Mais que veux-tu que je te dise,_ m'énervai-je

\- _Je veux que tu sois honnête avec toi même._

\- _Mais je suis honnête avec moi même !_

\- _Non, tu te mens à toi même. Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qui ne va pas vraiment, tu ne veux juste pas l'avouer._

\- _Mais je suis totalement honnête avec moi même ! Je sais encore ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie._ »

Je m'énervais sans en savoir la raison réelle, mais cela ne sembla pas changer quoi que ce soit au comportement de Shakky qui me regardait toujours avec un air amusé. Que voulait-elle que j'admette ? Cela m'énervais car je le savais aussi bien qu'elle et je ne voulais en aucun cas le dire de vive voix.

« _Tu n'es pas honnête ma petite Kyuusone. Tu sais aussi bien que moi de quoi je parle. Il faut juste que tu l'acceptes toi même et puis ce serra plus très compliqué de l'admettre._

- _Mais je n'ai strictement rien à admettre,_ m'énervai-je encore

\- _Dis le…_

\- _Mais que veux tu que je te dise ? Tu veux que j'admette quoi au juste ?! Oui j'ai des sentiments pour ces deux idiots mais qu'est ce que ça peut bien changer que je le dise ou non ?! Ils ne partagerons jamais ce que je ressent et puis je ne peux pas aimer les deux !_ »

Elle affichait un grand sourire attendrit alors que je me calmais petit à petit. Je venais enfin d'admettre mes sentiments, mais cela ne me rendais pas plus légère ou plus soulagée. Au contraire, cela ajoutait un poids de plus.

Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire à présent ? Je ne pouvais décemment pas dire aux deux que je les aimais, cela ne paraîtrait pas normal et ça ne ferais que les repousser.

Je grognais en laissant lourdement tomber ma tête contre le comptoir du bar. La fin de journée allait être dure. Et tout ça à cause de ce fichu verre de trop. Je me levais et allais vers la porte pour sortir. Je poussais la porte avant de me tourner vers Shakky au moment de mon départ.

« _Je ne boirai plus jamais,_ déclarai-je»


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 :**

« _Shakky, sers-moi un verre,_ demandai-je en entrant dans le bar de Shakky »

Je venais de faire mon entrée dans le bar que j'avais quitté la veille dans l'après-midi. Je m'asseyais sur un tabouret en soupirant fortement. Dire que la veille j'avais pris la résolution de ne plus boire...

Je vis Shakky venir vers moi avec un verre de saké et le poser à côté de moi, affichant un air amusé à ma présence.

« _Tu changes vite d'avis…_

 _\- Ne t'en fait pas, je m'arrêterais à celui-ci, je dois rentrer plus tôt ce soir parce que Bonney vient manger à la maison._

\- _Et c'est pour ça que tu veux boire ?_

\- _Non, juste pour décompresser un peu. Ce matin, je me suis rendue à la gare et j'ai vu mes sœurs. Elles sont parties par le premier train, et je dois admettre que j'ai un peu peur pour elles._

 _\- Tu as pus leur dire au revoir._

\- _Oui,_ _Mieko_ _a pleuré dans mes bras alors qu'A_ _kiko_ _rigolait aux éclats avec Luffy qui m'avait accompagnée._

\- _Dis-toi qu'au moins elles sont parties le cœur léger._

 _\- J'aurais tout de même préféré qu'elles restent._

\- _Tu sais ma proposition tiens toujours. Je peux bien adopter la plus petite quand la grande serra partie._

\- _On verra ça..._ »

Je finissais mon verre avant de me lever. Je regardais l'heure qui affichait déjà 19h52, et sortie du bar en saluant Shakky. Je marchais dans le froid glacial de l'hiver qui était arrivé un peu trop vite à mon goût. Le vent me faisait grelotter alors que je marchais tranquillement dans les rues presque vides de la ville.

Alors que je marchais, de loin j'aperçu la fille que j'avais vu sur le toit avec Kidd en début d'année. J'essayais de passer sans me faire remarquer, n'ayant aucunement envie de perdre mon temps à parler avec elle. Malheureusement pour moi, elle m'interpella.

« _Eh attend._ »

Je me tournais vers elle en la regardant froidement, mais elle me souri gentiment avant de s'approcher de moi.

« _Tu sais, j'ai été stupide de vouloir me venger. Maintenant, je sais que tu n'es pas vraiment méchante et puis au moins tu m'as permis de me libérer de lui. Je t'en remercie._

\- _P_ _ourquoi ce changement de comportement ?_

- _Comme ça. Ce ne servirais à rien de rester fâcher._ «

Elle me sourit de nouveau avant de partir. Je la regardais un moment avant de reprendre ma route à mon tour. Après tout, tout le monde avait le droit de changer.

J'arrivais, au bout d'un moment, à l'appartement. Je poussais la porte et entrais dans le salon où j'entendis plusieurs discutions et quelques rires. Je marchais vers le salon et vis Bonney en train de discuter joyeusement avec Kidd qui semblait s'énerver contre elle.

Law était tranquillement installé en train de regarder la télé alors que Luffy mangeait tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table.

J'arrivais vers eux et m'installais à côté de Luffy, commençant à manger tranquillement tout en regardant la télévision. Ils ne semblèrent pas faire attention à moi jusqu'au moment où Bonney me fit remarquer.

« _Tiens... Depuis quand tu es là ?_

 _\- Presque cinq minutes._ »

Elle ne rajouta rien et englouti une tonne de parts de pizza en même temps. Alors que je mangeais aussi, Law m'annonça une nouvelle qui me fit vite blêmir.

« _Tu as reçu ton bulletin du premier trimestre. Il est sur la table._

 _\- Oh merde…_

\- _Ouais en plus je suis meilleur que toi,_ s'écria Luffy d'un air fier. _J'ai 11 de moyenne général !_

 _\- Parce que tu as regardé mes notes en plus,_ m'énervai-je

 _\- Ouais, mais c'est Kidd qui a insisté pour ouvrir la lettre,_ se défendit Law.

\- _Eh ! Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir,_ protesta Kidd »

Je lançais un regard noir à Kidd avant de me diriger vers la cuisine. Sur l'îlot se trouvait le papier contenant mes notes de ce trimestre-ci. Je le pris et revins m'asseoir sur le canapé. Je regardais toutes es moyennes qui étaient à peu près correcte, entre 9 et 11 de moyenne dans chacune d'entre elles, puis j'arrivais à la meilleure. 19 de moyenne en sport, ce qui me rattrapait fortement les deux notes désastreuses qui suivaient. 6 en biologie et 4 en maths.

A ce moment, je me rendis compte que j'étais vraiment nulle dans les matières principales pour mon ambition professionnelle. Je soupirais fortement, voyant ma moyenne générale à 9. C'était quand même pas mal, mais vu mon niveau en bio, cela ne me réjouissait pas le moins du monde.

« _Ouah ! Tu es vraiment nulle en maths_ , s'exclama Bonney en lisant par dessus mon épaule.

\- _Je sais, merci de me le faire remarquer._

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas de l'aide à Law,_ proposa la rose _, il est intelligent._

 _\- Je lui aie déjà proposé, mais elle a refusé,_ informa Law.

\- _J'ai pas le temps de prendre des cours,_ me justifiai-je.

- _Ne compte pas devenir médecin dans ce cas,_ dit simplement Law. _Parce qu'avec une moyenne aussi désastreuse, tu ne risques pas d'aller bien loin._ »

Je soupirais avant d'aller ranger le papier dans ma chambre et de revenir m'asseoir sur le canapé. En prenant un morceau de pizza, je remarquais un appareil photo posé au bord de la table. Je le pris délicatement avant de l'allumer et de le manipuler un peu.

Il s'agissait du cadeau de noël que Law, Kidd et Luffy m'avaient offert. Ils avaient pensé que comme j'aimais beaucoup dessiner, je pourrais être douée en photographie. En plus de cela, ils m'avaient offert un carnet de dessin et des crayons.

Moi, j'avais donné leur cadeau à Kidd et Luffy, mais cela paraissait bien plus basique. Une entrée à un restaurant de viandes à volonté pour Luffy, et quelques outils pour Kidd.

J'avais déjà eut la chance d'utiliser leur cadeau en allant à la gare le matin, et je dois avouer que ça me plaisait de prendre des photos. Je n'étais peut-être pas encore prête à prendre de parfaites photos, mais j'avais un certain talent.

Je regardais les photos m'arrêtant sur une en particulier. La photo était particulièrement réussie, je devais l'avouer. Je l'avais prise ce matin même à la gare. On pouvait voir mes deux soeurs de dos, marchant vers le train.

J'éteignis l'appareil avant de le poser et de remettre à manger.

Une fois que nous avions terminé de manger, Luffy nous proposa de faire un jeu. Après deux longues minutes à insister, on avait fini par céder et on se trouvait à ce moment-là en train de jouer au Monopoly.

Tout en jouant, je me mis à questionner Bonney sur la façon dont elle avait connu les trois garçons ici présents.

« _Au fait, comment vous vous êtes connus,_ questionnai-je Bonney avant qu'elle réponde

 _\- Pour Kidd, c'était au bar de Shakky. Je ne sais plus vraiment pourquoi, mais on avait fini par nous battre. Pour Law, c'est quand j'ai été embarquée à l'hôpital après la petite bagarre avec Kidd._

 _\- Elle ne devait pas être très petite si tu as été emmenée à l'hôpital…_

 _\- Mouais... Qui sait. Et pour Luffy, son pote aux cheveux verts s'est embarqué dans une affaire dangereuse et je l'ai empêché de faire une connerie. Je l'ai rencontré par la suite._

 _\- Ah... Je vois_.

\- _Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à emménager avec ces trois idiots fini,_ questionna la rose

 _\- C'est toi l'idiote oui,_ se défendit Kidd

 _\- Bah, c'était le seul logement disponible dans mes moyens du coup, je n'ai pas trop eu le choix,_ répondis-je en ignorant Kidd…

\- _Tu as cas dire que ça te fait chier de vivre avec nous_ , grogna Kidd

 _J_ _e n'irais pas jusque-là mais bon..._ »

Alors qu'il râlait pendant que je me moquais de lui, Law changea de sujet.

« _Au fait_ _Leiko_ _, tu fais quoi pour le jour de l'an ?_

\- _Aucune idée... Peut-être que je risque d'aller au bar._

\- _Mais non_ , intervint Luffy _! Fête le avec moi ! Mon grand-père nous laisse la maison à Ace et moi du coup, on va faire une fête._

 _\- Euh... mais,_ tentai-je avant que Luffy ne me coupe…

 _\- Il n'y a pas de mais, on va bien s'amuser !_

 _\- Si je viens, il est hors de question que je reste tard, je reprends le travail au bar le lendemain._

- _D'accord, alors je préviens mon frère qu'il y a une personne en plus !_ »

Je n'eus pas le temps de l'arrêter pour lui dire que ce n'était pas encore sûr qu'il partit directement prendre le téléphone fixe pour appeler son frère. Je soupirais avant de me tourner vers les trois qui restaient.

« _Et vous, vous faites quoi ?_

 _\- J'embarque Law et ses petits compagnons à une fête_ , informa Bonney alors que Law ne semblait pas vraiment au courant de ce projet

 _\- Et me demander mon avis est en option ?_

 _\- Ouais._

 _\- Et toi ? Tu vas avec eux,_ demandai-je a Kidd

 _\- Non, je le fête à l'appart avec Killer, Wi_ _r_ _e et Heat._

 _\- D'accord._ »

La fin de la soirée se passa calmement. Luffy était revenu jouer avec nous après avoir prévenu son frère. Une fois la partie terminée et gagnée par Luffy qui avait sauté de joie pendant plusieurs minutes, narguant Kidd qui avait fini endetté au maximum, nous sommes tous allés nous coucher tranquillement.

Je mis un certain temps à m'endormir, songeant à toutes les choses qui s'étaient passées depuis que j'étais arrivée ici. Je m'étais, pour la première fois, faite des amis. J'avais fortement sympathisé avec ma patronne, allant jusqu'à lui confier mes problèmes. J'avais enfin revu mes sœurs, malgré que ce fut un moment bien compliqué pour nous trois. Et enfin, j'avais commencé à éprouver des sentiments, autres que du mépris, pour deux parfaits crétins avec qui je devais vivre.

Je soupirais en fixant mon plafond. Comment avais-je pu partir de rien pour en arriver là en seulement 2 petits mois ? Je continuais de penser pendant quelques minutes avant de m'endormir.

Cinq jours étaient passés et ce jour-là, nous étions le 31. La semaine s'était bien passée, j'étais principalement resté à l'appartement avec Law qui avait essayé, en vain, de me faire comprendre les maths. J'étais souvent allé manger au Baratie avec Luffy et ses amis. Un soir, j'étais aussi sortie boire un verre avec Kidd et Bonney, mais je fus rentrée bien avant eux.

En ce moment même, je me trouvais dans une énième boutique de vêtements de soirée avec Nami. Elle avait longuement insisté pour m'amener acheter une robe pour ce soir, seulement, je n'avais aucune idée de comment m'habiller.

J'aurais pensé qu'un simple pantalon et une chemise auraient largement suffi, mais la rousse avait longuement insisté pour que je me mette en robe. Alors qu'elle cherchait dans les rayons, je la regardais faire, peu intéressée.

« _Et celle-là ? Elle est jolie non,_ proposa Nami

 _Je n'aime pas la couleur,_ refusai-je. »

Elle soupira avant de poser la robe qu'elle venait de voir et se mettre à en chercher une autre et me la présenter à son tour.

« _Elle t'irait bien celle-là !_

- _Trop habillée_ , niai-je de nouveau. »

Elle soupira avant d'en chercher d'autre, mais je trouvais toujours une façon de les refuser. Je n'aimais pas vraiment les robes, je ne trouvais pas ça pratique. Elle soupira avant que l'on sorte du magasin pour se diriger vers un autre.

Nous marchions un moment dans les rues enneigées de la ville, cherchant une boutique que nous n'avions pas encore faite.

« _Il va bien falloir te trouver une robe,_ râla Nami

 _\- Mais je n'en ai pas besoin, j'ai déjà une tenue habillée, ça me suffit._

\- _Mais met au moins une jupe._

\- _Bon, faisons un compromis. Je mets une jupe avec ma chemise blanche, mais hors de question de mettre des escarpin ou toute sorte de talons qui me feraient mal au pied._

 _\- De toute façon, je suppose que je n'obtiendrai pas mieux..._ »

Sur ces mots, nous entions dans une énième boutique. Nami me choisit une simple jupe noire que j'achetais directement avant de sortir du magasin de vêtement pour se diriger vers une boutique de chaussures.

« _Tu sais, tu serras bien obligée de porter une robe à un moment ou un autre._

 _\- Rien ne m'y oblige…_

- _Je te vois mal arriver au bal de fin d'année en chemise._

 _\- Bal de fin d'année ?_

\- _Ouais, après avoir passé le diplôme de fin d'année, un bal est organisé. Tu devras te trouver un cavalier ainsi qu'une robe._ »

Je réfléchissais à ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Un cavalier ? Qui pourrais-je choisir ? Bien sûr mon choix était dirigé vers l'un des deux idiots qui hantaient mes pensées depuis déjà une bonne semaine.

Je voyais mal Kidd venir à ce genre de fête, mais à y penser, ce pourrait être drôle. Alors que je m'imaginais Kidd venir avec moi à une telle réception, une question me piqua les lèvres.

« _Il faudra danser ?_

 _\- Bien sûr, c'est tout le but du bal._

 _\- Merde…_

 _\- Q_ _u_ _'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas danser, mais alors pas du tout. A vrai dire, j'ai deux pied gauche et il ne vaut mieux pas me voir sur une piste de dan_ _s_ _e._ »

Nami rigola à ma remarque alors que nous entrions dans une boutique de chaussures.

« _Il faut juste que tu apprennes._

 _\- Je plaint la personne qui essaiera de m'apprendre._

 _\- Je t'aurais bien proposée, mais je dois déjà appendre à Luffy et ça risque d'être déjà très compliqué avec lui._

\- _Tu iras avec lui au bal ?_

\- _Je sais pas, ça m'i_ _m_ _porte peu du moment où je peux danser._

 _Je vois…_

 _\- Pour ce qui concerne ton entraînement, tu vis bien avec 2 autres personnes que Luffy ? Pourquoi ne pas leur demander de t'apprendre ?_

 _\- Je vois mal Kidd m'apprendre à danser…_

- _C'est vrai que ça ne colle pas trop au personnage. Et Law ? Il pourrait être doué. Je ne le connais pas bien, mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il sache danser._

 _\- Mouais..._ »

Je n'avais aucune envie de demander une telle chose à Law. Non seulement, il se moquerait de moi, mais en plus, cela me gênerait affreusement. Je mis ces pensées de côté, me disant qu'il restait encore bien du temps avant ce bal.

Nami fouilla dans les rayons avant de me montrer une paire de bottines à talon. Elles étaient plutôt jolies alors j'acceptais de les essayer.

« _Maintenant marche pour voir si elles te vont._

 _\- Euh je ne suis pas sûre…_

 _\- Aller,_ insista Nami»

Je fis ce qu'elle me disait et commençais à marcher. J'arrivais difficilement au bout du rayon, ayant failli tomber plusieurs fois. Je soupirais de soulagement en voyant que je n'avais pas chuté, mais alors que j'allais revenir vers Nami, mes pieds s'emmêlèrent et je me sentis partir en avant.

Je fermais les yeux pour ne pas voir la chute qui m'attendait, mais celle-ci ne sembla pas arriver. Je sentis deux bras m'empêcher de tomber. J'ouvris un œil pour voir de qui il s'agissait et je remarquais que s'était Kidd.

Mes joues s'empourprèrent alors que je me remis sur mes pieds. Il me regarda d'un air moqueur.

« _Il faudrait apprendre à marcher,_ se moqua Kidd.

\- _Je sais très bien marcher,_ m'énervai-je

 _-J'aurais pas dit ça comme ça…_

 _\- C'est pas ma faute, c'est ces talons, ils sont trop hauts. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais dans un magasin de chaussures pour fille ?_

 _-J'ai dû accompagner cette idiote parce que madame à bousillé ses chaussures,_ dit-il en indiquant un rayon du doigt. »

Je regardais dans la direction indiquée par le roux et vis Bonney en train de fouiller dans les rayons, étalant toutes les chaussures par terre. Elle sembla avoir entendu Kidd car elle arriva pour l'engueuler.

« _Premièrement je ne suis pas idiote ! Et puis si tu ne m'avais pas accompagné, tu aurais dû accompagner l'autre salope se chercher une robe._

 _\- L'autre salope_ , répétai-je

- _Ouais, sa nouvelle conquête,_ répéta aussi Bonney. »

Je me sentis un peu triste à cette entente, mais je ne montrais rien, profitant pour le taquiner un peu.

« _Parce que tu arrives à avoir des conquêtes toi_ , me moquai-je

 _-Jalouse,_ sourit-il fourbement

 _\- Pas le moins du monde._

\- _Aller, avoue._ »

Alors que j'allais m'énerver pour nier une telle chose, Nami arrive vers moi et m'interrompit.

« _Bon,_ _Leiko_ _, on n'a pas toute la journée, je te signale !_ »

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et elle m'embarqua avec elle. Je pris les chaussures et nous sortîmes de la boutique. A présent, nous devions trouver une tenue à Nami. Cela ne prit pas longtemps, elle fut vite conquise par une simple robe noire.

Après tous ses achats, nous sommes directement allé chez Nami. Je saluais sa sœur avant que Nami ne m'amène dans sa chambre pour que l'on se prépare pour la soirée.

Elle s'occupa de mon maquillage et rajusta mes vêtements avant de s'y mettre à son tour. Une fois prêtes nous partîmes avec Nodjiko vers la maison de Luffy. J'appréhendais un peu de cette soirée, ne connaissant pas encore le frère de Luffy ou ses amis.


	14. Chapter 14

Je m'excuse car ce chapitre est plus court que les autres…

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 :**

Alors que Nami et moi marchions tranquillement dans les rues nous arrivions devant une petite maison. Nami entra dans celle- ci sans même toquer. Je la suivais, ne connaissant pas encore les lieux.

Dès qu'elle eut ouvert, nous entrâmes dans un grand salon. Alors que j'observais la pièce, Nami ferma la porte et s'adressa à moi.

« _On est un peu à l'avance, je vais chercher Luffy, fait comme chez toi._ »

Sur ces mots elle me laissa plantée là, montant les escaliers situés à gauche de l'entré. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et me retrouvais au milieu du salon, totalement perdue.

Alors que je restais immobile, une porte à droite s'ouvrit et des cris en sortirent. Deux personnes m'étant totalement inconnues en sortirent en discutant. L'un d'entre eux était brun et avait des tâches de rousseurs, l'autre était blond et avait une coiffure plutôt étrange.

Au premier abord, ils ne semblèrent pas me remarquer, et ils parlèrent normalement entre eux.

« _Il est chiant Satch,_ _se plaignait le brun_ _! J'ai même pas le droit de rentrer dans ma propre cuisine !_

- _Il valait mieux pas que tu l'aides, tu fait toujours tout brûler,_ rétorqua le blond. »

Ils semblèrent me remarquer au bout d'un moment car ils se coupèrent brusquement dans leur conversation et me fixèrent. Un moment se passa avant que le blond ne parle.

« _Ace ? C'est normal qu'il y ait une fille dans ton salon ?_ »

Je compris enfin qui était le brun. On m'avait dit que le frère de Luffy s'appelait Ace, alors il devait s'agir de lui, de toute évidence.

« _Bah figure toi Marco, que je ne connais pas cette personne._

\- _Vous pouvez éviter de parler comme si je n'étais pas là,_ demandai-je blasé _? Ce serais gentil._

\- _Euh… d'accord,_ accepta le frère de Luffy, visiblement étonné.

- _Et pourrais tu nous dire qui tu es,_ demanda le blond

\- _Quand on est poli on se présente d'abord._

\- _C'est vrai,_ s'inclina le brun poliment. _Bonjour, moi c'est Ace et lui c'est Marco._

- _Non mais j'y crois pas,_ soupira le dénommé Marco, _tu te présente à une parfaite inconnue qui se trouve dans ton salon._ »

Alors que j'allais me présenter à mon tour, un cri, que j'identifiais être celui de Luffy, résonna, m'appelant. Quelques secondes plus tard je me trouvais les fesses au sol et le lourd poids du brun sur moi.

« _Ça va_ _Leiko,_ sourit mon colocataire

\- _Ça irait mieux si tu me lâchais ! Et puis je te ferais dire que nous nous sommes vu ce matin._

\- _Ah oui c'est vrai._ »

Il se releva et me tendis la main pour m'aider. Je la saisis et me remis sur pied. Alors que je retrouvais difficilement mon équilibre, j'entendis Nami descendre les escaliers et venir à côté de nous.

« _Salut Ace. Salut Marco. On a un peu d'avance, c'est pas grave ?_ Demanda-t-elle avant de partir en direction de la cuisine sans attendre de réponse. _De toute façon on est là donc c'est trop tard._

\- _Salut Nami,_ sourit Ace alors que la rousse était déjà loin

- _Euh… elle devrait peut-être pas aller dans la cuisine…_

- _Bah c'est pas grave. Donc tu t'appelles_ _Leiko,_ questionna Ace

\- _C'est ça._

\- _Donc tu habite_ _s_ _avec Luffy. Ça doit pas être de tout repos…_

\- _Oh ça non…_

\- _Il me semble t'avoir vu quelque part,_ me fixa le blond.

\- _Elle travaille chez Shakky,_ répondit Luffy, _c'est peut-être là bas que tu l'as vu._

\- _Ouais peut-être._ »

Alors qu'ils discutèrent un moment, je ne savais plus où me mettre. J'étais plutôt associable, et me retrouver avec des inconnus dans un lieu lui-même inconnu ne me rassurait pas le moins du monde.

Je revins à moi lorsque quelqu'un entra dans la maison, ne sonnant toujours pas avant d'entrer. Je trouvais ça bizarre que tout le monde agisse comme s'ils étaient chez eux, mais je ne fis aucune remarque.

Je vis Zoro et Sanji entrer tout en se disputant comme à leur habitude. Ils arrivèrent devant nous et Sanji mit un genoux à terre devant moi.

« _Oh ma belle_ _Leiko_ _. Tu es si belle ! Nous sommes fait pour être ensemble._

\- _Ou pas,_ répondis-je froidement.

\- _Tu me rends si triste mais tu tomberas sous mon charme !_

\- _Ça ne risque pas._ »

Sanji se mit de nouveau à pleurer alors que Zoro se moquait ouvertement de lui, le rabaissant au passage. Une nouvelle dispute ne tarda pas à éclater.

« _Qu'est ce que tu as à rire saleté d'algue verte ?!_

- _Comment tu m'as appelé le cuisto-raté ?!_ »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard alors que Nami, sortant de la cuisine, les assomma.

« _Sanji, va aider en cuisine._

\- _Tout ce que tu voudras Nami chérie !_ »

Une fois qu'il fut partit, je me mis à fixer Nami, me rappelant que nous étions partis de chez elle avec Nodjiko.

« _Elle est où ta sœur, Nami ?_

\- _Aucune idée, elle s'est peut-être perdue._

\- _Et ça t'affole pas plus que ça ?_

- _Non._ _Il y a qui qui dois venir après,_ finit-elle en se tournant vers Luffy et Ace

\- _De mon côté il manque Ussop, Kaya et Vivi,_ informa Luffy.

\- _Il manque aussi Haruta, Joz et Vista,_ ajouta Ace.

\- _Plus ma sœur qui ne va pas tarder,_ compta Nami. »

A peine eut-elle dit cela que Nodjiko entra en trombe dans la maison, visiblement essoufflée. Elle s'appuya contre la porte, tenant quelque chose contre elle. Une fois qu'elle eut reprit sa respiration elle vint vers nous en souriant.

« _Salut les garçon, comment ça va ?_

\- _Ça va, mais pourquoi tu es aussi essoufflée,_ demanda Ace

- _J'ai piqué une bouteille de saké et le vendeur m'a courut après._

\- _Tu aurais pu la payer aussi non_ , soupira Zoro blasé

\- _Arrêtes un peu de faire la morale,_ le tapa Nodjiko.

\- _Famille de sorcière…_

\- _Tais-toi,_ le tapèrent Nami et sa sœur »

Alors que le vert allait de nouveau se plaindre quelqu'un sonna. Je remarquais qu'il y avait enfin une personne de civilisé dans leur groupe d'amis.

« _Entrez,_ cria Luffy dans mes oreilles

\- _Ne cri pas comme ça !_

\- _Désolé._ »

Alors que j'engueulais Luffy je vis une fille blonde passer la porte. Je la regardais d'un air intrigué, ne la connaissant pas encore. Celle-ci était accompagnée d'une autre fille avec de longs cheveux bleu. Elles arrivèrent vers nous et nous saluèrent poliment.

« _Elles sont polis,_ m'étonnai-je

\- _Bah oui pourquoi,_ demanda Nami

\- _Bah vu comment tout le monde est entré je me disait que c'était un point commun à tous vos amis d'être irrespectueux…_

\- _C'est pas toi qui te trouvais dans le salon tout à l'heure,_ fit remarquer Marco

\- _Ouais bah c'est Nami qui m'a planté là._

\- _Bonjour je m'appelle Vivi, tu dois être_ _Leiko_ _, Luffy nous_ _a_ _parlé_ _s_ _de toi._

\- _Moi c'est Kaya, enchantée._

\- _De même._ »

Alors que tout le monde discutaient entre eux, les derniers invités firent leur entrée. Nous nous sommes tous installés dans le salon et avons mangé le repas préparé par Sanji et le dénommé Satch qui semblait être un ami au frère de Luffy.

Une fois que nous avions mangé chacun discutaient tranquillement bien que je restais un peu à l'écart. Tout le monde buvait et discutait. Je me sentais fortement mal à l'aise et me servais plusieurs verre. Je m'arrêtais en voyant que je n'en supporterais pas un plus et me mis de côté. Voyant que j'étais quelque peu à part, Ace vint me voir.

« _Ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette…_

\- _Si si, ça va merci. Tu pourrais me montrer la salle de bain, je voudrais le rafraîchir un peu le visage._ »

Il me sourit et m'accompagna jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il repartit en bas alors que je me rinçais le visage, soupirant au passage. Je regardais la petite horloge accrochée au mur et vis qu'il était déjà 4 heures du matin.

Bien sur, à minuit nous avons fait le décompte et tout, mais plusieurs heures étaient passées après ça, et il était grand temps pour moi de rentrer.

Je descendis avant de dire au revoir à tout le monde. Je pris ma veste et sortis de la maison. Une fois à l'extérieur un vent glacial me gela tous mes membres. Je frissonnais avant de me mettre à marcher en direction de mon appartement.

Je mis plusieurs minutes avant d'atteindre le bâtiment. Une fois à l'intérieur je montais plusieurs étages avant d'arriver devant la porte. Depuis l'extérieur je pouvait entendre les voix de plusieurs hommes et je me rappelais que Kidd se trouvait ici.

Pendant un instant je pensais à aller au bar pour ne pas le déranger mais je me souvint que Law et Bonney s'y trouvaient. Si j'avais le malheur d'aller là bas je savais que la rose me ferais boire et comme je me doutais que le verre de trop n'était plus très loin il ne fallait pas que je prenne ce risque.

Je pensais tout de même que Kidd pourrait tout aussi bien m'embarquer avec lui, mais je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de question que la porte d'entrée devant laquelle je me trouvait s'ouvrit sur un ami de Kidd.

Il me dévisagea un moment avant de se mettre à crier à l'attention de Kidd.

« _Eh Kidd, c'est normal qu'il y ait une fille devant chez toi,_ demanda celui que je devinait être un ami à Kidd

- _Elle ressemble à quoi,_ cria Kidd depuis le salon

- _Brune, yeux verts, petite, plutôt bien roulé et qui lance un regard noir._ »

Je levais les yeux au ciel alors qu'il parlait comme si j'étais pas là. Comment voulait-il que Kidd me reconnaisse avec une description aussi basique. Malgré ce que je pensais Kidd sembla me reconnaître dans cette description.

« _Fait la entrer, c'est celle que je vous parler._

\- _Bah rentre,_ se décala l'homme dans l'entrée.

- _Encore heureux que je puisse rentrer chez moi_. »

Je passais devant lui, me rendant directement vers le salon où je vis Kidd accompagné d'un autre de ses amis, buvant, et pas qu'un peu au vu de tous les cadavres de bouteilles présents sur la table.

Il me regarda avec un sourire amusé alors que j'allais le questionner.

« _Comment tu as deviné que c'était moi ?_ _Le fait que je sois petite ou à cause du regard noir ?_

 _\- Ni l'un ni l'autre, c'est quand il a dit que tu étais bien foutue._

\- _Très classe…_ »

J'allais vers la cuisine et me servit un verre d'eau alors que j'entendais des pas arriver vers moi.

« _Tu veux pas plutôt boire un coup avec nous,_ proposa Kidd

\- _Tu vas pas tenter de coucher avec moi comme la dernière fois ?_

\- _J'ai pas que tenté, j'y suis arrivé. Mais s_ _i_ _ça peut te rassurer je ne le referais pas._

\- _Mouais si tu le dis. De toute façon j'ai assez bu pour cette soirée,_ refusai-je


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 :**

Sans vraiment savoir le pourquoi du comment, je me retrouvais assise sur le canapé à côté de Kidd alors que celui-ci me tendait un verre. Je soupirais avant de le prendre, me demandant bien pourquoi n'avais-je pas refusé.

Alors que je buvais silencieusement, je sentais le regard fixe d'un de ses amis sur moi. Cela me perturba un moment avant qu'il ne se mette à parler à Kidd comme si je n'étais pas là.

« _Mais c'est elle la Leiko ?_

\- _Ouais c'est elle._

\- _Dans ta description je l'aurais cru plus sociale._

\- _Elle est un peu froide au premier abord, mais une fois qu'elle a bien bu elle devient drôle._

\- _Je suis là, je vous ferais dire,_ fis-je remarquer.

\- _Au fait, tu n'étais pas censée être avec Luffy,_ demanda Kidd

\- _Ouais mais j'en avais marre. Il y avait trop d'inconnus pour moi…_

\- _D'ailleurs je ne t'ai pas présentée._

\- _Bon constat,_ ironisai-je.

\- _Lui c'est Heat_ _et l_ _ui c'est Killer._ »

Je ne dis rien, acquiesçant seulement et buvant mon verre. Ils discutèrent alors que je tentais de m'échapper discrètement, mais Kidd remarqua que je me levais.

« _Tu vas où ?_

\- _Me coucher._

 _\- Tu ne risques pas de t'endormir avec le bruit qu'on fait alors reste un peu avec nous._

\- _Pourquoi faire ? Vous regarder vous bourrer la gueule ? Sans façon je préfère aller dormir._

\- _Si tu veux on peut trouver quelque chose à faire,_ proposa-t-il avec un air fourbe.

\- _Comme quoi ?_

\- _Et si on commençait avec le jeu de "je n'ai jamais" ?_ »

Je déglutis avant d'accepter son offre. Ce pouvait être drôle de jouer à ça.

« _D'accord, pas de soucis._ »

On s'assit tous en cercle, Kidd ayant poussé la table pour nous faire de la place. Alors que nous étions tous installés, Kidd allait énoncer les règles, seulement il fut coupé par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit.

Je tournais la tête vers l'entrée, comme tout le monde, et vis Bonney arriver d'un air jovial. Elle nous regarda un moment avant de venir vers nous et de s'installer comme si de rien n'était.

« _Vous faites quoi de beau ?_

\- _Un "j'ai jamais",_ expliqua Kidd.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'étais pas avec Law,_ lui demandai-je

\- _Et toi avec Luffy ?_

\- _Si mais je suis rentrée plus tôt dans l'espoir de dormir, mais Kidd n'était pas de cet avis._

- _Ah d'accord. Law arrive avec Penguin et Shachi, je les aie semés._ »

A peine eut-elle dit cela que le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant se fit entendre. Je tournais de nouveau la tête vers l'entrée pour voir Law, suivit de ses deux amis arriver vers nous. Il nous regarda surprit avant de s'approcher.

« _Vous faites quoi au juste ?_

\- _Jeu d'alcool,_ vous venez, proposa Bonney

\- _Pourquoi pas ?_ »

Ils s'installèrent dans le cercle et Kidd alla chercher d'autres verres. Il remplit tous les shooter avant de rappeler enfin les règles.

« _Bon, le but est simple. Chacun notre tour on énonce une phrase commençant par "j'ai jamais". Si une personne a déjà fait la chose énoncée elle doit boire cul sec._

\- _On sait déjà y jouer merci,_ intervenue Bonney.

\- _Je rappelais pour Leiko, elle ne doit pas connaître._

- _Bien sûr que si je connais !_

\- _Parce que tu y as déjà joué,_ s'étonna Law

\- Non, mais je travaille dans un bar je vous ferez dire !

\- _Bon, on commence,_ s'impatienta la rose

\- _Ouais, qui commence,_ demanda Kidd»

On désigna le premier qui fut Shachi. Il réfléchit un instant avant de commencer.

« _Je n'ai jamais… Euh…_

\- _Bon ?! Tu trouves ?!_ S'impatienta son ami.

 _\- Mais je n'ai pas d'idée moi !_ _T'as cas commencer !_

\- _D'accord_. _Je n'ai jamais trompé ma copine ou mon copain._

Je soupirais de soulagement, voyant que je n'avais pas à boire. Je regardais autour de moi et vis tout le monde boire sauf Penguin, Shachi et moi. Ce qui était bien avec ce jeu c'est qu'on en apprenait plus sur les gens.

Une fois qu'ils eurent bu ils se resservirent et je me rendis compte de la question. Pour Kidd cela ne m'étonna pas le moins du monde. Pour ses deux amis je n'en avais rien à faire. Mais pour Law et Bonney, je dois admettre que ça me choquait un peu.

Une fois resservit ce fut au tour de Law de jouer.

« _Je n'ai jamais couché avec quelqu'un sur le toit d'un bâtiment publique_ , annonça Law en regardant Kidd d'un air fourbe. »

Kidd grogna avant de boire. Cela me fit doucement sourire, mais mon sourire s'effaça bien vite quand je vis Bonney boire elle aussi. Je la regardais surprise avant qu'elle me dissuade de lui demander le pourquoi du comment.

« _Pose pas de questions_ »

Ils se resservirent et ce fut à mon tour. Je réfléchissais, ne connaissant pas vraiment la vie des gens ici présent.

« _Je n'ai jamais couché avec une femme._ »

Tous les garçons burent. C'était nul comme truc mais au moins j'avais fait boire presque tout le monde. Ce fut maintenant au tour de Killer qui resservit un verre à tout le monde au passage.

« _Je n'ai jamais oublié une soirée après avoir trop bu._ »

Je soupirais avant de boire un verre, accompagné de Kidd, Bonney, Shachi et Heat. Ils remplirent les verres alors que je commençais déjà à regretter légèrement ce jeu. Ce fut au tour de Heat.

« _Je ne me suis jamais réveillé dans le lit d'un ou d'une inconnu(e)._ »

Tout le monde but sauf moi. Pendant un instant je compris qu'ils n'étaient pas tous très saint, bien que je n'avais rien à dire car même si ce n'était pas des inconnus je m'étais réveillé dans le lit de deux hommes avec qui je n'avais pas particulièrement prévu de coucher.

Ce fut maintenant au tour de Kidd qui fixa Law avec un sourire tout aussi malicieux que celui qu'il lui avait servi quand ce fut son tour.

« _Je n'ai jamais couché avec un homme._ »

Je fus d'abord intriguée par cette question, ne voyant pas en quoi cela pourrait embêter Law. Je bus un verre tout comme Bonney. Je fus fortement surprise de voir Law boire son verre ainsi que Kidd qui rigolait quand même.

« _Quoi ?! Non… sans déc. ?!_ M'étonnai-je.

\- _Fait pas gaffe,_ me dissuada Law.

\- _Euh… d'accord._

\- _Bon, c'est à moi,_ s'écria Bonney en me regardant fixement. _Je n'ai jamais couché avec une personne présente dans la pièce._ »

Elle but elle-même un verre, suivit de Killer, Kidd et Law. Je ne bougeais pas, n'osant boire le verre. Cependant les regards fixes de Law, Kidd et Bonney me forcèrent à boire mon verre en grognant.

Le châtain me regarda surprit avant de poser la question qui n'allait pas.

« _Tu as couché avec qui ?_

\- _Ça te regarde ?_

\- _Non mais je suis curieux._

\- _Ouais bah tant pis._

\- _Mais…_

\- _Bon maintenant dès que quelqu'un à une question il peu la poser,_ le coupa Kidd.

\- _Moi j'en ai une_ , me sourit Bonney.

\- _Attend, mais toi aussi tu viens de boire,_ dis-je en me rendant compte qu'elle avait bu aussi.

\- _Ouais._

\- _Avec qui tu as couché ?_

\- _Ça te regarde ?_

\- _Bon, tu fais ta question,_ intervenu Kidd

\- _Ouais. Je n'ai jamais couché avec une personne avec qui je vivais._ »

Je bus un verre, suivit de Kidd et Law. Bonney sourit malicieusement alors que tout le monde me fixait. Je ne dis rien, profitant d'avoir une question qui me vint à l'esprit.

« _Je n'ai jamais couché avec Bonney._ »

Elle me regarda surprise alors que je vis Killer, Kidd et Law boire un verre. Je regardais Kidd et Law de manière surprise avant de me reprendre. Pourquoi cela pourrait m'affecter ?

« _J_ _e n'ai jamais couché avec 3 personnes présentes dans la pièce_ , annonça Killer. »

Bonney but, ce qui était normal puisque je venais de faire boire Killer, Kidd et Law qui ont couché avec elle. Seulement je faillis m'étouffer de stupeur en voyant Law et Kidd boire. Je ne dis rien, comprenant bien la situation et ne voulant pas plus de détail.

« _On pourrait changer de jeu ? Ça devient bien trop fort pour moi là…_

\- _Ouais, ce serrait pas de refus_ , accepta Law.

\- _Pourquoi ? Vous avez peur qu'on découvre des choses sur vous_ , se moqua Kidd

\- _Non mais…_ Je ne sus quoi dire.

\- _Bon, on arrête,_ mais je fais une dernière question, décida Bonney.

\- _Euh…_

- _Je n'ai jamais ressenti de sentiment pour une personne ici présente._ »

Je grognais intérieurement. Elle savait parfaitement que j'avais un petit faible pour les deux idiots avec qui je vivais, mais si je buvais je m'afficherais et ce ne serait pas difficile pour eux tous de savoir que cela se jouer entre Kidd et Law.

Cependant je ne pouvais pas faire comme de rien, Bonney se ferait un plaisir de m'afficher. Je vis Law, Kidd et Bonney boire alors que je posais juste ma main sur mon verre.

Je vis le regard intrigué de Law, celui surprit de Kidd et le fourbe de Bonney. En théorie je devais juste boire, cela ne m'empêchais pas de trouver une fausse excuse à cela pour ne pas me faire griller…

« _Ne le prenez pas pour vous, j'ai juste soif._ »

Je bus le verre alors qu'ils semblaient tous septique à mon excuse, ce qui pouvait bien ce comprendre puisque c'était la seule chose qui m'était venue en tête.

Bonney ne chercha pas à m'afficher plus et on décidait de changer de jeu.

« _On peut jouer au jeu du Palmier,_ proposa Kidd.

\- _Euh… c'est quoi ça,_ demandai-je

\- _Je croyais que tu savais ce que c'était parce que tu travaillais dans un bar._

\- _Ouais bah je n'espionne pas les gens non plus !_

\- _Bon, en gros on a un jeu de carte et chacun en pioche une à son tour. Si tu tombes sur un nombre rouge tu donnes le nombre de gorgée indiqué aux joueurs que tu veux. Si c'est un nombre noir tu bois toi-même les gorgées. Après avoir pioché un nombre noir tu dois mettre la carte sur une bouteille. Si ça tombe tu fais cul sec. Si tu pioche un roi tu as le droit de quitter le jeu. Si tu pioche une dame tu peux inventer une nouvelle règle. Et si tu trouves un valet tu mets ton pouce sur le menton et le dernier à le faire boira cul sec._

- _Euh… c'est compliqué._

\- _Tu apprendras,_ s'exclama Bonney, visiblement pressée de commencer

Elle se leva et alla chercher des grands verres ainsi que d'autres bouteilles au cas où on finirais celles déjà entamées. Law alla dans le placard en bas de la télé et pris un paquet de carte. Il les installa en cercle autour de la bouteille alors que la rose servait les verres que je trouvais bien trop remplis à mon goût.

« _Bon, c'est moi qui commence,_ déclara Kidd. »

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Bonney de protester qu'il piocha une carte. Un 6 rouge. Il sembla réfléchir avant de regarder malicieusement Law.

« _Tu as décidé de t'acharner sur moi,_ soupira Law.

\- _Tu n'en prends que trois._

\- _Et les trois autres ?_

\- _Leiko. Elle est marrante quand elle à but._

\- _Ouais bah je me passerais d'être marrante si je pouvais._ »

Je bus les trois gorgées avant de reposer mon verre. Bonney tira une carte qui fut l'as de pique. Elle but alors une gorgée. Shachi tira un quatre de cœur. Il partagea les gorgées entre Penguin et Law.

Penguin tira ensuite et dut boire 8 gorgées avant de le poser sur le dessus de la bouteille avec la carte de Bonney.

Law tira ensuite un 9 rouge. Il se vengea en donnant 2 gorgées à Shachi avant de réfléchir.

« Bonney, tu en prends 2. Leiko, toi aussi prends en 2.

\- _Mais pourquoi moi,_ me plaignis-je

- _J'ai bien aimé la dernière fois que tu étais bourrée,_ sourit fourbement Law. »

Je sentis mes joues chauffer et je bus mes gorgées alors que Law desservit le reste à Kidd qui les but en grognant.

Ce fut mon tour et je piochais une dame. Je soupirais de soulagement avant de réfléchir à une règle.

« _Plus le droit de me faire boire jusqu'à la fin du tour._

\- _T'es pas drôle_ , râla Kidd

\- _Ça va c'est qu'un tour._ »

On continuait de jouer et je dus boire plusieurs verres une fois le tour terminé. Kidd, Law et Bonney semblaient bien s'amuser à me voir boire. Penguin avait pioché un roi ce qui lui avait permis de quitter le jeu, chose qui fut bien heureuse vu qu'il en tenait une bonne, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs.

Même moi je sentais ma tête me tourner un peu. Je suppose même que le verre de trop était déjà arrivé, cependant je continuais de jouer en rigolant quand je voyais Bonney essayer tant bien que mal à faire tenir sa carte sur le haut de la bouteille.

Ce fut à mon tour et je piochais un 2 noir. Je bus 2 gorgées avant de poser sur le haut de la bouteille. Comme par hasard tout tombait lorsque je la posais.

« _Aller, cul sec,_ se moqua Kidd

\- _Ouais ça va j'ai compris._ »

Je pris le verre avant de le vider d'une traite. Le tour continua et Kidd fit boire Law, Bonney me fit boire et Law piocha une carte noire dont il dut boire le nombre inscrit dessus.

Ce fut de nouveau à moi et je priais pour ne pas encore devoir boire. J'en avais vraiment trop, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Shachi s'était même endormit sur les cartes. Je piochais avant de prendre un roi.

« _Bah enfin c'est terminé,_ soupirai-je en me levant »

Je voulus marcher jusqu'à la cuisine mais je m'emmêlais les pieds et commençais à tomber avant que Law ne me rattrape.

« _T'as de bon réflexes._

\- _Et toi tu as deux pieds gauches,_ ajouta Kidd.

- _Ouais bah si vous m'auriez pas fait boire autant je tiendrais mieux debout._

\- _Si tu pouvais te lever ce serrais pas mal. Tu fais ton poids quand même,_ se plaignit Law.

\- _Dis que je suis lourde tant que t'y es !_ »

Il se moqua un peu de moi avant que je réussisse à trouver mon équilibre. Je regardais l'heure et vit qu'il était déjà 6h45. Je soupirais puis je me tournais vers les gens encore présents.

« _Bon, je vais me coucher. Vous devriez faire de même…_

\- _Attend, on ne va pas les laisser repartir chez eux alors il faut que laisse ta chambre,_ commença Law.

\- _Eh ! Mais je dors où alors ?_

\- _Bah t'a qu'à venir avec moi,_ me sourit fourbement Kidd.

\- _Non mais ça ne va pas ?!_

\- _Arrêtes de râler un peu,_ commença Bonney. _Tu dors avec Kidd, moi avec Law, les deux idiots qui accompagnent Law vont dans ta chambre et les deux derniers prendront celle de Luffy._

\- _Non mais ça ne va pas ?! Si je dors avec lui je vais encore finir le cul à l'air._

\- _Je ne te forcerais à rien,_ se moqua Kidd

\- _Non mais… Oh ! Tu me fatigues !_

\- _Arrêtes de faire ta gamine, va te coucher, ça te ferra décuver un peu,_ m'ordonna Bonney.

\- _Aussi non tu peux venir avec moi,_ proposa Law avec un sourire qui n'envisageait rien de bon

\- _Non plus._ »

Je fusillais les trois personnes voulant me faire changer de chambre du regard avant de soupirer en comprenant que de toute façon ça ne changerais rien du tout. Je grognais avant de marcher vers ma chambre, titubant un peu. Déjà que je devais dormir avec l'un de ces idiots je n'allais pas en plus quitter ma chambre.

Alors que je poussais la porte pour rentrer je vis que Penguin et Shachi s'étaient déjà installés dans ma chambre. Je grognais avant de revenir dans le salon.

« _Bon, je dors avec qui ?!_

\- _Bah fait un pile ou face,_ proposa Bonney en sortant un pièce et en la lançant. _Pile c'est Law, face c'est Kidd._ Elle attrapa la pièce. _Avec Kidd._

\- _Génial_ , ironisai-je »

J'allais directement dans la chambre de Kidd, accompagné de celui-ci. Une fois dans sa chambre, il se mit torse nu avant de se mettre dans son lit.

« _Euh… je n'ai rien pour dormir._

\- _Bah ne met rien._

\- _Et puis quoi encore ?!_

\- _Fouille dans l'armoire, il y a des vieux vêtements, prend un truc._ »

Je fouillais avant de voir une chemise. Je la prise avant de me tourner vers Kidd.

« _Je peux la prendre ?_

\- _Ouais, vas-y._ »

Je me tournais avant de me déshabiller et d'enfiler la chemise qui m'allait au moins deux fois trop grande. Je sentais le regard de Kidd sur moi et je me tournais une fois un minimum couverte, voyant son sourire lubrique que je tentais d'ignorer.

Je vins le coucher à côté de lui, lui tournant le dos pour essayer de fuir tout contact avec le roux.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 :**

Je fus réveillée par un fort bruit désagréable de ronflement. Je grognais, ayant déjà suffisamment mal au crane. Je voulus enfoncer ma tête sous mon oreiller mais je remarquais que je n'étais pas couchée sur celui-ci.

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, avant de constater que j'avais la tête posée sur l'épaule de Kidd, un bras autour de sa taille alors que lui avait sa main posée sur ma hanche. La position me fit rougir et je me dégageais vite de son emprise.

Je sortis du lit, puis de la chambre. J'allais dans la cuisine et vis Law en train de se préparer un café. Alors que j'allais lui demander quelque chose pour les maux de tête il me devança.

« _Sur l'îlot._

\- _Merci._ »

Je les avalais avant de m'appuyer contre l'îlot en regardant Law qui lui-même me regardais de haut en bas avec un sourire presque pervers.

« _Jolie la tenue._ »

Je baissais le regard pour me rappeler ce que je portais et vis la chemise de Kidd qui m'arrivait mis cuisse, cachant ainsi mes sous-vêtements. Je rougis face à la remarque qu'il venait de me faire avant qu'il ne s'approche de moi avec toujours le même sourire, bien que un peu plus fourbe.

« _Au fait, hier, quand tu as bu le verre à la dernière question de Bonney. Qui était la personne visée ?_

\- _Euh… c'était quoi déjà la question,_ demandai-je honnêtement, ne me souvenant plus trop

\- Si tu aimais quelqu'un qui était présent.

\- _Je… j'avais juste soif,_ mentis-je en sentant mes joues me chauffer.

\- _Je n'y crois pas,_ me provoqua-t-il en s'approchant un peu plus de moi. »

Il se mit juste devant moi alors que j'essayais de reculer, chose impossible vu que j'étais appuyé contre le meuble. Il posa ses mains sur l'îlot, m'empêchant toute fuite. Je levais le regard pour me plonger dans ses yeux métalliques avant de le détourner par gêne.

« _Alors ?_

\- _Je… je te dis que c'est personne_ , balbutiai-je mal à l'aise.

\- _Tant pis alors._ »

Il commença à se reculer alors que je repris une position plus confortable que la précédente. Avant qu'il ne s'éloigne vraiment, il fit glisser ses mains sous la chemise de Kidd et me souleva par la taille pour me faire asseoir sur l'îlot.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fais_ , demandai-je certainement toute rouge de gêne

\- _Je profite que les autres dorment encore._

\- _Hein ? Mais… Tu…_ »

Je ne pus dire un mot de plus que les lèvres de Law me coupèrent. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que je sentis ses mains remonter le long de ma taille. Je ne comprenais vraiment rien à ce qui se passait, mais des frissons parcoururent tout mon corps.

Je fermais les yeux, laissant mes réflexions de côté pour le moment. Je voulais juste profiter de ce moment, sans savoir vraiment ce qui l'avait déclenché. Je passais mes mains dans le cou de Law, accentuant le baisé.

Malheureusement pour moi ce bon moment fut de courte durée et le son de la voix de Bonney me fit sursauter.

« _Vous dites si je dérange…_

\- _Tu es toujours là quand il ne faut pas,_ grognai-je en les surprenant»

Law fut à la fois surprit mais amusé par ma réponse et il se recula de moi alors que je soupirais doucement.

« _Tu as de l'aspirine si tu veux,_ proposa Law en indiquant les médoc.

- _Merci._ »

Elle prit un verre d'eau et but alors que je restais sur l'îlot sans bouger. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de ce passer là, au juste ? Je n'eus pas plus de temps pour y penser que je vis tout le monde débarquer un à un, sauf Kidd qui dormait toujours. Chacun prirent un cachet pour lutter contre leur gueule de bois.

« _Il dort encore Kidd,_ demandai-je

\- _Bah c'est à toi de nous le dire, c'est toi qui as dormit avec lui,_ se moqua Law.

\- _Ouais bah je demandais juste s'il n'était pas sorti._

\- _Parce que tu as dormit avec Kidd,_ questionna Killer

- _Ouais… mais ce n'était pas mon choix._

\- _On s'en fou, va le réveiller,_ ordonna Bonney. »

Je grognais face à son ordre avant de me diriger vers la chambre de Kidd. J'entrais en l'appelant.

« _Kidd, réveilles-toi._ »

Il grogna pour toute réponse. Je soupirais avant de fermer la porte derrière moi et de me diriger vers lui. Je le remuais un peu pour le réveiller.

« _Aller réveilles-toi._ »

Alors que je le remuais encore il m'attrapa le bras et me tira. Je basculais en avant, avant d'atterrir sur lui, poussant un petit cri. Il roula sur le côté avant de me prendre pour son doudou.

Il me serrait tellement fort qu'il m'était impossible de m'extirper de son emprise. Il nicha sa tête dans mon cou alors que je sentais son souffle chaud sur ma nuque. Je rougis fortement alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur moi.

Je bougeais dans tous les sens en essayant de sortir de là. Je l'entendis grogner.

« _Arrêtes de bouger._

\- _Mais tu m'étouffes !_

\- _Tais-toi._ »

Il me serra d'avantage avant de se rendormir. J'essayais de le réveiller de nouveau mais cela n'eut d'autre effet que de le faire se serrer d'avantage. Je soupirais avant de me laisser faire.

Il se passa un moment avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'entre dans la chambre. J'essayais de relever la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait mais Kidd m'en empêchais. J'entendis un rire que je devinais venir de Bonney.

« _Où est ton appareil photo,_ demanda la rose

\- _Tu ne veux pas plutôt me sortir de là ?_

\- _Law ! Viens voir tu vas être jaloux,_ cria Bonney »

J'entendis des pas venir vers nous alors que je tentais toujours de m'échapper.

« _Mais aidez-moi !_

\- _Pourquoi faire,_ se moqua Law

\- _Maieuh…_

\- _Mais fermez là,_ grogna Kidd

\- _Lèves-toi Kidd, tu vas finir par la tuer,_ rigola Bonney. »

Elle rigola avant de sortir de la pièce avec Law. Je grognais en pensant qu'ils n'avaient vraiment servi à rien. Je sentis Kidd bouger avant qu'il ne se redresse légèrement, s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

Je rougis en voyant son visage aussi proche du mien alors qu'un sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres. J'aurais cru qu'il allait enfin se lever et me laisser tranquille, mais il ne sembla pas de cet avis.

Il resta comme ça pendant un moment, me fixant toujours alors que je sentais mes joues me chauffer de plus en plus.

« _Euh… tu veux bien te lever ?_

\- _Non._

\- _Hein ? Mais…_ »

Je n'eus pas le temps d'en dire plus que ses lèvres bloquèrent mes paroles. Je me demandais fortement ce qu'ils avaient à m'embrasser comme ça sans même avoir mon consentement ?!

Je ne réagis pas, surprise par ce qu'il venait de faire. Il brisa le baisé avant de voir mon air choqué et de rire face à ma tête qui, je m'en doute bien, devait être impayable.

« _Aller, détend toi, je ne vais pas te bouffer non plus._ »

Il se leva, me laissant là. Je m'affalais dans le lit en pestant une fois qu'il fut parti. Ils m'énervaient les deux et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je mis un certain temps à me lever et alla dans le salon/cuisine. Je vis que tout le monde été parti et que Bonney était sur le point de passer la porte.

« _Tchao Leiko, je te laisse avec tes mecs._ »

Elle rigola alors que je pestais, puis sortit de l'appartement. Je tournais le regard vers le salon et vit Kidd et Law installés sur le canapé en train de me fixer. Ils avaient tous deux un sourire fourbe, ce qui m'intrigua.

« _Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a,_ questionnai-je gênée

\- _Au risque de me répéter,_ commença Law, _cette tenue te va bien._

\- _Ouais, t'es sexy dans mes chemises,_ approuva Kidd. »

Mes joues s'empourprèrent d'un seul coup alors que je fulminais intérieurement. Je me doutais bien que maintenant qu'ils savaient que je les appréciais un peu plus que de simples amis ils allaient s'amuser à me gêner.

« _Vous avez décidé de me faire chier aujourd'hui ?!_

- _Non, pour moi c'est comme tous les jours_ , me rappela Kidd.

\- _Jusqu'à ce que tu me dises qui c'est_ , dit à son tour Law.

\- _Rêve !_

\- _Qui de quoi,_ ne comprit pas Kidd

\- _Qui elle aime._

\- _Ah ouais c'est vrai que tu as bu le verre hier… alors ? C'est qui ?_

\- _Je viens de dire que je ne le dirais pas !_ »

Je leur tournais le dos avant de me rendre dans ma chambre. Je pris des affaires avant de me rendre à la salle de bain. Je me douchais rapidement avant de sortir et de m'habillais avec un simple débardeur blanc.

Je sortis de la douche et allais vers le salon quand le téléphone se mit à sonner. Etant la plus proche je décrochais avant que l'on me cri dans l'oreille des mots incompréhensibles avec une voix suraiguë.

« _Euh… Kidd, je crois que c'est pour toi._

\- _C'est qui ?_

\- _Une folle hystérique avec une voix suraiguë qui me pète les tympans._

\- _Merde, fais-toi passer pour ma meuf histoire qu'elle me laisse tranquille._

\- _Euh… d'accord._

 _\- Et puis c'est qui là,_ cria la fille au téléphone _?! Où est Kidd ?! Tu es sa pute c'est ça ?!_

\- _Alors premièrement ma belle, tu vas te calmer parce que je ne suis pas ta pote, alors parles-moi mieux ! Et puis ne t'en prend pas à moi si il t'a pris pour une conne en te faisant croire à des rêves d'amour ou je ne sais pas quoi !_

 _\- Premièrement il ne me prend pas pour une conne moi, malgré qu'il ait fait ça à plusieurs filles il m'aime vraiment moi ! Alors ne crois pas que je suis comme toute ses autres putes avec qui il a été ! Ça fait 1 mois qu'on est ensemble !_

\- _Un mois ? Et tu te fais toute une histoire pour un petit mois ensemble. Crois pas, il a dut te trompé plus de 30 fois en ce mois._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais d'abord ?! Je suis sûre tu rêves de sortir avec lui, mais rêve pas ma belle, la place est prise !_

\- _Oh ferme là_ , criai-je à l'autre idiote au téléphone. _Bien sûr qu'il t'a trompé !_

 _\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?_

\- _Parce qu'il a couché avec moi il y a une semaine de cela !_ »

Sur ses mots je lui raccrochais au nez. Pour qui se prenait-elle à croire qu'elle avait plein pouvoir sur Kidd. Elle croyait vraiment qu'il l'aimait et s'en été presque ridicule.

Alors que je fulminais dans mon coin je vis les regards surpris de Law et Kidd posés sur moi. Je venais de réaliser que je venais de me donner en spectacle devant eut. Je fis mine de rien avant de les rejoindre sur le canapé.

« _Voilà, au moins tu es sur qu'elle ne te ferra plus chier._

\- _Tu t'es vite emportée… tu es jalouse_ , se moqua Kidd

\- _Hein ?! Et puis quoi encore ?!_ »

Il se moqua de moi alors que Law nous regardait nous chamailler avec un air amusé. Je m'évertuais, en vain, de le dissuader de l'idée que j'étais jalouse, mais je devais avouer que même moi je n'y croyais pas.

Une semaine était passée et les cours avaient repris, tout comme mon travail d'ailleurs. En ce moment même nous étions en cour de sport dans le gymnase, parlant de notre nouveau cycle qui allait débuter dans quelques secondes.

« _Comme chaque début de trimestre nous allons commencer un nouveau cycle de sport. Nous allons faire natation._

\- _Natation ?! Oh merde,_ soupirai-je dépitée, m'attirant le regard de Luffy.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'aimes pas l'eau ?_

\- _Non ce n'est pas ça, mais je…_

\- _Mademoiselle Kyuusone,_ me coupa le prof, _je vous prierais d'écouter les informations. Bon, comme je disais nous n'avons pas de piscine au saint de notre établissement, mais par chance, le CFA nous prêtera leur bassin comme remerciement pour leur avoir prêté notre gymnase._

 _\- Et il y aura des classe du CFA qui feront natation avec nous ?_

\- _Oui, celle avec qui nous avons partagé le gymnase._

\- _Merde,_ murmurai-je. »

Le prof termina d'expliquer ce qu'on allait faire et nous informa que nous allions former des groupes mixte avec la classe de Kidd. Nous avions marché jusqu'au bâtiment piscine et nous nous sommes changés dans les vestiaires avec des maillots qui venaient de nous être fournis.

Je me débâtai avec le maillot une pièce noir qui m'avait était fourni, ne supportant pas la sensation du latex collant sur ma peau. Cela sembla amuser Nami qui me regardait faire.

« _Mais ce n'est pas drôle !_

\- _Tu n'as pas l'air d'aimer beaucoup l'idée d'aller faire trempette._

\- _Non, je n'aime pas ça du tout._ »

Elle sembla de nouveau amusée alors qu'elle me lança une serviette que j'attrapais et enfilais autour de moi, essayant de cacher un peu ma quasi-nudité. On sortit du vestiaire et nous allions avec notre classe qui était déjà mélangée à celle du CFA.

Alors que le professeur expliquait les règles de sécurité, je cherchais Kidd du regard, espérant vivement qu'il ait décidé de sécher ce cour. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas et je tombais sur son sourire carnassier alors qu'il semblait me détailler de haut en bas.

Je le fusillais du regard tout en rougissant et en remettant mieux ma serviette autour de moi. Je reportais mon attention vers le prof qui commença à expliquer le principe des groupes.

« _Il y aurait 10 groupes de 6 personnes. Qui a déjà un groupe ?_

- _Moi,_ s'écria Luffy surexcité

\- _Vas-y, je t'écoute._

\- _Alors, Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Leiko et moi._

- _Là ça fait 5 et pas 6,_ lui fis-je remarquer, blasée par sa connerie.

- _Euh bah…_ »

Je priais un instant pour pas qu'il choisisse Kidd, mais je sus dès le moment où j'avais souhaité cela que mon souhait ne serait pas réalisé. Et ce fut sans étonnement qu'il sourit en fixant Kidd qui acquiesça à sa proposition muette.

« _Kidd pour le dernier._

\- _Bien, vous pouvez aller vous échauffer dans le bassin numéro 1._ »

On se dirigeait vers ce bassin, certain plus heureux que d'autre. Alors que Luffy sautillais joyeusement je restais en retrait, traînant des pieds. Je n'avais aucune envie d'aller à l'eau et encore moins de me trouver dans le groupe de Kidd.

Une fois devant le bassin Luffy sauta d'un coup, vite rejoint par Zoro et Sanji alors que Nami rentrait doucement dans l'eau. Je restais sur place, ne voulant pas y aller. C'est alors que Kidd se manifesta. Je le sentis prendre ma serviette alors que je me tournais vers lui.

« _Tu comptes te baigner avec ta serviette,_ se moqua Kidd _? Ça ne va pas être pratique._

- _Je ne comptais pas me baigner en fait._ »

Il posa ma serviette sur le bord avant de me fixer d'un air intrigué.

« _Pourquoi tu ne veux pas te baigner ?_

\- _Je…_

\- _Aller vient te baigner,_ me coupa Luffy »

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Luffy me tira et je tombais dans l'eau. Je me sentis couler alors que je commençais à paniquer. Je ne savais pas nager et je dois avouer que j'en avais un peu honte.

Au bout d'un moment alors que je me débattais avec moi-même pour tenter de sortir tant bien que mal de l'eau, je sentis une force me relever. Kidd était en train de me porter pour que j'arrive à respirer. Je m'accrochais à lui de peur de me noyer d'avantage alors qu'il se moquait ouvertement de moi.

« _Tu ne sais pas nager ?_

\- _Non, je n'ai jamais appris !_

\- _Et tu comptes faire comment si tu ne sais pas nager ?_

\- _Mais j'en sais rien !_

\- _Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux ?_

\- _Je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autre choix._ »

Je n'avais aucune envie qu'il m'apprenne à nager, mais si je voulais continuer à avoir une bonne moyenne en sport il fallait bien que j'apprenne d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Il passa les deux heures à essayer de m'apprendre à nager, mais je fini seulement par réussir à imiter la nage du chien. Bien que Kidd avoua que c'était un bon début, je n'en fut pas convaincu.

Nous étions tous sortis pour aller nous changer alors que je m'énervais intérieurement. Quelle idée de faire piscine comme sport, et surtout quand on est en hiver ?!

Alors que je sortais des vestiaires je décidais de ne pas me sécher les cheveux, j'avais pas le temps pour ça puisque toute ma classe était déjà partie. Alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir du bâtiment j'entendis la voix de Kidd venir de derrière.

« _Tu devrais te sécher les cheveux._

- _Je n'ai pas le temps._

\- _Tu es toutes trempée tu vas attraper la crève._

- _Tu t'es pris pour Law ?_

- _Sèches les toi si tu ne veux pas être malade._

\- _Roh ! Laisse-moi faire ce que je veux !_

\- _Je te préviens, je ne resterais pas avec toi si tu as de la fièvre._

\- _Mais je ne serais pas malade !_ »


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 :**

« _39,2 de fièvre. Tu es malade,_ annonça Law. »

J'éternuais une nouvelle fois alors qu'il rangeait le thermomètre qu'il venait d'utiliser pour mesurer ma température. J'étais allongée sur le canapé, deux couvertures sur moi alors que je tremblais encore de froid.

Une fois qu'il eut rangé ses affaires il revint vers moi et m'enleva une couverture alors que je protestais, ayant trop froid.

« _Maieuh… J'ai froid moi !_

 _\- Plus tu te couvres plus tu vas faire monter la fièvre._ »

Je boudais dans mon coin alors que cela sembla l'amuser de me voir dans cet état. Il reporta son attention sur l'horloge située dans la cuisine.

« _Bon, il va être 7 heures, je dois y aller._ _J'appellerais ton lycée pour leur dire que tu n'y va pas._ »

Alors qu'il allait s'apprêter à partir je lui attrapais le poignet, l'arrêtant dans sa course.

« _Ne me laisse pas toute seule._

\- _Tu sais te débrouiller seule quand même, tu n'as plus 4 ans._

\- _Mais ça fait 9 ans que je n'ai pas été malade. Je ne veux pas être toute seule. Imagine je fais un malaise !_

\- _Tu veux que je réveille Kidd,_ soupira Law

\- _Il va se moquer de moi, hier il a dit que j'allais être malade…_

- _Bah il avait raison, la prochaine fois tu ne sortiras pas les cheveux mouillés. Alors soit je vais le chercher et tu essaies de le convaincre de rester avec toi, ce qui ne risque pas d'être bien compliqué. Soit tu restes toute seule._

\- _Mais moi je veux que ce soit toi qui reste,_ boudai-je »

Ma réponse sembla lui plaire, bien que ça l'amusa également. Je n'étais pas en état de laisser ma fierté le dissuader que je voulais uniquement de sa compagnie.

« _Je ne peux pas rester, je travaille. Désolé miss._

\- _Bon… bah va me chercher Kidd._ »

Law parti vers la chambre de Kidd. Après ça j'entendis la porte d'entrée claqué et j'en conclus que Law venait de partir. Quelques secondes plus tard je vis Kidd apparaître dans mon champ de vision, un air amusé et supérieur affiché au visage.

 _Je croyais que tu ne serais pas malade…_

\- _Mais ta gueule !_

\- _Si je suis venu pour que tu m'agresses je préfère aller me recoucher._

\- _Non, attend. Désolé. Ne me laisse pas toute seule…_

\- _Je croyais t'avoir prévenu que je ne resterais pas avec toi si tu étais malade._

\- _Ne me laisse pas toute seule s'il te plaît… et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas l'habitude de sécher les cours…_

\- _On dirait un bébé,_ se moqua-t-il. »

Je fis mine de bouder ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rire. Il me poussa les jambes et s'installa sur le canapé, allumant la télévision au passage. Ayant tout à coup faim, je décidais de faire chier Kidd.

« _Kidd…_

\- _Quoi ?_

\- _J'ai faim…_

\- _Bah va te chercher à manger._

\- _Mais je n'ai pas la force…_

\- _Tu veux quoi,_ grogna-t-il en se levant

- _Des gâteaux_. »

Il me rapporta une boite de gâteau avant de se réinstaller. Je me redressais faiblement et commençai à manger. Une fois que j'eus terminé je me rallongeais dans l'autre sens, ma tête posé sur les genoux de Kidd. Je m'endormis bien vite.

Je me redressais en sursaut, réveillée par le téléphone fixe qui se mit soudainement à sonner dans mes oreilles. J'entendis Kidd grognais avant de le voir se lever et se diriger vers le téléphone. Je le regardais et l'écoutais parler.

Il parla un moment avant de revenir s'asseoir.

« _C'était qui ?_

- _Bonney._

\- _Elle voulait quoi ?_

- _Qu'on sorte ce soir pour aller te voir au bar, mais je lui aie dit que tu étais malade et que tu n'allais pas travailler._

\- _Si, il faut que j'y aille._ »

Je voulus me lever mais ma tête me tourna et je me rassis vite à côté de Kidd. Il se moqua un peu de moi alors que je boudais encore une fois. C'était fou comment je pouvais me comporter comme une enfant quand j'étais malade.

« _Mais ce n'est pas drôle…_

\- _Si, on dirait une gamine_. »

Je boudais un moment alors qu'il se moquait encore. Encore fatiguée je posais ma tête sur son épaule pour me reposer un peu, ce qui eut pour conséquence de le faire arrêter de rire et me regarder avec un air intrigué.

« _Tu fais quoi là ?_

\- _Je me repose._

\- _Sur mon épaule ?_

\- _Pourquoi ? Ça te dérange ?_

\- _Non._

\- _Bah alors tais-toi, que je puisse dormir un peu,_ finis-je. »

Je ne mis pas beaucoup de temps avant de m'endormir de nouveau.

Cette fois-là je fus réveillée par le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant. Je grognais avant de me caler d'avantage contre la source de chaleur qui entourait mon corps. Au bout d'un moment je me demandais quelle était cette source de chaleur.

J'ouvris un œil pour voir que j'étais allongée sur le canapé dans les bras de Kidd qui dormait encore. N'ayant pas la force de bouger je restais comme ça, ne faisant pas gaffe à la personne venant d'entrer.

Alors que j'essayais de me rendormir, j'entendis la voix de Luffy m'appeler.

« _Eh, Leiko… Nami voulait savoir si tu voulais venir chez elle demain._

- _Non, je dors_ , grognai-je. _Je verrais ça demain._

- _D'accord, reposes-toi bien. Je vais chez mon grand-père ce soir._

\- _D'accord._

\- _Vos gueules,_ grogna Kidd. »

J'entendis Luffy partir alors que je réessayais de m'endormir. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes à tenter, en vain, de m'endormir, Kidd sembla enfin se réveiller. Il desserra sa prise autour de moi et je pus me redresser légèrement.

Ma tête me tourna un peu quand je me levais et je titubais pour me rendre jusqu'à la cuisine. Je regardais l'heure et vis qu'il était déjà 20 heures. Je me servis un verre d'eau avant de me diriger vers le téléphone fixe.

Je le regardais un moment, ne sachant pas si je devais appeler Shakky ou pas. J'avais envie d'aller travailler mais je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien. Alors que j'allais faire demi-tour pour me diriger vers le salon, je vis le bras de Kidd me passer par-dessus l'épaule alors qu'il attrapait le téléphone.

« _Tu appelles qui ?_

\- _Shakky._

\- _Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?_

\- _Tu ne vas pas travailler, tu es trop malade._

\- _Mais non, je vais très bien !_

\- _Tais-toi et va te coucher._

\- _Déjà ne me donne pas d'ordres, et puis je vais bien je te dis._

\- _Salut Shakky,_ m'ignora Kidd en parlant au téléphone, _je t'appelle pour te dire que Leiko ne viendra pas travailler ce soir... Non, elle est juste malade mais vaux mieux qu'elle se repose, elle a de la fièvre... D'accord, merci._ Il raccrocha. _Voilà, c'est réglé, vas te coucher maintenant._

\- _Mais tu es chiant ma parole ! Je t'avais dit que ça allait !_ »

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Je le suivais, l'engueulant toujours.

 _Eh puis de quel droit décides-tu pour moi si je peux ou non travailler ?!_

\- _Tu ne peux pas t'arrêter deux minutes d'être chiante,_ dit-il en entrant dans sa chambre alors que moi je m'arrêtais à l'encadrement de la porte

\- _Non, et puis c'est toi qui es chiant ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

\- _Je me prépare à sortir._

\- _Hein ?! Quoi ?! Non !_

- _Comment ça "non" ?_

\- _Ne me laisse pas toute seule !_

\- _Pourquoi ? Tu as peur qu'on vienne te kidnapper ?_

\- _Mais non ! Je ne veux juste pas être toute seule !_

\- _Tant pis alors._

\- _Mais aller, attend au moins que Law rentre…_

\- _Je ne vais pas attendre 1 heure parce que tu as peur de rester toute seule._

- _T'es méchant,_ boudai-je. »

Je retournais dans le salon et m'assis en tailleur sur le canapé, allumant la télévision. Quelques minutes plus tard je vis Kidd arriver vers moi alors que je l'ignorais.

« _Arrête de bouder. J'y vais, Law ne devrait pas tarder._

\- _Tu ne veux pas attendre qu'il rentre ?_

- _Non, je suis déjà en retard._

\- _Mais tu vas où ?_

\- _Voir Killer, sa sœur est rentré de voyage donc il fait un repas._

\- _Et en quel honneur es-tu invité à un repas de famille._

\- _Je les connais depuis longtemps…_ »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que Kidd y allait uniquement pour la sœur de Killer. Je devais bien avouer que j'étais jalouse de cela sans avoir de vrai raison de l'être. Je me demandais bien pourquoi je l'appréciais autant alors que je savais bien que je ne pourrais jamais avoir de relation sérieuse avec lui.

Peut-être était-ce l'espoir qui me dissuadait de l'ignorer pour de bon. Sans m'en rendre compte, mes paroles dépassèrent ma pensée.

« _Tu comptes coucher avec sa sœur,_ demandai-je d'un ton plus agressif que prévu

\- _Pourquoi ? Tu serais jalouse ?_

\- _Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais jalouse._

\- _Ne t'en fait pas, elle ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde. D'ailleurs ce soir je rentrerais assez tôt._

\- _Mouais…_

\- _Bon, j'y vais_. »

Je l'entendis ouvrir la porte puis discuter avec quelqu'un. Je fus trop loin pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il ferma la porte quelques temps après alors que j'entendais des pas venir dans ma direction.

Alors que j'allais lui demander s'il avait oublié quelque chose, je sentis une main froide se poser sur mon front. Je sursauter en me tournant pour voir Law qui me regardais avec un air surprit et amusé.

« _Tu m'as fait peur._

\- _Ça à l'air d'aller mieux._

\- _Pas trop, j'ai la tête qui tourne…_

\- _Hum… la fièvre n'a pas baissée non plus,_ posa-t-il sa main sur mon front. »

Je le vis partir vers sa chambre. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard et alla chercher un verre d'eau avant d'arriver devant moi, me tendant le verre d'eau et un médicament.

« _Prend ça, ça ira mieux._

- _Merci._

\- _Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas être seule._

\- _Ouais, mais Kidd il n'en a rien eu à foutre et il est parti._ »

Je lui rendis le verre une fois que je l'eus bu et il alla le ranger. Il revint au bout de quelques temps et s'installa à côté de moi. On regardait la télé pendant une bonne heure avant qu'il ne l'éteigne et se lève.

« _Bon, va te coucher._

\- _Tu t'es pris pour mon père ?_

\- _Non, mais tu dois te reposer pour aller mieux._

\- _Vu comment j'ai dormi toute la journée, je suis loin de manquer de sommeil._

- _Soit tu vas gentiment te coucher, soit je t'y amène de force._

\- _C'est bon j'y vais…_ »

Je me levais, la couverture qui me servait à me réchauffer sur les épaules. Je traînais des pieds jusqu'à ma chambre avant de m'étaler sur le lit.

Pendant près de 3 heures j'essayais de m'endormir, mais cela fut vain. J'avais des frissons dans tout le corps et je ne savais pas vraiment si j'avais froid ou chaud. Je n'aimais vraiment pas être malade…

Je regardais l'heure qui affichait 1H16. Je soupirais avant de me lever tant bien que mal. Je marchais dans le noir, tâtonnant autour de moi pour ne pas me prendre un mur. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et je sortie.

J'allais dans la cuisine et bus un verre d'eau. Alors que j'allais retourner dans ma chambre je vis une lumière émaner de la chambre de Law. J'en déduisis qu'il ne dormait pas. Je toquais à sa porte, espérant pouvoir rester avec lui plutôt que de m'ennuyer dans mon lit toute seule.

Alors que j'attendais qu'il me donne l'autorisation d'entrer, il ouvrit la porte. Mon regard tomba sur son torse dénudé. J'observais un instant ses tatouages avant de me reprendre et de relever le regard, les joues brûlante.

Je plongeais mes yeux dans son regard métallique et je ne réussis pas à dire un mot. Mes paroles n'arrivèrent pas à sortir et je mis un certain temps à reprendre mes esprits.

« _Que veux-tu ?_

\- _Euh… Je… Je n'arrive pas à dormir._

\- _Tu as essayé au moins ?_

\- _Non, je viens de passer 3 heures dans mon lit pour rien_ , ironisai-je.

\- _Et que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?_

\- _J'en sais rien, mais fait quelque chose !_ »

Il leva les yeux au ciel devant ma bêtise avant de prendre un air moqueur. Il se décala de l'entrée comme pour me laisser passer. Je ne bougeais pas pour autant.

« _Tu comptes rester là longtemps ?_

\- _Non mais, pourquoi tu m'invites à rentrer ?_

\- _Comme depuis ce matin tu fais chier tout le monde parce que tu ne veux pas être seule je suppose que tu es venue me voir pour avoir un peu de compagnie._ »

Je rentrais sans rien dire alors qu'il fermait la porte derrière moi. Je ne bougeais pas, restant immobile. Il me passa devant avant de se changer pour aller se coucher. Il se mit sur son lit avant de me regarder d'un air surprit.

« _Tu_ _vas rester comme ça toute la nuit ?_ »

Je repris mes esprit et secoua négativement la tête avant de m'installer à la place qu'il me laissait dans son lit. J'essayais de me faire toute petite, me demandant bien pourquoi j'avais voulu aller le voir.

Il éteignit la lumière avant de venir se coller à moi. Je me rapprochais d'avantage, ayant trouvé une source de chaleur plutôt agréable à mon avis. Je ne tardais pas à m'endormir profondément.

Je me réveillais doucement, ayant assez dormit à mon goût. Je cherchais ma source de chaleur à l'aveuglette mais ne trouvai pas Law. Je soupirais avant de me tourner et essayer de me réveiller doucement.

Je restais un moment dans le lit sans bouger avant que je ne me rende compte que je n'avais plus de frisson et que je n'avais plus mal nulle part. Je voulu me réjouir de savoir que je n'étais plus malade et je tentais de sortir du lit.

Malheureusement pour moi cela n'eut que pour effet de m'emmêler dans les draps. Je me débâtis un court moment, emprisonnée dans les draps, mais mon combat cessa lorsque je tombai du lit.

Je grognais avant d'envoyer bouler le drap qui était responsable de ma chute. Je me massais le bas du dos qui venait de prendre le coup avant d'ouvrir doucement les yeux.

J'arrêtais tout mouvement en apercevant Law qui était assis à son bureau en train de me regarder d'un air amusé. Je me rendis compte qu'il venait de voir cette scène bien ridicule, mais cette pensée passa bien vite, laissant place à ma joie d'être guérit.

« _Je suis plus malade,_ criai-je de joie

\- _Et tu avais besoin de mettre mon lit dans cet état juste pour ça ?_

\- _Oh ! On s'en fou de ton lit ! Je suis plus malade ! C'est génial !_

\- _Ça te réjouit tant que ça ?_

- _Ouais c'est chiant de rien pouvoir faire…_

\- _Tu guéris drôlement vite… fait attention à la rechute._

\- _Ne porte pas la poisse._

Il sourit avant de se replonger dans des papiers. Cela m'intrigua légèrement et je m'approchais de lui, regardant par-dessus son épaule. Je vis qu'il écrivait quelque chose sur une feuille blanche. A côté de lui se trouvait une lettre où j'arrivais à lire mon nom inscrit dessus.

Je fronçais les sourcils avant de prendre la lettre. Law tenta de me la reprendre mais je l'esquivais. Il me regarda avec un regard dur, se levant au même moment.

« _Rends-moi ça tout de suite,_ ordonna Law d'un ton anormalement froid avant que je ne fronce des sourcils.

\- _C'est quoi ? Pourquoi il y a mon nom dessus ?_

- _Ça ne te regarde pas. Rends ça._ »

Je regardais la lettre, voyant qu'elle m'était destinée. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il pouvait faire avec une lettre m'étant adressée, et puis qui pouvait bien m'écrire ? Je tournais la lettre pour voir le nom de l'expéditeur, mais cela ne m'aida pas plus car je ne connaissais pas cette personne. Je voulu prendre la lettre à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe, mais je n'y trouvais rien.

« _Où est la lettre ?_

\- _Rends cette enveloppe._

\- _Oh,_ m'énervai-je _! Je viens de te demander où est la lettre ! Ce courrier m'est adressé ! C'est une violation de ma vie privé là !_

\- _Arrête de faire la gamine. Je ne suis pas en train de violer ton intimité comme tu dis. Je suis en train de t'inscrire dans une école d'art._

\- _Hein ? Une école d'art,_ répétai-je perdue»


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 :**

Je restais bloquée, sans bouger, me demandant bien pour quelle raison m'inscrivait-il dans une école d'art. Il m'arracha l'enveloppe des mains avant de retourner s'asseoir à son bureau, répondant à ma question.

« _C'est une idée de Kidd._

- _Mais en quel honneur vous vous permettez de choisir dans quelle école je vais aller ?! Et puis je veux pas faire une école d'art,_ m'énervai-je

\- _Tu es douée en dessin et tes photos sont plutôt jolie. De plus avec tes résultats médiocres tu ne risques pas de pouvoir faire médecine._

\- _Mais c'est ce que je veux faire…_

\- _Tu es sur que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux faire ?_

\- _Bah…c'est vrai que ça à l'air compliqué…_

\- _Réfléchis-y et regarde ça._ »

Il me tendit la lettre que je cherchais. Je dépliais le papier avant de de lire à voix haute ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit sur cette feuille.

« _Nous avons reçu vos document et votre candidature. Cependant, malgré le talent que vous semblez faire preuve, vos résultats scolaire ne semblent pas être en faveur de votre inscription. Nous sommes donc désolés de vous apprendre que votre candidature est suspendue à l'attente des résultats de votre examen de fin d'année. Si celui-ci vous est accordé nous vous accueillerons avec joie dans notre établissement,_ fini-je de lire avant de m'écrier outrée. _Mais c'est un refus !_

\- _Je suis en train de leur répondre que tu ferras des efforts pour la fin d'année. Essaie de faire en sorte d'améliorer tes résultats. Si tes notes augmentes tu n'auras pas de problème à entrer dans cette école._

\- _Je suis pas sûre de pouvoir faire mieux que ce que je fais actuellement…_

\- _Ils te demandent pas d'avoir une bonne moyenne, juste de réussir ton examen de fin d'année. La moyenne suffira._ »

Je me perdis un moment dans mes pensées. C'était une opportunité à ne pas laisser filer. J'aimais beaucoup dessiner et prendre des photos, cependant je ne savais pas si j'avais assez de compétence pour rejoindre une école spécialisée là dedans.

Je me rappelais que de toute façon ça allait être la seule école qui m'accepterais même si je passais de justesse à mon examen. Et puis autant faire quelque chose qu'il me plaisait.

Je sortis de mes pensées, me rendant enfin compte de l'opportunité que j'avais. Un grand sourire se dessina sur mon visage avant que je ne me mette à sauter de joie. Je me calmai bien vite en me rappelant que ce genre d'écoles étaient souvent très chères.

« _Mais ça va être cher…_

\- _Pas plus que si tu vas en médecine. Mais comme peu de gens s'inscrive dans ce genre d'école tu devrais pouvoir obtenir une bourse si tu obtenais une mention._

\- _Je crois que tu m'en demandes trop là…_

\- _Tu avais pas mis des sous de côté pour la fac de médecine ?_

\- _Euh… si._

- _Tu as combien ?_

\- _Je dois avoir à peu près 300 000 Berry…_

\- _C'est peu… Comment ça se fait que tu as si peu ?_

\- _Bah je gagne 120 000 Berry, le loyer est de 90 000, les courses de la semaine font à peu près 5 000 Berry, j'ai à peut près 1 000 Berry de dépenses personnelles et j'envoie 4 000 Berry à mes sœurs chaque mois. Donc au final il me reste à peu près 20 000 à mettre de côté chaque mois._

- _Je vois… tu n'auras même pas assez à la fin de l'année…_

\- _C'est combien ?_

\- _600 000 Berry à l'année._

\- _Ça aura servit à rien,_ souris-je tristement.

\- _Je crois que tu peux les avoirs._

\- _Et comment ? Il faudrait que je travaille encore 15 mois pour avoir tout cet argent._

- _Déjà tu pourrais demander une petite augmentation à Shakky. Elle ne refusera pas. Et après si on enlève les courses de la semaine ça te ferra déjà gagner 5 000 Berry plus l'augmentation._

\- _Mais il faut bien que je fasse les courses…_

\- _Vu le peu que tu manges il n'est pas juste que tu dépenses autant dans de la bouffe que tu ne toucheras même pas._

\- _Mais…_

\- _Tu veux t'inscrire dans cette école ou non ? Alors arrête de trouver des excuses. Tu iras acheter des petits trucs si on en manque mais ça te ferra pas plus de 500 Berry par mois._ »

Je me tus. Que dire à ça ? Il se concentration de nouveau sur la lettre de réponse qu'il écrivais. Il faisait ça pour moi alors je n'avais aucune raison de protester. D'ailleurs je me demandais bien pourquoi il faisait cela.

« _Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?_

\- _Pourquoi pas ?_

\- _Bah je sais pas…_

\- _Alors tait toi et laisse moi faire._

 _\- Mais pourquoi tout le monde me dis de me taire en ce moment,_ m'offusquai-je

- _Parce que tu dis jamais rien d'intelligent,_ se moqua-t-il. »

Je grognais en sortant de la chambre pour me diriger dans la cuisine. Je vis Kidd me regarder depuis le salon avant qu'il ne reporte de nouveau son attention sur la télévision en face de lui.

Je pris un verre de lait et quelques gâteaux avant d'aller vers le salon. J'installais mon déjeuné avant de pousser Kidd pour me faire une place sur le canapé. Alors que je commençais à manger je le vis me détailler de haut en bas, ce qui m'agaça assez rapidement.

« _Qu'est ce qu'il y a_ , m'agaçai-je

\- _Tu as l'air de bien aimer ma chemise,_ se moqua Kidd. »

Je me souvint alors que je me servais de celle-ci comme pyjama et je sentis mes joues me brûler alors que j'essayais de cacher ma gêne.

« _C'est confortable._

\- _Si tu le dis. Tu peux la garder, je ne la met pas._

\- _Euh… d'accord._ »

Je me remis à manger dans le plus grand des silences, réfléchissant. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il s'était passé hier chez Killer. Est-ce que Kidd n'avait rien tenté avec la sœur du blond ou m'avait-il mentit ? J'aurais voulu garder ses pensées pour moi mais ma curiosité fit passer ma parole avant ma réflexion.

« _C'était bien chez Killer hier ?_

\- _Un peu chiant._

- _Pourquoi ? Tu ne t'ai pas amusé avec sa sœur ?_

- _Je t'ai dis hier qu'elle n'était pas mon genre et qu'il ne se passerait rien avec elle._

\- _Oh mais tu n'as aucune raison de te justifier,_ dis-je innocemment.

\- _J'aurais peur que tu sois jalouse,_ se moqua-t-il.

\- _Je suis pas jalouse !_

\- _Si tu le dis…_ »

Je grognais avant de me remettre à manger. Je me demandais pourquoi je réagissais de cette façon. Comme je venais de le dire il n'avait aucun compte à me rendre…

« _Au fait, merci pour hier d'être resté._

\- _De rien. D'ailleurs tu as l'air d'aller mieux._

\- _Ouais ! Je suis guérit !_

- _Un peu de tranquillité, enfin._

- _Mais j'ai pas été chiante ! J'ai dormi toute la journée._ »

Il se moqua de mon air offusqué alors que je débarrassais mon petit déjeuné. Je regardais l'heure qui affichait 11 heures avant de me diriger vers Kidd.

« _Tu veux bien m'accompagner voir Shakky ?_

\- _Tu peux pas y aller seule ?_

\- _Si, je te demandais ça comme ça. Je crois que Bonney y serra et si elle me croise elle voudra m'embarquer dans une beuverie. Si tu es là tu pourras faire diversion._

\- _Sans façon, il est encore trop tôt pour me faire embarquer par cette folle aux cheveux roses._ »

Alors que j'allais lui répondre, amusée par sa réponse, on me donna un grand coup sur la tête. Je me tournais vers la personne qui avait osé me faire mal et vis Bonney qui frappa Kidd à son tour.

« _Arrêtez de dire des conneries sur moi,_ grogna la folle aux cheveux rose en question

\- _Mais qu'est ce que tu fou ici,_ demandai-je

\- _J_ _e suis venue voir Kidd._

\- _Et qui t'a autorisé à entrer ? Tu n'es pas chez toi ici que je sache,_ fit remarquer le roux.

- _Pourquoi tu voulais le voir,_ l'ignorai-je

\- _Nous sommes le 10 janvier aujourd'hui,_ annonça Bonney.

\- _Et alors ?_

\- _Bah c'est l'anniversaire de cet idiot roux !_

\- _Quoi ?! C'est son anniversaire ?! Mais pourquoi je suis toujours la dernière au courant de ces choses là ?!_

\- _Tu es sûre que c'est aujourd'hui,_ questionna Kidd

\- _Mais oui idiot !_

\- _Tu arrêtes un peu de m'insulter ?!_

\- _C'est moi où tu te souvenais plus de ton anniversaire_ , fis-je remarquer blasée »

Ils m'ignorèrent superbement alors que je grognais avant d'aller dans ma chambre. Je me changeais et sorti, prête à me rendre au bar de Shakky. Dès que j'eus ouvert la porte de ma chambre je tombais sur Luffy qui semblait se réveiller.

Il marcha d'un pas mécanique vers la cuisine alors que je le suivais, me dirigeant, quant à moi, vers l'entrée. Alors que je mettais mes chaussures j'entendis le cri plein de désespoir de Luffy.

« _Il n'y a plus de viande !_ »

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et vit le regard anéantit du petit brun alors que Kidd et Bonney le regardaient surpris.

« _C'était à Kidd de faire les courses cette semaine,_ précisa Law en entrant dans la cuisine sous le grognement de Kidd.

\- _Oh ça va je vais y aller !_

\- _Tu veux venir avec moi Luffy,_ proposai-je, _je vais voir Shakky, peut-être qu'elle aura quelque chose à manger._

\- _Oui ! J'arrive !_ »

Il courut dans sa chambre avant d'en sortir aussi tôt, prêt à partir. Je pris mon appareil photo, puis on sortit ensemble de l'appartement et descendit les escaliers. Quand j'ouvris la porte menant à l'extérieur de l'immeuble je vis qu'il neigeait, et pas qu'un peu.

Nous marchions tranquillement dans les rues de la ville alors que je prenais quelques photos. Luffy quand à lui parlait sans s'arrêter alors que je l'écoutais qu'à moitié.

« _Au fait, tu viens chez Nami cet après midi ?_

\- _Pourquoi pas ?_

\- _Cool !_ »

Au bout d'un certain temps nous arrivions au bar. Nous entrâmes alors que le bar était quasiment vide. Luffy se précipita au comptoir alors que je m'arrêtais dans l'entrée pour regarder la seule personne présente qui était assise à une table.

Je me demandais bien qui pouvait être là alors que le bar était fermé. Je fus sortie de mes pensées quand Shakky m'appela.

« _Comment vas-tu ma petite Kyuusone ?_

\- _Ça va,_ dis-je simplement en reprenant mes esprits et allant vers elle. _Je venais m'excuser pour hier, j'étais malade et…_

- _Il n'y a pas de soucis ne t'en fait pas_ , me coupa ma patronne. _Je voulais aussi te voir._

\- _Pourquoi ça ?_

\- _Law m'a appelé ce matin et il m'a expliqué que tu avais besoin d'une petite promotion. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis._ »

Elle me sourit alors que je ne savais plus où me mettre. Alors que Luffy mangeait comme un porc à côté de moi, je me remis à fixer la personne à la table, me demandant bien qui cela pouvait être.

Alors que je le fixais il se leva et se tourna vers nous trois, affichant un sourire tout en saluant Shakky. Je le détaillait de haut en bas. Il avait l'air plutôt âgé et portait une longue cape blanche. Il avait des lunettes et une cicatrice barrait son œil droit.

« _Merci pour le verre Shakky,_ remercia l'inconnu que j'avais aperçu, prêt à partir. _Je dois repartir, on se retrouve plus tard._

\- _A bientôt Rayleigh,_ salua Shakky. »

Il sortit du bar alors que je me tournais vers Shakky d'un air interrogateur.

« _C'est qui ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu…_

\- _Rayleigh. Un vieil ami. Il ne vient pas souvent car il travaille dans une autre ville près de la mer._ _C'est_ _un spécialiste en revêtement_ _de navire._

\- _Oh… je vois._ »

Une fois que Luffy eut fini de manger nous sortions du bar. Nous marchions dans les rues enneigées de la ville. Nous allions directement chez Nami.

On mit un moment, marchant au travers de la ville enneigée, avant d'arriver devant la maison de Nami. Luffy passa devant et entra directement dans la maison, ne prenant même pas la peine de toquer avant.

Je le suivais jusqu'au salon de la rousse où j'aperçus Zoro, Nami et sa sœur. Luffy salua tout le monde avec son habituel sourire alors que je m'installais avec eux discrètement.

On passait toute l'après midi chez la rousse, et quand il fut 18 heures, Luffy décida qu'il était l'heure de partir. On dit au revoir à tout le monde avant de sortir de la maison.

« _Il faut que j'aille chez mon frère, tu viens avec moi ?_

\- _Euh… mais je ne vais pas m'incruster chez ton frère comme ça._

\- _Mais si, c'est pas loin et j'en ai pas pour longtemps,_ dit-il en me prenant par le bras et en me forçant à le suivre. _Je dois juste récupérer des affaires._

\- _Mais…_ »

Il n'écouta pas ma protestation et continua de me traîner au travers des rues verglacées de la ville. Au bout d'un moment, nous arrivions devant un grand immeuble.

Luffy m'entraîna à l'intérieur et nous commencions à monter plusieurs étages. Une fois au dernier étage, il entra dans un appartement, ne prenant toujours pas la peine de toquer.

Il m'entraîna jusqu'au salon de l'habitat puis me lâcha enfin le poignet. Je me le massais avant de regarder autour de moi. Personne ne se trouvait dans la pièce, et Luffy sembla vite le remarquer également puisqu'il se mit à me gueuler dans les oreilles.

« _Ace ! T'es où ?!_ »

Personne ne répondit alors que je vis Luffy hausser les épaules avant de partir faire le tour de l'appartement. Pendant ce temps je restais sur place, observant les lieux autours de moi.

Il y avait une grande baie vitrée qui menait sans doute sur une petite terrasse. La baie vitrée en question s'ouvra d'un seul coup, dévoilant le frère de Luffy accompagné de son ami blond.

Une fois à l'intérieur ils me dévisagèrent comme la première fois qu'ils m'avaient vu, avant de se demander ce que je faisais là.

« _Euh… tu fais quoi ici_ , demanda le brun

\- _Euh… C'est Luffy qui est venu chercher je sais pas quoi et il m'a laissé ici._ »

Pour justifier mes dires, Luffy arriva dans la pièce et salua les deux personnes présentes.

« _Salut, j'ai pris mes affaires. On peut y aller._ »

Acquiesçais alors que l'on partais. Je saluais les deux garçon qui furent surprit d'une telle intervention de notre part. On descendit alors les marches et nous sortions de l'immeuble.

On marchait un moment, nous dirigeant vers l'appartement. Luffy parlait sans cesse, me racontant je ne sais quelle histoire sur son enfance. Je l'écoutais qu'à moitié, occupé à prendre des photos de la ville.

Depuis que nous étions parti ce matin, il n'avait pas arrêter de neiger et maintenant les rues étaient recouvertes de 10 bons centimètres de neige.

Alors que nous marchions pour rentrer, nous passions devant le parc de la ville. Instinctivement, je m'arrêtais devant celui-ci. Bizarrement, il me sembla entendre des bruit venir de l'air de jeu. Ce qui m'étonna vu qu'il faisait déjà nuit.

Luffy me regarda surprit, se demandant sûrement pourquoi je m'étais arrêté aussi subitement.

« _Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

\- _Passe devant, je te rejoins à l'appartement._

\- _Euh…_

\- _Ne t'en fais pas, je mettrais pas longtemps._ »

Il acquiesça avant de partir. Je reportais mon attention sur le parc. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais un pré-sentiment. Pas un bon, ni un mauvais. J'avais juste l'impression qu'il allait se passer quelque chose d'important.

Cela pouvait parfaitement être mon imagination, mais ma folle curiosité me poussa à aller voir. J'avançais dans le parc, me dirigeant vers les jeux. Une fois devant le petit portail, j'entendis des rire venant d'une petite fille ainsi que la vois d'une autre, qui semblait plus âgé.

J'étais incapable de voir puisque la chute de neige formais un rideau qui, en plus du du noir, m'empêchais de voir de qui il s'agissait. Cependant, j'aurais pu reconnaître ces voix entre milles.

Mon corps se mit à trembler et j'avançais d'un pas angoissé vers les deux personnes dans ce parc. Une fois que je fus assez près pour apercevoir ces personnes, je me stoppais dans mes mouvement.

Je reconnue aisément Akiko qui était en train de se balancer sur une balançoire, ainsi que Mieko qui lui disait qu'il était temps d'y aller. Elles reportèrent leur attentions sur moi avant que Akiko ne saute de la balançoire et ne cour vers moi en criant.

« _Leiko !_ »

Je tombais au sol sous son poids alors qu'elle me serrait dans ses bras. Elle se releva au bout d'un moment alors que je restais au sol, perdue.

Que faisait-elle là ? Elles étaient pourtant partie il y a peu de temps de cela. Elles n'auraient pas put de nouveau s'enfuir, ça aurait été trop dangereux. Les seules explications étaient soit qu'elles n'étaient jamais parties, soit qu'il était arrivé quelque chose.

« _Mais… qu'est ce que vous faites là,_ demandai-je sans comprendre »


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 :**

Il se passa un moment avant qu'elles ne comprennent ma question. Je vis alors Mieko s'approcher de moi, me tendant sa main pour que je me relève tout en me souriant. Ceci me surprit, il était fort rare qu'elle sourisse de la sorte. De plus, autant elle que Akiko, avaient l'air apaisé et rassuré. Comme si rien de mal ne pouvait leur arriver.

Je saisis la main de ma sœur et me relevai. Une fois l'une en face de l'autre, elle se décida enfin de m'expliquer la situation.

« _Tout est fini,_ annonça Mieko d'un ton mystérieux. »

J'analysais ce qu'elle disait, me demandant bien de quoi elle parlait. Ce ne pouvait pas être fini. Et puis qu'est ce qui était censé être fini au juste ?

« _Comment ça ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?_ »

Akiko s'empressa alors de compléter les dires de son aînée, un air heureux et les yeux brillant de joie. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Elle semblait tellement heureuse…

« _Il est mort,_ s'écria Akiko

\- _Hein,_ m'écriai-je»

Je regardais Mieko d'un air choqué alors qu'elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de frapper notre petite sœur derrière la tête, niant ses propos.

« _Il n'est pas mort._

\- _Ouais bah c'est pareil,_ bouda Akiko.

\- _Bah alors qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

- _Il a été condamné à 2 ans de prison,_ expliqua Mieko.

- _Pourquoi ça ?_

\- _Détournement de fond._ »

Cela ne m'étonna pas le moins du monde. Cet homme été le plus gros fraudeur que je n'eus jamais vu de toute ma vie. Il nous faisait même voler pour lui.

Je revins à la réalité, me rendant compte qu'il n'avait été condamné que pour 2 ans. Dans deux ans Mieko allait avoir 18 ans, mais rien n'était réglé pour Akiko…

« _Mais dans deux ans, il reviendra…_

\- _Non, et c'est ça le mieux dans cette histoire ! Dû à ce qu'il s'est passé il a perdu notre garde, et au lieu de nous placer dans une famille d'accueil, le juge a autorisé que tu ais notre garde._ »

J'étais totalement perdue dans tous ce qu'elle me disait. Je ne pouvais pas avoir leur garde, j'étais trop jeune…

« _Hein,_ demandai-je pas sûre de tout comprendre

- _Nous avons parlé de toi à la juge et elle a jugé que tu pouvais avoir notre garde pendant ses deux années, puis que Akiko serrait sous ma garde._ »

Je fus réjoui par cette si bonne nouvelle. Elles étaient enfin sorties d'affaire. Cependant, malgré que je sois la personne la plus heureuse du monde après cette nouvelle, quelque chose m'affola d'un seul coup.

« _Mais comment je vais faire ?! Je viens à peine de trouver une solution pour payer mes études, je ne pourrais pas vous assumer. Les 4 000 Berry que je vous donne par mois ne suffirons pas à vous payer un loyer et de la bouffe !_

\- _Je chercherais un petit boulot et puis si tu enlèves le loyer que tu payes en ce moment, on aura assez pour payer._ »

Je m'arrêtais net après ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle voulait vraiment que j'aménage avec elles ? Il n'en était pas question. Je ne quitterais pas l'appartement des garçons.

Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi je refusais tant de quitter cet endroit, mais je ne voulais pas le moins du monde habiter ailleurs. De toute façon, je ne pourrais jamais vivre avec mes sœurs. Mieko est trop autoritaire, et Akiko avait bien trop d'énergie pour moi.

« _Je n'emménagerais pas avec vous._ »

Elles semblèrent surprise par ce que je venais de dire, mais Mieko eut un petit sourire amusé qui se dessina sur son visage.

« _Tu ne veux pas quitter ton appartement actuel ?_

\- _C'est ça._

\- _Mais la question est "pourquoi"_ _ou plutôt "pour qui",_ sourit la plus grande fourbement.

\- _Il est très bien, c'est tout._

\- _Moi je pense plutôt que tu restes pour quelqu'un…_

\- _J'en été sûre,_ s'écria Akiko _! Tu as un amoureux ! C'est lequel ? Le docteur ou le roux ?_

- _Quoi ? Mais pas du tout !_

\- _Ouais… on va dire ça. Aussi non, on peut aller chez toi cette nuit ? Notre départ à été précipité et nous n'avons pas d'argent pour un hôtel._ »

J'acquiesçais et nous partîmes en direction de chez moi. Le trajet dura un moment, et seule le chantonnement d'Akiko se fit entendre.

Une fois devant le bâtiment, nous montâmes les étages avant d'arriver devant la porte que j'ouvris. J'entrais, suivit de mes sœurs, et me rendis directement dans le salon. Je croisais alors Bonney, les bras pleins de pizza, se dirigeant vers le salon où les trois garçons, ainsi que Killer, étaient installés.

Bonney, qui se trouvait juste devant moi, me dévisagea un moment, lançant un regard intriguée à mes sœurs. Elle regarda fixement Akiko avant de me regarder d'un air surprit.

« _Je savais pas que tu avais une fille_. »

Je mis un certain temps à comprendre son absurdité alors que j'entendis Kidd se moquer depuis le salon. Je levais les yeux au ciel dans une mimique montrant mon désœuvrement devant l'ânerie qu'elle venait de dire.

« _Ce sont mes sœurs,_ _tu as déjà vu_ _Akiko,_ _Bonney_

- _Ah, je me disais aussi que tu étais bien jeune pour être mère. Vous venez manger ?_

\- _Manger,_ cria Akiko»

Je soupirais alors que je vis ma petite sœur me passer devant et se rendre en courant vers le salon, s'installant comme si elle se trouvait chez elle. J'entendis alors un grognement de faim provenir du ventre de mon autre sœur. Je me tournais alors vers Mieko qui semblait plutôt gênée.

« _Ça va ? Viens, on va manger._

\- _Je ne voudrais pas déranger…_

\- _Je te ferais dire que la dernière fois tu es entré en furie dans cette appartement, je pense pas que tu seras plus dérangeante que ce jour là._

\- _Ouais, si tu le dis…_ »

Je la pris alors pars le poignet et on allait vers le salon. Tous le monde discutaient avec Akiko qui semblait fort à l'aise avec tout ce beau monde, ce que Law ne manqua pas de me faire remarquer.

« _Elle est bien plus sociable que toi, ta petite sœur._

\- _Ouais,_ confirma Kidd, _et plus polie. Bien que ce ne soit pas un exploit._

\- _C'est normal,_ _commença ma petite sœur_ _, je suis la plus jeune, et comme on dit : d'abord il y a le brouillon, puis il y a la maquette, et enfin le chef d'œuvre._ »

Luffy et Kidd se moquèrent ouvertement de moi alors que les autres eurent un sourire amusé. Cela ne sembla pas beaucoup faire rire Mieko qui la frappa derrière la tête.

« _Je vais t'en foutre du chef d'œuvre moi…_ »

Akiko bouda alors qu'ils semblèrent de nouveau tous amusés. Je ne relevais pas cela et je remarquai qu'il ne restait pas de place sur le canapé. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers la cuisine et vis qu'il ne restais plus qu'une chaise.

J'allai la chercher avant de la ramener dans le salon, à côté de Mieko qui ne sembla pas vouloir s'asseoir dessus.

« _Tu comptes rester longtemps debout,_ lui demandai-je

\- _Mais il n'y a plus de place, où tu vas t'asseoir ?_

\- _Assieds-toi je te dis._ »

Je la forçais alors à s'asseoir et lui servi de la pizza. Je m'assis par terre et mangeais à mon tour alors que je sentais le regard insistant de Law sur moi. J'attendais qu'il me demande ce que mes sœurs faisaient ici, puisque c'était assez inattendu, mais ce ne fut pas lui qui posa la question.

« _Au fait_ , commença Kidd, _comment ça se fait qu'elles soit là tes sœurs ? La dernière fois elles étaient parties._

\- _C'est vrai,_ acquiesça Luffy, _on n'avait même pas pu les rattraper._

\- _Trop long à expliquer…_ »

Alors que je soupirais, de flemme d'expliquer la situation, Mieko s'exclama d'un coup, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

« _Ouah ! Mais c'est trop bon la pizza !_ »

Tous la regardèrent surprit, même moi, avant que je ne me rende compte qu'elle n'avait jamais eut la chance d'en manger. Même si moi je m'en rendis compte, cela intrigua tout de même les deux invités présents -bien que je n'étais pas bien sûr que l'on puisse considérer Bonney comme une invitée puisqu'elle venait toujours sans invitation-.

« _Tu n'as jamais mangé de la pizza_ , questionna Killer

\- Non, jamais.

\- _Bah tu as loupé quelque chose,_ s'exclama Bonney en enfournant encore plus de pizza dans sa bouche

Elles se remirent à manger, Mieko se jetant presque sur la pizza. Ce qui était sur c'était qu'elle ne semblait plus timide du tout à présent.

Alors que nous mangions tranquillement, discutant de temps à autre, je sentais encore le regard pesant de Law sur moi. Je tentais de l'ignorer, mais mon impatience me fis lui lancer un regard interrogateur, alors il en profita pour poser sa question.

« _Elles dorment ici ?_

 _\- Ouais, elles viennent d'arriver et je doute qu'il y ait un hôtel disponible à cette heure ci…_

\- _Bien, mais je crains que nous manquions de chambre. Je suppose que tu restes pour la nuit,_ devina-t-il en se tournant vers Bonney.

\- _Bah je compte bien me bourrer la gueule._

\- _Toi aussi tu restes, non,_ demanda Kidd à son ami

- _Ouais…_

\- _Bah nous sommes à cour de lit alors,_ conclut Law»

C'est vrai qu'en faisant le compte, il n'y avait pas assez de place pour tout le monde. Je réfléchissais à une solution avant que quelqu'un ait encore la mauvaise idée de me faire dormir avec Kidd, cependant Bonney me devança, ayant une idée tout aussi mauvaise que celle qu'elle avait eut quand elle m'avait fait dormir avec le dit roux.

« _Mais non, j'ai une solution,_ cria la rose.

\- _Je le sens mal,_ soupira Kidd.

\- _Bah on est deux,_ renchéris-je.

\- _La ferme_ _vous deux_ _. Luffy a sa chambre pour lui. Killer prend le canapé je suppose._

\- _C'est ça._

\- _Je suppose que tu prêtes ta chambre à tes sœurs,_ compris Bonney en me regardant.

- _Ouais._

\- _Bah du coup je dors avec Kidd et toi avec Law. Puis c'est réglé._

- _Quand je disais que je le sentais mal,_ soupira Kidd.

 _\- Ne râle pas, ça aurait pu être pire. Tu aurais put te retrouver avec Law._

\- _Mouais_ … »

Alors que Kidd râlait dans son coin, Akiko sembla avoir une illumination. J'eus un fort mauvais prés-sentiment qui fut vite confirmé par la phrase, bien que innocente, de ma petite sœur.

« _Donc c'est lui ton amoureux._ »

Je fus désorienté, comment pouvait-elle sortir de telles âneries aussi simplement. De plus, elle avait déjà posé la question la première fois et je lui avait dis que non.

Alors que j'allais nier son absurdité, ma voix se bloqua dans ma gorge. Je jetais un regard à Law qui ne sembla pas vouloir donner la réponse que j'essayais de sortir. Voyant que je ne niais toujours pas, il me regarda surpris.

Je revint à moi devant son sourire moqueur. Je secouais vivement la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. Pendant un instant j'avais espéré pouvoir répondre que oui, seulement ce n'était pas le cas.

Du moins… depuis quelques temps je ne pouvais plus ignorer les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour mes deux colocataires. Pour autant, je ne pouvais pas affirmer ce que disait ma sœur puisque, ni lui, ni Kidd, ne partageaient mes sentiments.

« _Arrête un peu avec ça, je t'ai dis que je n'avais pas d'amoureux !_ »

Elle ne dis rien, ne semblant pas comprendre, alors que je sentais le regard pesant de mon autre sœur, me scruter de haut en bas. Vite agacée par son inspection, je me tournais vers elle, lui demandant ce qu'elle avait d'un ton un peu plus dur que je ne l'aurais cru.

« _Quoi,_ criai-je à Mieko

\- _Oh, rien. Je me disais juste que tu loupais quelque chose…_ »

Un instant je cru avoir mal entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire. Tout le monde la regardais d'un air interrogateur, attendant la suite, du moins, moi c'était ce que j'attendais.

« _Bah,_ _premièrement il n'a pas nié ce qui veut dire que tu as possibilité avec lui. Deuxièmement, je te connais bien, et je sais que il se passe quelque chose que tu ne voudras sans doute pas expliquer. Et troisièmement, il est bien fout_ _u,_ fini Mieko. »

Un moment de blanc se passa avant que Bonney et Kidd n'éclatent de rire. Je la regardais avec un regard à la fois dur et choqué, lui montrant clairement qu'elle ne devait pas ce mêler de ça.

Bonney lui passa le bras autour des épaules, s'exclamant d'un seul coup.

« _Elle me plaît bien ta sœur !_

\- _Ouais bah ne vous habituez pas trop à elle, dès demain je leur cherche un appartement._

\- _C'est à cause de ce qu'elle vient de dire ? Ça te gène_ , se moqua Killer

\- _Mais pas du tout !_

\- _Bah pourquoi tu veux qu'elles partent alors,_ demanda Kidd tout aussi moqueur que son ami

 _\- Je serais pas sûre que je puisse les supporter encore longtemps._

\- _Mais j'ai rien fait moi,_ protesta Akiko.

\- _Moi je les aimes bien tes sœurs_ , rigola Luffy.

\- _Ouais, elles sont bien plus sympas et sociables que toi,_ renchérit Law.

- _J'm'en fou ! Et puis si vous les aimez tant vous avez cas les prendre ici à ma place !_ »

Je me renfrognais dans mon coin, décidant de leur faire la gueule. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ça m'énervais autant, mais à y repenser ma réaction était plutôt puéril.

« _C'est mignon,_ rigola Bonney, _tu nous fait une crise de jalousie._

\- _Pas du tout._

- _Bon, il est quelle heure,_ reprit Bonney en m'ignorant

\- _23 heures,_ annonça le blond.

\- _Bien, c'est_ _l'heure_ _de se saouler,_ cria la rose

\- _S_ _e saouler ? C'est quoi ça,_ demanda innocemment Akiko avant que je lui réponde

\- _C'est pas pour toi, va te coucher._

- _Mais je suis pas fatiguée…_

- _Vas y ou je t'y amène de force._ »

Elle grogna avant de se lever et de se rendre directement dans ma chambre. Une fois qu'elle fut partie tout le monde me regarda avec un air surprit, sauf Mieko et Luffy qui étaient bien trop occupés à finir la pizza.

« _T'as pas l'air heureuse de voir tes sœurs,_ constata Law avant que je nis.

\- _Bien sûr que si._

\- _Bah tu le montres pas vraiment,_ insista Kidd.

\- _Bah je ne vais pas non plus leur sauter dans les bras…_

\- _Bah si,_ poursuit Bonney suivit de Killer.

\- _C'est ce que font les sœurs._

\- _Bah pas moi. Bon, je vais chercher les verres._ »

J'allais dans la cuisine et je pris des verres ainsi que les bouteilles d'alcool. Depuis la cuisine j'entendis ma sœur parler, la bouche pleine.

« _Ne vous en faites pas, on sait très bien, autant Akiko que moi, qu'elle est heureuse de nous voir._ _Elle n'est juste pas très expressive._ »

Je revins alors dans le salon et je déposais un verre devant tout le monde, sauf Mieko, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Bonney.

« _Bah tu sers pas ta sœur ?_

- _Elle boit pas._

\- _Tu ne bois pas ? Tu n'aimes pas ça,_ demanda Bonney surprise en fixant ma sœur

- _Bah si, mais visiblement_ _Leiko_ _ne veut pas que je boive._

\- _T'es trop jeune._

\- _N'importe quoi,_ intervint Bonney en donnant un verre à ma sœur. _Tiens, ne l'écoutes pas._ »

Je soupirais, de toute façon je savais que je ne pouvais rien faire. Bonney était bien trop têtue pour lâcher l'affaire et puis il fallait bien faire la fête.

Pendant un instant j'eus peur des conséquence puisque le lendemain j'avais cour, mais je laissais cela de côté quand Bonney nous servit tous avant de proposer de faire des jeux d'alcool.

Je sentais bien que cette histoire allait nous mener droit dans le mur, mais au lieux de dire non, mes lèvres formulèrent leur propre réponse.

« _Un "j'ai jamais" ?_ »

Tous acquiescèrent alors que je m'en mordais déjà les doigts. Pourquoi avais-je proposé ça ? Je savais aussi bien que tout le monde que nous allions, non seulement finir tous HS, mais qu'en plus on allait apprendre des choses sûr chacun d'entre nous.

Cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé en théorie, Bonney, Kidd et Law savaient tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur moi, Killer s'en fichait sans doute, et Luffy ne jouait pas de toute façon. Seul petit problème, Mieko était là, et je me voyais mal révéler, bien que indirectement, que j'avais couché avec deux personnes ici présentes.

Cependant je n'eus aucun moyen de protester puisque tous se mirent en place, expliquant les règles à ma sœur, pour commencer le jeu. Pour me détendre un peu, je bu directement mon verre, avant que nous commencions le jeu.

Bonney fut tirée au sort pour débuter le jeu, ce qui me donna un mauvais près-sentiment encore plus fort que le premier. Et pour cause, elle me regardais directement, un air pas très rassurant collé au visage.

« _Puisque la dernière fois tu avais juste soif… Je n'ai jamais eut de sentiments pour l'un de mes colocataires._ »

Je grognais fortement, cette question m'était directement attitré. Je bus alors mon verre. Cette soirée allait me causer des ennuis monumentales…

* * *

Prochain chapitre un lemon Law x Leiko


	20. Chapter 20

Dans ce chapitre un lemon Law x Leiko

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 :**

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça à put arriver, mais je me trouvais en ce moment même en train de tenir les cheveux de ma sœur qui vomissait tout ce qu'elle avait dans les tripes.

Elle n'avait pas supporté une telle cuite pour sa première, et je devais bien admettre que même moi je me sentais pas au mieux de ma forme. Luffy était parti se coucher, Killer s'était effondré sur le sol de la cuisine, Bonney riait à gorge déployée, Kidd semblait mieux tenir l'alcool que les derniers cité, et se contentait de faire des allusions gênantes qui me mettaient mal à l'aise, et enfin, Law n'avait pas l'air mal en point, il se comportait normalement, comme s'il n'avait quasiment pas bu.

Pour ma part, ça allait. Je me sentais bien. Après je savais très bien que quand j'étais bourrée je me sentais toujours « bien », mais cette fois c'était bien différent. Cette fois, je me fichais bien de savoir si j'étais ivre ou non.

Tout ce passait bien pour moi. Mes sœurs allaient bien et étaient tirées d'affaire, j'avais réglé mes problèmes d'étude ce matin même, et dans seulement quelques minutes -une fois que ma sœur allait cesser son tête à tête avec la cuvette des toilettes- j'allais dormir avec Law.

Je ne savais pas bien pourquoi, mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de dormir… Peut-être est-ce l'alcool qui parlait à ma place, mais les paroles de Mieko -lorsqu'elle était encore capable de dire un truc de cohérent- me disant que je devais en profiter, résonnaient dans ma tête. Et puis, que pourrais-je bien regretter ?

Mieko se releva, me faisant revenir à la réalité. Il semblait qu'elle n'avait plus rien à vomir, et par conséquent, elle alla se débarbouiller au lavabo. Je la suivi, la regardant au travers du petit miroir au dessus de dit lavabo.

« _Vas te coucher maintenant_. »

Elle resta muette, hochant simplement de la tête tout en sortant de la salle de bain.

Pas étonnant qu'elle aille aussi mal, Bonney avait eut -comme toujours- la mauvaise idée de faire un concours d'alcool. Déjà bien amochée par l'alcool, Mieko avait voulu à tout pris gagner, mais elle avait été la première à s'écrouler, suivit de Killer qui n'avait pas put finir son voyage entre la cuisine et le salon, s'écroulant ainsi en plein milieu du passage.

La suivante qui avait abandonnée, fut moi, sachant pertinemment que le verre de trop n'était pas très loin. Ce fut alors le grand match entre les trois derniers participants. Bonney ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire, tout comme les deux garçons.

Ce fut tout de même la rose qui lâcha d'abord, vite suivit par les deux autres qui abandonnèrent au même moment. Malgré que les deux prétendaient s'être arrêter par précaution et parce qu'ils étaient responsable, je soupçonnais fortement que le fait qu'il n'y ait plus une seule goûte d'alcool dans cet appartement soit une raison bien plus valable.

Je reviens à moi, me rappelant qu'il était bien temps d'aller me coucher. Il été déjà 4 heures passées et demain j'étais censée aller au lycée, bien que je savais parfaitement que personne serrait capable de se lever demain.

Je mis cette pensée de côté, me disant que ce n'était pas très important. Je sortis de la salle de bain et me rendis dans le salon où se trouvaient encore Kidd, Bonney et Law qui semblaient attendre que je sorte de la salle de bain pour aller se coucher.

Je me mis devant eut, indiquant le couloir menant aux chambre d'un signe de tête.

« _Aller, tout le monde au lit._

\- _Tu t'es prise pour ma mère,_ se moqua Kidd

\- _Bah faites ce que vous voulez, moi je vais me coucher._ »

Je commençais à partir alors que les trois autres me suivirent. Dans le couloir nos chemin se séparèrent, et j'entrais, accompagnée de Law, dans la chambre de ce dernier. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me tournais vers le brun qui fermait tranquillement la porte derrière lui.

Une fois qu'il eut fermer la porte, je le fixais inconsciemment. Et si je lui disais que j'avais des sentiments pour lui ? Peut-être étais-ce l'alcool qui me faisait penser ça, mais je ne trouvais pas que c'était une si mauvaise idée que ça. Seulement je ne pus me résigner à faire une chose aussi absurde. Je l'aimais, oui. Enfin, du moins, j'éprouvais des sentiments autre que de la simple amitié pour lui. Mais le soucis était que j'éprouvais exactement la même chose pour Kidd.

Je ne pouvais donc pas lui dire bêtement « je t'aime… mais Kidd aussi ». Cela ne ferais que rendre la situation dans laquelle j'étais plus ambiguë et gênante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Je me résignais donc de garder ça pour moi.

Du moins, je comptais le faire jusqu'à ce que Law, avec son habituel sourire moqueur et fourbe, ne me pose la question que j'avais, jusqu'alors, réussit à éviter.

« _Au fait, quand tu as bu au "j'ai jamais" de Bonney, à qui tu pensais ?_

\- _Euh … je ne vois pas de quelle question tu parle_ _s,_ mentis-je.

\- _Celle où tu dis aimer l'un d'entre nous._

\- _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._ »

Je le vis se rapprocher de moi avec un air prédateur s'ajoutant à celui fourbe et moqueur qu'il abordait. Je me sentais affreusement gênée, mais je faisais de mon mieux pour garder mon calme.

« _Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle._

\- _Et en quoi ça te regarde ?_

\- _Je me sens légèrement visé, mais pas seulement moi. Ai-je tors de penser ça_ , demanda-t-il d'un air provocateur tout en se rapprochant d'avantage »

Il s'arrêta juste devant moi. Je dus lever la tête pour pouvoir le regardais dans les yeux. Il savais… pourquoi nier dans ce cas ? Je souris faiblement tout en lui répondant.

« _Et si tu avais raison ? Que ce passerait-il ?_ »

Son sourire s'élargit alors devenant plus lubrique que fourbe. Il se baissa vers moi alors que ma respiration se crispa dans ma gorge. C'est seulement au moment où je me rendis compte que ses lèvres étaient posées sur les miennes que je réagis.

Instinctivement je passais mes mains dans son cou et je rapprochais nos corps l'un de l'autre. Je savais parfaitement que j'allais regretter mon geste dès mon réveil demain matin, cependant je ne voulais pas cesser là.

Oui, j'aimais Kidd. Mais lui aussi… en y repensant, c'était plutôt étrange d'éprouver d'aussi forts sentiments envers deux personnes aussi différentes. Enfin… différentes seulement dans certain cas. Il était sûr que physiquement la ressemblance était totalement inexistante, mais tous les deux étaient assez moqueurs et fiers. Bien que je n'étais pas sûre qu'il s'agisse d'une qualité.

Je sentis Law m'amener jusqu'au lit. Je me laissais faire. Sans casser le baiser, je m'allongeais sur le dos, Law me chevauchant.

Il cassa le baiser lorsque nous manquions de souffles. Il se redressa légèrement, sans doute pour trouver un meilleur appui, ne me lâchant pas du regard. Mes yeux étaient plongés dans son regard métallique intense.

Ses yeux gris étaient tellement envoûtants que je m'y perdis dedans. Je ne savais pas bien pourquoi, mais ses yeux semblait avoir comme une couche d'impartialité. Il avait comme un air mystérieux qui, ajouté à son air narquois, moqueur et supérieur, lui donnait un certain charme que je ne pouvais décrire.

Il était évident qu'il devait faire tomber toute les filles dans ses bras, bien qu'il ne semblait pas être comme Kidd à absolument toutes les vouloir dans son lit. Ou peut être bien qu'il cachait bien son jeu.

Je devais avouer que ma curiosité me piquais drôlement en ce moment même, et bien que la réponse allait me rendre follement jalouse, je m'apprêtais à lui poser la question.

J'eus seulement le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il me coupa la parole, d'un air sérieux.

« _Je ne suis pas comme Kidd, je ne veux ni te forcer, ni te donner de faux espoirs_. »

Je restais bloquée devant ses paroles. Comment ça « te donner de faux espoirs » ?

Je ne montrais rien à l'extérieur mais quelque chose venait de se briser en moi. Je n'avais donc aucun espoir de finir avec lui un jour ? C'était ce que j'avais compris dans ses paroles.

J'allais lui demander si ses paroles voulaient vraiment dire ce que je pensais, mais il me devança de nouveau, répondant justement à la question que j'allais lui poser, un air à la fois sérieux et inquiet.

« _Je ne veux pas dire que je ne ressent rien pour toi, je veux juste dire que tant que tu ne seras pas sûre de ton choi_ _x_ _, ce que nous allons faire n'aura aucune signification particulière._ »

Je n'étais pas bien sûre de comprendre ce qu'il me disait. S'il ressentais quelque chose pour moi, pourquoi ne pas vouloir que ça représente quelque chose ? J'étais encore plus perdue qu'il y avait quelques temps. Il était vrai que je pensais qu'en couchant avec Law, cela réglerait cette affaire et dissiperait mes doutes.

« _Comment ça ?_

\- _Je veux juste te dire que ce n'est pas en couchant avec moi que tes doutes se dissiperons. C'est bien ce que tu voulais ?_

\- _Je…_

\- _Je veux pas que tu te décides aussi facilement_ , finit-il avec un sourire fourbe comme si ça l'amusait de me voir me torturer l'esprit. »

Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce que ça voulait dire, mais ça commençait à m'énerver. Il ne voulait pas que je prenne de décision aussi facilement ? Comme il le voulait. Dans tous les cas j'avais envie de lui en ce moment même et que ça signifie quelque chose ou pas, j'avais bien l'intention de terminer ce que nous avions commencé.

Je ne redressais à mon tour, passant mes mains dans son cou et sellant nos lèvres. Je supposais qu'il avait compris mon message puisqu'il se pencha de nouveau, ramenant mon dos contre le matelas et passant ses mains sous mon haut.

Je frissonnais à chaque caresses alors qu'il cassa le baiser pour m'enlever mon haut, qui fut vite suivit par le siens. Il se pencha de nouveau sur moi, s'attaquant cette fois ci à mon cou. Je devinais qu'il y laissa plusieurs marques alors que je faisais glisser mes ongles sur son dos.

Mon esprit était tout embrumé et je ne savais plus vraiment quoi penser. Cette fois ci, contrairement à la première fois, j'étais pleinement consciente de ce que je faisais, et j'allais me souvenir de cette nuit toute ma vie.

Peut-être allais-je le regretter le matin même, mais pour l'instant toute mes pensées étaient dirigées vers les sensations si plaisantes que me procurait mon vis à vis.

Je sentis mes joues me chauffer lorsque ses mains descendirent de plus en plus bas, venant enlever mon pantalon qui vola au travers de la pièce. Ses mains parcoururent tout mon corps, comme s'il le découvrait seulement à ce moment précis.

Je ne fis rien, me laissant totalement faire. Je profitais des sensations multiples qui se propageaient dans tous mon corps, me donnant quelques frissons et me faisant parfois pousser quelques gémissements.

Sans que je n'eus vraiment le temps de m'en rendre compte, mes sous-vêtements allèrent rejoindre mes autre affaires, suivis du pantalon et sous-vêtement de Law.

Je plongeais mon regard, sans doute plein de désir, dans le siens. Il avait un air prédateur et moqueur en même temps, ce qui le rendais, à mon goût, terriblement sexy.

Je me redressais légèrement pour venir capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser sauvage et fougueux. Rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter ce moment si délectable.

Je sentais l'envie de Law presser contre mon entre jambe et sans que je n'y sois vraiment préparer, il s'introduisit en moi, me faisant lâcher un petite cri de surprise que je tentais de dissimuler.

Il commença alors les coups de plus en plus rapides et puissance alors que la pièce commençais à être remplis de mes gémissements et cris de plaisir. La sensation de pur bonheur était telle que j'encrais mes ongles dans son dos pour me pas le lâcher.

Je criais de plaisir alors que je me sentais arriver à mes fin au bout d'un plaisir incontesté. Ses coups se firent de plus en plus buttoir et je ne tardai pas à perdre pied dans un grand cri.

Law me suivit juste après dans un râle tout en se déversant en moi.

Alors que je reprenais doucement mon souffle, je sentis Law se retirer de moi et s'allonger sur le matelas. Une fois mon souffle repris, je me redressais, m'appuyant sur mes coudes, pour regarder Law dans les yeux.

« _Comment tu as s_ _ut_ _que… que…_ balbutiai-je sans trop savoir comment formuler ma phrase.

\- _Que quoi ?_

\- _Que j'avais des sentiments pour Kidd et toi ?_

\- _Ah ça… Bonney parle beaucoup après quelques verres._

\- _Oh…_ »

Je me recouchais tout en soupirant doucement. De toute façon ils le sauraient bien un jour alors que Bonney leur ait dit importait peu, seulement, je me trouvais totalement perdue. Moi qui croyais que ça m'aiderais à faire mon choix, je me trouvais encore plus dans le flou.

« _Kidd le sais aussi ?_

\- _Ouais, il était avec nous ce jour là._ »

Je soupirais encore une fois. Qu'est ce que j'allais faire maintenant ? Les deux devaient attendre une réponse de ma part, bien que je n'étais pas totalement convaincue qu'ils partageaient mes sentiments.

Cette situation était bien trop ambiguë pour moi, mais malheureusement j'étais justement celle qui avait initié cette situation. De toute façon je ne pouvais rien y faire pour le moment alors autant dormir.

Je me calais, la tête posée sur le torse de Law, et m'endormis presque aussi tôt.

Ce matin là je fus réveillée par le froid. Je me tournais dans le lit, me rappelant vaguement me trouver dans la chambre de Law, mais je ne trouvais pas la source de chaleur que je cherchais source de chaleur dénommé Trafalgar.

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, m'étirant au passage, avant de remarquer l'absence de la dite source de chaleur. Je me levais du lit, enfilant les premiers vêtements qui me tombèrent sous la main c'est à dire le sweat-shirt de Law et ce qui ressemblait à un vieux short de sport.

Une fois cela d'enfilé je sortis de la chambre et me rendis directement dans la cuisine. Personne ne semblait levé, et je profitais de cette tranquillité pour me préparer un petit déjeuné.

Alors que je me trouvais debout devant l'îlot de la cuisine, remuant tranquillement mon chocolat chaud et essayant de me réveiller un peu, je sentis soudainement deux mains se poser sur mes hanches.

De surprise, je me relevais d'un seul coup et ma tête vint douloureusement cogner le menton de mon agresseur. Je gémis de douleur tout en posant mes mains sur ma tête.

J'aurais bien voulu me tourner et donner un bon coup de poing à la personne qui venait de me faire gagner un lourd mal de crane, mais je reconnu bien vite le grognement de Kidd. Grognement sans doute dût au coup. Me souvenant de la dernière fois que j'avais voulu lui donner un coup de poing, je me résignais bien vite.

Je soupirais fortement et me remis à touiller mon chocolat avant de lui adresser la parole, ignorant totalement le fait qu'il avait ses mains posées sur mes hanches.

« _Etonnant que tu sois le premier debout._

\- _Vu_ _tou_ _t_ _ce que les autres ont bu hier, ce n'est pas très étonnant._

\- _Toi aussi tu as bien bu et pourtant tu es là._

\- _Je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi_. »

Je ne dis rien, continuant de remuer pensivement mon chocolat.

Il savait que j'avais des sentiments pour lui et Law, mais comment se faisait-il que, ni l'un ni l'autre, ne semblais vouloir en faire le sujet d'une discussion sérieuse. Peut être n'en avaient-ils rien à faire que je les aime.

Je soupirais encore une fois avant de poser une question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- C'est ce que tu es en train de faire.

\- _Toi et Law,_ commençai-je en ignorant sa remarque débile _vous savez que j'ai… enfin que…_

- _Que tu nous aime_ _s,_ termina-t-il ma phrase moqueur»

Je ne dis rien, trouvant un intérêt tout particulier à mon chocolat en ce moment même. Face à ma réaction, Kidd se mit à rire de bon cœur, se moquant ouvertement de moi.

Je me tournais vers lui, me dégageant de son emprise, avant de le regarder durement.

« _Il y a rien de drôle !_

- _Tu verrais ta tête… Et qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?_ »

Je me mis soudainement à me taire, réfléchissant à la façon dont j'allais demander ça. Je ne pouvais pas simplement demander s'ils m'aimaient, surtout que la réponse risquait de me décevoir, mais je voulais savoir pourquoi ils semblaient rien n'en avoir à faire de savoir que je les appréciais comme cela.

« _On…_ _on_ _dirait que vous vous en foutez…_ »

Je vis soudainement Kidd prendre un air sérieux et interrogateur à la fois. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il pouvait bien penser de ma question -qui n'en était pas vraiment une à vrai dire-, mais il fallait bien avouer qu'ils semblaient assez surpris et légèrement énervé par ma constatation.

Il se recula avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux, un air plus que sérieux au visage, avant de répondre à ma constatation.

« _Tu te trompes, on ne s'en fou pas..._ »


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 :**

Légèrement surprise par sa réponse et son air sérieux, j'allais lui demander des explications, seulement je fus coupée par Mieko qui arrivait vers nous, se tenant péniblement la tête.

Vu tout ce qu'elle avait bu, il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle ait une forte migraine ce matin. Un sourire m'échappa en voyant son air mal réveillé.

« _J'ai mal à la tête,_ se plaignit Mieko.

- _Pas étonnant,_ me moquai-je

\- _J'avoue que c'était pas mal pour une première cuite,_ approuva Kidd.

\- _C'est pas drôle, donne moi un cachet contre_ _c_ _e_ _fichu_ _mal de tête_. »

Je me tournais vers Kidd d'un air interrogateur. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où se trouvaient les médicaments dans cette maison. Il répondit alors à ma question muette.

« _Dans la chambre de Law, mais je ne me risquerais pas à aller fouiller dans ses affaires à ta place._

\- _Bah il est où d'ailleurs ?_

- _Il a d_ _û_ _aller travailler. Je crois que aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement, il remplaçait quelqu'un à l'hôpital._

\- _Pauvre de lui, il doit être épuisé…_ »

Alors que je m'apitoyais sur le sort de Law, une voix venant de derrière moi me fit sursauter. Je me tournais pour voir que c'était Bonney qui venait de parler.

« _Vu les cernes qu'il a, il doit avoir l'habitude de mal dormir._

\- _Il est vrai…_

\- _Mais on s'en fou,_ grogna Mieko, _j'ai mal à la tête moi._

- _Aussi chiante que ta sœur,_ lui reprocha Kidd.

\- _Sympas…_

\- _Bah c'est vrai._

\- _Pour en revenir au cachet_ , reprit Bonney, _Leiko, tu devrais y aller._

\- _Hein ?! Pourquoi_ _moi ? Je veux rester vivante !_

\- _Tu es celle qui risque le moins en fouillant._

- _Si tu le dis…_ »

Je soupirais avant de me rendre dans la chambre de Law. Je revins quelques minutes après avec les médicament. Je vis alors que tout le monde était levé et que Killer était presque aussi mal que ma sœur.

Je déposais les médicaments sur la table alors que Kidd donnant un verre à chacun. D'un seul coup Bonney s'approcha de moi, un sourire fourbe aux lèvres et me chuchota à l'oreille.

« _Alors tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant en fouillant ?_

\- _Non, que des livres._

\- _Je suis déçue…_ »

Je souriais à la remarque de Bonney alors que je vis Akiko monter sur la chaise pour monter sur l'îlot de la cuisine et s'asseoir sur le bord de celui-ci.

« _Au fait, on cherche une maison aujourd'hui_ , demanda Akiko

\- _Non, pas aujourd'hui,_ grogna Mieko.

\- _T'es nulle_ , bouda la petite.

\- _T'inquiète on cherchera plus tard,_ la rassurai-je.

\- _Mais on fait quoi alors aujourd'hui ?_

- _Faites ce que vous voulez, moi je fais la sieste,_ grogna Mieko.

\- _Mais c'est pas drôle !_

- _Moi, je crois que je vais aller voir Shakky,_ informai-je avant qu'Akiko ne crie d'enthousiasme.

\- _Ouais ! Je viens avec toi !_

- _Ouais moi aussi,_ cria à son tour Bonney

\- _Ne gueulez pas comme ça_ , s'énerva Mieko

- _Non, je veux être seule,_ dis-je à l'intention des deux idiotes qui voulaient me suivre.

- _Maieuh…_

\- _Et tu comptes en faire quoi de ta sœur_ , intervint Kidd »

C'est vrai ça, il fallait bien quelqu'un pour la garder. Automatiquement je regardais Kidd avec des yeux de chien battu. Peut être allait-il céder, bien que j'avais un fort doute là dessus. Doute qui fut confirmé par sa réponse immédiate.

« _Alors là tu rêves. J'aime pas les gosses et encore moins ceux avec un surplus d'énergie._

\- _Eh ! C'est méchant ça,_ s'offusqua Akiko

\- _Ouais, tu es méchant,_ confirmai-je.

\- _Bah Akiko à cas venir avec moi,_ sourit Luffy, _je dois aller chez mon frère._

\- _Ouais ! Il est gentil lui !_ »

Kidd ne releva pas le geste puéril de ma sœur et se tourna vers Killer qui n'avait pas encore dit un seul mot.

« _Tu viens chercher Heat avec moi._

\- _Ouais, mais laisse le médicament faire effet avant._ »

Tout le monde avait fini par trouver quoi faire sauf Bonney qui commençait à grogner avant de se diriger dans le salon et de s'installer sur le canapé et d'allumer la télé.

« _Bah puisque c'est ça, je reste ici encore quelques jours._

\- _T'as pas une maison toi,_ demanda Kidd d'un air pas réjouit du tout du fait qu'elle reste

\- _Non, il y a eut un dégât des eaux du coup je dois attendre que le proprio répare ça._

\- _Et on va devoir te supporter tout ce temps ?!_

\- _Eh ouais mon petit Kiddou…_ »

Je m'étouffais avec mon chocolat chaud en entendant le surnom ridicule que venait de lui donner Bonney. Je me mis alors à rire alors que Kidd semblait énervé.

« _Arrête de rire et va te préparer, il est déjà 15 heures._

\- _Déjà ?!_ »

Je me précipitais alors dans la salle de bain et me douchais avant de m'habiller et de sortir de l'appartement sans adresser un mot de plus à toutes les personnes présentes.

Je marchais jusqu'au bar, ce qui pris un certain temps car le vent glacial de l'hiver me gelait tous les muscles et m'empêchaient ainsi d'aller à une vitesse convenable.

Une fois arrivée devant le bar, je remarquais que celui-ci semblait fermé. Je ne m'inquiétais pas plus que ça et entrais dedans. Comme d'habitude, la porte était ouverte, mais je remarquais le vieil homme de la dernière fois accoudé au bar en train de boire un verre.

« _Shakky ,_ criai-je en ignorant l'homme »

Personne ne me répondis, ce qui m'étonna légèrement. Je m'approchais du bar, passant derrière celui-ci, continuant d'appeler ma patronne. J'entrais dans l'arrière boutique, mais personne. Je revint dans l'espace bar alors que le vieil homme dont le nom m'échappait m'adressa la parole.

« _Tu dois être Leiko._

\- _Euh… ouais c'est ça. Qui êtes vous ?_

\- _Je m'appelle Rayleigh,_ _Shakky m'a demandé de te faire passer un message._

\- _Un message ? Et c'est quoi ?_

- _Elle te dis qu'elle ne serra pas là de la semaine et que tu tiendrais le bar en attendant. Elle dit aussi qu'elle te paiera ce service et te demande si tu acceptes._

\- _Ouais, pas de soucis._ »

Le fait que je devais faire des heures supplémentaires ne me dérangeait pas, surtout que j'avais justement besoin d'argent. Le problème était tout autre… à qui allais-je me confier moi, maintenant ?!

Je soupirais alors que le vieil homme me donna les clés du bar avant de partir. Je me servis moi même un verre avant de le boire d'une traite.

Qu'allais-je faire maintenant ? Alors que je réfléchissais à la question, le téléphone du bar se mit à sonner. Pendant un instant je me demandais si je devais décrocher ou pas, mais je le fis tout de même, me rappelant que j'étais justement là pour remplacer Shakky.

« _Oui,_ décrochai-je

Une voix d'homme que je semblais déjà avoir entendue me répondit.

 _« Shakky ? On vient chercher la commende dans 10 minutes, ça te va ?_

- _Euh,_ commençais-je sans comprendre, _c'est pas Shakky, elle est partie je ne sais où et je dois la remplacer…_

 _\- Ah… bah elle a dû te dire qu'on devait venir prendre notre commende…_

\- _Pas vraiment… Elle m'a rien dit._

 _\- Bah, va voir si vous avez deux ou trois cartons pleins au nom de Barbe Blanche dans la réserve._

\- _Euh… d'accord._ »

Je laissais le téléphone avant de me rendre dans la réserve. Effectivement il y avait plusieurs cartons pleins de bouteilles avec inscrit « Barbe Blanche » dessus. Par curiosité j'ouvris les carton avant de voir plein de bouteilles d'alcool. Pas très étonnant, c'était un bar ici, mais j'ignorais que Shakky faisait sur commandes.

Je laissais cette interrogation en suspend avant de retourner derrière le bar et de reprendre le téléphone en main.

« _Ouais il y les cartons._

 _\- D'accord on vient les chercher dans quelques minutes, yoi._ »

Sur ces mots il raccrocha le téléphone. Alors si je m'attendais à ça ? Depuis quand elle fait des commandes Shakky ? Et puis tout cet alcool ! Qu'aillaient-ils faire avec tout ça ? Et puis la voix de cette homme me rappelait vaguement quelqu'un.

Je laissais ces questions, me disant que de toute façon ce n'était pas vraiment les questions que je devais me poser en ce moment même.

Je me repris vite et me mis à penser à autre chose. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que quelqu'un ne toque à la porte du bar, entrant par la suite. Je reconnus alors le frère de Luffy accompagné de son ami blond que j'avais déjà croisé.

Alors que j'étais derrière le bar, je les vis venir vers moi, un air surprit au visage, avant de s'installer sur les tabouret en face de moi.

« _Depuis quand tu travailles ici,_ demanda Ace

\- _Bah je sais pas, depuis un certain temps,_ _Luffy vous l'avait déjà dit_

- _Pas très précis tout ça,_ fit remarquer Marco.

\- _Ouais je sais. Bon je vais chercher_ _vos cartons._ »

Je me dirigeais alors vers l'arrière boutique et j'essayais de porter un carton, mais cela fut un échec total puisqu'ils étaient beaucoup trop lourds pour moi. Je revins alors vers le bar pour demander de l'aide.

« _Euh… c'est trop lourd pour moi, venez m'aider._ »

Ils se moquèrent un peu de moi avant de passer à leur tour derrière le bar et venir prendre les cartons. Ils les amenèrent dans la salle principale avant de revenir s'asseoir au bar.

« _Vous voulez un verre ?_

\- _Ouaip !_ »

Je leur servi alors un verre avant de me mettre devant eux.

« _Tu n'es pas trop jeune pour travailler dans un bar, yoi ?_

- _Bah non, aussi non j'y travaillerais pas._

\- _Mais tu es pas dans la même classe que Luffy_ , questionna Ace

- _Bah si…_

\- _Bah il n'a que 17 ans, donc toi aussi tu devrais avoir cet âge._

- _Non j'ai redoublé, mais en parlant de Luffy, il ne devait pas venir chez toi ? Il a embarqué ma sœur avec lui._

\- _Tu as une sœur,_ m'interrogea Marco

\- _J'en ai deux, d'ailleurs je dois leur trouver un appartement avant la fin du mois…_

\- _Elles habites où ?_

\- _Pour l'instant elles habitent avec Law, Kidd, Luffy et moi._

\- _J_ _e croyais qu'il n'y avait que 4 chambres dans cet appart_ , fit remarquer Ace.

- _Bah il y a un_ _canapé_ _aussi._

\- _Ah… je croyais pourtant que Bonney venait squatter votre_ _canapé_ _. Luffy était content qu'elle vienne, disant que ça mettrait de l'ambiance._

\- _Mouais… Donc ? Tu n'as pas répondu… Luffy ne devais pas venir chez toi ?_

\- _Ah ouais c'est vrai. Allez, viens Marco, on apporte ça à Père et on va chez moi avant que mon petit frère ne mette le bordel !_

\- _Allons y._ »

Alors qu'ils s'en allaient, je me mis à réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire maintenant. Je restais quelques instant dans le bar avant de décider d'aller faire le tour de quelques agences immobilières pour chercher un logement à mes sœurs.

Pas qu'elles me dérangeaient particulièrement à vivre à l'appartement, mais je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver encore longtemps dans un lit qui n'était pas le miens. De plus, Mieko avait toujours la fâcheuse manie de s'occuper de mes affaires même si ça ne la regardais pas. Et Akiko n'était pas mieux, elle arrivait toujours à me mettre dans des situations gênant que je préférais éviter au maximum.

C'est donc bien décidé que je me dirigeais hors du bar, fermant derrière moi, partant à la recherche d'un habitat pour mes sœurs.

Plus de trois mois étaient passés depuis l'arrivé de mes sœurs. Les vacances d'hiver étaient passées à une vitesse hallucinante et nous avions déjà repris les cours depuis quelques semaines. Les prochaines vacances arrivaient d'ailleurs à grand pas, tout comme la fin de l'année, ce qui ne me rassurait pas vraiment, même si à vrai dire ce qui me rassurait le moins était de devoir choisir quelqu'un pour le bal de fin d'année.

Bal auquel je pensais ne pas assister. Mais pour ne pas y assister il fallait surtout pas que Law en entende parler car je savais très bien qu'il me forcerait à y aller, même contre mon gré.

En parlant de Law, depuis plusieurs jours il m'aidait à combler, tant bien que mal, mes lacunes dans les matières principales tel que les maths. Les résultats de fin du second trimestre allaient pas tarder à arriver, et j'espérais réellement qu'ils allaient être bon car si ce n'était pas le cas je pouvais dire adieu à mon examen de fin d'année et mon ambition d'entrer dans l'école d'art que m'avaient trouvée Kidd et Law.

Kidd et Law… ces deux là commençaient vraiment à me taper sur le système et ce n'était qu'une question de seconde avant que j'explose. Ils s'amusaient à me faire chier et à se jouer de mes sentiments. Ils se moquaient de moi dès que je me sentais gênée et avaient encore moins la notion de pudeur qu'auparavant, sachant que déjà auparavant elle n'était pas très grande. Ils avaient même été jusqu'à rentrer dans la salle de bain pendant que je me changeais.

A l'appartement, hormis les moqueries de Law et Kidd, tout ce passait bien. Je passait la plupart de mon temps libre avec Luffy. Bonney était enfin partie de chez nous après un mois de pur souffrance. Elle était vraiment bruyante et bordélique cette fille. Pire que Kidd et Luffy réunis. Je l'aimais bien, mais vivre avec elle, Kidd et Luffy à la fois était bien trop dur pour moi, et cela sans compter le temps où mes sœurs étaient là.

Heureusement pour moi, en un mois nous avions réussit à trouver un appartement et à les faire emménager dans celui-ci. Mieko avait trouvé un travail lui permettant que pouvoir, en plus de ce que je leur donnais chaque mois, vivre correctement avec ma sœur. Akiko était à l'école et avait de bonnes notes d'après Mieko qui, celle-ci, avait rejoint mon lycée. Par chance elle essayait plutôt de m'éviter que de me coller.

Chaque mois, je passais les voir avec Luffy qui passait voir son frère au même moment. L'appartement qu'on avait trouvé était celui voisin à celui du frère de Luffy. Cela m'avait pas mal rassuré car Ace m'avait promis que si elles avaient un problème, il pourrait les aider.

Pour le travail, Shakky était enfin revenue au bar, ce qui fut un grand soulagement pour moi. Les heures supplémentaires ça allait, mais au bout d'un moment, cela m'avait totalement épuisée et j'avais fini par m'endormir sur le bar. Heureusement Bonney avait été là pour me réveiller, bien que je n'étais pas sûre que c'était une bonne chose qu'elle soit là puisqu'elle avait quand même réussit à me faire boire pendant mes heures de travail.

En ce moment même Luffy et moi nous nous trouvions dans le salon de l'appartement d'Ace, accompagnés de Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Ussop, son frère et mes sœurs en train de fêter les 18 ans de Luffy.

Pour une fois, je n'avais pas été la dernière prévenue et pour cause, Luffy s'était levé à 5 heures du matin en criant que c'était son anniversaire. J'ai bien crue que Kidd allait le tuer pour l'avoir réveiller si tôt, mais il devait être bien trop fatigué pour faire une telle chose.

En ce moment même nous trinquons tous pour Luffy qui semblait plus qu'heureux. Les discutions fusaient alors que Luffy se tourna vers moi, un air interrogateur.

« _Au fait, c'est bientôt la fin de l'année, tu y vas avec qui_ _à la fête_ »

Je grognais à cette question. Je n'avais aucune envie d'y répondre car je ne comptais pas y aller, seulement si je disais ça à Luffy, il allait encore me faire chier pour que j'y aille.

« _Je sais pas._

\- _Bah tu as cas y aller avec Kidd ou Law_ , proposa pensivement Luffy. _Ils t'aiment bien, ils diront pas non à_ _m_ _on avis._ »

Ouais ça je le savais bien qu'ils ne diraient pas non, j'étais pas aveugle et je savais bien que je pouvais obtenir ce que je voulais de ces deux là. Le problème était de savoir avec lequel j'allais y aller. Si j'en choisissais un des deux, cela voulait dire que j'avais fais mon choix, hors j'en était encore loin.

Quand j'en avais parlé à Shakky, elle ne m'avait pas aidé le moins du monde, me disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre une telle décision pour moi. J'avais râlé un moment, mais il était vrai que ce choix me revenait.

Je regardais l'heure qui affichait 20 heures passées. On devait rentrer puisque, après avoir fêté son anniversaire avec ses amis, Luffy avait décidé de faire un grand repas à l'appartement avec Law, Kidd, Bonney et moi même.

Heureusement pour moi, nous étions samedi ce qui voulait dire que même si Bonney avait la mauvaise idée de nous faire boire, je ne travaillais ni ce soir ni demain.

Luffy se leva alors avant d'annoncer que nous devions y aller. On sortis alors de l'appartement de son frère et nous allions chez nous.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 :**

A peine eut-on passé la porte qu'une furie rose se jeta sur Luffy en lui souhaitant joyeux anniversaire. Luffy avait juste rit avant que nous allions tous nous installer devant la table pleine de bouffe du salon.

Bonney et Luffy se gavaient au maximum jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien sur la table. Je n'avais pas beaucoup mangé, n'ayant pas très faim en temps normal, ce qui me valu une remarque de Law.

« _Manges, tu vas avoir des carences après._

\- _Mais j'ai pas faim._

\- _Bah force toi._ »

Je grognais avant de me forcer à manger un peu plus. Ce n'était pas ma faute si j'avais un petit appétit...

A un moment, alors que tout le monde était calme, Bonney se tourna vers moi en souriant.

« _Maintenant tu as le même âge que Luffy._

\- _Pas vraiment, j'ai 19 ans maintenant._

\- _Mais je croyais que tu avais redoublé qu'une seule fois,_ s'étonna Law.

\- _Bah c'est le cas, mais mon anniversaire c'était le 12 février._

- _Quoi,_ s'écria Kidd surprit

\- _Je te l'avais déjà dis Kidd._

\- _Ah ouais c'est possible..._

- _Mais il fallait le dire_ , me tapa Bonney _! On l'aurait fêté !_ »

Je haussais les épaules. Je ne voyais pas vraiment l'intérêt de fêter mon anniversaire, après tout je n'avais qu'un jour de plus que la veille. Cependant cela sembla avoir de l'importance pour toutes les personnes ici présentes alors je soupirais.

« _Bah c'est pas grave, on le fêtera l'année prochaine._

\- _Hors de question ! On le fête ce soir, avec celui de Luffy. Ça te va,_ demanda-t-elle à Luffy

\- _Ouais !_ »

Je soupirais une énième fois. De toute façon, pour eux, cela signifiait juste une occasion de plus pour se bourrer la gueule et je n'avais aucune envie que Bonney reste ici cette nuit car elle allait encore me virer de ma chambre et me forcer à dormir avec Law ou Kidd.

Seul point positif, nous étions juste le bon nombre pour que je puisse dormir tranquillement sur le canapé sans risquer de dormir avec l'un des deux idiots aux mains baladeuses pour qui j'avais, par on ne sais quel miracle, des sentiments inappropriés.

« _D'accord mais pas question de finir bourré encore un soir._

\- _Ouais ouais, ne t'en fais pas._ »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais un peu de mal à la croire. Sans doute dû au fait qu'elle ignora ma demande et se servit un verre bien remplis qu'elle but d'une traite.

La soirée avait bien fini par dégénérer comme je m'y attendais. Je n'avais pas forcement beaucoup bu et me sentais bien, seulement Bonney, quand à elle, était déjà bien amoché par l'alcool et il n'était que 1H23.

Luffy se marrait bien de voir Bonney dans cet état, et fallait bien admettre que c'était assez marrant. Ce qui fut moins marrant ce fut l'idée de Bonney de faire un "action/vérité", idée qui fut accepté par tout le monde ici présent.

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi attendant ma réponse. Je soupirais avant d'accepter. De toute façon je n'avais rien à cacher puisque Kidd et Law étaient déjà au courant de mes sentiments.

« _Bon, d'accord..._

\- _Bien, alors on rajoute une règle. Si quelqu'un refuse de répondre à une question ou refuse de faire une action, il doit boire son verre cul sec. Toutes les questions doivent avoir une réponse et "je ne sais pas" n'est pas une réponse !_ »

Je devais avouer que cette règle ne m'enchantait pas vraiment. Bien que comme je m'étais dit juste avant, je n'avais rien à cacher, mais avec la rose on n'était jamais sûr de rien.

« _C'est moi qui commence,_ cria Bonney avant de se tourner vers moi _! Action ou vérité ?_

\- _Pourquoi moi ?_

\- _C'est ton anniversaire._

\- _Rectification : C'est l'anniversaire de Luffy._

\- _Shishishi, de toute façon moi j'ai rien à cacher,_ ria Luffy

\- _Bah moi non plus…_

\- _On s'en fou,_ coupa Bonney. _Action ou vérité ?_

\- _Vérité._

- _Petite joueuse,_ se moqua Kidd avant que je rétorque.

\- _Ouais bah écoute, je ne compte pas faire les actions de Bonney, j'ai trop peu confiance._

\- _Alors… avec qui tu vas aller à la fête de fin d'année de ton lycée ?_ »

Ok… je ne voulais pas que Law soit au courant et encore moins devoir prendre une décision aussi rapidement. De plus comment pouvait-elle être au courant de cette fête alors qu'elle n'était même pas au lycée ?

« _Comment tu sais ça toi ?!_

\- _J_ _e sais tout… bref, alors ?_

\- _Je sais pas._

\- _C'est pas une réponse ça, j'avais prévenu._

\- _Mais je sais vraiment pas !_

\- _J_ _e m'en fou, décide toi maintenant ou tu bois._

\- _Je n'irais pas, ça te va comme réponse ?_ »

Comme je m'y attendais, juste après avoir dit cela Law intervenu pour me forcer la main.

« _Comment ça, tu n'y vas pas ?_

\- _J'ai pas envie d'y aller. En plus il faudra danser et je ne sais pas danser._

- _Si c'est que ça le problème je peux t'apprendre._

\- _Je ne veux pas y aller, c'est tout._

\- _Si, tu iras._

\- _Mais qu'est ce que ça change ?_

- _Je t'ai dit que tu iras alors tu le fais._

- _Mais…_

\- _Pas de mais,_ me coupa-t-il avant de changer de sujet. _A qui maintenant ?_

\- _Eh ! Mais elle n'a pas répondu,_ protesta Bonney vite coupée par Kidd qui fixa fourbement Law.

\- _On s'en fou, c'est à moi ! Trafalgar, action ou vérité ?_

- _Action._

\- _Tu ne dois plus approcher_ _Leiko_ _pendant 1 semaine._

- _Eh ! Mais qu'est ce que je viens faire dans cette histoire moi,_ râlai-je

\- _Sérieux,_ m'ignora Law en haussant des sourcils après l'action de Kidd

\- _Ouais, tout à fait sérieux._ »

Mon regard passait entre Kidd et Law qui se jugèrent du regard. C'était quoi encore ce bordel ?! Je vis alors Law soupirer avant de boire son verre cul sec. Alors là, je devais bien avouer que je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi gênée.

« _Kidd, action ou vérité_ , annonça Law avec un air fourbe

\- _Je me ferais pas avoir, vérité._

\- _Qui est la dernière personne avec qui tu as couché ?_ »

Il y eut un moment de silence alors que Kidd fut d'abord surprit par la question de Law, puis regarda ce dernier avec un regard noir.

« _Connard…_ »

Bah pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Tout le monde savait sa réputation de connard professionnel qui couchait avec n'importe qui n'importe quand. Ce ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il y ai toute un défilé de meufs en chaleurs avec qui il ait couché, mais je voyais pas bien pourquoi il était aussi mécontent de cette question.

« _Bon, tu réponds ou tu bois ?_

\- _C'est bon, je bois._ »

Je devais bien admettre que cela m'intriguait. Depuis quand il cachait ses conquête ? Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de question que Luffy s'exclama heureux.

« _A moi,_ cria Luffy surexcité en se tournant vers Bonney _! Action ou vérité ?_

\- _Vérité._

\- _De qui es-tu tombée amoureuse pour la première fois._ »

Je n'aurais pas cru cette question venant de Luffy, mais fallait croire qu'il n'était pas si innocent que ça… Je regardais Bonney qui lançait un regard noir à Luffy qui riait. Elle pris son verre avant de le vider d'une traite.

« _Tu me le paieras !_ »

Luffy rit de nouveau devant la menace de la rose alors que Bonney reporta son attention sur moi.

« _A toi._

 _\- Mais je sais pas quoi dire moi…_

 _\- Bah si tu sais pas on saute ton tour !_ _A moi !_ _Luffy, action ou vérité ?_

\- _Action_.

\- _Tu dois me payer le resto !_

\- _Eh ! Je suis pas riche !_

\- _Alors bois._ »

Luffy grogna avant de boire.

« _A moi,_ annonça Kidd en me regardant. _Action ou vérité ?_

\- _Euh… Action ?_

\- _Sois mon esclave pendant une semaine,_ me sourit-il fourbement.

\- _Non mais ça va pas ?!_ »

Je ne mis pas plus longtemps à réfléchir que je bus mon verre d'une traite. Et puis quoi encore ? Si j'avais accepté, cette semaine aurait sans aucun doute été la pire et la plus gênante de ma vie.

« _Leiko_ _, action ou vérité,_ continua Law

\- _Vous avez vraiment décidé de vous acharner sur moi ?_

- _Tu es drôle bourré, c'est pour ça,_ expliqua Kidd.

\- _Premièrement vous dites ça à chaque fois. En suite, moi, je trouve ça que très moyennement drôle. Et puis j_ _e tiens quand même à préciser que le but de ce jeu n'est pas de ce bourrer la gueule !_

\- _On s'en fou, répond,_ intervenue Bonney.

\- _De toute façon j'aurais beau dire ça ne changera rien…_

\- _On t'attend miss,_ fit remarquer Law.

\- _Vérité._

\- _Qui a été ta première fois ?_

\- _Sans déconner, qu'est ce que tu peux en avoir à faire ? J'ai déménagé ici cette année donc tu ne doit pas connaître._

\- _Dis toujours._ »

Je ne voulais pas l'admettre mais ma première fois avait été avec Kidd. Il était hors de question que je réponde à cette question alors je pris mon verre et je bus.

Les deux me dévisagèrent, sans doute se demandant pourquoi je buvais s'ils ne connaissaient pas, mais Luffy les coupa dans leur interrogation, posant une question à Law qui y répondis.

Alors que c'était mon tour, Bonney se permis de le sauter, impatiente de ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle me regarda avec un air malicieux alors que je ne sentais pas ça question…

« _Vérité_ , annonçais-je avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de demander.

\- _Lequel des deux tu préfères ?_

\- _Hein ?!_

\- _Et je te rappelle que "je ne sais pas" n'est pas une réponse._ »

Je soupirais fortement. Même moi je ne savais pas alors je ne pouvais pas lui donner de réponse. Ne voulant pas épuiser ma salive pour rien, je bus directement sous l'air déçu de toutes les personnes ici présentes.

Le jeu continua ainsi pendant presque toute la soirée. J'avais fort l'impression qu'ils s'acharnaient sur moi, mais après avoir bu plusieurs verres, cela me passa bien au dessus.

Vers les 3 heures du matin, j'avais décidé qu'il était temps pour moi d'aller me coucher, et Luffy me suivit. Bonney râla, disant qu'il était encore de bonne heure. Je me dirigeais alors vers ma chambre, laissant les trois dernier finir leur soirée.

Point positif dans tout cela, je dormais dans mon lit. Bonney n'avait pas réussit à me virer de celui-ci cette fois ci, ce qui était en soit un grand exploit.

Il fallait bien admettre que cette fille avait la fâcheuse tendance à se croire chez elle, si bien que des fois, elle arrivait à l'improviste et décidais de rester une soirée ou plusieurs jours avec nous.

Quand il s'agissait d'une soirée de temps en temps cela n'était pas bien méchant, mais quand c'était comme la dernière fois où elle avait élue domicile ici pendant un mois, cela commençait à être fort long et très pesant.

Je laissais mes pensées de côté avant de m'installer dans mon lit, fixant le plafond. Les examens de fin d'années arrivaient à grands pas, étant mi-juin. Il fallait vraiment que je réussisse…

Je me tournais et retournais dans mon lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. J'étais pourtant fatiguée, seulement trop de choses me perturbaient. Je me levais et me rendis à mon petit bureau. J'allumais la lumière au dessus de celui-ci et me mis à dessiner.

Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire et quand je dessinais je ne pensais à rien. Cela me vidait totalement l'esprit. Law et Kidd avaient raison, cela me passionnait bien plus que la médecine. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, jamais je n'aurais pu faire une telle chose.

Un jour j'avais accompagné Law à l'hôpital pendant une journée car je n'avais pas cour. Ce jour là, j'avais vraiment pris conscience que cette voie n'était pas pour moi. Trop compliqué pour moi.

Je me concentrais de nouveau sur mon dessin alors que je commençais à avoir de plus en plus sommeil. J'appuyais ma tête sur mon bureau tout en continuant le dessin. Au bout d'un moment je m'endormis sur le bureau.

Le lendemain je me réveillais par un violente douleur qui me tiraillait tout le corps. Je grognais avant de me redresser doucement. Je me rendis alors compte que j'avais dormis sur mon bureau. Il était donc pas étonnant que tous mes muscles soient engourdis.

Je me levais en m'étirant et faisant craquer quelques articulations. Une fois bien réveillée je jetais un coup d'œil à mon radio réveil qui affichait seulement midi. Je trouvais ça raisonnable pour un week-end.

Je me dirigeais vers mon placard et sortis quelques affaires pour me changer. Il était hors de question que je sorte avec la chemise de Kidd qui me servait de pyjamas, cela lui donnerait une énième raison pour se moquer de moi.

Une fois mes affaires enfilées, je sortie de ma chambre et me rendis vers la cuisine. Je vis Kidd affalé sur le canapé du salon alors que Luffy mangeait sur la table du salon. Law buvait un café, appuyé sûr l'îlot de la cuisine, tout en regardant Bonney qui semblait trier des papiers.

Je m'avançais vers ces derniers avant de voir Bonney regarder attentivement ce qu'y ressemblait à une lettre. Je me servis une tasse de lait avant de la regarder ouvrir la lettre.

« _Leiko_ _, tu as reçu tes résultats du second trimestre._ »

Je m'étouffais avec mon lait alors qu'elle commençait à lire mes résultats. Je lui arrachais le papier des mains tout en protestant.

« _Mais ça va pas, c'est à moi !_

\- _Bah quoi ?_

\- _Quand il y a écrit un nom sur une enveloppe c'est que le courrier est adressé à cette personne. Ça ne se fait pas d'ouvrir les lettres des autres !_

\- _Si tu le dis,_ m'ignora Bonney en continuant de fouiller dans ce qui semblait être notre courrier. »

Quand je disais que cette fille avait la fâcheuse tendance à se croire chez elle, je disais la pure vérité, mais de là à prendre notre courrier comme si c'était le siens…

Je me mis alors à observer mes résultats qui m'enchantèrent. Ma moyenne générale avait dépassé la moyenne et j'avais un petit 11,06. Un grand sourire se dessina sur mon visage alors que je sautais sur Law qui faillit tomber en me réceptionnant.

« _Merci ! C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu avoir une telle moyenne !_

\- _Il t'en faut peu…_ »

Je me redressais avant de poser le papier sur l'îlot. Je vis Law le saisir alors que je pris quelques gâteau pour déjeuner.

Alors que je mangeais tranquillement, Bonney termina de trier le courrier et me fixa.

« _Bon ! Comme tu as eut des bonnes notes, il faut fêter ça ! Ce soir on se bourre la gueule._ »

Alors que j'allais répondre par la négation, Law me devança.

« _Certainement pas._

\- _Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ?!_

\- _Tes petites beuveries ça va quelques temps, mais tous les jours ça fait trop. Demain tout le monde à cour et ce n'est pas parce que mademoiselle ne fait rien que tu dois entraîner tout le monde avec toi._

\- _Eh, t'es dur là… Bon, tant pis, une prochaine. Au fait, c'est quand vos examens de fin d'année ?_

\- _Le 16 juin… Au fait, tu m'aideras à réviser_ , demandai-je à Law

\- _Ouais pas de soucis._ »

Je souris avant de continuer de manger pensivement. Depuis quand je souriais comme une idiote comme ça ? Depuis que j'étais ici je ne me reconnaissais plus. Où était la Leiko froide et agressive que j'étais ?

Je soupirais silencieusement en songeant à cela. Ces idiots m'avaient vraiment changés. En disant "ses idiots" je parlais évidemment de Kidd et Law, mais également de Luffy, Bonney et même Shakky.

Tout cela me paraissait étrange à y repenser… jamais je n'aurais pus tomber amoureuse de deux énergumènes avec une fierté surdimensionné et la sale manie de me mettre toujours dans l'embarras. Je n'aurais pas cru non plus me lier d'amitié avec un idiot respirant la joie de vivre, ni même une folle un peu trop fêtarde même pour moi. Et pour conclure en beauté, jamais je ne me serais confié à un patron, mais Shakky était différente, elle m'avait toujours donner une impression de confiance et de confidentialité.

Je souris discrètement en pensant à ça. Je ne regrettais pas le moins du monde d'avoir pris le risque d'essayer une collocations avec ses trois idiots qui avaient changés ma vie.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 :**

Mon réveil me gueula dans les oreilles, me rappelant qu'il était déjà lundi et qu'il était temps de ce lever. Je m'étirais tout en essayant de convaincre mon corps qu'il fallait se lever, mais rien à faire, il voulait à tout pris rester cloué au lit.

Alors que j'allais céder à la fatigue et me rendormir, j'entendis le bruit d'eau provenant du lavabo de la salle de bain. Je me redressais immédiatement, récupérant mes affaires avant de courir vers la salle d'eau.

A mon grand soulagement il ne s'agissait que de Law qui me dévisageait, sans doute à cause de mon entrée fracassante dans la salle de bain. Je souris nerveusement en me rendant compte qu'il venait de sortir de la douche et que seul une serviette attachée sur ses hanches le couvrait.

« _Euh,_ hésitai-je gênée, _désolé je croyais que c'était Kidd et comme il met toujours un temps fou je voulais arriver avant lui._ »

Je le vis hausser un sourcil, sans doute étonné de ma gêne. D'accord je l'avais déjà vu moins habillé que ça, mais de nature pudique, cela ne m'empêchais pas d'être gênée. Alors que je commençais à détailler ses tatouage, je me rendis compte de mon acte et sortie précipitamment de la salle de bain.

Une fois derrière la porte, je repris une respiration normal et me laissais glisser contre le mur à côté de la salle de bain.

Habituellement je serais aller prendre mon petit déjeuné en attendant, mais mon réveil avait été bien trop brusque pour moi et je commençais déjà à m'endormir contre le mur.

Alors que je commençais à m'endormir, j'entendis la voix de Law, ce qui me fis sursauté. Je levais la tête pour le regarder -puisque j'étais toujours au sol- et vis un petit sourire naître sur ses lèvres.

« _Il faut dormir la nuit, miss._

\- _Mais j'ai dormis_ , affirmai-je en me relevant.

\- _Bah on dirait pas…_

\- _Bah si, mais ma sœur m'a appelée au milieu de la nuit pour me demander_ _si je pouvais l'amener faire les magasins cette après-midi. Vu comment cette gosse est têtue il m'a_ _bien fallu 1 heure pour lui expliquer qu'il était 3 heures du matin et que j'avais cour aujourd'hui._

\- _Bon, tu devrais te dépêcher avant que Kidd ne te prenne la place_. »

Je hochais la tête avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain. Je me mis sous la douche, profitant de ce moment de détente pour penser. Les examens étaient dans seulement 3 semaines et je devais avouer ne pas avoir vu le temps passer.

C'était toujours quand tu attendais quelque chose avec impatience que le temps était long et quand tu redoutais quelque chose qu'il passait vite.

Je ne redoutais pas forcement les examens, pendant ses trois dernières semaines Law m'avait bien aidé à révisé et j'étais sûre de les avoirs. Bon, je ne visais pas non plus la mention, mais je pensais qu'en continuant d'étudier j'allais pouvoir réussir.

Ce que je redoutais en revanche était le bal de fin d'année. Je ne savais toujours pas avec qui y aller et ça avait largement dépassé la gêne de l'indécision, ça commençait même à m'énerver. Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué de faire un choix.

Je me ressaisis, me disant que j'avais encore 3 semaines pour me décider. Le bal de fin d'année se déroulait le surlendemain des examens. Bonney avait d'ailleurs déjà prévue de fêter les examens le soir même. Je ne sais par quel moyen, mais elle avait privatisé le bar de l'arnaque où je travaillais avec Shakky ce soir là.

Cette fille était vraiment pas possible, mais elle avait vraiment pris une grande place dans ma vie. Il fallait dire que même au sens propre elle prenait déjà beaucoup de place…

Cette semaine elle avait quand même réussit à m'attirer des ennuis quand j'étais au bar, elle s'est battue avec un client, et cela ne fut pas très beau à voir. Avant que je puisse arrêter la bagarre, les flics l'avait embarqué. Par chance elle n'avait rien eut de grave et Law était allé la chercher au commissariat le soir même.

J'avais par ailleurs appris qu'elle n'était pas à son premier rappel à la justice. Juste après être sortie elle était revenue au bar avec Law, disant que la soirée n'était pas encore finie, même s'il était déjà 4 heures.

Depuis un bon moment, je faisais des heures supplémentaire pour Shakky. J'avais besoin d'argent car Nami avait déjà prévue d'aller acheter notre robe de soirée la journée juste avant le bal.

J'avais essayé de l'en dissuader, disant que je n'avais pas besoin de robe et que de toute façon je ne savais pas avec qui y aller. Elle n'avait rien voulu entendre et avait même pris mes mesures en disant que ça irait plus vite si on savait ma taille.

Hier j'étais allée voir mes sœurs mais j'avais trouvais Mieko bizarre. Elle était comme ailleurs et tourmentée. J'avais essayé de lui parler mais elle avait tout nier avant de me mettre dehors en disant qu'elle avait plein de choses à faire. Bien sûr j'avais bien remarqué qu'elle me mentait. Dès qu'elle était tourmentée elle avait la manie de se gratter les bras. Etrange tic mais cela me permettait de savoir quand elle allait mal.

Je sortis de mes pensées et sortie également de la douche. Je me séchais les cheveux avant de m'habiller avec un simple jean et un débardeur. La chaleur de l'été était déjà arrivé, chassant le froid glacial de cet hiver.

Je sortis de la salle de bain et me servis un petit déjeuné. Je pris des gâteaux tout en m'installant sur l'îlot de la cuisine. Pendant que je mangeais je vis Luffy courir vers la salle de bain comme chaque matin.

Lui aussi devait avoir peur que Kidd prenne sa place. Le point positif était que Kidd se levait toujours en retard ce qui nous permettait d'avoir accès à cette salle de bain avant lui.

Je ne comprenais pas comment cela se faisait qu'il mette autant de temps, même moi qui suis une fille je mettais moins de temps, d'ailleurs je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi on disait que les filles mettaient plus de temps… en tout cas ça ne s'appliquait pas à moi.

Luffy ne tarda pas à sortir de la salle de bain et me rejoignit dans la cuisine. Il m'offrit un grand sourire en guise de salutation matinal et se servit de la viande.

Il avait vraiment un drôle d'appétit. Comment pouvait-il toujours avoir faim ? C'était un peu comme Bonney, comment faisaient-ils pour caser toute cette nourriture dans leur petit corps.

Je laissais cette question de côté avant de débarrasser mon repas et de me rendre dans l'entrée, accompagnée de Luffy. Nous mîmes nos chaussures avant de partir en direction du lycée.

Comme à son habitude, il me parla tout le long du trajet alors que je l'écoutais d'une seule oreille, plus occupée à prendre des photos du paysage. Une fois quelques clichés de pris, je reportais mon attention sur Luffy qui me regardais bizarrement.

« _Tu sais que tous les matins nous passons par le même chemin,_ me fis remarquer Luffy alors que je lui lançais un regard interrogateur, ne voyant pas bien là où il voulait en venir

\- _Bah ouais, pourquoi ?_

- _Bah tous les matins tu prends des photos mais elles doivent toutes être pareils…_

\- _Ah… Bah j'aime bien, après je fais un tris et garde les meilleures._ »

Il me sourit pour toute réponse alors que nous arrivions devant la grille du lycée. Je rangeais mon appareil photo dans mon sac alors que je suivais Luffy qui alla retrouver ses amis qui semblaient être en pleine conversation.

En nous approchant je compris bien vite de quoi parlait cette discussion et je soupirais doucement. Depuis déjà plusieurs jours j'avais la nette impression que tous les sujets de conversation étaient tournés vers ce fichu bal de fin d'année.

Alors qu'ils discutaient joyeusement, Luffy s'étant mêlé à la discussion, je restais perdue dans mes pensées. Je ne savais vraiment pas avec qui y aller et ça m'énervait vraiment. En même temps qu'elle idée de devoir être accompagnée ?!

Je fus tiré de ma rêverie par Nami qui se tourna vers moi.

« _Et toi_ _Leiko_ _, tu y vas avec qui ?_

\- _Aucune idée…_

- _Ça va_ , s'inquiéta la rousse _? Tu n'as pas l'air très bien aujourd'hui ?_

- _Oui oui, ça va. Et vous, vous y allez avec qui ?_

\- _Moi j'y vais avec Bonney,_ annonça Luffy en me surprenant.

\- _Bonney ?! Mais pourquoi elle ?_

\- _Bah elle a dit « une fête c'est une fête et ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a plein de petits lycéens que je vais me priver d'une telle fête »._

\- _En gros tu n'as pas vraiment eut le choix…_ »

Ça ressemblait bien à Bonney de s'inviter à une fête comme ça, mais de là à forcer ce pauvre Luffy à venir avec elle…

« _Moi j'y vais avec ma Vivi chérie,_ s'écria Sanji

\- _Vivi ? C'est qui elle ?_

\- _Une amie à nous,_ _tu l'as déjà rencontré au jour de l'an_

\- _Ah ouais si tu le dis..._ _et toi Nami ?_

\- _J'y vais avec cet idiot,_ soupira-t-elle en indiquant Zoro.

\- _Ça à l'air d'être la joie,_ remarquai-je blasée.

\- _Ça va, si t'es pas contente tu as cas y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre, en plus je n'ai même pas envie d'y aller à cette fête stupide, je suis sûr qu'il n'y aura pas d'alcool,_ râla le vert.

\- _Tu irais bien avec Bonney…_

\- _La folle aux cheveux rose ? Et puis quoi encore ?_ »

Je me moquais un peu de lui avant de me tourner vers Ussop.

« _Et toi ?_

\- _J'y vais avec Kaya, c'est une amie d'enfance._ _Elle était là aussi au nouvel an._ »

Je hochais la tête alors que la sonnerie retentit. Nous marchions tous vers notre premier cour avant d'entrer dans la salle. La prof d'histoire rentra quelques temps après nous et commença son cour.

Quand elle parlait ça se voyait qu'elle était passionnée par ce qu'elle faisait. D'ailleurs, Nico Robin était bien la seule prof que j'appréciais, elle endormait moins que les autres. Cela ne m'empêcha quand même pas d'être distraite par tout autre chose.

L'histoire n'était pas vraiment une matière qui me passionnait, bien qu'aucunes matières ne m'intéressait particulièrement à vrai dire…

Je portais mon attention sur la cour que je pouvais observer depuis la fenêtre. Je me mis alors à penser, je regard toujours rivé sur tous les gens qui peuplaient ce lycée. Je passais l'heure entière à fixer l'extérieur et je revenue à moi seulement quand Luffy me tapa l'épaule.

« _Leiko_ _, ça à sonné, tu viens avec nous ? On va sur la petite terrasse._

\- _Non merci, je vais rester ici._ »

Il ne dis rien et partie. J'eus juste le temps de voir le regard inquiet de Nami avant de reporter mon attention sur la fenêtre. Qu'allais-je faire moi ? Il fallait que je choisisse entre Law et Kidd, et pas seulement pour le bal, il fallait que je choisisse lequel j'aimais plus que l'autre.

Plus le temps passait plus j'avais de questions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je décidais alors de peser le pour et le contre.

Je sortis une feuille et fis un tableau avec deux parties, l'une pour et l'autre contre.

Je ne me rendis pas compte que le sonnerie retentit de nouveau et que tout le monde revint en cour. Nous avions 2 heures de français, matière que je n'aimais pas plus que l'histoire.

Je repris le cour de mes pensées avant de les organisées dans le tableau mais rien ne me vint à l'esprit. Je cherchais simplement ce qui m'attirait chez ces deux idiots mais rien ne me venait. Je les aimais c'est tout, pas besoin d'une raison valable !

Je grognais avant de rouler nerveusement le papier en boule. Je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi je devrais y aller avec eux, quand je réfléchissais je ne trouvais aucun "pour", mais par contre il y avait plein de contre.

Ces deux idiots étaient orgueilleux, trop fiers, avait la fâcheuse tendance à me mettre dans des situations gênantes, ils pouvaient avoir toutes les filles à leur pied et je n'étais pas forcement sûre de leur fidélité, bien que j'avais légèrement plus confiance en Law qu'en Kidd…

En parlant de ça, je me rappelait de l'action et vérité qu'on avait fait il y avait de cela plusieurs semaines. Je me souvint alors que Law avait demandé à Kidd avec qui il avait couché la dernière fois et il avait préféré boire au lieu de répondre.

Cela m'intriguait légèrement et je me dis un instant que Luffy le savait peut-être. Je me tournais vers lui en le voyant affalé sur le pupitre voisin au mien.

« _Luffy ?_

- _Hum ?_

\- _Tu sais, pour ton anniversaire on avait joué à action et vérité…_

\- _Ouais c'était trop drôle, ils faisaient que te faire boire_ , rigola-t-il

\- _Mouais… Tu serais avec qui Kidd à couché pour la dernière fois, il n'a pas voulu répondre…_ »

Luffy sembla réfléchir un moment avant d'avoir une illumination.

« _Ah ouais ! Bonney m'avait dit qu'il n'avait couché avec personne après toi, mais que comme il avait une réputation à tenir il ne voulait pas l'admettre._ »

Je restais surprise de ce que venait de dire Luffy. Pourquoi ne pas vouloir le dire ? D'un côté c'était plutôt mieux comme ça, ça m'avait fait éviter une gène supplémentaire, seulement maintenant je me posais encore plus de questions…

Je grognais en reportant mon attention sur la cour, pensant à tout cela…

L'heure du repas sonna et je décidais de suivre Luffy et ses amis. Nous nous rendions vers le réfectoire tranquillement, sauf Luffy qui se mit à courir vers celui-ci en criant qu'il avait faim.

Une fois dans celui ci, nous nous installions tous à une table et commencions à manger. Je regardais mon assiette sans trop de conviction. Je n'avais pas faim et j'avais l'esprit bien trop encombré pour cela.

Alors que je relevais le regard de mon assiette, je vis Nami me regarder inquiète.

« _Tu vas bien ? Depuis ce matin tu es absente…_

- _Oui oui ne t'en fait pas,_ lui souris-je faussement, _j'ai juste pas faim. Je… je vais y aller, on se revois en cour._ »

Je me levais avec mon repas avant de le déposer à côté de Luffy pour qu'il se serve, je savais bien qu'il n'allait pas le gâcher lui au moins. Je sortis alors du réfectoire sous les regards intrigués de mes amis.

Une fois à l'extérieur je soupirais avant de marcher calmement dans les couloirs. Je trouvais l'escalier menant à la petite terrasse sur laquelle j'avais pris l'habitude de me rendre avec Luffy.

Une fois sur celle-ci, je me rendis vers l'autre porte. Cela faisait un moment que je ne m'étais pas rendue sur le toit du bâtiment…

Je montais les escaliers et passais la porte menant au toit. Une fois sur celui-ci, je vis Kidd allongé au sol, les mains derrière la tête, me fixant avec un air étonné.

Je soupirais. Mon but était d'être seule et tranquille… Je me repris vite avant de m'avancer vers lui et de lui sourire timidement.

« _Je peux me joindre à toi ?_

\- _Bien sur._ »

Je m'allongeais à côté de lui fixant le ciel tout comme lui. Je me perdis vite dans mes pensées avant de m'adresser timidement à Kidd.

« _Dis… je peux te demander un conseil ?_

\- _Vas y, je t'écoute._ »

Je ne défis pas mon regard du ciel avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de me confier à lui sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

« _Je suis perdue,_ lui confiai-je.

\- _A quel sujet ?_

\- _Pour toi et Law…_ »

Je vis son air surpris que je compris très bien. Il devait bien se demander pourquoi je lui confiais ça à lui, mais même moi je n'avais pas la réponse…

« _Tu sais que je vous aime bien, mais comment je dois faire pour choisir ?_

\- _Alors là, c'est pas moi qui pourrait t'aider._ »

Je reportais mon attention sur lui alors que son regard était plongé dans le ciel. Il avait un air anormalement sérieux et, alors que j'attendais qu'il dise quelque chose qui ferais pencher la balance de son côté, il me dit la même chose que Shakky.

« _Je ne peux pas te dire, je ne suis pas dans ta tête. Mais dis-toi juste que ni Law ni moi ne t'en voudrons pour ton choix. A part ça, je ne peux rien te dire de plus…_ »

Je soupirais encore une fois avant de regarder le ciel en silence pendant un long moment. Il avait raison et même si je n'étais pas plus avancée qu'en venant ici, je savais au moins qu'ils ne m'en voudront pas…

Je passais le reste de la journée plongée dans mes songes. Je ne savais toujours pas ce que je devais faire et je restais perdue dans mes pensées toute la fin d'après-midi et même le soir au bar.

D'ailleurs Shakky l'avait bien remarqué mais s'était contentée de dire mystérieusement que tout finirais par s'arranger pour moi et que au moment venus mes doutes se dissiperons d'eux même.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24 :**

/BAM/

Ma tête venait de cogner lourdement sur mon pupitre attirant ainsi l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans la classe et me faisant me réveiller d'un seul coup. Je me tins le front, ayant mal à cause du coup et vis le regard noir du prof de maths.

Ouais je venais de m'endormir et alors ? Je détestais le mardi, nous commencions non pas par une heure de maths mais par 3 heures ! Trois heures de pur souffrance et d'incompréhension la plus totale.

Heureusement que Law m'aidait pour cette matière aussi non je me serais totalement laissé allée et j'aurais abandonné l'idée d'espérer comprendre un jour cette matière.

Et puis à quoi ça servait de savoir ce qu'était un algorithme ?! Je sais compter et faire des additions alors pas besoin de tout ce charabia mélangeant les lettres aux chiffres !

Je grognais tout en regardant l'horloge au dessus du tableau encore 20 minutes de souffrance. En plus je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais l'impression que ce prof ne m'aimait vraiment pas.

Peut-être parce que je m'endormais tout le temps pendant ce cour, mais aussi, qu'elle idée de mettre un cour aussi fatiguant en première heure ?! Et puis si au moins le prof était intéressant ça passerais mieux, bien que je n'était pas totalement sûre de moi puisque j'arrivais même à m'endormir pendant le cour d'histoire.

Je grognais encore une fois en voyant qu'une seule minutes était passé durant ma réflexion. Ça ne se passait pas comme ça normalement, en temps normal. Normalement je me perdais dans mes pensées et le temps passait tellement vite que je n'entendais même pas la sonnerie.

Je grognais encore une fois avant de me mettre et gribouiller sur mon cahier.

Je mis un certain temps à finir mon dessin et une fois celui-ci de terminé je regardais l'horloge. Une minutes ! Houra ! Je commençais à ranger mes affaires alors que le prof me fixa.

« _Ça n'a pas encore sonné mademoiselle_ _Kyuusone_

\- _Mais ça sonne dans…_ »

Je fus coupée par la sonnerie qui appuya mes propos, seulement alors que tout le monde se levait et partait, le prof ne me lâcha pas du regard.

« _Viens voir_ _Leiko_ _, faut qu'on parle._

\- _Hein ? Mais c'est la récrée !_

\- _Viens._ »

Je grognais avant de me diriger vers on bureau. Une fois tout le monde de sorti de la pièce, le prof me tendis un papier. Je le pris et y découvrit l'un des contrôles que nous avions fait il y a de cela quelques temps.

Je regardais la note qui me fit vraiment sourire. 14/20 ! C'était la première fois que j'avais une aussi bonne note !

Je ne compris pas bien pourquoi le prof m'avait fait venir si j'avais une bonne note…

« Tes notes sont en progrès mais je ne te vois pas plus concentrée que ça en cour alors je me demandais si il n'y avait quelque chose là dessous…

\- _Vous pensez que je triche,_ compris-je avant de m'énerver _Je ne triche pas ! J'étudie juste d'avantage !_

\- _Bien, si ce n'est que ça tu peux disposer._ »

Je grognais avant de sortir de la salle. Non mais de quel droit me suspectait-il de triche ?! Je me mis à marcher d'un pas lourd dans le couloir avant de me ressaisir et de me mettre à chercher Luffy.

Je me dirigeais vers la petite terrasse mais une fois sur celle-ci je ne vis personne. Je soupirais alors que je me préparais à repartir j'entendis un bruit qui ressemblait fort à des sanglots provenant du toit.

Je fronçais les sourcils, personnes ne montait en haut sauf Kidd et moi… J'ouvris la porte et montai les escaliers alors que j'entendais les sanglots être de plus en plus fort. Je tendis l'oreille une fois devant la porte et reconnu la voix de Kidd parler avec la personne en train de pleurer.

Ma conscience me disait de ne pas y aller, que cela ne me regardait pas le moins du monde, mais ma grande curiosité me poussa à passer cette porte.

Une fois sur le toit je vis enfin la personne en train de pleurer et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Kidd semblait tenter de la consoler, mais dès qu'il me vit arriver il me lança un regard demandant de l'aide.

Pas besoin de demander car la personne qui était actuellement en larme n'était d'autre que Mieko. Je courus vers elle avant de la prendre dans mes bras.

Il me semblait bien qu'elle n'était pas bien depuis que j'étais allée lui rendre visite.

J'attendis un moment qu'elle se calme avant de la lâcher et de lui demander ce qu'elle avait. Elle prit une grand inspiration avant de m'expliquer, mais je ne compris rien à ce qu'elle me dit car elle pleurait bien trop pour que ce soit compréhensible.

Je me tournais vers Kidd et le regardais d'une air interrogateur, pensant qu'il devait savoir, ce qui était le cas car il m'expliqua.

« _Un terminal qui fait que l_ _a_ _harceler pour qu'elle aille au bal avec lui sauf qu'elle à refusé et qu'il l'a tapé._ »

Mon regard s'assombrit. Il avait quoi ?! Personne n'avait le droit de lever la main sur ma petite sœur, encore moins pour une raison aussi débile que le refus d'aller au bal avec lui. Je tenue ma sœur par les épaule avant de la regarder durement.

« _Il est comment ce type ?!_ »

Elle me fit une vague description de cet ordure alors que je me tournais vers Kidd.

« _Reste avec elle,_ lui ordonnai-je froidement.

- _Tu vas faire quoi ?_

\- _Rien._

\- _Ne fait rien de stupide_ , m'ordonna-t-il à son tour tout aussi froid que moi. »

Je ne répondis rien et descendis les escaliers à toute vitesse. Je courus dans les couloirs avant de trouver la sortie. Je me mis au milieu de la cour et commençais à chercher celui qui avait fait pleurer ma sœur.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à le trouver en train de rire avec des potes à lui. Je reconnue la fille que j'avais vu sur le toit avec Kidd en début d'année mais je l'ignorais. C'était réglé avec elle, mais l'autre allait le payer.

Je me mis devant lui alors qu'il me regardait de haut en bas de manière hautaine. Il était bien plus grand et sans aucun doute plus fort que moi, mais il semblait bien moins fort que Kidd alors je savais qu'en faisant ce que je comptais faire, je risquais moins de me casser le poignet.

« _C'est toi qui a fait pleuré ma sœur ?_

\- _Je ne sais même pas qui tu es, alors comment veux-tu que je sache qui est ta sœur ?_

\- _Petite_ _aux cheveux châtains et yeux foncé_ _avec qui tu voulais aller au bal mais qui a refusé._

\- _Ah celle là. Ouais c'est moi. Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire gamine ?_ »

Ma mâchoire se serra et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire je lui mit un grand coup de poing dans la mâchoire de cet abruti.

Le coup ne l'avait pas loupé loin de là, mais je savais que je n'avais pas beaucoup de force et cela ne lui avait qu'égratigné la joue.

Un cercle se forma autour de nous alors qu'il se redressa. Il cracha avant de me regarder avec un air supérieur avant de se préparer à me donner un coup à son tour. Je fermais fortement les yeux, ça allait faire mal.

Je me pris le coup en pleine figure ce qui me fit tomber au sol. J'avais mal… Je sentais le goût du sang dans ma bouche et je crachais pour enlever ce goût que j'avais trop eut l'occasion de goûter.

Je me relever alors qu'il me regardait avec un sourire arrogant et qu'il arma de nouveau son poing. J'aurais bien voulu stopper son poing mais je n'en avais pas la moindre possibilité.

Son poing atterrit de nouveau sur mon visage et je tombais au sol, ma tête cognant lourdement le sol. Ça faisait mal… je me redressais pour me mettre en position assise, sachant que je ne pourrais pas me relever, et je le vis de nouveau prêt à me donner un dernier coup. Je fermais les yeux en me crispant sauf que le coup n'arriva pas.

J'ouvrai un œil au bout d'un moment et vis que quelqu'un venait d'arrêter le coup. Je reconnu vite Luffy qui donna un grand coup au gars qui tomba au sol. Je ne le croyais pas aussi fort…

Luffy se tourna ensuite vers moi, le regard toujours remplit de haine qui devait sans aucun doute être destiné au gars qu'il venait détaller. Il se baissa vers moi avant de m'aider à me relever.

Une fois debout j'eus la tête qui me tournis et Luffy passa l'un de mes bras sur son épaule avant de me tenir par la taille pour m'aider à marcher.

« _Je t'amène à Law, il te soignera._

\- _Mer… merci._

\- _Pas de quoi, mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris,_ demanda-t-il anormalement sérieux _? Ce n'est pas ton genre de te battre avec n'importe qui._

- _Il a fait pleuré ma sœur !_

\- _Ah, je comprend…_ »

Il me sourit alors que nous sortions du lycée. Nous marchâmes jusqu'à l'hôpital où travaillait Law alors que certains passant nous dévisageaient.

Une fois arrivé, Luffy m'aida à m'asseoir sur un siège alors qu'il alla voir la secrétaire. Je la vis me regarder attentivement avant de prendre le téléphone, sans doute pour appeler un médecin.

Luffy revint vers en souriant.

« _Reste ici Law va venir te soigner, je vais chercher ta sœur pour qu'elle vienne._

\- _D'accord, elle est sur le toit avec Kidd normalement._ »

Il acquiesça avant de partir, me laissant là. J'avais un lourd mal de tête. Je me pris la tête dans les mains pendant un moment avant de relever le regard. Je vis alors Law arriver dans l'entrée et se diriger, sans me voir, vers la secrétaire qui me pointa du doigt.

Je le vis tiquer en me voyant. Il approcha avec un air surprit et inquiet.

« _Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

\- _Je me suis battue avec un gars au lycée._

\- _Tu as pris cher_ , se moqua-t-il.

\- _Non, tu crois,_ ironisai-je»

Il me sourit de manière moqueuse alors que je grognais de frustration. Il me fit signe de le suivre, mais lorsque je me levais ma tête me tourna et je manquais de tomber au sol avant qu'il ne me rattrape.

« _Un vrai boulet,_ se moqua Law.

\- _Sympas…_ »

Il se moqua un peu avant de me faire signe de lui monter sur le dos, chose que je fis. Je devais bien avouer que ce moment fut très gênant, mais ma tête me faisait bien trop souffrir pour que je fasse attention à cela.

Nous arrivions dans une petite salle où il m'ausculta rapidement.

« _Tu n'as rien de grave, juste un beau coquart et quelques bleus._

\- _J'ai la tête qui tourne…_

\- _C'est le coup, repose toi et ça va passer. Je vais quand même te mettre de la crème pour que_ _l'hématome_ _parte plus vite._ »

Alors qu'il allait chercher la crème dans une petite armoire dans la pièce, j'entendis un téléphone sonner. Law décrocha au téléphone accroché au mur.

« _Faites les monter._ »

Il se raccrocha puis revint avec la crème qu'il appliqua autour de mon œil. Je frissonnais à cause du froid de la crème ce qui le fit sourire de manière moqueuse comme à son habitude.

Alors qu'il appliquait la crème quelqu'un entra en trombe dans la pièce, défonçant presque la porte. Law n'y fit même pas gaffe, terminant de passer la crème, alors que je vis Kidd arriver visiblement inquiet accompagné de ma sœur. Law alla ranger la crème alors que Kidd se mit juste devant moi.

« _Ça va ?_

\- _Ouais ça va, un peu mal à la tête mais ça va passer._

\- _Je t'avais dit de rien faire de stupide !_

\- _Je fais encore ce que je veux que je sache._

\- _Mais c'est inconscient, puis quand tu l'as vu tu as bien dût te dire que avec tes petites forces c'était perdue d'avance._

\- _Je m'en fou._ Je me tournais vers ma sœur. _Mieko_ _? Ça va ?_

\- _Bah ouais moi je vais bien ! C'est pas moi qui est assise sur un lit d'hôpital._ »

Je levais les yeux au ciel, vraiment aucun respect… un merci ne lui aurait pas arraché la gueule ! Je ne dis rien, me contentant de soupirer et lui sourire pour lui montrer que ça allait.

« _Bon, tu peux rentrer à l'_ _appartement_ , nous informa Law, _repose toi un peu._ »

J'acquiesçais avant de me lever. J'avais encore la tête qui tournais mais j'arrivais à tenir débout. Je sortis de la pièce accompagnée de Kidd et Mieko. Je remerciais Law avant de partir. Kidd m'aida à descendre les escaliers et nous sortîmes de l'hôpital ensemble.

« _Bon, point positif j'ai loupé une heure de maths._

\- _Moi je crois que je vais retourner en cour,_ dit Mieko.

\- _Bah, tu as la possibilité de sécher une journée et tu veux y retourner ?_

\- _Ça me changera les idées._

\- _Comme tu veux. Moi je rentre !_

\- _Je te suis,_ _intervenu Kidd_ _, aucune envie de retourner en cour._

\- _C'était déjà un exploit que tu y soit allé…_ »

Il ne répondit rien et Mieko partit vers le lycée alors que Kidd et moi partions en direction de l'appartement.

Nous marchions un moment dans un lourd silence avant que Kidd ne le coupe.

« _Tu comptes aller travailler ce soir ?_

\- _Bah ouais, je vais bien, j'ai juste quelques bleus._

\- _Si tu as la tête qui tourne ce n'est pas bon…_

\- _Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai déjà vécu pire._ »

Un autre moment de silence eut lieu avant que Kidd ne le brise de nouveau.

« _Ta sœur m'a raconté certaine chose sur vous._

- _Comme quoi ?_ »

Je fis mine de rien, mais je préférais tout de même que Mieko évite de parler de nous. Je n'avais rien à cacher en particulier mais j'avais horreur que l'on me prenne en compassion par rapport à ce que nous avions vécu étant jeune.

« _Elle m'a dit que tu avais toujours cette manie de te mettre dans la merde_. »

Cela me fis un peu rire. Elle n'avait pas tord, toujours en train de chercher la merde là où je ne devrais même pas me trouver…

« _Elle m'a aussi dit que tu avais horreur des hôpitaux._

\- _J'avais._

\- _Comment ça ?_

\- _Bah avant il arrivait que nous soyons blessé_ _s_ _comme des personnes normales, sauf que généralement les hôpitaux nous refusaient car nous n'avions pas de quoi payer._

- _Il est vrai qu'ils se soucis peu de la santé et plus de l'argent._

\- _Ouais, d'ailleurs_ _Akiko_ _déteste les médecin. Elle n'a même pas voulu se faire soigner par Law la première fois qu'elle l'a vu. Mais bon, elle n'a pas vraiment eut le choix._ »

On restait encore dans le silence. Cette fois ce fut mon tour de le couper au bout d'un certain temps.

« _Et toi ? Tu as une famille ?_

\- _Non, mais je ne m'en porte pas plus mal que ça. J'ai toujours vécu avec la famille à Killer qui est devenue comme la mienne._

\- _Ah… C'est pour ça que tu m'as dit que tu ne coucherais pas avec la sœur de Killer._

\- _Ouais en partie._

\- _C'est triste quand même de ne pas avoir de famille…_

- _Et encore moi j'ai eu la chance de considérer celle de Killer comme la mienne. Bonney elle n'a jamais eut personne._

- _Vraiment ?_

\- _Ouais, elle n'a jamais eut personne avec elle et dès petite elle a dut se débrouiller seule. Elle n'a jamais eut d'amis non plus avant de nous connaître. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle_ _a la fâcheuse manie de s'incruster avec nous._

\- _Oh… dire que je croyais juste que c'était une mauvaise habitude._

- _C'est une mauvaise habitude, mais on lui pardonne. Quand elle vient un jour en nous disant qu'elle restera pour toujours, on ne la virera pas. Nous sommes ses seuls amis._

\- _Vraiment ? Elle n'en a pas d'autre ?_

\- _Non, la plupart des gens la voient comme une folle avec un certain penchant pour l'alcool_ _et la bouffe_ _, chose qui n'est pas fausse, mais elle a de bon côtés._

\- _C'est vrai, elle met de l'ambiance au moins._ »

Je sourit en pensant à Bonney. Bizarrement moi je la trouvais plus intéressante que la plupart des filles que je connaissais. Elle ne se prenait pas la tête avec tout ce qui était superficiel et restait toujours naturelle.

Je ne disais pas non plus que je n'aimais pas ce genre de fille, mais il est vrai que si, par exemple, Luffy ne m'aurait pas présenté Nami, il ne me serait jamais venue à l'idée de devenir amie avec la rousse, que j'estime, pourtant, énormément en ce jour.

Nous arrivions enfin devant l'appartement. Kidd m'aida de nouveau à monter les escaliers avant que nous entrions chez nous. A peine rentrée je m'affalais sur le canapé où je passais le reste de ma journée.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25 :**

La fin de la semaine était assez vite passée. Je n'avais fait que tergiverser à mon choix pour le bal, mais je n'avais toujours pas de réponse. Comme cela avait commençait à m'énerver réellement j'avais fini par laisser cette idée de côté et à me concentrer sur mon examen qui arrivait dans seulement 2 semaines.

Nous étions dimanche et en ce moment même je me trouvais assise près de l'îlot de la cuisine avec Law qui essayait tant bien que mal de me faire comprendre les maths. Je devais avouer que chaque fois qu'il me faisait réviser c'était la même chose, je ne comprenait rien de rien mais dès que j'étais devant ma copie lors d'un contrôle ses mots me revenaient en tête et je notais ce qu'il m'avait dit sans même comprendre ce que j'écrivais.

Il m'expliqua une dernière chose que je ne compris pas le moins du monde. Je grognais avant de laisser tomber lourdement ma tête contre l'îlot. Est ce que ça servait vraiment à quelque chose ces satanée révision, de toute façon je ne comprend rien du tout.

« _Arrête de te cogner aussi non tu vas avoir une bosse en plus de ton œil au bord noir_ , me gronda Law.

- _Mais je comprend rien !_

\- _Et c'est une raison pour abîmer le mobilier de cet appart ?_

\- _Eh ! Tu t'inquiète pour les meubles ou pour ma tête._

- _Bah vu le peu de chose qu'il y a dans ta tête ça coûterais moins cher que de racheter un îlot._

\- _S_ _ympas…_

\- _Toujours. Bon, reprenons…_ »

Je grognais fortement alors que ma tête alla de nouveau rencontrer le bois du meuble pendant que Law repris son charabia incompréhensible.

Alors qu'il parlait et parlait sans s'arrêter, je cherchais désespérément un moyen de me sortir de cet enfer. C'était le week-end alors qu'est ce que je faisait là à écouter Law répéter mes leçon.

J'observais autour de moi pour trouver un échappatoire à tout cela, mais rien. Kidd était parti chez Killer donc aucune chance qu'il puisse me sortir de là. Luffy était chez son frère depuis hier et comptait rentrer jusqu'à demain car son frère s'était aussi mis en tête de vouloir le faire réviser. Le pauvre, il allait lui falloir bien du courage, plus que Law même.

Bonney ne pouvait pas me sortir de là en débarquant à l'improviste puisqu'elle avait prévu d'aller manger au restaurant, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle en avait encore pour 2 bonnes heures avant que les réserves de celui-ci soient vides.

Je regardais toujours autour de moi. Rien ne pouvait me sortir de cet enfer ! Alors que j'observais la pièce mon regard se posa sur le téléphone fixe. Oui ! Je le fixais en espérant qu'il sonne par je ne sais quel miracle.

Je le regardais intensément, me répétant dans ma tête « sonne, sonne, sonne ». Par je ne sais quel coup de chance, au bout d'une bonne minute à le fixer, il se mit à sonner.

« _Ouais,_ criai-je de joie »

Law me dévisagea un instant, ne comprenant sans doute pas ma joie, avant d'aller décrocher.

« _Oui ? … Ouais elle est là… ouais je te la passe._ _Leiko_ _, c'est pour toi._ »

Je me levais avec un air surpris, qui pouvait m'appeler ? Je pris le combiné des mains de Law avant de répondre.

« _Oui ?_ »

Je reconnue immédiatement la voix de la rousse du nom de Nami.

 _« Coucou_ _Leiko_ _, ça te dis demain de venir avec moi faire les boutique ?_

 _\- Je peux pas désolé, demain je travaille toute la journée exceptionnellement._

 _\- Tant pis une prochaine fois…_

\- _Ouais, une prochaine._ »

Je raccrochais par la suite. A cet instant je remerciait fortement Shakky de me faire travailler demain car c'était un jour férié, cela m'évitait le supplice des boutique en compagnie de Nami. Pas que je n'avais pas la présence de la rousse, mais elle était bien trop énergique quand il s'agissait de faire les magasins.

Je revint à moi en voyant Law m'attendre pour reprendre la leçon. Je me maudis un instant de ne pas avoir discuté plus longtemps avec Nami.

Je soupirais avant de retourner à ma place initiale pour écouter Law me baratiner avec ces fichues mathématiques. Je posais doucement ma tête contre l'îlot, ayant un peu mal à force de me cogner.

Pendant plusieurs longues minutes Law parla et parla sans s'arrêter ni même faire une pause. Au bout d'un moment, je l'entendis soupirer. Je relevai alors la tête pour le voir poser mon livre de maths et me fixer.

« _Bon, comme ça sert à rien, on arrête._

\- _C'est vrai ?_ »

Il hocha la tête alors que je souriais de joie. Ouais ! C'était enfin terminé. Alors que je m'étirais pour détendre mes muscles engourdis du fait d'avoir garder la même position trop longtemps, Law me posa une question qui me fis déprimer.

« _C'est bientôt ton bal de fin d'année, non ?_

\- _Ouais,_ grognai-je.

\- _Tu as choisis avec qui tu allait y aller ?_

\- _Non toujours pas…_

\- _Ça à l'air de te tracasser…_

\- _Jolie constat,_ ironisai-je avant de soupirer. _Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est si compliquer de choisir, après tout j'aurais aussi bien pus le jouer à pile ou face mais Shakky a insisté pour que je fasse ce choix par moi même. Ça m'énerve ! C'est pas comme si je cherchais avec qui me marier !_ »

Je laissais de nouveau ma tête tomber contre l'îlot.

« _A_ _ï_ _e_ , râlai-je m'étant fait mal.

- _Je t'ai dis que tu allais te faire mal._

\- _Pas grave, j'ai la tête dure !_

\- _On va dire ça…_

Il se leva avant de s'étirer. Ouais, il avait surtout arrêté la leçon parce qu'il en avait mare… Je me levais à mon tour et le suivit jusqu'au salon. Nous nous installions devant la télé, de toute façon nous n'avons rien d'autre à faire de la journée alors autant traîner devant la télévision.

Le reste de la journée se passa comme ça, devant la télé tels des zombis.

Je courais dans la rue, évitant les quelques piétons que je croiser, pour arriver le plus vite possible au bar. J'étais déjà à la bourre à cause Kidd qui avait eut accès à la salle de bain juste avant moi.

J'avais attendue plus d'une heure et demi avant qu'il ne daigne me céder la place. Cela m'avait donc valu 20 minutes de retard que j'essayais de combler en courant dans la rue.

Au bout de quelques minutes j'arrivais devant le bar et entrais dans celui-ci. Il n'y avait pas grand monde aujourd'hui, pas étonnant, l'après-midi le bar n'avait pas beaucoup de clients. Mais je me demandais bien pourquoi Shakky avait besoin de moi avec si peu de monde.

Je m'avançais vers le bar où je vis Shakky en train de servir un client. Une fois qu'elle eut servis le client, elle se dirigea vers moi en souriant.

« _Comment vas-tu ma petite K_ _yuusone_

\- _Désolé du retard, Kidd avait pris la salle de bain_

\- _Pas grave ne t'en fait pas._

\- _Je fais quoi aujourd'hui ?_

 _\- Passe derrière le bar, j'ai besoin de toi pour servir pendant que je range la réserve._

\- _T_ _u veux pas plutôt que je range ?_

\- _Non non, ne t'en fait pas, d'ailleurs il y a deux jeunes hommes travaillant pour Edward Newgate qui vont venir chercher une commande._

\- _D'ailleurs, depuis quand tu fais des commandes ?_

\- _Je le fait pour les gens important. Edward Nwegate, aussi appelé Barbe Blanche, est le plus grand homme d'affaires de tout le pays alors il est normal que je le fournisse._

\- _Oh… je vois._ »

Shakky me sourit avant de se rendre dans la réserve. Je servis plusieurs clients pendant près de deux heures. Il n'y avait vraiment pas beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui. Alors que je servais un énième client, je vis Marco et Ace entrer dans le bar, sans doute venant prendre la commande.

Je servis l'homme devant moi avant de me diriger vers eux.

« _Salut_ _Leiko,_ me salua Ace, _Shakky n'est pas là aujourd'hui ?_

\- _Si, elle range la réserve._

\- _Elle range,_ répéta Marco _? Ce doit bien être une première ça._

\- _Ah bon ?_

\- _Ouais,_ confirma le brun, _ça fait plusieurs année que Père travaille avec elle est la réserve n'a jamais été rangée._

\- _Bah il faut bien une première à tout… Vous voulez un verre avant ?_

\- _Ouais pourquoi pas,_ _yoi._ »

Je leur sourit avant d'aller leur servir un verre. Je revint vers eux , servant une cliente au passage, leur donnant leur verre.

« _Au fait, c'était pas trop dur les révisions avec Luffy._

- _Ce gosse me fatigue_ , soupira-t-il tristement. »

Cela me fit un peu rire. Il est vrai qu'il en fallait du courage pour essayer de mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle de cet imbécile heureux.

Je laissais Ace et Marco finir leur verre allant servir d'autres clients, puis je revins vers eux quand ils eurent terminés de boire. Je vis alors Ace me dévisager.

« Bah qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé au visage ?

- _Un gars au lycée qui a fait pleurer ma sœur. J'ai voulu la défendre mais comment dire que je n'ai rien fait de mieux que de lui égratigner la joue._

\- _Quel idée de se battre, tu n'as pas du tout la carrure,_ me fis remarquer Marco.

\- _Ouais c'est vrai, d'ailleurs si Luffy ne l'aurais pas arrêté je serrais encore à l'hôpital à cette heure si._

\- _Ah ouais quand même_ , compatit Ace.

\- _Bon, aller,_ se leva le blond, _on prend la commande et on retourne travailler._ »

Je leur souris et leur fis signe de venir chercher les cartons. Je n'avais pas plus de force que la dernière fois et il m'était impossible de soulever un tel poids. Ils passèrent derrière le bar et allèrent d'eux même dans la réserve. Ils prirent les cartons avant de quitter le bar, me saluant en partant.

Je me remis alors à servir les clients alors que Shakky sortie de la réserve.

« _Enfin terminé !_ »

Je lui souris avant d'aller servir quelqu'un d'autre. Après avoir servis cette personne je m'appuyais contre le bar en soufflant. Il n'y avait pas grand monde et c'était ennuyeux, de plus comme je n'étais pas en permanence occupée, je continuais de me torturer la tête avec cette histoire de bal.

Shakky sembla remarquer mon mal aise puisqu'elle vint vers moi.

« _Ça va ?_

\- _Non, je ne sais toujours pas avec qui aller au bal…_

\- _Tu sais, il n'est pas bien de te torturer l'esprit pour ça._

\- _Je sais mais j'y peux rien…_ »

Je soupirais encore une fois avant d'entendre la clochette qui signifiait que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans le bar. Je me tournais prête à servir ce client mais je me bloquais dans mes mouvement en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Law.

Voir Bonney ou Kidd débarquer était courant, voir Luffy arriver en furie arrivait quelques fois, mais voir Law entrer ici était plutôt rare.

Il s'assit sur une chaise en face du bar. Je me dirigeais vers lui avec Shakky. Il me regarda avec un sourire moqueur avant de me demander si j'avais choisit avec qui j'irais. Je soupirais tristement avant de répondre par la négation. Non je ne savais pas ! Et ça commençait à m'énerver de ne pas savoir !

Je vis Shakky froncer les sourcils et fixer Law dans les yeux. Les deux se fixèrent un certain temps sans que je n'y comprenne vraiment quelque chose, puis Shakky se tourna vers moi.

« _Leiko_ _, tu peux aller chercher du rhum dans la réserve ?_

\- _Euh… oui, j'y vais._ »

Il était étrange que Shakky m'appelle pas mon prénom, est ce que cela devait m'inquiéter ? Je soupirais et me mis à chercher une bouteille de rhum. J'en trouvais une en pas très longtemps et alors que je m'apprêtais à retourner dans la salle, j'entendis la conversation de Law et Shakky.

Presque personne n'était dans le bar et en plus la porte n'était pas du tout isolée, ce qui faisait que je les attendais parler comme si je me trouvais à côté d'eux.

« _Tu sais_ , commença Shakky, _Leiko_ _est très tracassé par cette histoire de bal._

\- _Ça, j'avais remarqué, ça fait plusieurs semaines qu'elle semble ailleurs,_ répondit Law.

\- _Elle m'inquiète…_

- _Ouais, moi aussi._ »

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que j'entende Law soupirer avant de reprendre.

« _Je lui dirais que j'ai quelque chose de prévu le soir de son bal au moins comme ça elle n'aura cas y aller avec Kidd._

- _C'est pas bête comme idée, mais tu ne fais que reculer le problème. Le souci est qu'elle ne sait pas qui elle préfère entre toi et Kidd, dans tout les cas ce choix lui reviendra…_

\- _Ouais mais au moins ça évitera qu'elle se tracasse pour rien avant ses examens. Que le problème soit décalé ou non, je ne peux rien faire de plus, ça restera à elle de faire son choix, et même si je veux bien faire cette concession pour le bal, il est hors de question que je la laisse à Kidd._ »

Il y eu un autre instant de silence avant que Shakky ne soupire. Je restais un instant dans la réserve et me laissais glisser contre la porte de celle-ci.

Pourquoi Law faisait ça ? Pour que j'arrête de me tracasser, oui, mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprenais vraiment rien de rien. S'il ne voulait pas me laisser à Kidd comme il venait de le dire, pourquoi ne pas juste venir me convaincre d'y aller avec lui ?

Je n'ai jamais su résisté à la pression, si l'un des deux aurait insisté plus que l'autre, cela aurait été vite réglé. Et puis Shakky n'avait pas tord, cela ne faisait que retarder le problème… et puis ce qu'il venait de faire me tourmentait encore plus.

Je grognais en serrant fort la bouteille qui se trouvait dans mes mains. Qu'est ce que je devait faire à présent ?

Je soupirais avant de me calmer légèrement, de toute façon je n'avais rien à faire. J'allais faire comme si je n'avais jamais assisté à cette discussion et attendre que Law me dise qu'il était pris pour aller demander à Kidd de venir avec moi.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette solution ne me plaisait pas. Au final je n'avais fait aucun choix et encore une fois c'était grâce à quelqu'un d'autre que j'arrivais à sortir de ce pétrin…

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de me relever et de retourner dans la pièce comme si de rien n'était. Je me forçais d'afficher un sourire pour ne rien montrer et je donnais la bouteille à Shakky.

Je continuais ainsi mon travail, servant le peu de clients qui se trouvaient dans ce bar. La journée passa lentement et je ne cessais de réfléchir à tout ça. Le soir je rentrais à l'appartement et je partie me coucher sans adresser un mot aux trois garçon présents.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26 :**

Mon réveil me sonna encore une fois dans les oreilles. Je détestais vraiment ce genre de réveil surtout qu'il n'avait servit strictement à rien puisque cela faisait près de 20 minutes que j'étais réveillé et que je fixais le plafond de ma chambre pensivement.

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis que Law avait parlé à Shakky, mais il ne m'en avait toujours pas parlé. Peut être avait-il changé d'avis…

Je me levais doucement de mon lit, laissant cette pensée de côté. Aujourd'hui nous étions jeudi et le point positif là dedans était que je commençais les cours par sport et que je finissait à midi. C'était pour ça que j'aimais tant le jeudi…

Seul bémol à cette journée, les deux heures de sport étaient suivies de deux heures de maths. C'est fou ça, j'avais l'impression que mon emplois du temps était remplit de cette matière.

Je pris des affaires de sport que je mis dans mon sac avant de prendre mes affaires de la journée et me rendre dans la salle de bain. Je me préparais vite fait avant de sortir. J'entrais dans la cuisine où je croisais Law en train de boire son café.

« _Salut,_ le saluai-je.

- _Tu as l'air bien matinal aujourd'hui._

\- _Je me suis réveillée plus tôt ce matin alors j'ai eut le temps d'émerger. En plus on est jeudi et je fini les cour à midi._

\- _Je vois._ »

Il fini son café et déposa la tasse de café dans l'évier avant de s'apprêter à partir. Avant d'aller dans l'entrée, il se tourna vers moi.

« _Au fait, tu as fait ton choix pour la fête ?_ »

Je le regardais surpris, pourquoi me demandait-il ça ? Je croyais qu'il comptait me faire croire qu'il avait quelque chose de prévu.

« _Non, toujours pas._

\- _Tu n'as cas y aller avec Kidd, j'ai quelque chose de prévu mercredi soir_ , mentit-il d'un ton désinvolte.

\- _Tu as quoi de prévu ?_

\- _En quoi ça te regarde miss ?_

\- _En rien, c'était pa_ _r_ _curiosité._ »

Même si je ne montrais rien du tout, je devais bien admettre qu'il avait un certain dont pour le mensonge. Si je ne l'aurais pas entendu parler avec Shakky, il n'aurait fait aucun doute que je l'aurais cru.

Sur ces mots il alla dans l'entrée avant de partir. Je me demandais encore quelle était la raison de ce mensonge. Au bout du compte il ne faisait que m'embrouiller encore plus. Soit disant que c'était pas ne pas me tracasser pendant mes examens, et bah mes examens étaient lundi et je pouvais affirmer que j'étais encore plus perturbée qu'avant sa décision.

Je pris mon petit déjeuné avant d'aller m'installer devant la télévision en attendant qu'il soit l'heure de partir.

Nous nous trouvions en ce moment même en sport. Le prof était en train d'expliquer que nous allions faire athlétisme avec le CFA. Je me demandais bien pourquoi une telle idée, c'était le dernier cour de sport avant les examens alors pourquoi ne pas faire quelque chose de plus attractif que de courir ?

« _Bon, suivez moi,_ ordonna le prof. »

Il passa devant alors que toute la classe le suivait. Nous allions jusqu'au plateau sportif où la classe de CFA de Kidd était déjà. Je ne mis que quelques secondes à le repérer et nous échangions un regard compétiteur. La dernière fois que nous avions fait sport avec le CFA était pour faire natation et au vu de mon niveau plus que minable, Kidd n'avait fait que ce moquer de moi, mais cette fois j'allais lui montrer de quoi j'étais capable.

Je courais vite, j'en avais pris l'habitude lorsque j'étais petite, nous devions souvent partir en courant lorsque nous volions avec mes sœurs. Alors niveau vitesse j'étais sûre de le battre.

Le prof expliqua quelque chose à la quelle je ne fis pas gaffe puis précisa que ce n'était pas une course et que chacun devait courir à sa vitesse. Bien sur que si c'était une course ! Et j'allais gagner !

Tout le monde pris place au départ, nous allions courir 10 minutes alors non seulement j'allais devoir aller vite mais en plus je devais avoir de l'endurance. Point positif, j'étais très douée pour ça.

Kidd se mit à côté de moi, un sourire fourbe aux lèvres. Le départ fut sifflé et nous partions à pleine vitesse. J'entendis les profs de sport gueuler en disant que ce n'était pas une course, mais rien à faire, j'allais gagner !

« _Gagné,_ s'écria Kidd d'un air supérieur et arrogant»

Je grognais devant sa remarque. Les profs venaient de siffler la fin des 10 minutes et Kidd avait quelques mètres d'avance sur moi.

« _Ouais mais tu as des plus grandes jambes que moi ! C'est de la triche !_

\- _Je m'en fou, j'ai gagné ! Et 5 fois de suite._ »

Je grognais encore une fois. On avait fait ça pendant les deux heures. On courait 10 minutes puis on se reposer le même temps avant de recourir. Chaque fois Kidd m'avait battu de seulement quelques mètres !

Je grognais encore une fois alors qu'il se moquait ouvertement de moi et je suivis ma classe vers les vestiaires. Une fois changée je me rappelais que je devais prévenir Kidd que Law ne pouvait, soit disant, pas venir avec moi au bal et que j'y allais avec lui.

Même si la décision de Law ne m'enchantait pas, il fallait bien avouer que grâce à lui j'avais plus à m'occuper de ça.

Je sortis alors des vestiaires et me rendis sur le plateau sportif du CFA en attendant que Kidd montre signe de vie. Je le vis sortir des vestiaires et je me dirigeais vers lui. Il s'arrêta et m'attendis.

« _Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Si c'est pour contester ma victoire laisse tomber_ , se moqua-t-il.

\- _Rien à voir, c'était pour te demander si…_

- _Si quoi ?_

\- Si tu voulait venir au bal de mon lycée avec moi, demandai-je gênée.

\- _Tu as fait ton choix,_ s'étonna-t-il

\- _Non pas vraiment, ce matin Law est venu me voir en disant qu'il n'était pas là mercredi et que du coup je n'avais plus à me torturer l'esprit._ »

Je regardais Kidd en attendant une réponse alors qu'il semblait réfléchir à ce que je venais de dire. J'eus un instant un peu peur qu'il ne refuse, je n'aurais pas put lui en vouloir pour ça puisque je l'avais fait mijoter longtemps...

« _A… alors ?_

- _Hum,_ revint-il à lui avant de sourire d'un air moqueur. _Ouais je viendrais ne t'en fait pas._ »

Je lui souris pour toute réponse avant de retourner avec ma classe. Une bonne chose de faites, maintenant il ne me restait plus que deux heures de souffrance avec ces fichues mathématiques puis c'était fini.

Pour nous laisser réviser, le lycée nous avait dispensé de cour vendredi ce qui voulait dire que j'allais pouvoir dormir ! Bien sûr je comptais réviser, mais juste un peu, et par chance Law travaillait et ne pourrait donc pas me coincer toute la journée pour me forcer à l'écouter radoter des choses que je ne comprenait pas.

Je soupirais en pensant que j'allais avoir une journée tranquille et me rendis vers ma salle de classe car la sonnerie avait déjà retentis depuis quelques minutes déjà.

Alors que j'étais installé sur le canapé, regardant la télé depuis que j'avais fini les cours. Je regardais vaguement l'heure avant de me lever paresseusement. C'était vraiment nul quand il y avait personne à l'appartement…

Je partis vers la salle de bain et je me préparais avant de sortir de l'appartement pour aller travailler. Je marchais tranquillement dans les rues pleines de la ville. Je regardais le ciel. Il faisait vraiment beau ce qui me réjouissait fortement. J'adorais l'été…

Sans m'en rendre compte j'arrivais au bar. J'entrais dans le bar presque vide et me dirigeais vers Shakky qui me sourit et me salua. Alors que j'allais commencer à servir, Shakky m'apostropha.

« _Au fait, je suppose que Bonney t'a dit qu'elle prévue de faire la fête ici lundi soir._

\- _O_ _uais elle m'a dit que tu fermais le bar pour nous._

\- _C'est ça, du coup je te laisse ta journée. Normalement je serais là, mais si jamais je suis occupée, il n'y a que toi qui ai_ _s_ _le droit de passer derrière le bar._

\- _Euh… d'accord._

\- _Bonney et Kidd me videraient mes réserve et Luffy risquerait de tout casser_ , se justifia-t-elle.

- _Il est vrai._ »

C'est vrai que ses trois là étaient vraiment des calamités quand ils le voulaient.

Je repris mes esprits et me mis servir la première table. Je serpentais entre les tables servant tous les clients. Je revint vers le bar pour donner une des commande à Shakky. Le bar se remplissait de plus en plus et alors que je me dirigeais vers une table que je pensais vide pour la nettoyer, j'aperçus Bonney assise seule, l'air pensif.

Je m'approchais d'elle avant de m'asseoir sur la banquette en face d'elle.

« _Ah bah Bonney, on dirait que ça va pas…_

\- _Si si, ça va._

\- _Tu es sûre ? Il est rare de te voir arriver avant 1 heure du matin, et en plus seule…_

\- _C'est rien ne t'en fait pas. Tu finis ton service à quelle heure ?_

\- _J'ai fini là. Je vais me changer et je reviens. Tu veux quelque chose ?_

\- _Cinq_ _bières s'il te plaît._

\- _Cinq ?! Tu veux pas plutôt commencer par une ?_

\- _Non_. »

Je soupirais avant de partir me changer. Je demandais à Shakky 5 bières en lui expliquant que Bonney n'allait pas bien, elle nous en fit donc cadeau. Je les pris avant de retourner près de la rose, lui donnant ses bières.

« _Merci_. »

Elle les engloutit les une après les autres sans prendre le temps de faire une pose entre chacune d'elles. Je la regardais faire, surprise. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir pour être aussi étrange.

« _Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

\- _Je dois déménager,_ dit-elle une fois qu'elle eut but 4 verres.

- _Pourquoi ?!_

- _Encore un dégât des eaux._ »

Je ne dis rien un moment avant de me rappeler des paroles de Kidd. Si Bonney venait chez nous, il ne la virerais pas. Et puis elle était toujours toute seule alors une idée lui vint.

« _Bah t'as cas venir à l'appartement._

\- _Tu sais_ _Leiko_ _, je sais très bien que Kidd et Law me céderont tout ce que je veux, mais au bout d'un moment ils vont en avoir mare que je squatte toujours chez eux._

\- _S'ils en avaient mare de toi, crois mi que tu ne débarquerais pas à l'improviste ni ne fouillerais dans notre courrier._

- _Même, je n'ai pas non plus envie de vous déranger toi et Luffy._

\- _T_ _u crois sérieusement que tu dérange Luffy. Rien ne peux le déranger… et puis moi j'aime bien quand tu es là, tu occupes Law et Kidd et au moins ils me font moins chier._ »

Elle me sourit avant de boire le dernier verre d'une traite.

« _Bon, si je ne dérange pas..._

\- _Mais non, tu ne dérange pas. Tu veux un autre verre ?_

\- _Ouais !_ »

Je souris avant d'aller chercher deux autres verres pour elle et moi.

On passait plusieurs heures à discuter et boire comme si de rien n'était et Bonney commençait à être un peu bourrée, bien qu'elle tenait toujours des propos cohérents.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi la discussion arriva sur le bal de fin d'année.

« _Alors tu as choisi avec qui tu allais au bal ?_

\- _Non, mais Law m'a fait croire qu'il avait quelque chose de prévu pour que j'arrête de réfléchir à ça, du coup j'y vais avec Kidd._

- _Ça m'étonne pas de lui._

- _Comment ça ?_

\- _Bah, autant lui que Kidd m'ont confié qu'ils t'aimaient vraiment bien. Ce qui veux dire que Law n'a pas voulu te causer plus de tors et a préféré te faire croire ça._ »

Je soupirais avant de boire mon verre d'une traite.

La fin de soirée se passa comme ça. Nous discutions de tout et de rien en buvant. Le soir Bonney était venue dormir à l'appartement alors que j'avais expliqué à Law ce que Bonney m'avait dit.

Il avait soupiré en disant qu'elle était débile de croire qu'ils en avaient mare d'elle.

J'avais passé la journée de vendredi avec Bonney. De base je devais réviser, mais la rose ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille et m'avait traînée avec elle. Samedi fut bien plus calme puisqu'elle avait passé la moitié de la journée à dormir et manger.

Enfin… calme pour elle puisque moi je n'avais pas arrêtée de me torturer l'esprit en me demandant toujours ce que j'allais faire par rapport à Kidd et Law. Ok, le problème était réglé en ce qui concernait la fête de mercredi, mais comme l'avait dit Shakky, le souci n'était que repoussé à plus tard, et dans tous les cas, je ne savais quoi faire.

En ce moment même je me trouvais encore en train de me torturer l'esprit alors que Law essayait encore de me faire réviser. Quel malheur qu'il ne travaille pas le dimanche.

Je soupirais en pensant à mon problème. En fait le souci était que je ne savais pas prendre de décision. Quoi que je puisse faire, j'avais beau tourner le sujet en rond dans ma tête, rien à faire, je ne trouvais pas de solution.

Je revint à moi seulement quand j'entendis Law m'appeler.

« _Eh oh…_ _Leiko_

\- _Hum… oui ?_

\- _Tu m'écoutes ?!_

\- _Désolé, je suis ailleurs._

\- _Ça j'avais cru remarquer._ »

Je soupirais de nouveau alors qu'il fit de même. Il posa mon livre de maths et s'assit à côté de moi.

« _Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu es ailleurs depuis hier._

\- _Je_ _ne sais pas._

\- _Hum,_ commença-t-il pas vraiment convaincu avant de se lever. _Tu devrais aller chez Shakky._

\- _Chez Shakky ?_

\- _Ouais, chaque fois que tu ne vas pas bien tu vas la voir, alors vas-y._ »

Je hochais la tête avant de me lever et de me diriger vers l'entrée. Je mis mes chaussures avant de sortir de l'appartement pour me rendre au bar.

Je passais toute la fin de la journée avec Shakky, lui avouant que je les avais entendue parler et lui disant que je ne comprenais pas le choix de Law. Je lui avais aussi avouer que je ne savais pas non plus qui je préférais entre les deux et elle m'avait proposer de faire une liste des pour et des contre. J'avais soupiré en lui disant que j'avais déjà essayé mais rien n'avait fait.

Quand il fut minuit, j'étais rentrée à l'appartement. Bonney avait réussit à m'embarquer dans l'un de ses repas, bien que je n'étais pas sûre que ce massacre portait vraiment le nom de repas, et m'avait dit de me tenir prête pour demain.

Prête ? Je ne l'étais pas le moins du monde. Non seulement j'avais l'esprit torturé par les deux idiots qui habitaient sous le même toit que moi et en plus de ça, je n'avais pas réussit à réviser correctement pour l'examen.

Je me ressaisis vite, me disant que je réglerais le problème avec Law et Kidd plus tard. Demain j'avais mes examens et il fallait que je les réussissent pour pouvoir être prise dans l'école que j'attendais.

Je me levais, décidée à aller me coucher. Il fallait que je dorme pour pouvoir être en forme le lendemain. Je saluais Bonney avant de me rendre dans ma chambre. Je fixais pensivement le plafond un moment avant de m'endormir.


	27. Chapter 27

Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier ! Déjà…

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 :**

Mon réveil sonna dans mes oreilles encore une fois. Je l'éteignis bien vite avant de me lever d'un saut. J'étais stressé… les examens étaient aujourd'hui !

Je sortis à toute vitesse de ma chambre avant de me rendre dans la salle de bain. Je pris une douche rapide avant de sortir et de m'habiller tout aussi rapidement. Je sortis de la salle de bain une fois prête et me rendis dans la cuisine où je vis Law me dévisager. Je pris un grand paquet de gâteaux que je mangeaient à une vitesse folle.

« _Tu as un sacré appétit ce matin,_ s'étonna Law.

\- _C'est le stress !_ »

Je me goinfrais comme cela pendant plusieurs minutes alors que Law quitta l'appartement. Je le saluais en souriant avant de me concentrer de nouveau sur mes sucreries.

Une fois que j'eus terminé de manger, je rangeais la vaisselle avant de me rendre dans le salon. Je me mis alors à relire mes fiches de révisions.

Je passais un moment là dessus avant de voir Luffy arriver vers moi. J'étais tellement concentrée que je ne l'avais même pas entendu se lever. Il me servit son grand sourire habituel avant de parler avec enthousiasme.

« _Prête pour notre dernier jour ?_ »

Je lui souris à mon tour, posant ma fiche et me levant, prête à partir avec lui.

« _Prête !_ »

On partit ensemble vers l'entrée avant de sortir ensemble du bâtiment. Exceptionnellement, aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas pris mon appareil photo. Ce n'était pas le moment de se disperser dans mes fantaisie artistique.

Nous arrivions devant le lycée où nous fûmes rejoins par Nami et Ussop. Nami semblait assez détendue alors que Ussop semblait fou d'angoisse, bien qu'il assurait le contraire.

Nous allions voir les listes ensemble avant de chacun nous séparer pour rejoindre notre salle. Je me trouvais dans la même que Luffy. On traversait plusieurs couloirs avant d'arriver devant notre salle.

Je poussais un profond soupire avant de pousser la porte et d'entrer. Allez… j'allais réussir !

« _A votre réussite_ , cria Bonney en levant son verre suivit de tous »

Nous rapprochâmes tous nos verres en même temps et les firent s'entre choquer dans un tintement qui résonna dans tout le bar, vide, de Shakky.

Je souris en voyant Bonney engloutir son verre d'un seul coup avant de se lever en frappant sur la table, un air joyeux au visage.

« _Shakky ! Un autre verre !_ »

J'entendis le petit rire amusé de ma patronne qui remplit un nouveau verre d'alcool qu'elle posa sur le bar. Bonney alla le chercher avant de revenir à la table où nous étions tous réunis.

Les examens s'étaient très bien passés, j'avais la certitude de les avoir réussit. A croire que les longues heures à écouter Law rabâcher les même choses avaient finalement servis à quelque chose.

Nous étions, en ce moment même, au bar de l'arnaque. Tous les amis de Luffy, lui-même, son frère, Kidd, Bonney, ainsi que mes sœurs, étaient réunis autour d'une même table juste devant le bar, derrière lequel Shakky se trouvait, nous regardant avec un air amusé.

Il était déjà minuit passé et notre petite soirée venait à peine de commencer. Je regardais d'un air amusé ma petite sœur en train d'essayer de prendre le verre d'alcool de Kidd qui l'esquivait assez facilement.

« _Mais aller ! Laisse moi goûter_ , insista Akiko

\- _Non mais ça va pas, t'a_ _à peine 6 ans,_ refusa Kidd en levant le verre pour pas qu'elle puisse l'attraper, _gamine !_

\- _Je suis pas une gamine ! Et puis j'ai soif moi !_

- _Bah prend un jus de pommes._ »

Akiko, débout sur une chaise, posa lourdement l'un de ses pieds sur la table tout en serrant les poings et en entamant une bataille de regard avec Kidd qui la fixait aussi lourdement. C'est alors que Bonney s'arriva vers eux, un air jovial scotché au visage, avant de tendre un verre à ma petite sœur.

« _Mais laisse là s'amuser la gamine,_ sourit Bonney avant de lui tendre un verre. _Tiens, goûte ça, c'est du rhum pur._ »

Les yeux d'Akiko se mirent à briller alors qu'elle pris je verre, heureuse d'avoir enfin ce qu'elle voulait. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en comprenant qu'elle allait réellement le boire. Je voulu l'en empêcher, mais ce fut trop tard.

Elle pris une bonne gorgée avant de reculer le verre avec une expression de dégoût, ce qui me fis soupirer. Au moins elle n'allait pas chercher à en avoir un autre d'aussi tôt.

« _Bah ! Mais c'est dégueulasse !_ »

Alors que je la regardais amusée, je vis Mieko arriver vers elle en la frappant derrière la tête et la sermonnant.

« _Ne parle pas comme ça !_ »

Alors qu'Akiko allait répondre, Luffy arriva derrière eux avec des baguettes dans le nez. En voyant ça, Akiko explosa de rire avant de sauter de la chaise et de suivre Luffy qui partait vers le reste des gens ici présent.

« _Trop cool ! Moi aussi je veux essayer,_ cria Akiko »

Il suffit alors d'un instant avant qu'elle ne se retrouve à son tour avec des baguettes dans le nez, faisant ainsi éclater de rire Nami, Ussop et Sanji qui la regardait faire.

Je tournais le regard pour voir Zoro entouré de plusieurs cadavres de bouteilles. Je rigolais doucement en voyant que Kidd et Bonney avaient le même nombre de bouteilles vides autour d'eux.

Alors que je pensais qu'ils devraient freiner un peu sur l'alcool, Bonney eut, comme à son habitude, une _merveilleuse_ idée. Elle se leva sur sa chaise et posa un pied sur la table, prenant la même position que ma petite sœur un peu plus tôt et attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Un grand silence eut lieu alors que Bonney annonça ce qu'elle avait à dire.

« _Bon_ , cria la rose _! Maintenant c'est l'heure du concoure d'alcool !_ »

Je vis alors un sourire apparaître sur le visage de Zoro. Kidd aussi sourit à cette nouvelle. Sanji défia Zoro du regard. Luffy rigolait bêtement à cette nouvelle. Mieko murmura qu'elle ne perdrait pas cette fois ci. Et Ussop disait qu'il était celui avec la meilleur descente.

« _Qui participe,_ cria toujours la rose »

Zoro, Sanji, Kidd, Mieko et Ussop s'écrièrent en même temps qu'ils participaient. Bonney les regarda avec un grand sourire avant de se tourner vers Nami, ne semblant pas satisfaite que la rousse ne se manifeste pas.

« _Et le gagnant gagne 1 000 Berry !_

\- _Je participe_ , s'exclama Nami en levant son verre »

Bonney rigola devant la rousse qui semblait surtout intéressée par la récompense avant de se tourner vers moi. Oh non… je n'avais aucune envie de participer.

« _Leiko_ _! Tu participes_ , me força Bonney

\- _Sans façon, j'ai rien à y gagner mis à part un lourd mal de crane dès demain matin. Alors sans moi._

\- _Bon… si tu gagnes…_ _hum,_ réfléchit Bonney avant de crier. _Si tu gagnes je te raconte un secret très intéressant sur Kidd et Law !_ »

Un sourire fourbe se dessina sur mon visage alors que je voyais celui de Kidd se décomposer. Je perdis vite mon sourire et me mis à regarder autour de moi. Je me rendis alors compte que Law n'était toujours pas là. Je croyais pourtant qu'il viendrait…

Tourmenté par son absence, je ne fis même pas gaffe à Bonney qui dut me donner un coup de coude pour que je face attention à elle.

« _Alors ? Tu participes ?_

\- _Non merci, je passe mon tour._

\- _Rah… t'es pas drôle !_ »

Bonney reporta alors son attention sur les participants avant de donner le départ. Tous se mirent à boire alors que je me mis à fixer la porte d'entrée du bar.

Je me demandais bien pourquoi Law n'était as là. Il n'avait pourtant rien de prévus ce soir, et puis en plus de ça, Bonney m'avait dit qu'il viendrait. Je regardais intensément la porte d'entré en espérant qu'il la passe, mais ce ne sembla pas être le cas.

Je ne savais pas pendant combien de temps j'étais resté en train de fixer la porte, mais lorsque je lâchais enfin celle-ci, non sans soupirer au passage, je vis que tous les participants au petit concoure organisé par Bonney étaient au sol endormis sans doute à cause de l'alcool.

Au vu du nombre de bouteilles vides au sol, j'en déduisis qu'ils n'y avaient pas été de main morte. Je cherchais du regard les deux qui n'avaient pas participé et vis alors Luffy et Akiko étalés au sol, de la bouffe tout autour d'eux, alors qu'ils dormaient à point fermé.

Je fus surprise de voir que j'avais quand même réussis à louper ça, et je me levais doucement, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge qui affichait déjà 6 heures du matin.

Je me dirigeais vers le bar où Shakky se trouvait encore, nettoyant des verres dans l'évier, derrière le bar. Je lui amenais quelques bouteilles vides que j'avais croisées sur mon chemin pour qu'elle puisse les jeter.

Elle me sourit avant de les prendre et d'aller les jeter avant de revenir vers moi. Je m'appuyais contre le bar, jetant un dernier regard à la porte d'entrée qui laissait passer les rayons du soleil qui montraient qu'il était déjà le matin.

Il n'était finalement pas venu… je soupirais avant de me tourner vers Shakky qui me regarda avec un air inquiet.

« _Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ma petite_ _Kyuusone_ _… Qu'y a-t-il ?_

- _Je me demande pourquoi Law n'est pas venu…_ »

Je vis Shakky soupirer avant de sortir du bar et de se diriger vers moi. Elle s'assit à une table vide où je la rejoint. Je m'assis en face d'elle, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

« _Tu sais, je crois que Law veut s'éloigner de toi._ »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. S'écarter de moi ? Mais pourquoi ? Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

Shakky sembla voir mon air paniqué et répondit alors à mes questions muettes.

« _Je crois qu'il a peur._

\- _Peur ? Mais peur de quoi ?_

\- _Peur de ses propres sentiments…_ »

Alors qu'elle marqua une pose, elle sortie une cigarette qu'elle alluma. Elle tira une bouffée de celle-ci avant de reprendre.

« _Je crois qu'il commence vraiment à t'apprécier et que son instinct le pousse à prendre des distance au cas où ton choix se dirigerais vers un certain roux._ »

Elle indiqua Kidd d'un signe de tête alors que je fixais celui-ci. Il était allongé au sol comme tous les autre, la bouche entre ouverte et son torse se levant au rythme de sa respiration.

Shakky attira de nouveau mon attention en continuant ses explications.

« _Ton choix est certes compliqué, mais il est aussi compliqué pour eux d'attendre._

\- _Mais si Law s'éloigne de moi, ça veut dire qu'il m… qu'il_ _m'apprécie_ _plus que ce que Kidd m'appréci_ _e_

\- _Non je ne pense pas… juste qu'il réagit différemment de Law. A vrai dire, je ne peux pas vraiment t'assurer tout ça… c'est la première fois que, autant l'un que l'autre, tombent amoureux._ »

Je trouvais un intérêt particulier à la table en ce moment précis. Il fallait que je fasse un choix le plus vite possible avant que Law ne s'éloigne vraiment de moi…

Alors que j'étais plongée dans mes pensées, Shakky m'interrompit, se levant.

« _Tu devrais rentrer chez toi te reposer…_

\- _Mais qu'est ce que tu vas faire d'eux,_ demandai-je en fixant toutes les personnes allongées au sol

\- _Je vais les laisser se reposer un peu, quand ils se réveillerons ils n'auront cas rentrer se reposer aussi._ »

J'acquiesçais avant de me levais à mon tour et de me diriger vers la sortie. Je souris un peu à Shakky en signe de remerciement avant de sortir du bar et de commencer à rentrer à l'appartement.

Une fois rentrée, je ne vis personne et j'en conclue que Law devait être allé travailler. En pensant à ça je me rendis compte que mes sœurs et Kidd avaient aussi cour aujourd'hui, bien que je ne pensais pas vraiment que Kidd en ait quelque chose à faire.

Je mis ces pensées de côté, me disant que l'on pouvait bien faire une petite exception pour aujourd'hui. Je me rendis jusqu'à ma chambre et je me dévêtis avant de me mettre dans mon lit et m'endormir presque aussi tôt.

« _Et celle-là ? Elle est jolie, en plus elle ferait bien ressortir tes yeux verts_ , dit Nami en me montrant une énième robe.

Je regardais vaguement la robe avant de secouer négativement la tête. Nami partie alors à la recherche d'une autre robe pour ce soir.

Assise sur un fauteuil près de la vitrine, je regardais pensivement les passants de la rue piétonne. Nami voulait à tout prix me trouver une robe pour ce soir, mais je ne connaissais rien à tout ça. Et puis en plus de cela, je me repassais sans cesses les paroles de Shakky dans la tête.

Law avait peur de m'aimer, mais pourquoi ? Il avait peur que je choisisse Kidd, mais il était sûr qu'en m'évitant ça allait forcement pousser mon choix vers le roux en question. Mais pourtant… je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée.

Je ne voulais pas abandonner Law, mais je ne voulais pas non plus laisser Kidd… Je ne savais plus ce que je devais faire et ça commençais à me rendre folle.

« _Rah ! Ils m'énervent_ , râlai-je en prenant ma tête dans mes mains»

Alors que je grognais dans mon coins, Nami se fit rappeler à moi et me montra une nouvelle robe que je refusais encore une fois. Elle repartit immédiatement, ne désespérant pas.

Je me tracassais encore un moment avant de me lever d'un coup. Il fallait que j'aille voir Shakky ! Je me dirigeais alors vers les rayons qu'avait empruntée Nami et arrivais devant elle.

« _Nami, je te confie la charge de choisir ma robe._

\- _Tu es sûre ? S'il faut elle ne te plaira pas._

- _De toute façon j'y connaît rien au robe moi, je te laisse choisir. Je te rejoins chez toi à 18 heure et demi pour que l'on se prépare._

\- _D'accord…_ »

Je lui souris en la remerciant avant de sortir de la boutique. Je marchais un moment avant d'arriver devant le bar où je travaillais. J'entrais dans celui-ci qui était fermé aux clients.

Je me dirigeais vers le bar d'un pas décidé et m'assis à côte de deux personnes que je connaissais bien. Il s'agissait d'Ace et Marco qui me dévisagèrent alors que je demandais un verre à Shakky.

Elle me le servis avant de s'appuyer contre le bar en me fixant.

« _Un problème ma petite_ _Kyuusone_

\- _Toujours,_ rigolai-je nerveusement _! Je ne viendrais pas sans raison._ »

Je lui souris de manière crispé alors qu'elle me fit signe qu'elle m'écoutait. J'ignorais les deux hommes à côté de moi qui étaient en train de me fixer et lui répondis.

« _J'en ai marre de pas savoir ! Ce soir je fais mon choix !_ »

Je vis le regard surprit de Shakky avant qu'elle ne se mette à rire doucement.

« _Eh bien je suis heureuse de l'entendre._

\- _Ouais ! Ce soir,_ répétai-je déterminée»

Je me levai, buvant mon verre d'une traite avant de me diriger vers la sortie sous le regard perdu des deux hommes présents.

Même moi je ne savais pas pourquoi il m'avait fallu venir ici pour me décider que ce soir j'allais faire un choix, mais j'étais bien déterminée. Alors que je baissais la poignet de la porte pour sortir du bar, Shakky m'interpella.

« _Au fait, Law serra là ce soir. Juste au cas où tu le cherches._ »

Elle me sourit mystérieusement alors que je hochais la tête avant de sortir du bar, bien décidée.

18H30 arriva bien vite,et je me rendis alors chez Nami. Je toquais devant chez elle et ce fus sa sœur qui m'ouvrit avec un sourire chaleureux.

« _Rentre_ _Leiko_ _, Nami est dans sa chambre, elle t'attend avec Vivi._ »

J'acquiesçai en entrant et me rendant directement dans la chambre de la rousse. J'entrais dans celle-ci et vis une autre fille avec elle, elle aussi habillée en robe de soirée.

Elle avait de long cheveux bleus et resplendissait de toute part. Nami aussi était magnifique dans sa robe de soirée, je devait bien l'admettre…

« _Leiko_ _! On t'attendait, viens !_ »

Elle me tira par le bars et me fit entrer dans sa chambre. Elle partie presque aussi tôt vers son dressing avant de revenir vers moi avec un robe à la main.

Je regardais la robe qu'elle me présentait avec appréhension. Il n'y avait pas à dire, la robe était magnifique, de plus le rouge était ma couleur préférée, mais je me demandais bien si elle allait m'aller.

Je n'eus pas le temps de douter plus que Nami m'ordonna de m'habiller. Je fis ce qu'elle me dit sans broncher.

Une fois la tenue enfilée, je voulus me diriger vers le miroir présent dans la pièce, mais Nami me rattrapa le bras et me força à m'asseoir sur une chaise.

« _Maintenant le maquillage !_ »

Je la regardais avec de grand yeux. Me maquiller ? Sûrement pas ! Je trouvais ça pas pratique, et puis je n'avais pas vraiment envie qu'en me frottant les yeux cela fasse un carnage.

Je niais alors, et même si Nami insista lourdement, je réussis à avoir le dernier mot. Elle soupira avant de m'amener des chaussures à talon. Je déglutis en les voyant. Je ne savais pas marcher avec ce genre de truc, et la dernière fois que j'avais essayé j'étais tombé en plein milieu du magasin, me rattrapant à Kidd.

Ce fut un moment assez gênant soit disant passant…

« _Je sais pas marcher avec ça._

- _Bah tu apprendras. Mets les et tait toi._ »

J'obéis sans rien dire de plus. J'avais déjà eut le dernier mot sur le maquillage, je pouvais bien lui céder ça.

J'enfilais les chaussures noire avant de me tourner vers les deux filles présente. Vivi me souris gentiment.

« _Tu es magnifique_ , annonça Vivi. »

Peu convaincu de cela, je me dirigeais vers le miroir avant de m'inspecter. Je devais avouer que c'était plutôt pas mal…

« _Bon ! Maintenant direction la fête,_ s'écria la rousse »


	28. Chapter 28

Voilà le tout dernier chapitre de ma fiction…

J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et j'espère qu'elle vous à plut autant que moi... Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont lu jusqu'au bout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 :**

Nous arrivions devant les grilles du lycée. Nami et Vivi continuèrent leur route alors que je m'arrêtais brusquement devant celles-ci.

Un doute vint s'introduire en moi. Pourquoi avais-je dis ça à Shakky ? Pourquoi faire mon choix ce soir ? Je n'avais aucune envie, ni même aucune idée, de ce choix là.

D'accord, cela faisait vraiment longtemps que j'avais laissé cette question en suspend, mais pourquoi avais-je dis que je prendrais une décision aujourd'hui ?! Je n'en avait pas envie !

Alors que je me torturais de nouveau l'esprit, j'entendis la voix rassurante de Nami qui posa amicalement sa main sur mon épaule en me souriant.

« _Laisse ce que tu as dans la tête de côté et profite de la soirée._ »

Je la regardais fixement avant de lui sourire et de hocher la tête. Elle avait raison, autant songer à cela plus tard.

Je repris ma marche, essayant tant bien que mal de rester en équilibre sur ses maudis talons. Ils étaient bien trop haut pour moi ! Certes j'étais petite, mais de là à utiliser un moyen aussi dangereux pour me faire grandir…

Nous continuions d'avancer jusqu'à arriver devant l'entré du gymnase où se déroulait la fête. Devant l'entré de celui-ci se trouvaient rassemblé tous nos amis.

En approchant je vis d'abord Bonney qui trépignait sur place à l'idée de faire la fête. Elle était habillé d'une robe noire, ce qui m'étonna légèrement. Si un jour j'aurais cru voir la rose habillée de cette façon…

Je vis ensuite Luffy qui se tenais le ventre avec un air triste. Il devait sûrement avoir hâte de manger. Lui aussi était bien habillé, bien que cela me surprit bien moins que la tenue de Bonney.

Je vis ensuite Zoro et Sanji qui se défiaient du regard pour une nouvelle raison inconnue. Quand ils nous vîmes arriver Sanji eut un regard émerveillé alors que Zoro tourna la tête dédaigneusement, bien qu'une certaine gêne se faisait ressentir.

J'aperçus ensuite une jeune fille au cheveux blond. Très gracieuse et très belle. Elle était en train de parler avec Ussop, buvant chacune de ses paroles au vu du sourire radieux qu'elle abordait.

Enfin, mon regard se posa sur le dernier. J'eus rapidement croisé le regard de Kidd avant que celui-ci ne tourne la tête dans une mimique semblable à celle de Zoro. Lui aussi semblait gêné, ce qui me rassurait un peu puisque je sentis mes joues me brûler violemment lorsque je me mis à le détailler.

Il était bien habillé, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs…

Nami et Vivi marchèrent plus rapidement en se dirigeant vers leurs amis alors que moi je restais bloqué sur place. Je pris une grand inspiration avant de mettre un pas devant l'autre.

Je marchais jusqu'à Kidd en faisant de mon possible pour ne pas tomber. Malheureusement, une fois à quelques centimètres de lui, mes pieds s'emmêlèrent et je tombais en avant.

Je fermais les yeux pour ne pas voir la chute qui m'attendais, mais celle-ci ne sembla pas arriver. J'ouvris doucement un œil avant de tomber sur le sourire moqueur de Kidd qui venait de me rattraper.

« _Faudrait peut être apprendre à marcher un jour_ , se moqua-t-il. »

Je me relevais avant de le taper. Bien sûr il ne sentis rien, chose pas très étonnante vu le peu de force que j'avais. Il se mit alors à rire, se moquant ouvertement de moi. Je fis mine de bouder pendant un instant puis me détendis.

« _Bon ! On va faire la fête ou bien_ , s'impatienta Bonney »

Sa question me fis sourire. Elle n'était vraiment pas possible…

Alors que tout le monde rentrais à l'intérieur, je jetais un coup d'œil au ciel. Il faisait déjà nuit… Je revins à moi après quelques seconde et suivis tout le monde vers l'intérieur.

Chacun partit de son côté. Bonney alla directement à la table remplis de boissons, Luffy parti de l'autre côté, là où il y avait de la bouffe. Bonney ne tarda pas à le rejoindre d'ailleurs.

Zoro allait se rendre vers les boissons, mais je vis Nami l'embarquer avec elle, le forçant à aller danser. Pauvre de lui, il allait sans aucun doute passer la pire soirée de sa vie…

Vivi et Sanji allèrent également danser alors que Ussop et la blonde qui l'accompagnait restèrent sur le côté à les regarder, discutant en même temps.

Je jetais alors un regard interrogateur à Kidd. Est ce qu'il voulait aller danser ? Parce que franchement je ne savais pas danser et en plus de ça je commençais déjà à avoir mal au pied à cause de ces fichues chaussures.

Kidd haussa les épaules en guise de réponse à ma question muette ce qui me soulagea. Au moins nous allions pas danser.

Un moment passa alors que nous restions sur place, regardant un peu partout dans le silence.

La salle était bien décoré et des spots de lumières éclairaient l'endroit où tout le monde dansaient. Beaucoup de personnes étaient attroupés au coin bar et quelques personnes restaient sur le côté en regardant les autre danser.

Alors que je me perdis dans mon observation, Kidd me fis revenir à la réalité.

« _Tu veux un truc à boire ?_

\- _Si tu trouves de l'alcool assez fort pour me faire oublier ce fichu mal de pied ça ira._ »

Il sourit à ma remarque avant de se diriger vers les boissons. Pendant ce temps je regardais autour de moi, cherchant un endroit où m'asseoir. Par chance j'aperçus deux chaises libres. J'allais les chercher et le amener là où nous étions.

Kidd revint après quelques secondes avec deux verres. Il me tendis le mien en s'asseyant alors que je commençais à boire dans le miens.

Je me perdis vite dans mes pensées qui étaient toujours les même. Qu'allais-je faire ? Je devais donner une réponse ce soir à Shakky, bien que ce n'était pas la première concernée là dedans…

Je tergiversais un moment avant de voir une furie rose arriver vers nous. Elle me sourit de toute se dents avant d'agripper le bras de Kidd en le forçant à se lever.

« _Je te l'emprunte_ , me sourit la rose. »

Sans que ni Kidd ni moi ne comprenions quelque chose, Bonney l'embarqua avec elle alors qu'ils allèrent un peu plus loin. Je les regardais pensivement, ne faisant même pas gaffe à ce qu'ils faisaient.

Je me perdis de nouveau dans mes pensées.

Law ou Kidd ? C'était la question qui tournait en boucle et cela depuis déjà plusieurs mois. Mais rien à faire. Aucune réponse ne me convenait. Ce n'étais vraiment pas facile de choisir entre ces deux là.

Je soupirais intérieurement en pensant à comment tout cela avait commencé. Quand j'étais arrivé ici je ne voulais pas me lier d'amitié avec qui que ce soit. Je ne voulais ni avoir de bon rapport avec quiconque, mais la vie en avait décidé autrement.

Dire que moi, Leiko, celle qui avait fait que fuir les gens toute ma vie, me montrant parfois froide voire même méchante avec tout le monde, me retrouvait en ce moment même à me demander qui j'aimais le plus entre deux idiots comme eux.

Je pris une grand inspiration. Qu'allais-je faire bon sang ?! Je n'arrivais pas à les départager ! C'était pas si compliquer de choisir quelque chose non ? Bah pourquoi je mettais autant de temps et autant d'énergie dans tout ça ?!

Je bus un peu de mon verre avant de me concentrer de nouveau sur la question. J'appuyais mon coude contre ma cuisse et j'appuyais mon menton dans ma main. Je me posais en boucle a même question, espérant que par je ne sais quel miracle la réponse me vint en tête.

Je décidais de laisser cela de côté, mais une fois cette idée de chasser une autre me vint en tête. Pourquoi Law m'avait-il laisser y aller avec Kidd ? Il voulait prendre de la distance, hein ?! Bah moi je voulais pas !

Je grognais avant d'apercevoir Kidd revenir vers moi, l'air inquiet. Il s'arrêta juste devant moi.

« _Ça va ? Tu as l'air ailleurs…_

- _C'est juste que… je sais pas… j'ai la tête qui bouillonne et je n'arrive même pas à profiter de cette soirée…_

\- _Je vois ça…_ »

Alors qu'il marqua une courte pose, il me tendit sa main. Je le regardais avec un regard surpris.

« _Viens_. »

Je ne compris pas bien ce qu'il comptait faire, mais je pris tout de même sa main. Il me traîna au travers de la piste de danse avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il ouvrit la porte et nous sortions. Je pris une grande bouffé d'air frai.

Il faisait vraiment bon ce soir, en plus de ça les étoiles étaient magnifiques. J'observais un instant le ciel foncé parsemé de petite lumières blanches avant de regarder Kidd qui me tira pour que je le suive.

Je le suivis alors que nous traversions la cour du lycée. C'était étrange de voir cette cour habituellement remplie si vide. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder plus sur cela que nous continuions notre course.

Alors que Kidd marchait à son allure, je commençais vraiment à avoir de plus en plus mal aux pieds. Nous arrivâmes enfin devant une porte menant à l'intérieur du bâtiment de cour.

Il poussa la porte et entre. Je fus légèrement surprise que la porte ne soit pas fermer, mais je n'y fis pas plus attention que ça. Mon attention fut reporter devant les marches devant nous.

« _Tu veux me tuer ? J'ai mal au pied moi,_ protestai-je

\- _Arrête de râler et monte._ »

Je grognais avant de faire ce qu'il disait. Nous montâmes quelques étages avant de parcourir un nouveau couloir et d'arriver devant une porte. Je reconnu immédiatement l'endroit que j'avais emprunté mainte et mainte de fois.

Kidd ouvrit la porte et nous tombâmes sur de nouveau escaliers. Cette fois je ne bronchais pas à les monter, sachant où nous nous rendions.

Une fois en haut des escaliers, Kidd ouvrit une autre porte et passa par celle-ci. Nous nous retrouvâmes sur la petite terrasse que Luffy et ses amis avaient l'habitude d'occuper, mais je savais que notre chemin n'étais pas fini.

Kidd, me tenant toujours la main, me força à le suivre jusqu'à la seconde porte qu'il ouvrit. Nous montâmes encore des escaliers avant d'arriver devant la dernière porte qu'il poussa.

Il me lâcha enfin la main en passant par la porte et je le suivis. Une fois sur le toit, j'observais le ciel et la vue sur la ville. D'ici nous avions une vue magnifique…

Je reportais mon attention sur Kidd que je vis s'allonger au sol en fixant le ciel. Je fermais la porte derrière moi avant d'aller le rejoindre et m'allonger à côté de lui.

Nous fixions le ciel un moment dans le plus grand des silences. Ce n'était pas un silence gênant, mais un silence reposant et apaisant. Seul un arrière fond de la musique venant de la fête venait gâcher ce silence implacable.

Ce moment paraissait impossible à gâcher, seulement une pensée vint le perturber. Pendant un instant j'eus regrettée que Law ne soit pas là en ce moment précis...

Un long moment nous fixions le ciel de cette façon sans échanger un regard ou même une parole. Ce moment s'arrêta lorsque je vis Kidd se redresser puis se levais. Je m'assis et le regardais, ne sachant pas ce qu'il comptait faire.

Il me sourit fourbement avant de me tendre sa main. Je le regardais avec incompréhension, que comptait-il faire maintenant ?

« _Viens, on danse,_ proposa Kidd.

\- _Hein ?! Danser ? Mais je sais pas danser._

\- _Bah tu vas apprendre._

\- _Mais j'ai jamais dansé de ma vie._

- _Il faut un début à tout,_ se moqua-t-il. »

Il me prit alors la main de force et me releva. Je me crispais de douleur à cause de ses fichues chaussures avant de soupirer. Je ne pouvais pas éviter cette danse alors autant se mettre à l'aise.

« _Attend_. »

Je partis vers un coin et j'enlevais mes chaussures. Une fois que mes pieds touchèrent le sol je soupirais d'aise. Enfin libérée de ces objets de torture je me rendis de nouveau vers Kidd.

Il sembla amusé par mon geste, très peu romantique je doit l'admettre, et il me tendis de nouveau la main. Je la prise alors qu'il m'attirais vers lui. Il posa ses mains sur ma tailles alors que je mettais les miennes sur ses épaules.

Il commença alors à danser. Je fixais nos pieds en essayant de suivre ses mouvement. Un bout d'un certain temps, je me fis aux pas et je relevais la tête, me laissant porter.

Le silence le plus complet régnait. Je n'arrivais même plus à distinguer les bruits de la fête. Le seul bruit que j'entendais était celui de nos pas.

Au bout d'un moment, nous nous arrêtâmes dans la danse. Je posais mon regard dans celui de Kidd. Nous nous fixâmes un moment avant qu'il ne se baisse légèrement pour venir capturer mes lèvres.

Ce fut un baisé doux et passionné. Je fermais les yeux pour profiter de ce moment qui semblait aussi imperturbable que notre observation du ciel, seulement une pensée vint de nouveau tout gâcher.

Gâcher ce moment… gâcher cette soirée…

Je cassais le baisé en fixant Kidd dans les yeux. Je me décollais de lui en évitant son regard le mieux que je pus.

« _Kidd… Je_ _t_ commençai-je d'une voix faible et enrouée »

Je marquais une pose. Je reculais d'avantage et le lâchais. Je plongeais de nouveau mon regard dans ses yeux alors que les miens commençaient à me piquer.

« _Je_ _te demande pardon,_ murmurai-je finalement. »

Maintenant je savais. J'aimais Kidd. Je l'aimais énormément. Mais je voulais que Law soit à sa place en ce moment même.

Je me tournai précipitamment et partis en courant vers là d'où j'étais venue. Je descendis les escaliers à grande vitesses avant de traverser le couloir et de descendre de nouveaux escaliers jusqu'à arriver devant la porte de sortie.

Je sortis du bâtiment et courus dans la cour. Je me fis mal au pied en marchant, les pieds toujours nus, sur quelques cailloux mais je ne m'arrêtais pas pour autant.

Je courais jusqu'à arriver devant la grille du lycée. Je ne jetais même pas un regard derrière moi et la passais en courant. Je courais dans les rues, croisant parfois quelques passant qui me fixèrent bizarrement, sans doute à cause de ma tenue, ou alors du fait que je n'ai pas de chaussures, mais je les ignorais.

Je courus un long moment, me calmant en même temps. J'avais eus envie de pleurer en partant, mais cette envie m'était passé. J'avais pris ma décision et je ne doutais pas un instant que c'était la bonne.

Je courus jusqu'à arriver devant le bar de Shakky. Je ne repris ma respiration devant la porte avant d'entrer. Les quelques personnes qui firent attention à mon entrée me dévisagèrent et se mirent à chuchoter.

En quelques temps tous les regards étaient rivés sur moi, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Le bar devint soudainement silencieux alors que je vis un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Shakky.

Je ne prêtais pas plus attention à elle qu'aux autres et je fixais Law qui était assit au bar et qui me fixait avec des yeux ronds de surprise. Je lui servis le sourire le plus sincère que je n'eus fait et m'avançais vers lui.

Une fois devant lui, je me mis à rire nerveusement.

« _J'ai choisis…_ »

Il me regarda stupéfait avant de me regarder de haut en bas, s'arrêtant sur mes pieds nus.

« _Mais tu es pied_ _s_ _nu_ _s_ , dit-il déconcerté »

Je rigolais devant sa remarque alors qu'il sembla enfin comprendre ce que je venais de dire juste avant il me fixa un moment avant qu'un sourire propre à lui, à la fois fourbe et moqueur, ne naisse sur son visage.

Il se leva avant de s'avancer plus vers moi et de m'embrasser fougueusement. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur nous et je devais bien admettre que ce moment resta le plus gênant de toute ma vie.

Voilà c'est terminé ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plut et je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu...

J'hésite à faire plusieurs petits chapitres bonus à la suite. (Mais je sais pas vraiment si je vais en faire ni même si ils seront en continuité de la fiction).

Bref quoi qu'il en soit merci encore, je vous aime tous !!!!


	29. Bonus 1

Voilà un petit chapitre Bonus. Les chapitres bonus sont la continuité de la fiction, mais ils ne se suivront pas forcement les uns des autres (par exemple ce bonus peut se passer 3 ans après et le prochain juste après la soirée)

Celui ci ce passe pendant les vacances d'été. Ce bonus n'est pas vraiment basé sur le couple Law et Leiko mais surtout sur leur groupe d'amis. Il n'est pas bien long mais bon… pas grave XD

En plus de cela je m'excuse vraiment pour le temps que j'ai mis à en faire un, comme promit. Je l'avais pourtant écrit depuis longtemps, mais comme je ne le trouvais pas très bien j'osais pas le poster. Alors désolé et bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Bonus 1 : Déménagements**

« _Putain, c'est lourd ce bordel,_ me plaignis-je en posant un énième carton dans notre nouvel appartement. »

Une fois que j'eus posé cet énième carton dans la grande pièce remplie uniquement de cartons, je m'affalai au sol, m'allongeant sur le dos et faisant reposer ma tête sur mes avants bras.

Cela faisait près de deux heures que nous étions tous en train de faire des allés-retours entre le camion de déménagement et cet appartement qui avait le privilège de se trouver au dernier étage d'un immeuble de 5 étages. Et sans ascenseur !

Law et moi avions décidé d'emménager ensemble. Juste tous les deux. Sans les deux autres idiots qui prenaient bien trop de place à mon goût.

Bien sûr quand Luffy avait apprit ça il s'était mit à bouder un long moment en disant que du coup lui aussi allait devoir déménager.

Kidd, quand à lui, n'eut pas vraiment d'autres choix que d'aller vivre avec la folle aux cheveux roses qui s'était empressée de l'embarquer avec elle – sans vraiment attendre son accord d'ailleurs.

Je le plaignais un peu. Dire qu'il allait devoir la supporter tous les jours alors qu'ils passaient leur temps à sa chamailler pour tout et pour rien.

Quoi qu'il en était, nous étions à ce moment même en début d'après midi et il restait seulement une dizaines de cartons à sortir avant que l'on s'attaque au déménagement de Luffy puis à celui de Kidd.

Cette journée n'allait vraiment pas être de tout repos…

Heureusement pour Law et moi – bien que je ne soit pas sûre que ce soit vraiment un point positif – tout le monde s'était rassemblés pour nous aider. Ça ne nous avait pas vraiment fait aller plus vite puisque Luffy avait cassé un nombre incalculable de vaisselle et que Bonney et Kidd passaient leur temps à nous ralentir plus qu'autre chose.

Akiko et Mieko étaient aussi venues nous aider, mais Akiko ne servait pas vraiment à grand-chose puisqu'elle ne pouvait rien porter de plus lourd que de simples coussins. Les seules personnes vraiment efficaces étaient Law, Mieko et Ace.

Moi non plus j'étais pas vraiment utile puisque je me trouvais, en ce moment même, allongée sur le carrelage froid de mon nouveau lieu de vie. Parce qu'il fallait aussi préciser que nous étions au début du mois d'Août et qu'il faisait une chaleur monstrueuse.

Alors que j'étais encore allongée au sol je sentis qu'on me donnait un coup de pied dans la côte. Je tournais le regard pour voir Kidd portant quelques cartons.

« _Bouges, tu prends toute la place,_ m'ordonna-t-il alors que je grognais pour toute réponse. _Et viens nous aider un peu, je te ferais dire que c'est ton déménagement._

- _Ouais, il n'a pas tord,_ acquiesça Mieko qui venait d'entrer à son tour dans la pièce avec un carton, suivie de Bonney qui en rajouta une couche.

- _Tu es vraiment inutile Leiko._

- _Roh ! Vous m'énervez,_ râlais-je en me redressant. _Dire qu'à cet instant précis nous pourrions être à la plage en train de nous baigner tranquillement._

- _Oui, mais nous n'y sommes pas,_ intervenu Law en entra à son tour dans la pièce.

- _De toute façon tu ne sais pas nager,_ se moqua Kidd. »

Je lui lançais un regard noir pour toute réponse avant d'entendre le rire moqueur d'Akiko qui venait à son tour de pénétrer dans la pièce.

« _Tu sais pas nager,_ se moqua ma sœur, _tu es nule !_

- _Akiko, tu ne sais pas nager non plus,_ lui rappela Mieko en levant les yeux au ciel.

- _Ah ouais c'est vrai,_ réfléchit-elle avant de s'exclamer. _Bah on a cas partir à la mer comme ça j'apprendrais !_

- _Pour l'instant terminons le déménagement des deux autres,_ rectifia Ace en arrivant et posant le dernier carton dans ce qui allait devenir notre salon. »

Je soupirai et me levai en prenant mes clés qui se trouvaient sur un carton et je sortis, suivie de tous les autres. Une fois tout le monde dehors je fermais à clés et nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble vers le camion.

Une fois devant celui-ci Bonney s'exclama en prenant les clés du camion :

« _C'est moi qui conduit !_

- _Certainement pas, je compte vivre encore quelques années,_ refusa Kidd en lui prenant les clés alors que la rose s'énerva.

\- _Tu insinues que je ne sais pas conduire ?!_

- _J'insinue pas, j'affirme. Tu ne sais pas conduire._

- _J'ai faim,_ se plaignit Luffy en arrivant.

- _Moi aussi,_ cria Akiko.

- _On a cas aller manger puis après on ira déménager les affaires de Luffy,_ proposai-je alors que Akiko sauta de joie.

- _Ouais ! Allons manger,_ acquiesça Bonney d'un air déterminé. »

On se mit tous d'accord et partions ensemble au restaurant. Bonney et Luffy mangèrent comme quatre, Law mangeait tranquillement, Kidd râlait contre Akiko qui essayait de le faire chier, Mieko engueulait notre sœur et Ace pionçait dans son assiette sans que personne n'y fasse attention.

Je regardais ce beau schéma avant qu'un petit sourire ne se dessine sur mon visage. Franchement qui aurait pu avoir plus que ça ? J'étais vraiment heureuse d'avoir déménagé dans cette fichu ville et d'avoir rencontré tous ces idiots.

Une fois qu'ils eurent tous fini de manger tous se levèrent et me regardèrent.

« _Bon,_ commença Bonney en me regardant fourbement, _puisque c'est toi qui a eut l'idée de venir, c'est toi qui pais._

- _Hein ?! Non mais et puis quoi encore ?! J'ai presque rien manger moi !_

- _Rien à foutre,_ fini Bonney.

- _Non mais c'est mort ! Je ne pais rien du tout !_ »

Je me tournais vers Law en espérant qu'il prenne ma défense mais il se contenta juste de me regarder avec un air fourbe, attendant sans doute de voir comment j'allais m'en sortir.

Je soupirais fortement avant de trouver une solution.

« _Un resto-basket,_ proposai-je _?_

- _Un quoi,_ demanda Mieko _?_

- _Un resto-basket,_ répéta Luffy avant que Ace ne complète.

- _Nami et Nodjiko le font souvent. C'est elles qui te l'on apprit,_ me demanda Ace _?_

- _Ouais, c'est elles,_ souris-je alors que j'entendis Law soupirer.

- _Vous êtes vraiment pas possible. Je vais payer c'est bon._ »

Il partit alors vers le comptoir alors que je fis mine de bouder. Ça aurait quand même été drôle. Il revint vers nous et nous partions alors vers l'ancien appartement.

Nous déménagions alors toutes les affaires de Luffy chez Ace. Heureusement il n'avait pas grand-chose à déménager, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Kidd. Nous passions tout le reste de l'après midi à emmener ses cartons chez Bonney.

Une fois que nous eûmes tout fini, tout le monde s'écroula sur le canapé de la rose en soupirant.

« _Plus jamais on prévoit 3 déménagement_ _s_ _en une seule journée,_ conclus-je en soupirant.

- _Je suis d'accord avec elle,_ acquiesça Ace.

- _Bon,_ se leva subitement Bonney, _après l'effort le réconfort ! Allons chez Mieko et Akiko et bourrons nous la gueule !_

- _Hein,_ protesta Mieko, _pourquoi chez nous ?!_

- _Parce que c'est le seul endroit qui n'est pas envahis de carton._

- _Non ! Hors de question je vais encore devoir tout ranger_ _c_ _e soir._

- _Pourquoi pas aller chez Shakky,_ proposai-je.

- _Non,_ refusa Law, _on a pleins de cartons à déballer alors on rentre._

- _Hein ? Mais on aura cas le faire demain._

- _Et tu compte dormir par terre ce soir ?_ »

Je soupirais fortement. De toute façon je n'avais jamais mon mot à dire.

« _Bon bah demain pour la soirée,_ soupirai-je en saluant tout le monde avant de suivre Law vers la sortie. »

Nous sortîmes du bâtiment avant de nous diriger vers notre nouvel appartement. Il était asse loin de chez Bonney puisque nous avions déménagés pour me rapprocher de mon école d'art.

Nous marchions un moment dans le silence avant d'arriver chez nous. J'ouvrai la porte et entrai à l'intérieur. Je soupirais fortement en voyant l'amas de cartons qui bloquaient l'entrée.

J'enjambais tout cela et entrais, suivie de Law. Nous nous mîmes alors à déballer tous les cartons pendant de longues heures.

Après près de 3 heures je m'effondrai sur le lit sous le regard moqueur de Law.

« _J'en ai mare ! Plus jamais de déménagement,_ déclarais-je en m'étalant de tout mon long.

- _Aller, lève toi on va manger._ »

Je soupirais avant de me lever et de me rendre dans la cuisine. Elle n'était pas bien grande mais vu que ce n'était pas vraiment le lieu où je passais ma vie, cela ne me dérangeait pas vraiment.

Law mit de l'eau à bouillir alors que je le regardais faire. Je m'assis sur le comptoir à côté de lui et une fois qu'il eut mit l'eau sur le feu il se dirigea vers moi avec un regard prédateur.

Maintenant que nous étions vraiment seul nous allions pouvoir profiter. Je souris fourbement avant de me pencher vers lui. Nous nous embrassions longuement et fougueusement.

Je descendis du meuble et passais mes mains dans son cou pour accentuer baiser alors que ses mains glissèrent vers mes hanches, soulevant mon tee-shirt au passage. Nous brisâmes notre baisé pour reprendre un peu notre souffle.

Je vis le sourire prédateur de Law étirer ses lèvres alors que je l'embrassais de nouveau. Nous allâmes, sans casser le baiser, vers le canapé où je tombais sur le dos, cassant le baiser.

Law me regarda avec toujours le même air, il enleva son haut avant de se mettre à califourchon sur moi, m'embrassant de nouveau encore plus sauvagement.

Une grande chaleur envahis mon corps tout entier alors que je sentais ses mains faire glisser mon short. Cette sensation prit alors tout mon corps et un grand feu ardent brûlait en moi.

Alors que nous allions enfin commencer les choses sérieuse, un bruit de claquement de porte me fit sursauter. Je me redressais vivement et regardais vers la porte d'entré où je vis Bonney et Kidd qui entraient en nous dévisageant.

« _On interrompt peut-être quelque chose,_ fit Bonney pas du tout gênée par la situation. »

Law se redressa avant d'enfiler de nouveau son haut et de se diriger vers eut comme si de rien n'était. Non mais où ils se croyaient ces deux là ?! Je me levais d'un seul coup, très énervée.

« _Non mais qu'est ce que vous foutez là ?!_

- _Une inondation chez nous. On vient squatter pour la nuit,_ dit Bonney en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. _On mange quoi ce soir ?_

- _Non mais vous vous foutez de ma gueule ou quoi ?! L'intimité vous connaissaient ?!_

- _En parlant d'intimité tu devrais te rhabiller,_ se moqua Kidd en me regardant de haut en bas avec un air pervers. »

Je reportais mon attention sur ma tenue et vis que mon haut était relevé et que mon short tombait. Je me rhabillais correctement tout en grognant et en fixant Law avec un air méchant.

 _« Vire les d'ici !_

- _Même moi je suis incapable d'un tel exploit,_ se moqua-t-il en haussant les épaules et en se dirigeant vers Bonney en répondant enfin à sa question. _On mange des pâtes, ça te va ou on commande des pizzas ?_

- _Non ça ira pour ce soir,_ _mais la prochaine fois prend des pizzas_ _._

- _Non mais en plus elle choisit son repas celle là,_ grognais-je fortement avant de reporter mon attention sur Kidd qui me fixait toujours. _Qu'est ce que tu veux toi ?!_

- _Eh, calme toi, tu auras d'autre_ _s_ _occasion_ _s_ _de_ _t'envoyer en l'air_ _avec l'autre,_ se moqua-t-il, pas du tout impressionné par le regard noir que je lui servais avant de se diriger vers la cuisine où se trouvaient les deux autres. _Tu as de quoi boire ? Il faut que je_ _me_ _bourre la gueule pour oublier que je vais devoir vivre avec cette folle aux cheveux rose_ _s_ _,_ demanda-t-il à Law. »

Je restais un moment sur place en fulminant. Je grognais fortement avant de partir à pas décidé vers le canapé où je m'assis pour bouder un moment bien qu'ils ne semblaient pas du tout faire attention à moi.

Au bout d'un moment je me calmais et finis par soupirer et allumer la télé. Je la regardais un moment avant que les trois viennent s'installer sur le canapé. Bonney pris la télécommande et changea le programme alors que je grognais.

Moi qui croyais que maintenant que nous avions déménagé nous allions enfin pouvoir être tranquille… c'était sans compter sur cette idiote un peu trop invasive.

Nous mangions tranquillement, enfin… tranquillement si on oubliait Bonney qui s'empiffrait comme un porc. Une fois que nous eûmes terminé de manger, je débarrassais avant de regarder l'heure qui affichait déjà 23 heures.

Alors que j'allais dire qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher, Bonney eut, comme à son habitude, une idée _merveilleuse_ qui chamboula tout mes plans.

« _Ça vous dit de faire un poker,_ proposa-t-elle joyeusement _?_

- _Pourquoi pas,_ accepta Law, _pour une fois que tu ne propose pas un jeu d'alcool._

- _Ouais, je fais des efforts,_ dit-elle alors que je la dévisageais, ne la croyant pas le moins du monde.

- _C'est pas toi qui avait proposé, il y a quelques heures de cela, d'aller se bourrer la gueule chez les sœurs de Leiko ?_ Lui fit remarquer Kidd qui doutait au moins autant que moi de cette soit disant résolution.

- _On s'en fou,_ l'ignora Bonney avant de se tourner vers moi, _va chercher un paquet de carte._

- _Un "s'il te plaît" t'arracherais la gueule,_ grognais-je en me levant tout de même. »

J'allais chercher un jeu de carte et revint vers eux. Bonney prit le paquet et commença à distribuer les cartes et les jetons avant d'annoncer.

« _Au fait, c'est_ _un_ _strip-poker,_ sourit-elle fourbement.

- _Je me disais aussi que ce serait trop beau,_ soupirai-je.

- _C'est soit ça, soit on joue avec du vrai argent,_ finit-elle.

- _Moi je suis pour jouer avec de l'argent,_ proposai-je.

- _Dit celle qui préférait partir du resto en courant plutôt que de payer,_ rappela Kidd d'un air désespéré.

- _Ouais mais là je suis sûre de gagner,_ expliquai-je.

- _Vraiment, tu en es sûre,_ demanda fourbement le brun à ma droite alors que je haussais positivement la tête. _Dans ce cas jouons avec du vrai argent._

- _Vous êtes pas drôle,_ bouda Bonney visiblement déçut de ne pas pouvoir faire un strip-poker. »

C'est alors que nous sortions tous 1 000 Berry, pensant que ça suffirait largement pour la soirée. Nous nous mettions alors à jouer.

.

« _Quinte flush royale,_ annonçais en montrant mes cartes sous l'air fortement étonné des trois autres.

- _Mais c'est pas possible,_ grogna Kidd en me donna ce qu'il lui restait comme argent.

- _Tu as vraiment une chance de cocue,_ râla Bonney en me donnant ce qu'elle me devait.

- _Et pourtant je ne suis pas cocue,_ plaisantai-je avant de regarder Law suspicieusement. _Enfin j'espère..._ »

Il leva les yeux au ciel devant ma remarque puéril avant que je ne me lève et n'aille ranger tout l'argent que j'avais gagné dans ma petite boite pleine d'argent que j'avais. Je revint dans le salon et j'annonçais qu'il était grand temps d'aller se coucher.

« _Bon, il est 3 heures, tout le monde au lit,_ ordonnai-je.

- _On dort où nous,_ demanda Kidd.

- _Ah ouais c'est vrai il n'y a plus qu'une chambre,_ remarqua Bonney. _Vous êtes chiants, si vous auriez gardé l'ancien appartement il n'y aurait pas eut de problèmes._

- _Si tu n'avait pas débarquer ici non plus, il n'y aurait pas eut de problème,_ lui fit remarquer Law.

- _Quoi qu'il en soit vous avez un canapé pour deux, démerdez-vous,_ annonçais-je en indiquant le dit canapé.

- _Bon,_ commença Kidd, _je prend le canapé tu dors par terre._

- _Non mais tu rêves,_ s'énerva la rose _!_ _Je suis une femme alors tu te dois d'être galant et de me laisser le canapé !_

- _Ouais bah j'ai bien des doutes sur le fait que tu sois une femme,_ renchérit Kidd alors qu'ils commencèrent à se disputer. »

Je soupirai et partis vers ma chambre. Je m'allongeais sur le lit en fixant le plafond pensivement.

Si ces deux idiots ne seraient pas arrivés j'aurais passé une nuit des plus parfaites. Je grognais silencieusement avant de me calmer et de sourire. Je râlais, mais heureusement qu'ils étaient là, tous autant qu'ils étaient.

Luffy et ses amis – surtout Nami –, Ace et Marco, Bonney, Kidd et Killer, Mieko et Akiko, Law, et même Shakky. Heureusement qu'ils étaient là, ma vie serait bien triste sans cette dose d'animation.

Un petit rire s'échappa de mes lèvres en pensant à tout ce que j'avais vécu avec eux alors que Law rentra dans la chambre. Il s'installa avec moi dans le lit et je me calais contre lui avant de m'endormir profondément, heureuse de cette vie.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Voilà pour le premier Bonus. J'espère qu'il vous à plut. Dites-moi si vous en voulez d'autres (qui risqueraient de mettre autant de temps que celui-ci) et donnez moi des idées si vous en avez.


End file.
